


Искупление

by Redlightsdistrict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Dominance, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Kinks, Memory Loss, Multi, OOC, Physical Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 90,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlightsdistrict/pseuds/Redlightsdistrict
Summary: Немагическая AU.Гермиона работает интерном в больнице и снимает дом со своим школьным другом Гарри, пока однажды ночью в больницу не доставили юношу почти при смерти, в котором Гермиона узнает их с Гарри бывшего одноклассника и человека, мучавшего ее лучшего друга много лет.Драко разбит и сломлен, и единственный, кто может ему помочь - мрачный доктор, не упускающий шанса заставить Гарри чувствовать себя неудачником.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 68
Kudos: 82





	1. Моя жизнь больше не моя.

**Author's Note:**

> ⚡️Find me on:  
> Insta: booksandreveries  
> Reddit: redlightsdistrict  
> Discord: Kat/redlightsdistrict#0642

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всем привет!
> 
> Я Кэт, огромный фанат Гарри Поттера еще со времен моего далекого детства. Я начала писать эту историю на русском, чтобы не забывать язык, поскольку много лет практически им не пользуюсь.  
> Поэтому сори за все опечатки (честно, я пытаюсь вычитывать, но...) и немного английское звучание текста в некоторых местах.
> 
> И конечно, хочу поблагодарить всех, кто читает, комментирует и ♥️ эту историю 💋

В приемном сегодня творился какой-то ад: Гермиона уже отработала двойную смену, но уйти не могла, не хватало врачей. После того, как вчера уволился их главный невролог, она осталась единственным подобием врача. Лучшая выпускница медицинской школы, самый талантливый интерн на всем потоке – так ее называли, так она должна была себя вести.

Девушка подошла к кофейному автомату в углу комнаты отдыха и оперлась руками о деревянную столешницу, на мгновение прикрывая глаза. Хотелось рухнуть на пол и уснуть часов на 50. После 18 часов непрерывной работы мозг напрочь отказывался функционировать, а единственной связной мыслью было лишь «я должна держаться, держаться, дер...»

Почувствовав, что пол начал качаться, Гермиона резко распахнула глаза и встряхнула головой, позволяя волосам рассыпаться по плечам спутанной копной. Залпом выпила половину кружки противного черного кофе, даже не ощутив вкуса. Помогло слабо.

Десять минут назад поступил звонок от скорой: к ним везли тяжелого больного, которому требовалась консультация невролога. Она уже переодевалась, когда ее вызвал ординатор и попросил задержаться. 

В любой другой день она бы раздувалась от гордости, но сегодня была лишь одна мысль: нет, я хочу домой. Естественно, мысль свою озвучивать она не стала и лишь кивнула, снимая джинсы и заново надевая медицинский костюм. И вот теперь она ждет скорую и пациента, которому не повезло попасть к ним именно сегодня, когда в отделении нет настоящего врача. 

Гермиона вновь потрясла головой, допивая остатки кофе. Скорая будет с минуты на минуту. По предварительным данным, понадобится полное сканирование тела и томография, возможны внутренние повреждения. По описанию, это был молодой человек, 24-25 лет... ее ровесник, которого, видимо, избивали и мучали в течение нескольких недель. Она содрогнулась: здесь, в больнице, она постоянно видела кровь и травмы, но привыкнуть к тому, что их нанес другой человек... этого она не могла.

Грохнув чашку в раковину, она резко выдохнула и собрала волосы в небрежный пучок- время расслабляться еще не пришло, нужно идти в приемный, скорая будет с минуты на минуту.

\- Неизвестный, множественные травмы, возможно сотрясение мозга и внутренние повреждения,- ее знакомый из скорой быстро кивнул ей, толкая каталку. Девушка склонилась над искалеченным юношей, проверяя реакцию зрачков.

-Зрачок почти не реагирует, нужно срочное сканирование и переливание.

Отдавая распоряжения сестрам, она боролась с каким-то странным ощущением дежа вю. Дежурный хирург после осмотра выглядел бледнее, чем стены операционной. 

-Не знаю, что с ним произошло, но это чудо, что он выжил.

Мужчина провел рукой по волосам и в его голосе она слышала ужас. Слушая его, она хотела зажать уши ладонями и убежать. Сломанные и едва начавшие срастаться ребра, едва затянувшиеся глубокие шрамы.. в том числе, на внутренней стороне бедра, бесконечные синяки, следы ожогов, гематомы и разрывы... Его насиловали столько раз, что ткани не успевали срастись и было чудом, что он не умер от внутренних кровотечений. 

У него было сотрясение, и Гермиона боялась гематомы, и, кажется, это была лишь верхушка айсберга. 

-При нем не было никаких документов,- возвестила медсестра в приемном на вопрос девушки.- Мы не знаем ни кто он, ни как оказался в том парке, где его нашли. Кажется, его просто бросили там умирать. Если бы не группа подростков, решившая провести ночь на природе, он бы не дожил до утра. 

К ним подошла дежурный ординатор и отвела Герм в сторону.

\- Ты молодец сегодня, - такой похвалы от злобного монстра (как ее ласково называли интерны) не слышал еще никто.- Иди домой, отдохни. Мальчик всю ночь будет спать, а с утра мы свяжемся с больницей святого Игнатия и попросим консультации их невролога, пока Томас не нашел нам врача.

Герм медленно кивнула: спать хотелось так, что сводило зубы. 

По дороге в раздевалку она задержалась перед дверью в палату ее пациента. Секунду подумав, она толкнула дверь и тихо прикрыла ее за собой. Комнату освещала лишь тусклая лампа в углу комнаты и свет фонаря с улицы. Девушка осторожно присела на край кровати, рассматривая искалеченное лицо, сейчас представлявшее собой один сплошной синяк. Что-то в этом лице не давало ей покоя: казалась, нужно вглядеться пристальнее. Она неосознанно накрыла ладонь юноши своей и погладила тонкое запястье. Пальцы под ладонью были длинные, тонкие, такие могли бы быть у пианиста...или художника. 

Ее мысли текли в каком-то странном направлении, и девушка даже не заметила, как заснула прямо там, привалившись спиной к спинке кровати. 

Разбудили ее голоса, громко о чем-то спорившие. Гермиона приоткрыла глаза, не понимая, где находится. Неровный свет пробивался в окно палаты, освещая лицо пациента. Девушка в очередной раз вздрогнула, глядя на черные и красные синяки, сплошь покрывшие лицо юноши. Один сплошной синяк, невозможно даже различить черты лица. 

Голоса стихли, исчезая где-то за поворотом. Она медленно поднялась на ноги, стараясь не смотреть на спящего юношу. Он что-то бормотал во сне, пальцы подрагивали и платиновые волосы разметались по подушке. 

Герм проверила капельницы и сверилась с медицинской картой: в нем было столько морфия, что, по идее, ему вообще не должно сниться, а мышечные релаксанты должны были остановить его, если он начал бы дергаться во сне. 

\- Нет, нет, хватит...

Даже этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, _что_ именно ему снилось. 

Девушка, чуть закусив губу, будто задумавшись, вернулась к капельнице и увеличила дозировку. Юноша постепенно затих и его дыхание успокоилось. 

-Какого черта я творю?- Гермиона удивленно смотрела на свои руки, поправлявшие сползающее одеяло.

На часах было почти восемь утра, через 20 минут начнется обход, на котором она должна присутствовать, чтобы ввести в курс дела приглашенного специалиста-невролога и остальных интернов. Особого желания это делать она не испытывала: шестичасового сна после 20 часов работы было катастрофически мало, а предстояла еще одна сдвоенная смена.

Герм грустно подумала о своей мягкой кровати и горячей ванне – и, вздохнув, отправилась в общую душевую, чтобы успеть принять душ и переодеться перед очередным трудным днем.

*** 

Гарри с тоской смотрел в недра пустого холодильника. Если только он не собирался завтракать водкой с сомнительного вида остатками позавчерашней китайской лапши, ловить ему было нечего. Вздохнув, он захлопнул дверцу и налил себе кофе. Отвратительно. Он ненавидел черный кофе, который его лучшая подруга и соседка по дому пила галлонами, но молока в доме тоже не было. 

Отправив десятое за последние трое суток сообщение «твою мать, сколько можно работать.!», он взял ключи со столика и вышел на улицу. Утро было хмурым, примерно таким, как он сам. Путь в редакцию он провел в состоянии чистой, ничем не замутненной ненависти к окружающему миру вообще, и к людям вокруг в частности. 

-Доброе утро, солнышко, - ехидно бросил его напарник, фотограф Рон, столкнувшись с ним на стоянке.

Гарри злобно хмыкнул, поглядывая на два стакана кофе в руках приятеля. Проследив за его взглядом, Рон передал ему один, и Гарри жадно сделал первый глоток. 

-Что, Герм снова держит на подножном корму? – это притворное участие выводило из себя, но кофе приятно согревал и давал надежду, что день будет не настолько паршивым как утро.

Надежды имеют одно очень неприятное свойство: не сбываться. 

Сначала их вызвал к себе редактор, поручив статью о местной футбольной знаменитости- чем живет, с кем спит, и далее по списку. Сказать, что Гарри ненавидел свою работу было нельзя, ненавидел он вот такие никчемные статейки, которые был вынужден писать лишь потому, что в 25 лет никто не жаждал давать ему серьезные задания, считая все тем же юнцом, каким он пришел сюда на практику 3 года назад.

Вот уже полтора часа он висел на телефоне, пытаясь договориться о встрече с футболистом, возомнившим себя, по меньшей мере, национальным героем. Ближе к обеду, когда он уже был готов лезть на стену от яростной безысходности, пришло сообщение от Герм «будь дома в 6, нужно срочно поговорить».

-Что, жена объявилась?- Рон возвышался над ним, явно с намерением позвать на обед.Вообще, шутки Рона были предсказуемо плоскими и топорными, что не могло Гарри не раздражать, но Рон был надежен, всегда готов к авантюрам (один взлом с проникновением в городской архив ради горячей статейки чего стоил!) и, что немаловажно, так же недоволен сферой их деятельности, ограничивающейся сомнительными сенсациями и интервью с местными знаменитостями. 

Но его шуточки и прохаживания по поводу их с Герм отношений..утомляли. Гарри понимал, что Рон просто ревнует, ведь с момента их знакомства приятель явно неровно дышал к ней, а сама девушка открестилась от него после нескольких свиданий.

-Не могу,- она покачала головой, глядя на Гарри,- я с ним ощущаю себя так, будто общаюсь с коалой, огромной, прожорливой и слишком настойчивой.

Гарри решил, что вмешиваться не станет и держал нейтралитет – кроме тех случаев, когда Рон окончательно доставал его своей ревностью. 

-Что она хочет?

Приятель прочел короткое сообщение.

-Понятия не имею, может, решила, что нет смысла снимать дом, если она все равно живет в больнице.

Сразу после школы, судьба развела их на долгие четыре года. Встречаясь пару раз в год, они умудрились не потерять годы детской дружбы, более того, она переросла в нечто куда большее – им не надо было даже говорить, достаточно было взглядов, чтобы понимать состояние друг друга. В этом не было ничего романтического, и им в голову не приходила перевести отношения в это русло, казалось, что они семья. А с семьей не спят, верно?

Ровно в шесть вечера он повернул ключ в замке входной двери и окликнул подругу.

-Герм!

\- Я здесь,- усталый голос доносился с кухни, как и манящий запах тушеного мяса и специй. Желудок болезненно сжался, и Гарри поспешил в сторону кухни.

-Привет,- он бросил сумку на пол и быстро обнял подругу, которую не видел вот уже трое суток.

Пока он мыл руки, она накрыла на стол прямо в кухне. Он внимательно следил за быстрыми движениями. Ее пальцы подрагивали, когда она отрезала кусок мяса, под глазами залегли черные круги, а бледная кожа приобрела нездоровый синеватый оттенок. 

-Что случилось?

Гарри со скоростью света поглощал мясо с овощами, продолжая наблюдать за подругой. Она с трудом пережевывала маленький кусочек, словно обдумывая то, что собиралась сказать.

Наконец, приняв решение, она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Желтые глаза встретились с зелеными. 

\- Завтра я хочу, чтобы ты был дома. Я... с нами поселится еще один человек, и мне будет нужна твоя помощь, ему очень плохо.

***

После утреннего обхода, Гермиона и приглашенный невролог заперлись в кабинете, обсуждая общего пациента. В очередной раз Герм выслушала комплименты своей работе- и в очередной раз подумала, что стоило податься в журналистику, сейчас бы вместе с Гарри и его придурком-дружком брала интервью у «самого популярного молочника города».

Вздохнув, она постаралась подхватить нить пространного повествования врача напротив.

-И мы не сможем держать его дольше.

-Что?- от неожиданности она вскинула голову, больно ударившись о сену позади себя.

-К обеду он придет в сознание и сможет рассказать полиции, что с ним произошло. Внутренние повреждение ликвидированы, сотрясение было несильным, будет приезжать раз в неделю на рутинные проверки.

-Вы.. собираетесь его выписать? 

-Продержим пять суток, как положено – дальше не вижу смысла держать его здесь. Вероятно, будет лучше отправить его в реабилитационный центр, где о нем смогут заботиться специалисты.. ваша больница помогла ему на первых парах, но у вас в отделе даже нет врача,- мужчина посмотрел на нее. Видимо, в ее глазах он увидел что-то, заставившее его быстро добавить:- вы хорошо справились, но вы интерн, и, случись с ним что-то, пока он здесь... 

Мужчина не закончил, но Герм прекрасно все поняла: она в принципе не имела права его лечить без присутствия врача.

Если он пробудет здесь еще три дня, она собирается остаться с ним. В конце концов, законно или нет, он ее пациент, ее личный пациент, и она собирается сделать все, чтобы он выжил.

После беседы с неврологом, она получила список указаний с четкой инструкцией отправлять отчеты каждые шесть часов – первый, когда он очнется. 

Ее смена давно закончилась, и желание лечь спать стало невыносимым. Остальные интерны заставляли ее раз за разом пересказывать историю ее первого собственного пациента, пока язык не начал заплетаться. Увидев, что коллега просто сейчас отключится, они отстали и оставили ее дремать в темном углу, сидя на каталке, прижавшись спиной к стене. 

Резкий звук пейджера вырвал ее из спасительного забытья. Она резко распахнула глаза, выключая пейджер и намереваясь снова заснуть, когда поняла, что после сдачи смены ее могли вызвать лишь к одному пациенту.

Расстояние от своего закоулка до палаты она преодолела в рекордные строки, до смерти напугав пациентов. 

-Он очнулся пару минут назад, - доложила дежурная медсестра. Герм автоматически взглянула на часы, почти десять вечера, намного позже, чем должен был.

Юноша пытался открыть заплывшие глаза и сесть на кровати, но у него ничего не выходило.

Герм быстро подошла к нему и успокаивающе сжала ладонь. Юноша отдернул руку как от огня – и закричал. Точнее, это могло быть криком, если бы его голос уже не был сорван – теперь это звучало как хрип.

Он забился в кровати, пытаясь выдернуть трубки.

-Феназепам, срочно!

Гермиона наклонилась к самому лицу, чтобы он мог увидеть ее

-Ты в больнице, в безопасности, все будет хорошо, ты в безопасности.

Она продолжала шептать, пока он окончательно не затих и не заснул.

-Что это было?- молоденькая медсестра выглядела до ужаса испуганной.

-Пост-травматический синдром,- Герм устала прикрыла глаза. Хоть она и проспала часов шесть, она ощущала себя еще более разбитой чем днем.

\- Пусть он проспится ночь, а утром попробуем снова. Главное, если меня не будет, проследите, чтобы никто до него не дотрагивался.

Медсестра кивнула, глядя на нее со смесью зависти и восхищения. Она работала вторую неделю, но уже поняла одно: интерны – низшая ступень пищевой цепи врачей. Но эта девушка особенная. Каждую смену она наблюдала за тем, как она работает на износ, опережая просьбы и указания, успевает помогать другим интерном – и при этом, относится к каждому пациенту так, словно он – ее семья. Она знала, что врачей учат абстрагироваться от пациентов, не привязываться, работать с холодной головой. И все же... глядя на страсть в глазах Гермионы, она не могла справиться с мыслью «я хочу так же».

Когда медсестра вернулась на свой пост и устроилась там с кружкой чая и книгой, Гермиона вышла из раздевалки с влажными от душа волосами, одетая в свежий рабочий костюм. Уходить домой этой ночью она не планировала.

***  
Он очнулся от того, что болело все. Хотя боль не была такой сильной, как последние недели, скорее, она шла фоном к чему-то еще. Жажда. Безумно хотелось пить. Он застонал и закашлялся – горло нещадно саднило. 

Каким-то краем сознания он отметил, что ему очень тепло, а мышцы не сведены судорогой. Вообще, ощущения были странные. Он еще раз пошевелился и попытался приоткрыть глаза, морщась от боли.

-Тише, все в порядке,- женский шепот буквально разорвал тишину и он вздрогнул всем телом, сразу ощутив боль в покореженных ребрах. 

-Тшш,- голос звучал успокаивающе, словно убаюкивал.- ты в безопасности, в больнице. Я- доктор,- на этом она запнулась, хмыкнув.- Ну, на самом деле я интерн, но буду доктором...

-Пить…вода..

Слова с трудом вырывались из разорванного горла, и девушка метнулась к столику в углу и наполнила стакан. Он попытался присесть, но тело не слушалось.

-Ты не сможешь нормально двигаться еще пару часов, мы дали тебе релаксант, чтобы ты... не навредил себе,- она слегка запнулась.- Так, сейчас я коснусь тебя.. приподниму голову, хорошо?

Она дождалась слабого кивка и осторожно приподняла его голову, поднося к губам стакан.

Она медленно поила его, а он с трудом глотал, дрожа всем телом от прикосновения к своему затылку.

-Все,- прохрипел он, и она немедленно отпустила его, давая улечься.

\- У тебя разорвано горло, но мы быстро с этим справимся, хотя пару дней будет сильно саднить.

В слабо освещенной комнате юноша мог с трудом различать очертания ее фигуры, хотя был почему-то уверен, что она не старше его самого. Он вообще мало что понял из того, что она ему говорила, но он чувствовал себя невероятно тепло и спокойно… и в безопасности. Он понимал, что находится под чем-то, видимо, что-то успокаивающее, потому что реальность воспринималась с трудом, и все ее ужасы держались где-то на периферии сознания. 

События последних недель слились в череду размытых картинок, заставлявших просыпаться с криком – только для того, чтобы из одного кошмара тут же попасть в другой...

Врач продолжала что-то говорить ему, но он уже не слышал ее, забывшись беспокойным сном. 

Снова эти руки... каждый раз разные, но одинаково безжалостные... они сжимались вокруг его шеи, били его, срывая те крохи одежды, которые ему было позволено носить. С силой толкали на спину или заставляли держать голову так, чтобы он видел, что с ним делают. 

Как ни странно, именно рук он боялся больше всего другого. Каждый раз, видя тянущиеся к нему пальцев, внутренности его сжимались от ужаса, потому что он знал, что последует за этим прикосновением..

Он очнулся от собственного крика и от ощущения чужих прикосновений на своем теле. Едва начавшее заживать горло снова горело огнем, когда он кричал и вырывался из захвата.

\- Немедленно отпустите его, живо!

Громкий, яростный, практически заполнивший все пространство женский голос вырвал его из омута собственных кошмаров – а вместе с ним исчезли руки, сжимавшие его плечи.

\- Я разве неясно выразилась, когда велела никому не трогать его?!- голос звенел от напряжения и казался каким-то смутно знакомым.

Он с трудом разлепил глаза, пытаясь сфокусироваться и разглядеть свою спасительницу. Получалось плохо, и он решил сосредоточиться на голосе.

-Он метался и не мог проснуться, мы пытались успокоить его...

-Вы должны были вкатить ему галоперидол, а не хватать за руки жертву насилия!

_Так вот, кто он? Жертва..._

Он что-то захрипел и тут же ощутил легкое дуновение и слабый запах каких-то цветов.

-Тише, не пытайся говорить, ты снова повредил горло. Я буду задавать вопросы, а ты просто кивни если «да» - идет?

Юноша кивнул.

В этот момент дверь в палату вновь с грохотом распахнулась, и юноша буквально вжался в кровать.

-Доктор Грейнджер!

Обращались, видимо, к его спасительнице, потому что он услышал еле слышную ругань сквозь зубы и последовавший за ним ответ

-Да, шеф Уильямс?

-Я могу с вами поговорить? В моем кабинете, сейчас!

***

Злобный шеф быстро вышел из комнаты, но девушка задержалась, чтобы тихо шепнуть ему «я скоро вернусь, ты в безопасности» и громче остальным «если еще кто-то его тронет, я лично добьюсь того, что следующие полгода вы будете работать все праздники и выходные».

Запах цветов исчез, и он закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как по венам растекается еще одна порция лекарств.

-Слушай, я все понимаю, ты спасла этому парню жизнь – он твой первый пациент, и ты волнуешься за него. Но ты – не врач! Ты – интерн! 

\- Я что-то не вижу здесь желающих забрать его у меня!- девушка понимала, что говорит с шефом больницы, но не могла сдержаться. Вы потеряли врача, а меня сами оставили дежурить тем вечером. За три дня вы так и не нашли замену, мы не можем принимать профильных больных, их всех везут в святого Игнатия. А этот мальчик не виноват, что у нас не больница, а одно название!- она в сердцах плюхнулась в кресло, понимая, что перегнула палку, но остановиться уже не могла.

Эта ее излишняя тяга к справедливости и неумение вовремя закрыть рот еще никогда не приносили ей ничего хорошего, так что и в этот раз она была готова ко всему, вплоть до вылета из интернатуры.

Шеф с любопытством наблюдал за ее внутренними терзаниями, отчетливо читавшимися на ее лицо.

\- Не стану я выгонять тебя. Ты, в принципе, права, больница... я поставил тебя в такое положение, ты только делаешь свою работу – гораздо больше, чем свою работу. Ты спасла его.

Она устало отмахнулась.

\- Его спасли ищущие острых ощущений подростки и врачи скорой... и наш хирург. 

\- Не стоит излишней скромностью принижать тот факт, что последние трое суток ты не уходила из больницы, отрабатывая свои смены а затем проводя все время с пациентом.

Мужчина отложил очки в сторону и посмотрел прямо в лицо девушке.

\- Всех врачей с первого дня учат тому, что пациент – это работа, к ним нельзя привязываться, и ни в коем случае нельзя воспринимать их лично. Ты, видимо, пропустила эту часть мимо ушей.

Он устала потер лоб.

\- И, может, это к лучшему. А теперь вернемся к пациенту.

К концу беседы Гермионе хотелось только одного, рыдать от безысходности, что она ничего не может сделать. За три дня им так и не удалось узнать, кто этот юноша, его тело шло на поправку, но его разум, кажется, был непоправимо поврежден. Его следовало отправить в специализированное учреждение, вот только они узнают, кто он. Этим она, Гермиона, и должна была заняться сегодня. 

***

Она все не возвращалась. Юноша лежал в постели, разглядывая потолок, но признаков жизни не подавал. Он понимал, что придется говорить, а этого он делать не собирался. Он вовсе не жаждал рассказать миру о том, что Драко Малфой, сын того-то и той-то, оказался обыкновенной... «жертвой насилия».

Называть свое имя он не собирался, общаться с полицией не хотел, проходить длительное лечение в психушке – денег не было. В принципе, он жалел, что его нашли те подростки в парке. Сквозь пелену он слышал сначала гул веселых голосов, потом кто-то вскрикнул и бросился к нему, его пытались привести в чувство но он не мог даже кричать... 

Следующее, что он помнил – яркие огни лампы в скорой и ледяные руки на груди, заставлявшие сердце биться. И пустота. Пустота, осколки воспоминаний и голос – голос его спасительницы, который он услышал, когда очнулся впервые.

Драко хотелось больше никогда не просыпаться. Вообще никогда. Заснуть и не видеть даже снов. Те обрывочные картинки, что он видел, с лихвой восполняли то, чего он не помнил. Он не помнил, как оказался в той комнате с голыми стенами и грязным матрасом на полу. Не помнил, почему каждый день кто-то приходил к нему в комнату, хватал руками и.. делал то, что делал. Он не помнил лиц, не помнил обстоятельств.. но тело его ничто не забыло. Его тело помнило абсолютно все, до мельчайших подробностей. Каждый шрам, каждый ожог, каждый синяк и сломанное ребро помнило то, что его разум пытался забыть. 

Он застонал в бессильной ярости. Черт возьми, как он мог забыть – и одновременно помнить все, что с ним происходило последние недели?

Ему в голову вдруг пришло, что он даже не знает, где он. То есть, он в больнице, но где? В каком городе? Как он ни пытался, ни лиц, ни событий, ни мест он вспомнить не мог – лишь неясные ощущения и обрывки образов. 

За окном вновь стемнело, и он не заметил, как задремал. 

Он очнулся от какого-то шороха и в ужасе распахнул глаза. Кажется, ему это удалось впервые, потому что отек наконец-то начал спадать и впервые за все время он смог более-менее разглядеть девушку.

Комната была тускло освещена ночником в углу комнаты. Девушка сидела в кресле в пол-оборота к нему, читая книгу и поджимая губы. Она услышала, как он шевелится, и подняла голову.

-Привет,- он услышал улыбку в ее голосе и затем –звук льющейся воды. Она подошла к нему и протянула стакан.

Он сделал попытку пошевелить рукой – с трудом, но мышцы работали. Он обхватил стакан пальцами и жадно выпил всю воду. 

\- Еще?

Драко отрицательно покачал головой, откидываясь назад, но так, чтобы видеть девушку. Она устроилась в ногах его кровати, и он наконец смог ее разглядеть. На ней не было медицинского костюма, лишь растянутый свитер и джинсы, локоны волос в беспорядке рассыпались по плечам и спине. В чертах лица было что-то очень знакомое, словно они когда-то уже встречались. Она тоже внимательно смотрела на него, но не спешила задавать очевидные вопросы.

Он вздохнул и прохрипел.

\- Как долго я здесь?

\- Трое суток.

\- Вы знаете, кто я?

Он полагал, что нет, ведь его никто ни разу не назвал по имени и в палате до сих пор не было толпы репортеров и милых родственников. Впрочем, с чего бы последним сюда являться?

Она отрицательно покачала головой, рассматривая его лицо. Отеки заметно спали, и стало заметно, насколько острые, болезненно острые, у юноши черты лица. Острые и неуловимо знакомые.

Он сделал глубокий вдох – ребра почти не болели, зато в нос снова ударил цветочный запах – видимо, ее духи.

\- Завтра придет психиатр,- она произнесла это очень тихо, словно надеясь, что он не расслышит.

Он расслышал. Она могла поклясться, что его тело превратилось в ледяную глыбу.

-Ты не обязан говорить с ним,- она внимательно смотрела ему в глаза.- но, может, ты поговоришь со мной? Мне будет достаточно твоего имени.

-Драко Малфой.

Все встало на свои места. Она вспомнила, почему это искореженное лицо ей знакомо. Она знает его, и сейчас она повторит свое имя и фамилию – и он узнает ее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вам нравится эта история, оставляйте ♥️ и комментарии 💋
> 
> 🎵 Playlists:  
> Сев+Герми: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5kASOHSDJ8UEavxn17rPdl?si=gqEBA94OQcmC153m3xoOUQ  
> Гарри+Драко: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5FRqF7Xq5hi04U7XbE07Cp?si=yjUQX3GDSpCQGBGhXyXqEg  
> Северус: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4kg45f94aUI2oH71s5QYOZ?si=pucGjHn8RLSWsirmZODWPA  
> Гермиона: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6pVTvmeuFRjSBtcKHcK5hS?si=6mCedC7WR7OemrKGh_yn_g  
> Гарри: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/18fg2SZSbqcY7sZmG8SoVk?si=xkr_KrJ6SP-lrSdpQBGGHQ  
> Драко: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4oiBnULTCzxT9tB92OqNQO?si=isIZ9Ie7QTefITJm6dhkfQ


	2. Теперь я - все, что у тебя есть.

Гарри было плевать, через что прошел этот ублюдок и сколько раз его имели. Когда он увидел Гермиону, выходящую из машины скорой и вместе с медиками идущую по дорожке к их дому. Впереди они катили коляску, в которой сидел Драко. Выглядел этот ублюдок настолько жалко, что на секунду Гарри прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, что сталось с его бывшим школьным врагом. 

Ненависть никуда не исчезла за эти пять лет, он помнил каждую издевку, каждый презрительный взгляд, каждую потасовку, закончившуюся разбитой губой или сломанным носом. И он точно не забыл смех девушки, в которую он был влюблен, когда он предложил ей быть вместе... а она лишь рассмеялась и ушла с Драко. 

С тех пор прошло пять лет, и он был уверен, что забыл о школе, об ужасном бедном детстве, об издевках и боли. Но стоило вчера Гермионе сказать «мне нужно, чтобы ты помог ему» и произнесла имя Драко – все вернулось. Словно прорвало плотину. 

Они никогда раньше не Ругались с Герм – могли огрызаться, язвить, выпуская пар – но такого между ними не было. Он орал так, что странно, что никто не вызвал полицию. Когда воздух в легких закончился и он перевел дух, Герм поднялась из-за стола и очень медленно перевела на него тяжелый взгляд. Дыхания снова стало катастрофически не хватать.

\- Я скажу это лишь единожды, Гарри, – медленно и тихо произнесла она- Мне плевать, что в школе он издевался над тобой. Прости, но это правда – да, он был к тебе жесток, и ты пару раз щеголял подбитым глазом. Да, он изводил тебя, каждый день тыкая носом в то, что у тебя нет ничего, а у него – все. Вам было по шестнадцать, черт побери!- голос сорвался на крик.- Пришло время оставить это в прошлом.

Она подошла к нему ближе.

\- Мне жаль, что в школе он с тобой так обращался, но ты будешь заботиться о нем, потому что то, через что прошел за последние пару месяцев – тебе такого и в кошмарном сне не приснилось бы. Он уже не тот человек, которым был, когда мы учились в школе. Ты это поймешь, если озаботишься тем, чтобы узнать его настоящего.

Она бросила посуду в посудомойку и повернулась к нему.

\- Он будет жить здесь. И ты будешь делать все, чтобы ему помочь, ясно?

Ему оставалось лишь упрямо сжать кулаки и смотреть, как она берет свою сумку и идет к входной двери.

\- Мы будем дома завтра после обеда. Спальню для него я подготовила. Я знаю, что ты не брал отпуск за два года – я хочу, чтобы ты взял его сейчас. Я не справлюсь одна, и мне нужен ты. Я возьму выходные до конца недели а затем лишь минимум часов, и пока меня не будет дома, я хочу, чтобы здесь был ты. Это будет очень тяжело, но я справлюсь, если со мной будешь ты. Ты нужен мне. 

И что ему оставалось? На следующий день Гарри, под не литературные выражения редактора, все-таки выбил себе три недели отпуска, сообщил Рону о том, что с ним будет жить больной родственник и он будет какое-то время недоступен – и отправился в ближайший бар. 

Герм позвонила около трех, чтобы предупредить, что они выезжают – и Гарри оставалось лишь сделать то же самое. Выпитых трех стаканов виски было катастрофически мало для того, чтобы действительно расслабиться. 

Он распахнул дверь за мгновение до того, как Герм поднялась на крыльцо.

Гарри хмуро смотрел за тем, как медбрат проталкивает в дверь коляску Драко и тот на мгновение щурится, пытаясь разглядеть его лицо.

-Малфой,- злобно выдохнул Гарри, сжимая кулаки.

Драко вздрогнул как от пощечины. Герм сказала, что они вместе снимают дом, но в тот момент он все еще был под успокоительными и не придал этому факту должного значения. Теперь же, видя ярость в глазах бывшего одноклассника, он невольно вжался в кресло. 

Гермиона поблагодарила медбрата и закрыла за ним дверь, после чего обошла кресло Драко и опустилась перед ним на колени, глядя в лицо мягкими взглядом янтарных глаз. 

\- Сейчас я отвезу тебя в твою комнату, а потом принесу чай и поесть.

От слова «еда» у него отчаянно скрутило желудок – в больнице он все дни кроме этого питался исключительно с помощью капельницы. Сегодня он попытался съесть кашу и его вырвало – но еще может от того, что каша была просто отвратительная. 

Все это время Гарри молча буравил их взглядом, сжимая кулаки. Видеть, как его подруга сидит на коленях перед этим ублюдком было… отвратительно. Все презрение Драко доставалось ему, Гарри, и Гермиона знала лишь то, что они враждуют – но никогда не себе не испытывала ежедневных издевок и потока презрения, которым Гарри окатывал не только Драко, но и его многочисленные прихвостни.

Гарри был беден – абсолютно беден, и учился в частной школе на стипендию. Единственный, кто учился на стипендию. Драко же был золотым мальчиком, каждые выходные летавшим в Ниццу или Париж, покупавший любовь и внимание. А еще он был высокий платиновый блондин, который и без денег мог получить любую – даже ту, которую так любил Гарри. Особенно ту, которую так любил Гарри.

\- Твою мать!- он с силой врезал кулаком по стене, даже не почувствовав. Со школы многое изменилось, у него есть работа, дом, лучшая подруга – и годами построенная самооценка, выработанная тренировками и бесконечными романами с красотками, считавшими его зеленые глаза «волшебными».

Герм рассказала немного, лишь то, что Драко потерял деньги, семью, его крепко побили и ему больше некуда пойти, любо сюда, либо в психиатрическую лечебницу, где содержатся все, от наркоманов до шизофреников.

Гарри сразу выбрал для Малфоя второй вариант – но его мнение не учитывалось. Герм никогда его ни о чем не просила – наоборот, поддерживала его, когда он уже не мог бороться. Как мог отказать он сейчас?

Он слышал тихие голоса, доносившиеся из спальни для гостей.

\- Давай, Драко, ты сможешь.

Гарри, нахмурившись, смотрел, как Драко пытается подняться с кресла и пересесть на кровать, ноги не держали его и он пытался цепляться руками за постель.

-Что вы…?

Гарри резко пересек комнату и с силой дернул Драко вверх, чтобы подтолкнуть к кровати. Последовавший за эти надрывный крик оглушил его и он мгновенно выпустил парня из рук. Гермиона изо всех сил оттолкнула его к двери и бросилась к своей сумке, доставая заранее набранное в шприц лекарство.

-Сейчас, Драко, сейчас

Девушка что-то шептала ему, вкалывая лекарство. Через пару минут Драко затих и растекся по кровати, отключившись. 

-Что...что это было.

Гарри с трудом мог говорить, крик Драко еще стоял в ушах. Гермиона осторожно откинула отросшую челку с лица блондина, после чего повернулась к другу.

\- Какое именно слово в фразе « он не выносит прикосновений» ты вчера не понял?

Гарри все еще не мог прийти в себя.

-Что...что на самом деле произошло с ним? Он не выглядит так, словно его лишь избили и бросили в парке...

-Гарри, я просила тебя помочь. Ты готов мне помогать? – вместо ответа спросила девушка.

Он судорожно кивнул.

-Тогда сейчас я пойду в кухню и приготовлю Драко бульон, а ты, будь добр, приведи его в порядок. Он пять дней провел в больнице, и лишь в ночь поступления мы смогли кое-как смыть с него кровь и..- она не закончила фразу и уже в дверях обернулась – Его нужно искупать, очень аккуратно, у него были сломаны ребра. У него много незаживших ран, его нужно аккуратно высушить и устроить в постели.- Через час он проснется, все нужно сделать до этого.

Она даже не стала слушать его ответ, просто вышла из комнаты, оставив дверь открытой.

_ТВОЮ МАТЬ ТВОЮ МАТЬ ТВОЮ ЖЕ МАТЬ!!_

Эта мысль была превалирующей в голове Гарри, когда он перевел взгляд на лежавшего на кровати юношу. Он должен сделать что?! Брюнет смотрел на школьного врага, подмечая перемены: он был выше него, и гораздо худее – Драко был болезненно худым, на лице все еще были синяки, а губы были потрескавшиеся с запекшимися кусочками крови. Кожа была не бледной – прозрачной. И даже во сне его лицо не было расслабленно. Из одежды на Драко был лишь толстый свитер – _его свитер!!_ Подумал Гарри. Видимо, Гермиона захватило его для Драко, когда приходила вчера домой. И его же, Гарри, брюки. О том, что ванну принимают голым, Гарри вспомнил лишь когда Драко остался в одном белье. 

-Твою мать!- в сердцах выплюнул Гарри, стаскивая последний предмет гардероба в бывшего одноклассника. 

Теперь он видел Драко и ужас пробежался по спине противным холодком. 

Драко был искалечен. По всему телу были рассыпаны следы порезов, ожогов и синяки. Он был настолько истощен, что по нему можно было изучать строение скелета. Гарри выдохнул и поднял юношу на руки, удивляясь тому, что совсем не тяжело – однажды ему пришлось так нести Гермиону, когда она перебрала виски после своего первого дня в интернатуре, и Драко сейчас казался ничуть не тяжелее его лучшей подруги.

Он осторожно пронес его несколько шагов до ванной, которую предварительно уже наполнил паром и теплой водой.

Дом был одноэтажный, но просторный. Три спальни, гостиная и светлая кухня. Они с Герм обычно делили одну ванную, пользуясь гостевой только в случае, если оба опаздывали.

Гарри взял с полки упаковку с мочалкой и принялся купать Драко. Поначалу все было не страшно: он намылил платиновые волосы, шею, плечи и руки. С грудью тоже особый проблем не было. Живот. Ниже Гарри отчаянно не хотел спускаться и решил, что сначала намылит ступни и ноги. Он не заметил, как добрался до бедер.. огромный уродливый рубец шел по внутренней стороне бедра, теряясь в паху. 

Это было уже слишком. Ярость, мучавшая Гарри с момента появления Драко в его доме, уступила место ярости другого свойства – кто мог сделать такое. Спина Драко была похожа на поле боя, его должны были избивать неделями... Гарри не хотел думать о том, что Драко не только избивали. Следы укусов стали последней каплей. Гарри быстро выключил воду и принялся вытирать блондина пушистым полотенцем, стараясь вообще не смотреть на его искалеченное тело. Завернул его в теплый халат и осторожно вернул в постель. Подумав, накрыл одеялом и откинул челку с глаз. 

_Твою ж мать._

Юноша вышел из гостевой комнаты и двинулся в кухню, даже не замечая, что руки все еще дрожат.

-Закончил?- Герм даже не оглянулась, когда он вошел. 

-Герм, что с ним сделали? Это... это не похоже на простое нападение и побои.

Девушка кивнула, наливая бульон в глубокую тарелку и ставя ее на поднос.

-Поговорим позже, хорошо?

Она осторожно несла еду в спальню Драко, а Гарри остался в кухне наедине со своими мыслями. Он слышал, как она осторожно позвала Драко по имени и тот что-то просипел в ответ – надо же, прошел целый час.

Он слышал, как Драко благодарил девушку за еду и за то, что он здесь, а она просто бормотала что-то успокаивающее и советовала не есть слишком быстро – это был его первый прием пищи за многие дни. 

После раннего ужина Драко совсем разморило. Он боролся со сном – без лекарств ему снились кошмары. Гермиона говорила, что не сможет постоянно держать его на успокоительных, иначе разовьется зависимость. Умом он понимал – так же, как понимал, что лучше вообще не спать, чем снова видеть тянущиеся к нему незнакомые руки. 

-Я.. я боюсь засыпать.

Он произнес это таким тихим шепотом, словно надеялся, что она не услышит. Гермиона услышала.

\- Я знаю,- она подошла к его кровати и присела перед ней на колени, чтобы смотреть на него снизу вверх. В какой-то момент она поняла, что так он не ощущает угрозы, и теперь старалась общаться с ним только так.

\- Я все время буду рядом, обещаю. Я должна поговорить с Гарри, а потом вернусь к тебе и буду все время здесь. 

Она присела на пол и привалилась спиной к кровати и начала тихим голосом рассказывать одну из старых книг, которую читала еще ребенком. Через несколько минут Драко засопел, и девушка вышла, аккуратно прикрыв дверь так. Чтоб через щель просачивалось немного света.

Гермиона вернулась на кухню к Гарри и устала опустилась на стул напротив, готовясь к допросу. Спать хотелось так, что глаза закрывались сами собой. Последние два дня она не спала дольше двух часов подряд. 

Она рассказала всю историю, с того момента, как уволился их невропатолог и до решения забрать Драко к ним домой. 

\- Он не помнит ничего, что с ним случилось.. Точнее, не так. Он не помнит лиц и событий, и понятия не имеет, где провел последние примерно два месяца – и как там оказался. Но его тело помнит все, посылая ему кошмары, которые он забывает едва проснувшись. Он боится прикосновений – руки, это все, что он помнит из своих кошмаров. И руки ассоциируются у него с болью – так что не трогай его, пожалуйста?

\- Не горю желанием оглохнуть,- Гарри с ужасом вспомнил пронзительный вопль, оглушивший его пару часов назад.- Герм, почему ты делаешь это? Да, с ним случилось ужасное, но его семья должна заботиться о нем, не мы.

Гермиона вздохнула. За эти два дня она узнала о Драко слишком многое и не была уверена, что Гарри стоит об этом рассказывать.

\- Его семья не сможет о нем позаботиться. Он один. 

-Что ты несешь? У него невеста, родители и еще тысяча прихлебателей. И трастовый фонд, не стоит забывать об этом.

Полиция вчера вечером просветила ее и на этот счет тоже. Драко остался один. Ни семьи, ни дома, ни денег – ничего. Было ли это причиной или следствием его нынешнего состояния? Драко не помнил ни лиц, ни имен людей, сотворивших с ним это зверство – и полицейский лишь развел руками.

-Гарри,- она уже с трудом могла произносить слова, и Гарри стало стыдно за то, что он напал на нее.- Это не моя история, не мне ее рассказывать. Ты должен знать, что кроме нас –она особенно подчеркнула это нас – у него никого и ничего нет. А сейчас, если не возражаешь, я упаду в кресло в комнате для гостей и просплю столько, сколько смогу.

_Рука тянулась к нему, и ледяной ужас сковал его. Он не сразу понял, что не спит, но это прикосновение он почувствовал сразу же. В тот же миг его собственный крик оглушил его и он упал с кровати, пытаясь отползти подальше, забиться в угол, спрятаться._

_Он не мог ничего разглядеть в темноте и продолжал кричать до тех пор, пока не ощутил укол и тут же по телу растеклось приятное равнодушие и его затянуло в пустоту._

Гермиону разбудил жуткий крик Драко и мат Гарри. Она скатилась с кресла, хватая шприц с лекарством и быстро делая укол. Через минуту Драко затих и Гарри осторожно поднял его на руки. Тело юноши было ледяным и влажным от пота. 

\- Какого черта, Гарри?!- она шепотом орала на него. 

-Я просто хотел накрыть его, он скинул во сне одеяло…и я-я накрыл его

Девушка уставилась на него так, будто он был душевнобольным.

-Ты что сделал? Ты три часа назад орал, что ему здесь нечего делать – а теперь ты ему одеяло решил подоткнуть?! -Гермиона снова перешла на этот ужасный крик шепотом. 

Гарри и сам не знал, с чего вдруг ему пришло в голову заботиться о бывшем недруге, которого, если честно, он все еще считал таковым. Он проходил к себе мимо гостевой спальни и решил заглянуть. Гермиона спала, свернувшись в кресле, книга выпала из пальцев на пол, и девушка немного ежилась от холода. Он огляделся и увидел плед на краешке кровати, где спал Драко. Он накрыл подругу и собирался уходить, когда увидел, что Драко тоже дрожит от холода, потому что одело сбилось во сне и теперь лежало комом в ногах. Не отдавая себе отчета, он принялся натягивать одеяло на спину и острые плечи.. и Драко закричал. Такого ужаса в голосе он никогда не слышал. Голос сорвался на хрип, и Драко упал с кровати, пытаясь отползти подальше.

Гермиона устала потянула его за руку.

-Идем, он теперь проспит до утра. 

Гарри лег спать только около трех ночи, а уже через мгновение кто-то тряс его за плечи.

\----

-Гарри, вставай, завтрак готов.

Он даже не поднял головы от подушки, простонав:

-Я умер. Покойникам не нужен завтрак... просто похорони меня где-нибудь.

Герм со всей силы треснула его второй подушкой по затылку а потом еще и выплеснула воду из стоявшего рядом стакана. Он тут же вскочил, бешено тряся головой.

\- Мне некогда возиться с тобой, Драко нужно помочь добраться до ванной, он еще не может ходить. Как закончите, я отнесу ему завтрак – твой уже ждет тебя, так что поторопись, у нас много дел.

До Гарри не сразу дошла суть просьбы подруги, и он пулей вылетел в коридор, когда сознание полностью включилось. 

-ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ ЧТОБЫ Я ЧТО?????? Я ему не сиделка! Сам в туалет сходит!

Девушка даже отвечать не стала – просто молча прошла мимо и скрылась в кухне.

_ТВОЮ МАТЬ ТВОЮ МАТЬ ТВОЮ МАТЬ_

Гарри услышал приглушенную ругань и звук падающего тела в гостевой спальне.

_Ну что еще?_

Драко сидел на полу рядом с кроватью, изо всех сил закусив губу – кровь уже стекала тонкой струйкой по подбородку.

\- Что случилось?

Гарри хотел было рвануть его за руку и поднять на ноги и уже протянул руку – когда увидел бешеный взгляд Драко. Паника. Ужас. 

-Извини, Д-Драко. Я знаю, ты не любишь, когда тебя касаются, но вот моя рука, обопрись на меня – и мы пойдем в ванную, хорошо?

Драко не мог решиться. Он категорически отказался от катетера, с которым и так провел слишком долго, но не учел того, что вообще не может переставлять ноги – за пару месяцев мышцы атрофировались, до и постоянные побои сильнее не сделали. Он слышал как Гарри орал в коридоре – и ему не хотелось быть обузой для людей, которые и без того сделали для него больше, чем кто-либо за всю жизнь. 

Он не сделал и пары шагов, как ноги подкосились и он упал прямо на задницу. И вот теперь Гарри протягивает ему руку, а он боится ее принять. 

-Герм, подойди!- Гарри не выдержал и позвал подругу, немедленно материализовавшуюся в дверном проеме. 

-Что?! 

Она смотрела на сидевшего на полу Драко и нависшего над ним Гарри.

-Драко, ты в порядке?

Она не знала, что делать: неужели Гарри ударил Драко?

-Я просто упал... Гарри предлагает мне руку, а я..

Блондин в бессилии закусил губу и стукнул кулаками по полу.

-Что же я за развалина такая?! 

Отчаяние.

Гермиона быстро упала на колени рядом с ним, заглядывая в глаза юноши.

\- Все хорошо, Драко, все в порядке. Ты молодец, правда. Я сейчас принесу лекарство, оно не заставит тебя спать но поможет немного расслабиться, хорошо? А Гарри посидит с тобой.

Гарри сел по-турецки на ковер, глядя как Драко медленно выдыхает, успокаиваясь. Гермиона бросилась в свою комнату и вернулась буквально через несколько секунд – и Гарри только лениво подумал, почему это лекарство не вместе с остальными его лекарствами, которые разложены на столе в углу комнаты?

\- Вот,- девушка накапала лекарство в крышку и поставила на ковер рядом с Драко – и убрала руку. После этого Драко схватил крышечку и проглотил содержимое, чуть поморщившись от вкуса. Минут через пять он смущенно посмотрел на Гарри

-Я думаю, я готов.

Гарри вскочил на ноги и протянул ему руку. Драко изо всех сил вцепился в локоть Гарри, а его лицо скривилось как от боли. Он громко дышал, сжимая зубы, и упорно перебирал заплетающимися ногами. Как только они оказались в ванной, Драко выпустил руку Гарри и умоляюще посмотрел на них.

-Гарри, оставь Драко и закрой дверь. Драко, когда будешь готов, просто скажи, Гарри поможет тебе вернуться в постель, а я принесу вам сюда завтрак, пока все не остыло.

Гермиона вышла из комнаты так быстро, что у нее закружилась голова. Она закончила медицинскую школу и вот уже полгода работала интерном в больнице. Она видела очень многое прежде, чем начала более пристально присматриваться к работе невропатолога. Но Гарри – он явно не был готов к этому. Она видела ужас в лице Драко – и этот ужас отражался на лице ее лучшего Друга.

Она разложила в тарелки кашу с ягодами, налила Гарри кофе с молоком а Драко какао и сгрузила все на поднос. Допила уже вторую кружку противного черного кофе и осторожно понесла завтрак юношам. Они уже вернулись и теперь Драко, пыхтя, устраивался в кровати. Гарри стоял чуть поодаль, сложив на груди руки. 

Чувствуя себя лет на 50, она произнесла:

\- Гарри, сядь за стол и ешь,- она поставила перед ним тарелку, ложку, миску с ягодами и кофе, к которому тот тут же потянулся. Затем отнесла поднос и поставила его на кровать рядом с Драко.

-Спасибо,- он тут же отправил в рот пригоршню голубики, с восторгом прикрыв глаза.- Как же вкусно!

Она села на пол возле изголовья его кровати, так, чтобы видеть их обоих, и какое-то время они молча ели, а она наблюдала, пока Гарри не поднялся со своего места и не принес ей половину своей кружки кофе.

Брюнет буквально вложил кружку ей в руки, легко погладив пальцами запястье, и чуть улыбнулся. Девушка взглянула ему в глаза – словно ответила на невысказанное признание. Драко наблюдал за этим обменом взглядами, чувствуя себя невольным свидетелем очень интимного момента. Они пара? Гермиона не говорила этого, но ведь они живут вместе... 

Гарри вернулся к столу и доел кашу в молчании. Когда Драко расправился с горячим шоколадом, Гермиона выставила друга с подносом из комнаты и придвинулась в кровати, глядя на Драко, снизу вверх. 

\- Драко, несмотря на то, что тебя выписали, ты не закончил лечение.

Он медленно кивнул.

-Каждую неделю тебя должен будет осматривать врач

-Ты – врач

\- Настоящий врач, с дипломом,- она чуть скривилась.- Анализы я смогу взять сама, но снимок и томографию надо будет ехать делать в больнице. Я буду все время с тобой и не позволю никому до тебя дотрагиваться. Но хирург.. должен будет провести осмотр.

Он сглотнул, чувствуя приближение паники.

\- Сегодня к тебе придет психиатр.

Драко перестал дышать

\- Ты не обязан говорить то, чего не хочешь, но это было обязательным условием выписки.

Он помнил.

\- Он сможет выписать тебе лекарства – кроме тех, что ты уже принимаешь, что-то, что поможет тебе расслабиться не на пару часов, а те, что помогут избегать панических атак в будущем. 

\- Про хирурга...

Драко так громко сглотнул, что у Гермионы закололо сердце.

\- Ты ничего не почувствуешь, ты можешь спать, а я все время буду в той же комнате... чтобы ты был в безопасности, со мной.

Она чувствовала, как он напрягся от мысли о том, что кто-то будет касаться его, пока он спит, - и попыталась дать ему понять, что не позволит случиться ничему плохому.

Кажется, утренние капли все еще действовали, и он смог достаточно быстро взять себя в руки.

\- Ты побудешь немного один? Я должна попросить Гарри помочь мне с делами.

\- Да, конечно, а Гарри.. ему не надо на работу?

Драко и сам не мог сказать, с чего бы ему этим интересоваться.

\- У него отпуск,- Герм тепло улыбнулась, поднимаясь на ноги.

Драко автоматически отпрянул назад, ненавидя себя за это! Ну с чего ему бояться эту девушку? Она спасла его, а он даже не может не дрожать, когда она резко выпрямляется, нависая над ним.

Он принялся благодарить ее за все, что она делает, и как ему жаль, что ему нечем отблагодарить.

-Драко,- очень тихо, успокаивающе произнесла Гермиона.- Я не жду от тебя никаких благодарностей, и прошу тебя запомнить, что ты мне их не должен. Ни мне, ни Гарри.

Она легко улыбнулась ему и вышла из комнаты.


	3. Я буду с тобой.

Он появился ровно в полдень, словно стоял под дверью и следил, пока все стрелки сошлись в одной точке.

Гермиона отправила Гарри с огромным списком покупок: юноша морщился, читая «трусы, заживляющая мазь, бритва». Конечно, ничего особо ужасного в списке покупок не было – все это он вполне мог купить Гермионе ничтоже сумняшеся, но покупать трусы для Драко... было неправильно. 

_А правильно, что тебе пришлось пожертвовать в его пользу своими?-_ ехидный внутренний голосок не желал затыкаться, пока он заводил мотор и выводил машину со двора.

-Заткнись,- злобно процедил Гарри, делая музыку громче, словно пытался заглушить собственные мысли.

Гермиона осталась с Драко – ждать психиатра и готовить обед. Гарри, когда они только начали жить в месте, постоянно жаловался, что в скором времени им обоим придется лечить гастрит, потому что ни один из них не готовил и питались они кофе и китайской едой и вчерашней пиццей. Девушка внимательно наблюдала за тем, как он с отвращением ковырял палочками в бумажной коробке. Весь следующий месяц она проводила свободные от дежурств вечера вне дома, и Гарри не мог допытаться, чем она (и с кем) занимается. А однажды пришел домой после работы и застал девушку в кухне, сосредоточенно шинковавшую капусту. 

-Садись, будем ужинать.

Весь месяц она пропадала в каком-то кулинарном кружке, чтобы им (Гарри понимал, что «им» в этом случае означает «ему») не приходилось питаться всякой ерундой. 

Рон, услышав эту историю, громко заржал и прокомментировал:

-Видимо, готовится стать миссис Поттер.

Тем не менее, на ужин напросился и весь вечер не отставал от Герм.

-Твой друг просто мужлан,- Герм устало опиралась руками о высокую столешницу, пока Гарри загружал посудомойку.

-А мне кажется, он очень изящно поцеловал тебе ручку,- Гарри не мог сдержать смешок.

\- Всю руку обслюнявил!

В общем, так и повелось: Гарри закупал продукты, Герм старалась хотя бы три раза в неделю кормить их домашней едой.

И сейчас, ощущая себя смесью Марты Стюарт и Миссис Смит из того фильма, она распахнула входную дверь, перепачкав ручку мукой. 

На пороге стоял высокий брюнет 35 лет и внимательно ее изучал. 

\- Должно быть, вы доктор Снейп?

-Не уверен, что прямо-таки должен, но да.

Он насмешливо приподнял бровь, проходя внутрь. Девушка почесала нос и ощутила, как мука с ладони размазалась по лицу. 

-Проходите,- она указала рукой на гостиную,- Располагайтесь, я буду через минуту.

Она быстро вернулась в кухню, бросила передник на пол и быстро помыла руки, умылась и постаралась пригладить непослушные кудри т стряхнуть муку с джинс.

Поставила кофе, и прошла в гостиную. 

\- Итак, вы, так понимаю, тот чудо-интерн, о котором я успел сегодня наслышаться? 

\- Вроде того,- мужчина ее невероятно раздражал своим насмешливым тоном и презрительно поджатыми губами.- Идем, я провожу вас к Драко. 

Северус чуть изогнул бровь, рассматривая девушку: в больнице все только и делали, что пели дифирамбы молодому талантливому интерну, которая дневала и ночевала в палате искалеченного мальчика, первая поняла, что у него ПТС, разбиралась с бумажной волокитой и ругалась с полицейскими, не желавшими даже пытаться разобраться в этом жутком деле, заявляя «вспомнит – тогда мы сможем что-то сделать». Чего он не мог взять в толк – с чего вдруг ей понадобилось забирать его на поруки? 

Перед дверью она замерла и тихо прошептала ему почти что в ухо «он ненавидит, когда его называют по фамилии, просто Драко, хорошо?» - и не дожидаясь ответа, распахнула дверь.

-Драко,- позвала тихо. Юноша спал, во сне его лицо было напряженным, а пальцы сжимали простыню. – Драко.- гораздо громче, но все так же мягко.

Мужчина шагнул за ней, и теперь нависал над кроватью, разглядывая пациента: бледная, почти прозрачная кожа, острые черты лица, выпирающие ключицы и нервно вздрагивающие ресницы.

Северус знал, что юноша не терпит прикосновений и догадывался, почему. 

\- Сон слишком глубок, не дозоветесь,- он хмыкнул и уселся в кресле, стоявшем в углу.

-И что делать? Вы ведь не будете сидеть и ждать.

-Могу и подождать, не спешу. А вам советую выяснить, какая мелодия вызывает у него приятные ассоциации – и включать ее погромче, чтобы разбудить его, не касаясь – и не пугая звоном будильника. 

Гермиона удивленно посмотрела на него.

\- В отличие от вас, я все же врач – и, скромно замечу, неплохой. - Он фыркнул от вида удивленной девушки. 

-Судя по запаху, кофе готов,- он еще раз насмешливо (и повелительно?) изогнул бровь.

Гермиона уже собиралась ответить что-то резкое, когда поняла, что кофе хочется сильнее, чем ругаться, и быстро вышла в кухню. Разлила кофе по чашкам, для Драко заварила чай, водрузила на тот же поднос молочник, сахарницу и две миски с печеньем. На секунду остановилась, делая несколько обжигающих глотков – и поставила свою чашку на стол, справедливо полагая, что на сеанс ее никто не пустит. Уже собиралась подхватить поднос, когда услышала крик.

Драко забился в угол кровати, натягивая на себя одеяло и в ужасе смотрел на мрачного мужчину, стоявшего у окна в каком-то полуметре от него.

-Драко,- она подлетела к постели и упала на колени.- Драко, посмотри на меня, это доктор Снейп, врач, о котором я говорила, помнишь? 

Она продолжала успокаивающе шептать ему, что Северус здесь, чтобы помочь, что он спал и Северус просто засмотрелся в окно, ведь из окна Драко виден парк и осенью он прекрасен. Юноша успокоился и смог сесть ровно.

-Простите, доктор,- он нервно сглотнул прежде, чем поднять на него глаза;

огромные, широко распахнутые серые глаза, полные ужаса и стыда за свою истерику.

-Все в порядке, Драко,- ответил мужчина, и Гермиона едва заметно кивнула ему, указывая взглядом на кресло. 

Мужчина наблюдал за тем, как она еще мгновение улыбалась Драко, затем медленно отодвинулась от кровати и так же медленно поднялась на ноги, сразу же делая пару шагов назад.

Проходя мимо его кресла она еле слышно шепнула «не вставайте» и бодро добавила громче:

\- Вернусь с печеньем и напитками.

Через несколько бесконечных мгновений она вернулась с подносом, перед Северусом оказалась вазочка с печеньем, кофе, сахар и молочник, а поднос с чаем и печеньем для Драко она поставила на кровати так, чтобы блондин мог сам дотянуться и подвинуть его к себе. 

-Я буду в гостиной, - сказала Драко и ушла, оставив дверь распахнутой настежь – тоже для Драко.

Мужчина размешал сахар, но к молоку не притронулся. Сделав первый глоток, повернулся в сторону кровати.

-Я ненавижу все это,- юноша устало провел дрожащими пальцами по волосам.- Мне жаль, что я так отреагировал на вас. Простите.

\- Не стоит,- Северус внимательно но ненавязчиво разглядывал пациента.- Я бы тоже не пришел в восторг, если бы проснулся и увидел какого-то мужика у себя в спальне.

Драко нервно хихикнул. Северус знал, что юноша не помнит событий и лиц, но помнит ощущения – в его понимании, это было самым страшным, потому что не помня лиц, он боялся вообще всех. Вдруг он, Северус, - один из тех, кто мучал его?

У юноши взяли все возможные анализы, которые передали затем в полицию – преступники не были глупцами, они тщательно «очистили» юношу перед тем, как бросить его умирать. Найденные следы нескольких ДНК были слишком незначительны, чтобы помочь полиции, но красноречиво указывали на то, что над юношей издевались по меньшей мере трое. Следы на теле подтверждали это, порезы и ожоги были оставлены разными людьми, а хирург, раньше работавший в военных структурах, дал заключение, что он считает, что людей было минимум пятеро. Минимум.

Северусу в своей пятнадцатилетней практике пришлось повидать многое, жертв насильников и заложников, и все они были травмированы. Некоторые из них приходили потому, что хотели вспомнить, некоторые – чтобы попытаться забыть. И Северус делал все, чтобы помочь каждому. В его практике были совсем молоденькие девушки, пытавшиеся покончить с собой из-за боли, с которой не могли справиться – и старики, готовые убить, чтобы прожить еще один год.

Но еще никогда он не видел такой жуткой смеси отвращения, боли, панического ужаса – и отчаянной жажды с этим справиться.

Северус прощупывал собеседника, давая ему возможность говорить о том, о чем он хочет, практически не задавая вопросы, только уточняя что-то вроде «и как звали ту учительницу» или «это сколько вам было лет».

Северус справедливо рассудил, что рассказ о детских годах сразу убьет двух зайцев: поможет понять его отношения с семьей – а Драко сможет отвлечься от проблем настоящего. 

Они беседовали уже два часа, когда Северус услышал приглушенные голоса в гостиной и невольно прислушался к ним.

-Герм, прекрати, что с ним случиться?

\- Они уже почти два часа там, Драко с трудом переносит быть с кем-то наедине даже десять минут, а он его уже два часа пытает.

-Он врач и знает, то делает.

-Ага, в отличие от меня!- взвилась девушка, в очередной раз ощутив болезненный укол от напоминания, что она – не врач.

-Ты знаешь, я не это хотел сказать,- мужской голос стал тише, и Северус уже не мог их слышать; Драко что-то сказал ему и явно ждал ответ, но Северус понятия не имел, что от него хотят.

-Так когда?

-Когда?

\- Когда это закончится?

Видимо, пока он слушал диалог в коридоре, Драко вернулся к проблемам насущным.

\- Я не назову вам сроков, этого не может сделать никто. Но могу пообещать, что сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы облегчить вам путь к выздоровлению. 

Драко кивнул. Мужчина только теперь заметил, что его тело время от времени крупно дрожит, а руки сжимают и комкают одеяло. 

-Ну что ж, мы увидимся в понедельник, в 12.

Он резко поднялся и вышел из комнаты, не дожидаясь прощальных слов.

-Мы закончили,- от его голоса Гермиона подскочила на месте, отрываясь от Гарри, который обнимал ее одной рукой, а второй гладил волосы.

-Гарри, это доктор Снейп.

Юноша кивнул и протянул ему руку, которую Северус пожал быстрым движением и слегка поморщился: он ненавидел рукопожатия.

\- Я вернусь в понедельник, в это же время. Обсуждать его состояние с вами я пока не стану – он жестом остановил уже готовую засыпать его вопросами Гермиону,- Я оставлю вам это,- он протянул ей подписанные рецепты и та быстро пробежала их глазами.

\- Доктор.. – она чуть запнулась.- Из-за того, что он очень слаб, он не может сам дойти даже до ванной, к тому же, я должна обрабатывать его раны – и если для последнего я еще могу дать ему снотворное, то в первом случае это не вариант. Я даю ему вот это – она показала пузырек, который держала в кармане вместе с наполненным успокоительным шприцем;- Это не в списке его назначений, но ему помогает. Но не уверена, что могу сочетать его с вашими препаратами.

Мужчина изучил этикетку и окинул ее нечитаемым взглядом

\- Это отличный выбор, пока-еще-не-доктор. Вероятно, будет полезно, если я выпишу вам рецепт и на него.

Девушка судорожно кивнула, стараясь не думать о том, что значит это нежданное великодушие. 

\- Не хотите... остаться на обед?

Она пожалела, еще не закончив предложение.

-Благодарю покорно,- насмешливо бросил мужчина, подхватывая свой портфель и делая шаг к входной двери,- До понедельника.

Как только Северус вышел, Гермиона хотела пойти к Драко, но услышала голос Гарри.

-Драко, успокойся, ну же. Ничего страшного, что ты нервничаешь, сейчас попросим у Герм капли...а я купил тебе много новой одежды, и очень уютные пижамы.

-Не-не говори Гермионе, пожалуйста.

Гермиона не совсем понимала, что происходит за прикрытой дверью комнаты, но могла слышать, как Гарри что-то двигает, секунда – и он вышел в коридор 

-Дай мне те капли.

Гермиона вложила ему в руки пузырек и ушла в кухню, подчиняясь его безмолвной просьбе. Минут через двадцать Гарри появился в дверях.

Он поставил на поднос миску с бульоном, нарезанный хлеб, овощной салат и стакан сока. Гермиона наблюдала за его резкими движениями, когда он поднял поднос и направился в гостевую спальню. Девушка прикрыла на секунду глаза, пытаясь поймать мгновение покоя.

-Нам нужна лавочка для ванной,- голос Гарри заставил ее вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

-Доставят сегодня,- Гермиона, наконец, отмерла и принялась накрывать на стол. Драко сейчас явно хотел побыть один, так что они могли неспешно пообедать.

-И как тебе этот доктор С?

Гарри активно орудовал вилкой и ножом, разрезая кусок стейка.

\- Он лучший, кого могла найти больница.. и кто согласился взять Драко pro bono. 

\- Это никак не отвечает на мой вопрос «что ты о нем думаешь»

Гермиона несколько секунд сосредоточенно пережевывала тушеные овощи, прежде чем поднять глаза на друга.

\- Мерзкий самовлюбленный тип, - она злобно грохнула вилку об стол. С первого момента их знакомства, к Северусу она испытывала такую жгучую неприязнь, что и себе не могла объяснить, почему так остро реагирует. - Но, кажется, он правда хочет помочь Драко,- уже спокойнее добавила она, вспомнив совет насчет музыки.

\- Драко выглядит сегодня получше, да?- Гарри даже сам не ожидал от себя такого вопроса. 

Гермиона осторожно кивнула, ожидая продолжения.

\- ... и румянец появляется.

\- Гарри, я знаю, куда ты клонишь. Драко не может сам обрабатывать свои раны – и это буду делать я. АА когда мне некогда – это будешь делать ты.

\- И как ты себе это представляешь?- Гарри задыхался от возмущения.- Я должен втирать мазь в..в.. НЕГО?

\- А ЕСЛИ БЫ НА ЕГО МЕСТЕ БЫЛА Я? – Герм тоже сорвалась на крик.

-Но ты же девушка…

-И что?! Гарри, я тебя умоляю, прекрати изображать из себя идиота, оставь это Рону. В конце концов, твоя мужественность не пострадает от того, что ты поможешь кому-то выздороветь.

Спорить дальше было бесполезно. Гермиона ушла к Драко, а Гарри остался совершенно один посреди бардака на кухне. Механически наводя порядок, он раз за разом возвращался мыслями к Драко – и к тому, как изменилась его жизнь за какие-то два дня. Еще позавчера он жаловался на дурацкое задание (которое пришлось перепоручить интерну) и смеялся плоским шуткам Рона, а сегодня он – сиделка своего заклятого школьного врага, меняет ему простыни и таскает в комнату еду. В какой момент жизнь его дала трещину, Гарри не заметил, но факт оставался фактом: из-за появления Драко в доме, его спокойной размеренной жизни пришел конец. 

Гермиона читала Драко какую-то занудную книгу о средневековых рыцарях, когда Гарри вошел в комнату. Драко тут же подтянулся на руках, закутываясь в одеяло. 

-Уже шесть,- хмуро возвестил юноша, замирая в дверях. Ему приходилось постоянно контролировать малейшие движения, чтобы не двигаться лишком резко. Гарри всегда был порывистым – таков уж темперамент, и даже в школе, на пике неуверенности в себе, Гарри двигался быстро, резко, привлекая к себе внимание. 

С Драко они впервые встретились буквально столкнувшись в дверях. Изнеженный блондин не ожидал, что кто-то может со всей силы врезаться в него и даже не извиниться, а просто быстро зашагать прочь. С тех пор Драко задирал Гарри каждый день, а тот с таким же остервенением бросался на него – чтобы быть перехваченным дружками Драко. К части Драко, иногда он все же снисходил до того, чтобы позволить Гарри драться лично с ним – и тогда они катались по полу, молотя друг друга руками, ставя синяки и злобно шипя друг на друга. 

Гермиону это безумно бесило. Она пыталась уговорить Гарри перестать обращать внимание на блондина, просто позволить ему исчерпать весь лимит гадостей – но Гарри был просто не в силах побороть страстное желание врезать Драко каждый раз, как видел его перед собой.

В конце концов, подруга перестала обращать внимание на их постоянные стычки и отказывалась слушать его многочасовые излияния на тему «Драко – мерзкий ублюдок». Гермиона даже пыталась поговорить с Драко. В выпускном классе их ссоры уже вышли из-под контроля; каждый день заканчивался тем, что Гарри вызывали к школьному директору (или медсестре), делали очередной выговор и угрожали стипендией. Гермионе стало страшно, что Гарри выгонят из школы и он никогда не получит стипендию для университета. Тогда она поймала Драко в тот редкий момент, когда он в гордом одиночестве сидела за столиком во внутреннем дворике школы, меланхолично жуя яблоко. Гарри уже три дня лежал дома после того, как Драко особенно сильно приложил его о кафельный пол в туалете – не смертельно, но шишка была впечатляющей.

Гермиона бросила сумку на стол и уселась рядом с Драко. Тот лишь выгнул бровь дугой «что надо?»

-Не стоит ли уже успокоиться? Вам осталось учиться вместе каки-то четыре месяца, но такими темпами вы можете не дожить до выпускного. 

Драко молча разглядывал ее.

-Ты можешь просто сделать вид, что его не существует?

Драко разглядывал ее очень-очень долго и пристально. Чуть кивнул и спросил:

-Кого?

Гарри вернулся в школу на следующий день и все моментально заметили, что что-то не так. Спустя две недели, все поняли: Драко и Гарри больше не посещают медсестру и кабинет директора, не орут друг на друга посреди школьного коридора и не катаются по полу, молотя кулаками.

Гермиона оценила то, что Драко сделал – она не могла сказать наверняка, почему он вдруг перестал цепляться к ее другу, но была благодарна. Она и раньше пыталась поговорить с ним, но он лишь бросал «отвали» и проходил мимо. Затишье оказалось перед бурей: буквально накануне первого экзамена весь класс собрался на вечеринке у одной из девушек из группы поддержки. Гермиона отчаянно пыталась избавиться от назойливого внимания брата хозяйки вечеринки и потому не сразу заметила, как в комнате вдруг стало тихо – а потом раздались крики.

Пятеро футболистов с трудом смогли разнять вцепившихся друг в друга Гарри и Драко.

У Гарри текла кровь из разбитой губы, у Драко расплывался огромный синяк под глазом.

В наступившей тишине голос Драко звучал холодно и ясно

-Что, не можешь жить без того, чтобы тебя не избивали, Поттер? Не способен бороться с наклонностями?

Гарри в ярости рванулся из державших его рук, но его удерживали слишком крепко.

-Ты просто ничтожество, Малфой. Ты покупаешь людей так, как покупаешь свои тряпки. Ты думаешь она любит тебя? Она любит счет твоих родителей!

\- Чужой кошелек покоя не дает, нищеброд? Впрочем,- Драко вдруг окинул его таким хищным взглядом, что Гермионе резко захотелось заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать того, что Драко скажет дальше. – Я могу тебе помочь... направишь свои извращенные наклонности и подзаработаешь.

До окружающих не сразу дошло, что имел в виду Драко – но Гермиона поняла мгновенно и увидела бешеный огонь понимания в глазах друга.

Она знала, что сейчас Гарри не удержит никто, и резко дернулась вперед, вставая прямо напротив друга, глядя ему в глаза.

-Гарри, пойдем, просто пойдем домой,- прошептала девушка.

Из него словно разом выкачали воздух и он обмяк в руках двух парней.

\- Все в порядке, я уведу его.

Она даже не взглянула на Драко, просто обняла Гарри за плечи и повела прочь. 

***

Гарри вынырнул из воспоминаний и понял, что уже несколько минут стоит, прислонившись к стене и слушая о том, как средневековый рыцарь бросил вызов своему владыке во имя любви к его дочери.

«Как же примитивно»- подумал Гарри. Рыцарь, прекрасная дама и ее папаша-деспот. Если бы в жизни все было так просто...

-Герм, уже почти семь.

Гермиона кивнула и отложила книгу.

-Отлично, Драко, сейчас я принесу тебе поесть, Гарри сводит в ванную, а затем я сделаю укол и мы обработаем твои раны, хорошо?

-Мы?

Драко так ощутимо напрягся, что напряжение можно было потрогать словно руками.

Гермиона повернула к нему лицо, заглядывая в глаза.

-Сегодня я все сделаю сама, но в дальнейшем Гарри будет иногда это делать, ведь в понедельник я должна буду вернуться в больницу.

Драко промолчал. Мысль о том, что к нему будет прикасаться Гермиона была ужасной, но она была его врачом, его спасительницей – и она уже дотрагивалась до него раньше. Но знать, что он будет спать, а Гарри будет втирать мазь в его тело... эта мысль заставляла его сердце колотиться о ребра так, что перестало хватать воздуха. 

Гермиона тут же поставила на тумбочку крышку с успокоительными каплями, и Драко проглотил содержимое, дожидаясь, когда паника немного отступит.

-Все хорошо, Драко, все в порядке. Мы со всем справимся, обещаю. Гарри не врач, конечно, - тут она хмыкнула, в очередной раз ощутив укол она тоже.– Но пару месяцев назад он решил, что я должна попробовать скалолазание... Неделю не могла нормально двигаться из-за растяжения спины. Гарри прекрасно справился с трёхразовым втиранием греющей мази.

Она продолжала рассказывать о том, как она ругалась тогда на Гарри и как ему приходилось сопровождать ее в каждый поход до туалета, и Гарри видел, как напряжение выходит из Драко. По отдельным фразам подруги он понял, что в больнице ей ясно дали понять – она просто интерн. Не врач. Драко отпустили с ней, но ей пришлось заполнить множество документов, общая суть которых сводилась к тому, что в случае, если у него будут ухудшения, она потеряет работу или даже разрешение продолжать интернатуру. 

А Гарри слушал ее и думал лишь о том, что его подруга – самый потрясающий человек из всех, кого он когда-либо знал.

После ужина и похода в туалет, блондин сидел на крае своей постели, нервно теребя пальцами пуговицы пижамной куртки. Раздеваться категорически не хотелось – но и быть раздетым после того, как отключится, ему тоже не улыбалось. 

Вся эта ситуация была настолько унизительной, что хотелось выть от ощущения беспомощности и отчаянной ярости: на себя и на тех, кто довел его до этого. Северус сказал сегодня то же, что постоянно твердила ему Герм: ему предстоит долгий путь, чтобы в конечном итоге ему стало легче, но он не один, больше не один. 

Впрочем, это слабо утешало. Он понятия не имел, каким образом оказался там, где оказался. Хотя предположения имелись, в конце концов, он не помнил лишь последние пару месяцев.

Дверь тихо скрипнула, заставляя немедленно вскинуть голову и внутренне сжаться.

\- Это я,- Гарри резким шагом двинулся в его сторону, взглянул на Драко, резко выдохнул и замедлил движение. Драко видел, что Гарри стоит огромных усилий медленно и плавно подойти к креслу в углу и сесть в него, а не плюхнуться с размаху. Из-за Драко. _Мало того, что он позволил своему школьному врагу жить в его доме, так еще и вынужден контролировать каждое свое движение, чтобы не напугать сломанного ублюдка._

Так размышлял Драко, когда Гермиона вошла в комнату с банкой мази в руке. Он так и не успел снять пижаму и теперь сгорал от стыда и отвращения к себе.

Девушка плавно подошла к его кровати и присела на корточки перед ним, придерживаясь за край кровати.

\- Давай ты ляжешь под одеяло и снимешь пижаму, а потом я просто сделаю укол и подожду, когда ты уснешь, хорошо?

Драко медленно кивнул и забрался под одеяло, борясь с желание укрыться с головой. Пальцы едва слушались и он с трудом расстегивал пуговицы, напряженно закусив губу. Он старался не смотреть по сторонам, чтобы не встретиться взглядом с Гарри – тот еще не видел, во что превратилось его тело.

Ужасная мысль пронзила его: в тот день, когда Герм забрала его из больницы, ей пришлось усыпить его. А проснулся он переодетым в пижаму, чистый и с волосами, пахнущими зелеными яблоками. Кто-то купал его как ребенка – и вряд ли это была девушка, которая даже удержать его не смогла бы. Он чувствовал, как его лицо горит от стыда. 

Теперь понятно, почему Гарри так с ним обращается: он пожалел несчастного ублюдка, которого жизнь наказала за то, как он обращался с людьми, как обращался с самим Гарри. Это Карма. Он получил по заслугам.

Гермиона видела, что Драко больше не в состоянии сдерживаться. Не предупреждая, она резко вколола успокоительное в небольшой участок открытой кожи плеча.

Драко изумленно обернулся, и успел услышать только «все хорошо» прежде, чем погрузиться в блаженное забытье. Через пару минут его дыхание окончательно успокоилось, и Гермиона подозвала Гарри.

\- Быстрее начнем – быстрее закончим.

Она прекрасно понимала, что Гарри вовсе не нравится идея наблюдать раздетого Драка в таких количествах, но что она могла сделать? Оставить Драко на попечение сомнительных врачей их государственной психиатрической лечебнице, в палате с больными шизофренией, маниями и черт знает чем еще? 

Они никогда не были друзьями, но она знала его большую часть своей жизни. 

Девушка откинула одеяло и чуть вздрогнула от вида худого, израненного тела с бледной сухой кожей. 

-Так,- она старалась придать голосу деловитости, чтобы скрыть смущение и ужас.- Начнем с рук. 

Она открыла банку, и Гарри тут же сморщил нос: резкий больничный запах наполнил комнату. Герм показала ему, как именно обрабатывать свежие раны, чтобы мазь не попадала на еще не зажившие участки, объяснила, что эти участки надо обрабатывать специальным раствором и впихнув его Гарри в руки, занялась уже затянувшимися шрамами.

Пока они работали над руками и торсом, Гарри ощущал себя более-менее спокойно, в конце концов, это не так страшно, как ему представлялось. Они перевернули Драко на живот и занялись его спиной, больше похожей на поле битвы.

\- Осторожнее, Гарри,- прошипела Герм, когда тот слишком резко дернул Драко.- его ребра едва зажили. 

\- У него были сломаны ребра?- Гарри говорил шепотом.

\- Да, и не единожды. Первый перелом был около года назад, второй – свежий, мы думаем, это произошло около месяца назад.

-Год? Ты ведь сказала, он был... его держали около двух месяцев.

Гермиона прикусила губу: Драко рассказал немного, но взял с нее слово, что она не расскажет об этом Гарри.

\- Это сделал.. другой человек. 

Гермиона замолчала, не желая говорить дальше. Гарри переваривал крохи полученной информации, и спросил хриплым голосом:

-Как думает доктор С, Драко вспомнит того, кто издевался над ним?

-Видимо, да. Завтра, через месяц или через десять лет – этого никто не знает.

Гарри помолчал какое-то время, промокая воспаленные ранки ватой, смоченной в специальном растворе, и глядя, как Гермиона после этого обрабатывает края. Скоро ему придется делать это самому. 

Все стало совсем плохо, когда Гермиона чуть сдвинулась вниз на кровати.

-Ты чего?

-Мы закончили с верхней частью тела.

_ТВОЮ МАТЬ ТВОЮ МАТЬ ТВОЮ ЖЕ МАТЬ!!!_

Гермиона наблюдала за паникой в глазах друга и за тем, как его лицо в считанные секунды меняет цвет от красного к бледному и какому-то зеленоватому, вздохнув, произнесла:

-Можешь заняться ногами от колен и ниже, я займусь остальным. Сегодня. 

Последнее слово она произнесло жестко и очень отчетливо, чтобы у Гарри не осталось сомнений, что больше щадить его нежные чувства она не станет. 

Когда они закончили, Гермиона притащила в комнату небольшую лампу для чтения и зажгла ее на тумбе рядом с кроватью. Там же поставила успокаивающие капли, стакан и графин с водой. Порывшись на столе в углу, нашла нужные таблетки и положила две рядом со стаканом.

-Снотворное, если проснется и не сможет уснуть сам.

Гарри молча наблюдал за подругой, стараясь не смотреть на Драко, на которого натягивал пижаму.

Закончив, они вышли, оставив дверь наполовину открытой.

Вместе прошли в общую ванную. Пока Гермиона чистила зубы и умывалась, Гарри быстро принял душ, и они поменялись местами, старательно избегая друг друга взглядами. Гермиона все еще мыла волосы, когда Гарри вытер следы зубной пасты с подбородка и уселся на крышку унитаза, устало опустив лицо на ладони.

Шум воды прекратился и он увидел, как Герм вслепую шарит рукой в поисках полотенца. Он поднялся и вложил пушистое банное полотенце ей в руку и вернулся на место.

-Спасибо,- она закуталась в полотенце и осторожно шагнула на небольшой коврик.

\- Герм, пожалуйста, я должен знать. Я ведь понимаю, что ты мне не рассказываешь и половины, но я должен знать все то, что ты узнала о жизни Драко, все, что он рассказал. Я не понимаю, почему ему некуда пойти, куда делась его семья, его деньги. Ты даже не можешь объяснить, кто сломал ему ребра в первый раз. Я запутался, и меня это сводит с ума.

Гермиона ощущала себя так же. 

-Гарри,- девушка смотрела на него в зеркало.- Я не могу рассказать тебе этого до тех пор, пока Драко не решит иначе. Он взял с меня слово, что то, что он рассказывает – только для моих ушей. Для ушей его врача. Я пообещала ему, что никому не раскрою того, что он мне рассказал. Полиция не может помочь, ничто из того, что было до его провала в памяти не наводит на след тех, кто его мучил. И даже если какая-то связь есть, они пока ее не видят. Со своей семьей он порвал около года назад – точнее, это они порвали с ним. Это не выносилось на публику – они просто отказались от него и с тех пор отношений с ними он не поддерживает. Они не знают, что с ним произошло и Драко хочет, чтобы никогда не узнали. Возможно, полиция в итоге и поговорит с его родителями, но вряд ли они будут достаточно настойчивы, чтобы связываться с материком. 

-Они уехали из Лондона?

-Почти два года назад

\- Из-за чего они отказались от Драко?

\- Это личное, Гарри. 

Гермиона замолчала, она не имела права рассказывать то, что ей было известно,, но Гарри должен был понимать, что Драко уже не тот надменный золотой мальчик, каким был в школе – может, это поможет Гарри забыть прошлые обиды, может, они смогут даже стать.. не друзьями, но хотя бы стереть ненависть и недоверие друг к другу.

Впрочем, она не сомневалась, что ненависти или презрения к Гарри в Драко уже давным-давно не было. Оставалось лишь помочь Гарри отпустить детские обиды. 

-Гарри, Драко расскажет тебе сам, я уверена в этом – когда сможет доверять тебе. Когда поймет, что ты больше не ненавидишь его, что смог забыть детскую вражду. И я очень надеюсь, что это произойдет, и что ты сможешь узнать того Драко, что сейчас спит в нашей гостевой спальне. Потому что этот Драко стоит того, чтобы узнать его. 

Она легко потрепала его и без того спутанные волосы и прошла к себе в спальню, прикрыв дверь.

***

Гарри вышел из противоположной двери и прошел к себе в комнату. Он чувствовал, что заснуть не удастся – а со всеми волнениями последних дней он забросил тренировки. Бросив полотенце на пол, он натянул шорты с футболкой, зашнуровал кроссовки и тихо вышел из дома. Сентябрьская ночь все еще таила в себе остатки дневного тепла. Звезды были так близко, что можно было протянуть руку и коснуться их. Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и побежал. Еще несколько лет назад он понял, что бег помогает ему успокоиться, приносит чувство спокойствия – чем быстрее он бежал, тем легче становилось дышать, тем проще было разложить все мысли и эмоции по полочкам. Обычно он бегал в парке напротив их дома, но сегодня хотелось убежать далеко-далеко, и он отправился по дороге в сторону большого водохранилища на окраине города.

Подумать нужно было о многом – об очень многом. С появления Драко в их доме прошли лишь двое суток, а Гарри казалось, будто прошли, по меньшей мере, месяцы. Каждое мгновение он должен был контролировать себя, не делать резких движений, не повышать голос, следить за выбором слов. И постоянно подавлять в себе желание врезать Драко за то, каким ублюдком он был в школе. И все это на фоне болезненной жалости, которую он испытывал каждый раз, когда Драко вздрагивал и смотрел на мир полными ужаса глазами.

Кто бы ни был виновен в случившемся с Драко, этот человек должен заплатить за это. Решение пришло неожиданно, но тут же все встало на свои места: Гарри выяснит, кто издевался над Драко. Он еще не знал, как, но от принятого решения внутри разлилось спокойное умиротворение, которого он не испытывал уже давно. Возможно, Гермиона права, Драко и впрямь изменился: он благодарил за каждую мелочь, за поданный стакан воды, ему было неловко просить о помощи, и он старался не быть обузой так сильно, что Гарри поражался – где тот надменный презрительный юноша, каким Гарри его помнил по школе? Гермиона сказала, что новый Драко стоит того, чтобы его узнать..

Гермиона. За своими собственными демонами Гарри вовсе не думал о своей подруге. Ей приходилось в сотни раз труднее. 

На работе ей приходилось постоянно доказывать, что, пусть она еще не врач, она способна заботиться о Драко. Ей постоянно напоминали о том, что это выше ее компетенции, и, когда она не была занята Драко и самим Гарри, она постоянно зарывалась в книги, стараясь восполнить те пробелы в знаниях, которые могли пригодиться с Драко. Она пять дней фактически жила в больнице, совмещая дежурства у постели Драко с постоянными нападками коллег и руководства и работой интерна. 

Гарри вспомнил огромные черные круги под ее глазами, изможденное осунувшееся лицо и непримиримый блеск в глазах. Он знал эту девушку почти половину своей жизни. В школе она много раз пыталась прекратить их вражду с Драко, но в итоге сдалась, потому что они не могли остановиться, все сильнее погружаясь в ненависть друг к другу. В какой-то момент Герм уже не могла общаться с ним и он видел, что она отдаляется – но даже не пытался удержать ее, слишком погруженный в свои проблемы. Но каждый раз, когда ему была нужна помощь, она была с ним. 

Он не знал ни одного человека, который был бы готов на все, что угодно, лишь бы помочь. Ее решение стать врачом никого не удивило – удивило его лишь то, что в итоге ее отправили в интернатуру в этот захудалый городок, в который он переехал, получив работу в местной газете, где раньше проходил летнюю стажировку. 

Он знал, что она должна была проходить интернатуру в Лондонской клинике, но из-за скандала ее отправили сюда. Она никогда не рассказывала, что же случилось – а он никогда не настаивал. Теперь он ругал себя за то, что так легко отступался, не сражался за Герм так, как она сражалась за него. Слава богу, ее сил хватило им обоим и они не потеряли друг друга. За последний год, что они жили вместе, Гарри понял, что если бы не Герм, его жизнь вряд ли бы сложилась так.. правильно. Сколько раз в колледже ему хотелось все бросить – и сколько раз она заставляла его взять себя в руки. А с тех пор, как они поселились в этом доме, он впервые в жизни ощутил, что у него есть настоящая семья – не его родители, постоянно ругавшиеся друг с другом, с ним, погрязшие в пучине собственной безысходности... Гермиона была семьей, о которой он всегда мечтал, не признаваясь в этом даже себе, потому что был уверен, что мечты не сбудутся. И ради этой семьи он был готов даже жениться на Драко, если будет нужно.

_Так, мысли потекли явно не в ту степь._

Гарри передернуло от мысли о женитьбе в принципе, и на Драко в частности.

Он обогнул водохранилище и отправился обратно, наслаждаясь тишиной ночи. 

Домой он вернулся абсолютно мокрый от пота, с гудящими мышцами – и абсолютно счастливой улыбкой. 

Проходя мимо двери комнаты Драко, он услышал шорох и всхлипы. _«Видимо, ему снова снится кошмар»_ \- Гарри даже не задумался, распахивая дверь и вбегая в комнату. 

\- И как ты собираешься его будить? От твоих прикосновений он еще сильнее испугается,- внутренний голос ехидно наблюдал за тем, как настроение Гарри переходит из «превосходное» в «твою мать что делать» за считанные секунды. 

_Ну не будить же Гермиону, в конце концов, чтобы она что-то придумала?!_

Стоны становились громче и начали переходить в крики. Вот и будить не придется, сейчас Драко закричит и она прибежит сама...

Не понимая, что делает, Гарри приблизился к кровати и упал на колени рядом с изголовьем, так, чтобы его лицо осветил тусклый ночник.

-Драко. Драко, успокойся, тише, это все сон, я здесь, давай же, просыпайся, Драко.. это я, Гарри.

Драко резко сел в постели, глядя ему в лицо невидящими глазами, полным слез.

-Драко, все в порядке, это был просто сон, ну же, посмотри на меня..

Гарри продолжал звать его тихим спокойным голосом, и Драко постепенно смог понять, где и с кем он находится.

-Гарри?- позвал неуверенно.

-Да, Драко, все в порядке, тебе просто приснился сон.. Хочешь, я дам тебе капли? Или снотворное. Гермиона оставила его здесь.

-Капли,- хрипло пробормотал блондин. Он совершенно не жаждал уснуть и погрузиться в очередной кошмар.

Гарри тут же протянул ему заранее наполненную мерную чашечку. Рука Драко замерла, не дотянувшись.

\- Ты.. не мог бы просто поставить ее вот сюда – он указал на край кровати, чувствуя, что краснеет от собственной беспомощности

-Конечно,- Гарри сделал, как его просили, и чуть отодвинулся.

Драко залпом выпил капли. 

-Хочешь запить?

Кивок, и Гарри придвигает к нему стакан, который Драко осушает парой больших глотков.

-Спасибо, Гарри.

Собственное имя все еще режет слух в устах бывшего врага, но Гарри нравится, как оно звучит. 

-Ты.. не мог бы посидеть немного со мной?- Драко и сам не верит, что произнес это. С чего бы Гарри делать это, с чего бы ему сидеть с ним, когда на дворе ночь и Драко не нужна помощь, чтобы дойти в ванную?

Но Гарри просто кивает, притаскивает кресло из угла комнаты и удобно в нем устраивается. 

-Я разбудил тебя? Прости, я не хотел..

-Ты не разбудил меня, я не спал.- Гарри вдруг понял, что Драко постоянно извиняется.- Тебе не за что извиняться, я вообще.. бегал.

-Бегал?

-Ну да, решил, что нужно пользоваться хорошей погодой, пока не зарядили дожди и не пришлось переносить занятия в помещение.

-Ты занимаешься спортом?

-Немного, в основном, бег. Помогает прочистить мозги,- Гарри чуть улыбнулся, ожидая, что Драко фыркнет и скажет, что в таком случае бег не нужен – ведь чистить там нечего.

Драко не произнес ничего подобного – и Гарри с удивлением понял, что не просто ждал – он хотел, чтобы Драко так сказал. Ведь так сказал бы Драко, которого он знал большую часть своей жизни... а этот застенчивый, вечно извиняющийся, нервно закусывающий губу Драко был ему не знаком. Словно какой-то незнакомец, поселившийся в теле его бывшего врага.

Драко откинулся на подушки и чуть повернул голову, чтобы видеть Гарри.

-Гермиона сказала, что у тебя отпуск. А где ты работаешь?

Гарри стал рассказывать о своей газете, стесняясь, что Драко высмеет, что Гарри погряз в таком болоте, но тот слушал без тени насмешки, наоборот, с интересом ловя каждое слово. Гарри немного повеселел, стал рассказывать смешные случаи, в которые они с Роном постоянно попадали. Вскоре он понял, что Драко уснул, да и у самого глаза слипались. Он поерзал в кресле, устраиваясь удобнее, и уже через минуту глубоко спал, свободный от неуверенности и сомнений.


	4. Мы можем начать сейчас.

Гермиона проснулась отдохнувшей, чего с ней уже давно не случалось и посмотрела на часы: семь утра. Потянувшись, она прошла в ванную, заглянув в комнату Гарри – кровать заправлена, видимо, он уже проснулся. За окном хмурилось небо, но дождя не было. Гермиона тихо шла по коридору. Дойдя до спальни Драко, девушка бросила взгляд в приоткрытую дверь.

Гарри спал в передвинутом почти вплотную к кровати кресле. Видимо, он вертелся во сне, пытаясь найти позу удобнее, и теперь его голова покоилась на постели сантиметрах в двадцати от Драко, а ноги свисали с подлокотника.

Гермиона застыла на месте, пытаясь решить, хочет она разбудить друга ударом газеты прямо по макушке – или же расцеловать и заобнимать до смерти. 

_Видимо, Драко проснулся от кошмаров и Гарри остался с ним, следить за его сном._ Конечно, ей не хотелось, чтобы Драко проснулся, обнаружил Гарри в такой непосредственной близости от себя и снова начал биться в истерике – с другой стороны, если сейчас она разбудит Гарри, тот умрет от неловкости.

Решив, что не в состоянии думать об этом прежде, чем выпьет своей кофе, Гермиона прошла в кухню, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума.

Минут через десять, когда кофе был почти готов, а девушка в отчаянии пыталась не дать каше превратиться в противное склизкое месиво, в кухню вполз Гарри.

«Вошел» у нее не повернулся язык сказать: юноша еле двигался, цепляясь за стены, охая и матерясь через шаг. 

-Доброе утро, солнышко,- бодрый голос подруги напомнил ему Рона, и внезапно захотелось засунуть голову в унитаз и утопиться.

Еле-еле он доковылял до стула и с резким стоном опустился на него.

-Решил ночью пробежаться, - прокомментировал он свое состояние.- А потом всю ночь неудобно спал..

Легкий румянец, появившийся в этот момент на его лице, не укрылся от глаз девушки, и она чуть улыбнулась. 

-Выпей кофе и прими горячую ванну, может быть, я сделаю тебе потом массаж... если хорошо попросишь.

Она поставила перед ним кофе и молочник, а сама вернулась к кастрюле с кашей. 

\- Нет, это есть невозможно,- прокомментировала девушка, грохая кастрюлю в раковину. 

Она вспомнила, что их соседка каждое утро печет выпечку для своей кондитерской.

-Давай, Гарри, иди в ванную, а я попрошу у Джулс что-то нам на завтрак. Скоро вернусь.

Она накинула на пижаму плащ и отправилась за свежей выпечкой, а Гарри, все так же по стеночке, пополз в ванную.

Горячая вода действительно помогла расслабиться, и Гарри ощущал себя много лучше, устраиваясь в кухне за столом с чашкой кофе и свежими булочками с корицей. 

Он лениво слушал беседу Драко с Гермионой и ни о чем не думал. Было все хорошо. 

Пришедшая ночью ясность никуда не делась – он выяснит, кто сделал это с Драко и заставит его заплатить за все. Пусть полиция разводит руками, он сам все выяснит. Нужно только убедить Драко рассказать всю историю своей жизни – с момента, о котором упомянула Гермиона – с его ссоры с семьей. Что-то говорило Гарри, что это был ключевой момент, с которого спираль начала раскручиваться. Единственная загвоздка состояла в том, что Драко явственно не был настроен говорить о своем прошлом. 

_Северус! Вот кто мог бы помочь, но как его уговорить?_

За те несколько секунд, что доктор С был в их доме, они едва обмолвились парой фраз – и не сказать, что мрачный доктор производил благоприятное впечатление. Гермиона явно была не в восторге.

Гарри решил подождать и попробовать начала наладить контакт с врачом Драко. В университете он изучал в том числе и криминальную журналистику, и способы общения с информаторами и государственными личностями.. и теперь он собирался применить все свои знания на практике. Впереди у него было три недели отпуска, которые он планировал посвятить своему маленькому расследованию. Конечно, у него не было особых связей – если честно, он даже не представлял, с чего начать и куда обратиться, но уверенность в том, что он со всем разберется, плотно поселилась в нем. 

***

В понедельник Гермиона вернулась в больницу.

Естественно, она не ожидала, что все забудут о том, что она буквально заставила отдать больного под ее ответственность – но она так же не ожидала, что на не будут таращиться вообще все. За три дня, что она не появлялась на работе, история обросла такими подробностями, что она диву только давалась, что ни у кого не хватило наглости заявиться к ней домой и потребовать интервью. 

Она слышала вариации, где она и Драко оказывались давно потерявшими друг друга возлюбленными, вновь соединившимися (причем, в буквальном смысле, прямо в больничной палате); другие считали, что они родственники; третьи просто утверждали, что она так привлекает к себе внимание начальства.

Гермиона не могла заставить себя обращать на это внимания, слишком много других мыслей роилось у нее в голове: Драко, которому она нужна – и Гарри, который понятия не имеет, что делать, если что-то пойдет не так. Утром понедельника она заставила Гарри в очередной раз рассказать последовательность принятия лекарств, какой препарат от чего, что он будет делать, если Драко испугается и не сможет успокоиться сам... В конце концов, накануне вечером она притащила шприц с физраствором и потребовала, чтобы Гарри вколол его ей, чтобы убедиться, что он сможет успокоить Драко в случае истерики. 

Гарри в ужасе смотрел на нее, застывшую с вытянутой рукой, но сделал, что велели.

-Его психиатр придет в 12,- напомнила Гермиона,- Пробудет два часа, будь недалеко на случай, если что-то понадобится. Еда в холодильнике, а я вернусь после десяти. Драко нужно больше спать, поэтому часов в 8 можешь сделать укол и обработать его раны. 

-Герм, я все помню, не волнуйся.

Гермиона чуть растрепала его волосы и прошла в комнату Драко, который проснулся от их голосов, но лежал очень тихо, чтобы не мешать. Гермиона не видела, что он проснулся, и, присев на корточки, прошептала ему в ухо «пока, Драко, Гарри обязательно позаботится о тебе».

Гарри очень старался. Время от завтрака до прихода доктора тянулось мучительно медленно. Проводив Гермиону, он приготовил Драко чай, сварил овсянку и порезал в нее свежую клубнику, сделал сэндвичи с сыром и понес поднос в гостеую комнату. Сначала Драко долго благодарил его за завтрак, а потом Гарри наблюдал, как юноша быстро поглощал еду, словно не ел не с вечера а долгие недели. Видимо, тот, кто мучил его, еще и морил голодом – не зря же он настолько болезненно худой. Хотя теперь на его лице проступил легкий румянец от сытной еды и горячего чая.

-Гарри?

Юноша вздрогнул, все еще не в состоянии привыкнуть е своему имени в устах Драко. 

-Да… Драко?

-А можно, можно мне кофе?

Он сказал это тихо и немного смущенно, словно считал свой вопрос большой наглостью.

Гарри не был уверен, почему Гермиона постоянно пичкала Драко чаем и горячим шоколадом, ведь сама жить не могла без кофе, в конце концов, кому станет хуже от чашечки кофе?

-Конечно, сахар, молоко?

-Только молоко, не люблю сахар.

Гарри почему-то стало приятно, что хоть в этом их вкусы совпадают. Он приготовил еще две чашки кофе и вернулся в комнату, стараясь не расплескать содержимое: руки отчего-то подрагивали. 

Он поставил кружку Драко на прикроватную тумбу, чтобы тот сам мог взять ее, а сам уселся в кресло, которое теперь всегда стояло придвинутым к кровати. 

Гарри ожидал, что с появлением Драко его жизнь станет невыносимой. Несомненно, ему приходилось постоянно контролировать свои слова, движения, даже интонации. Ему приходилось не спать ночами, чтобы будить Драко во время кошмаров, когда Гермиона была на дежурствах. Ему приходилось быть очень вежливым с Северусом, хотя это было нелегко: язвительный доктор раздражал неимоверно. Ему приходилось придумывать причины, почему он не может выбраться из дома, чтобы встретиться с Роном и пропустить по стаканчику. 

Вся его жизнь кардинально изменилась – но у него бы не повернулся язык сказать, что он страдает. Он уставал и злился – но лишь на себя, и на того, кто так поступил с Драко. 

В среду он с нетерпением ждал появления Северуса – после сеанса с Драко он собирался попытаться выпытать у доктора все, что угодно, что может помочь Гарри понять, с чего начать свое собственное расследование. 

Идею пытаться подслушать их разговоры пришлось оставить, поскольку Северус плотно закрывал дверь в комнату, и говорили они тихими голосами, сидя друг напротив друга.

Драко уже достаточно окреп и теперь сам мог доходить до ванной комнаты, и Гарри видел, что Драко невероятно рад этому обстоятельству. Накануне вечером они сделали небольшую перестановку в спальне Драко, чтобы создать комфортную обстановку для его встреч с врачом. Они передвинули стол и два кресла в дальний угол, а кровать ближе к окну, теперь Драко мог наслаждаться видом на парк, а во время сеансов с Северусом они оба сидели в креслах, надежно разделенные дубовым столом. 

Уже после второго сеанса Северус, в своей обычной язвительной манере, заметил, что что бы двое молодых людей ни делали, им стоит продолжать в том же духе. Этот почти комплимент так разозлил Гермиону, что по лицу ее было видно: она готова врезать по презрительной физиономии чем-то очень тяжелым. Ее ожидал еще один сюрприз: на следующий день мужчина назначил рандеву с ней и новым неврологом. 

Гермиона явственно осознавала, что вряд ли все это закончится печеньками и рукопожатиями. 

Около двух часов пополудни Гермиона вошла в кабинет начальника больницы, где уже был шеф и новый невропатолог, доктор Купер. Ждали только Северуса. Он появился ровно в два, как всегда, собранный и готовый заставить окружающих чувствовать себя идиотами. Присутствие на встрече шефа говорило Гермионе о том, что простым обсуждением пациента дело не обойдется.

На четверг был назначен плановый осмотр Драко новым врачом, которая в принципе считала, что пациента нужно было оставить в больнице, а не передавать на руки интерну. Северус согласился с ней в своей обычной манере

-Не думаю, что домашние булочки способны заменить круглосуточных уход и медицинское оборудование.

Гермиона тут же взвилась:

\- Вы хоть представляете, чего мне стоило забрать его домой?! Никто не планировал держать его здесь бесплатно, его собирались отправить в государственную психушку, где надзор над ним был бы осуществляем посредством впихивания в глотку таблеток и привязыванием к кровати! Да он бы сошел с ума раньше. Чем зажили его повреждения!

Она ненавидела это место: эту больницу, где вечно не хватало денег и врачей, где мало кто хотел работать, где все постоянно сплетничали друг о друге. Ей надоело, что ее постоянно тыкают носом в то, что она еще не врач – и при этом сами не собираются ей помогать. Только ленивый не высказал свое мнение по поводу того, что она забрала Драко к себе: даже те, кто вроде как поддерживали и считали ее поступок чем-то благородным, даже они были уверены, что она делает это себе во вред. Даже шеф больницы, который среди них всех казался единственным адекватным человеком – даже он сейчас вызывал в ней только горечь. В конце концов, будь он не так зациклен на своих домашних делах, он мог бы выбить для больницы деньги, обновить оборудование, привлечь хороших врачей.. а не тех, кто просто хочет уменьшить нагрузку.

Слова текли горьким потоком, а она не могла остановиться. Закончив свою тираду, Гермиона прикрыла на секунду глаза, чтобы не дать слезам брызнуть из глаз.

Она сделала пару вдохов-выдохов, открыла глаза и уже спокойнее произнесла:

\- Мы собрались здесь, чтобы обсудить состояние Драко. В четверг я привезу его на осмотр и хочу предупредить заранее: все анализы я возьму сама, сделаю томографию. Для осмотра хирурга нам придется усыпить его.

-Усыпить?- доктор Купер удивленно вскинула голову.

-Вы что, не удосужились прочесть его карту?- Северус опередил Гермионин вопрос. Девушка ему категорически не нравилась, но он не мог не признать, что ее тирада не оставила его равнодушным. Высказать все это могло стоить ей карьеры.

Доктор Купер растерянно смотрела на него, и мужчина постарался вложить в голос столько яда, сколько мог.

\- Вижу, что это пошло бы вразрез с желанием уменьшить нагрузку,- Гермиона на этих словах чуть вздрогнула и удивленно посмотрела на мужчину: он только что поддержал ее?

\- Так вот, юноша не выносит прикосновений. Вообще никаких. Он не может пожать руку или даже взять из чьих-то рук чашку чая. Хирургу придется касаться его – касаться всего тела, проводить осмотр поврежденных участков. Как вы себе представляете этот процесс, если от простого прикосновения к руке у молодого человека начинается истерика и паническая атака?

Последние слова он уже буквально прошипел.

Шеф, все это время лишь молча слушавший перепалку, откашлялся, привлекая внимание.

\- Коллеги,- мужчина обвел их взглядом, и Гермиона почувствовала легкий укол стыда за то, что обвинила его в бездеятельности.- Давайте попытаемся общаться конструктивно. Мы все собрались лишь с одной целью, убедиться, что мистеру Малфою оказывается лучшее лечение из всех возможных вариантов.

Северус хмыкнул, но промолчал.

-Так вот, для этого мы должны постараться работать одним фронтом. К сожалению, лечащий хирург мистера Малфоя сегодня не смог присутствовать на нашей встрече, но он в курсе особенностей состояния пациента и готов сделать все, что будет от него необходимо. Первостепенная задача – убедиться, что пациент идет на поправку, и нет никаких осложнений его и без того сложного состояния. 

Северус хмыкнул снова.

-Доктор Снейп?- шеф внимательно посмотрел на психиатра.

\- Я не поддерживаю идею содержания пациента в доме, тем более, где он не может получить квалифицированный уход соответствующего специалиста.

Гермиона почти подскочила, готовясь выдать очередную тираду – на этот раз, обращенную лично к нему, однако Северус даже не взглянул в ее сторону, продолжая:

\- Впрочем, я так же не думаю, что психушка в его состоянии могла бы быть чем-либо лучше. За два сеанса он не дал никаких зацепок к тому, что с ним произошло. Более того, он явно старается избегать разговоров на любые темы, которые считает личными. 

Три пары глаз воззрились на него и мужчина закатил глаза.

\- Три сеанса в неделю – это максимум, что я сейчас могу, но полагаю, что когда он все же вспомнит все, что с ним произошло, потребуется поместить его в реабилитационный центр. Он так отчаянно пытается справиться со своим нынешним состоянием, испытывает такой стыд и отвращение, что пережив все еще раз, он может не выдержать. Я рекомендую дождаться, когда его тело полностью излечится, я смогу перевести его в клинику в Лондоне, где я помогаю. Они не смогут принять его сейчас, пока он физически нестабилен – но после, они смогут действительно обеспечить ему должный уход.

Он посмотрел на Гермиону и добавил

\- Это освободит вас и вашего бойфренда от обузы.

Выбор его слов стал последней каплей, переполнившей чашу. Очень тихо и четко она произнесла, повернувшись в Северусу:

-Драко. Не. Обуза. Он пробудет в нашем доме столько, сколько понадобится. Если в какой-то момент для его здоровья станет лучше, чтобы он отправился в другое место – я сделаю все, чтобы он туда попал. Я приму помощь даже от вас, но не смейте больше говорить о Драко подобным образом.

Еще какое-то время они пытались договориться, но каждый продолжал упорно тянуть одеяло на себя, и тогда Шеф в очередной раз прервал их перепалку и велел всем расходиться и вернуться к этой беседе когда Драко будет физически способен покинуть дом Гермионы. Они провели в кабинете почти два часа, и, судя по рабочему пейджеру Гермионы, ей придется задержаться, чтобы наверстать все упущенное. 

Главный ординатор метала грозные взгляды, когда Гермиона подошла к стойке регистрации, чтобы взять карты пациентов. 

-Вы уделите мне две минуты,- резкий голос без каких-либо вопросительных интонаций заставил ее вздрогнуть и круто развернуться. 

Северус хмуро смотрел на нее сверху вниз тяжелым взглядом темных глаз, в этом освещении казавшимися абсолютно черными. Она кивнула, и они отошли вглубь коридора.

\- Я не думаю, что вы считаете мистера Малфоя обузой.

Гермиона удивленно распахнула глаза.

\- Это то, что считает о себе сам.. Драко.

Гермиона была поражена, она столько раз говорила Драко, что она рада помогать ему, что он ее гость, что он ей ничем не обязан...

Мужчина, видимо поняв ее метания, произнес чуть более мягко:

-Вы абсолютно не виноваты, что он так себя ощущает. Произошедшее с ним заставляет его так себя ощущать. Впрочем, я не думаю, что только это..

-Что вы имеете в виду? 

Она пытливо рассматривала его хмурое лицо с залегшей морщинкой между бровей.

-Я должен знать.. доктор Грейнджер,- он выделил слово доктор без тени сарказма,- есть ли что-то в его прошлом, о чем он рассказал вам, но мог умолчать в разговоре со мной или с кем-либо другим?

Сознание Гермионы металось, не в состоянии решить, как поступить: она обещала Драко не выдавать его тайн, но стоит ли хранить их, если это может навредить ему?

-Я думаю, что да,- она медленно подняла на него взгляд.- Я не знаю никаких деталей, но думаю, что знаю, откуда нужно копать. 

\- Грейнджер!- голос главного ординатора заставил их обоих вздрогнуть,- Ты собираешься вообще работать сегодня?

\- Простите, мне нужно идти.. я работаю ночную смену, но завтра буду дома.. Если сможете, встретимся завтра перед сеансом? В двух блоках от парка есть кафе, там почти не бывает людей.

Мужчина кивнул.

\- Завтра в 10, я подберу вас рядом с центральным входом.

Не дожидаясь ее ответа, он развернулся и быстрым шагом отправился к выходу. Гермиона вздохнула и вернулась к картам пациентов, гадая, когда же она обретет хоть какую-то ясность.

***

Около восьми утра следующего дня Гермиона вползла в дом, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы рухнуть на кровать и проспать часов двадцать. Впрочем, сна в ближайшем будущем не предвиделось. Через два часа она встречается с Северусом, а до тех пор нужно привести себя в более-менее человеческий вид и приготовить завтрак. По дороге к себе она заглянула в комнату Драко, невольно улыбнувшись: Драко спокойно и размеренно дышал, лежа на боку, повернувшись к Гарри, который мирно сопел в придвинутом к кровати кресле. Рядом валялась книга, какой-то детективный роман из тех, что Гарри заглатывал с десяток в месяц. 

Она прошла в ванную, с удовольствием сбросив одежду, и включила горячую воду, наблюдая за тем, как комната постепенно наполняется паром. Из зеркала на нее смотрела уставшая девушка с медового цвета спутанными волосами и огромными черными кругами, залегшими под глазами янтарного цвета, теперь казавшимися мутно-карамельными.

Цвет ее глаз всегда был объектом пристального внимания, меняющие цвет от чуть ли не желтого к янтарному и к карамельному, как сейчас. 

Она рассматривала себя в зеркале. Несмотря на вполне приятную внешность, в личной жизни у нее ничего не получалось. В школе, пока все ее подружки ходили на свидания, влюблялись и расставались по три раза в неделю, она проводила большую часть времени с Гарри, потому что он казался единственным мальчиком в школе, у которого мозги не спеклись от бушевавших гормонов. Конечно, был еще Драко, который был объективно красив, умен и привлекателен – и пользовался этим на полную – но этот вариант никогда не приходил в ее голову.

Те редкие свидания, что у нее случались, оставляли ощущение впустую потраченного времени. В медицинской школе особенно лучше не стало, хотя теперь ее вроде как окружали люди со схожими целями и интересами. Единственную связь, которую можно было бы назвать отношениями, пришлось прекратить, когда один из ее однокурсников увидел ее в кабинете профессора в не слишком приличном виде. Огласки дело не получило, но они расстались – впрочем, Гермиона не слишком переживала по этому поводу. Лето после первого курса она провела путешествуя по южной Европе, в отчаянной попытке хоть на пару месяцев перестать быть собой. Перестать постоянно обо всех заботиться и заняться своей жизнью. Она отправляла открытки родителям и Гарри из Римини, Венеции и Неаполя, ездила на развалины Акрополя и ныряла смотреть кораллы на Тенерифе. 

Впервые в жизни она чувствовала себя живой – и впервые в жизни случайные знакомства не вызывали у нее отвращения. 

Девушка залезла в горячую ванну и откинула голову на бортик, борясь с желанием заснуть. У нее нет придаваться воспоминаниям и рефлексии, она должна привести себя в порядок, проведать Драко и отправляться на встречу с Северусом. Ей уже давно не 19, и нет смысла думать о том, чего уже не вернуть.

Высушив волосы и одевшись в удобные мягкие джинсы и тонкий свободный свитер, она тихо прошла в кухню и поставила кофе. 

-Драко никак не мог вчера уснуть,- разбитый голос Гарри заставил ее вздрогнуть. 

Он прошел к столу и принялся нарезать фрукты для салата.- Черта с два я ему дам еще раз кофе на ужин.

\- Ты давал ему кофе? А что случилось с «Гарри, Драко можно только чай или шоколад»?

\- Ну откуда я мог знать, что он на него так подействует? В завтрак все было прекрасно..

Гермиона со всего маха опустила перед ним кружку с кофе, а брызги попали ему на руку, заставив сморщиться от боли.

-Ты чего?!

\- Ничего! Тебе повезло, что Драко просто не мог уснуть, а не начал трястись в истерике от потревоженной ЦНС.

-Что?

\- У него подорванная нервная система, и давать ему кофеин, стимулирующий ее активность... 

Гермиона не закончила, но Гарри и без этого ощущал себя идиотом. Он просто хотел порадовать Драко, а в итоге только навредил.

-Просто в следующий раз не нарушай инструкции, ладно?

Девушка мягко взяла его ладонь в свою и поцеловала крохотное красное пятнышко – след от раскаленной капли кофе.

Холодные губы на горячей коже принесли покой и какое-то странное ощущение, словно этот ожог стоил того, чтобы получить его.

\- Я встречаюсь с Северусом через сорок минут,- Гермиона тоже принялась нарезать фрукты, стряхивая их в стоящую рядом глубокую миску.- Так что после завтрака вы останетесь с Драко вдвоем на пару часов. Но после этого я полностью возьму его на себя, и ты сможешь отдохнуть. Встреться с Роном, он названивает каждый день – скучает по собутыльнику,- она улыбнулась.

Выйти из дома? Последний раз Гарри выходил из дома позавчера, когда ездил за покупками. Впрочем, вряд ли это могло быть полноценной заменой настоящей прогулки по свежему воздуху. Хотелось побегать. Выпить тоже хотелось, но..

-Герм, ты провела на ногах больше 20 часов, тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Девушка легко улыбнулась ему.

-Все в порядке, это была легкая смена, никаких новых пациентов. Ты ведь тратишь свой отпуск, я хочу, чтобы ты хоть немного отдохнул. 

-А что ты собираешься обсуждать с доктором сарказм?

Гермиона чуть слышно вздохнула: конечно, Гарри хочет знать это.

-Нужно обсудить схему лечения, Северус обещал придумать способ для Драко обходиться без транквилизаторов на то время, что мы обрабатываем его раны. В общем, врачебные дела.

Гарри ни на секунду не поверил, что Герм рассказала ему все, но не стал спорить, в конце концов, он сам собирался пообщаться в доктором С и выяснить необходимую ему информацию, не привлекая к этому подругу.

***

Есть совершенно не хотелось, и Гермиона, пожелав Драко доброго утра, вышла из дома, прихватив тонкий плащ. До встречи оставалось минут двадцать, и она медленно прогуливалась по парковой дорожке, пиная опавшие листья. Настроение было паршивым. Ей казалось, что она постоянно делает что-то неправильно.

На работе она постоянно отвлекалась на мысли о том, все ли в порядке дома, и слишком часто отлучалась, чтобы позвонить и в очередной раз услышать «Герм, мы в порядке». Дома же она постоянно зарывалась в справочники по психиатрии, учебники по неврологии и старые конспекты, чтобы подготовиться к экзамену в конце интернатуры. И, конечно, она проводила большую часть времени с Драко. 

Если раньше ее социальная жизнь застряла на отметке «недостаточно насыщенная», то теперь стрелка упорно показывала на «отсутствует». И при этом, у нее не было даже времени чтобы сходить в кино на фильм, который она так давно ждала. Сегодняшняя встреча с Северусом в кафе грозилась стать главным событием уходящей недели. 

Едва переехав с этот крошечный городок, она осознала, что делать здесь нечего. Один ресторан, пара кафе, парк, кинотеатр и что-то, отдаленно напоминающее ночной клуб образца девяностых – вот и все развлечения. 

Большую часть их с Гарри свободного времени они проводили в парке: устраивали пикники, катались на коньках зимой, и летом на велосипедах. Такая размеренная жизнь явно шла обоим на пользу: Гарри наконец-то справился с гнетущими его с детства комплексами и открылся. Она счастливо наблюдала, как он наконец-то увидел в себе то, что в нем было всегда: он был привлекателен, умен, остроумен и в нем была внутренняя сила, которая притягивала людей. Эта сила была в нем всегда, но лишь теперь он сам ощущал ее. Сама же Гермиона научилась мириться с тем, что не всегда в жизни можно добиться желаемого, что иногда старания не работают – и приняла это. Интернатура в этом захолустье научила ее принятию.

Гарри всегда говорил, что она страдает комплексом спасителя, но она лишь отмахивалась: даже если так, что плохого в желании помочь? Здесь она наконец-то осознала, что помогает не просто чтобы помочь – так она старалась удержать контроль в своих руках. Со временем, она научилась просто принимать факт, что невозможно контролировать всегда все. И теперь она могла сосредоточиться на том, чтобы ее помощь приносила максимальную помощь, не думая о том, что что-то поможет пойти не так. Работа в приемном показала ей, что не все в руках врачей – иногда она просто не может помочь. И она научилась принимать это.

С появлением Драко она вновь почувствовала, что теряет равновесие, постоянно сомневается и пытается контролировать то, что контролировать невозможно. 

Она присела на лавку рядом со входом в парк, ожидая Северуса. Представив себе его презрительное выражение лица, она сделала пару дыхательных упражнений, ей вовсе не хотелось ругаться с ним.

Ровно в 10 напротив нее остановилась машина – водитель мигнул фарами, и Гермиона медленно подошла и села на переднее сидение.

-Доброе утро.

Он только хмыкнул, одарив ее нечитаемым взглядом. Впрочем, она представляла себе, как выглядит после суток без сна.

\- Через два квартала поворот направо.

Они медленно пересекали перекрестки, а Гермиона прислушивалась к тихой музыке, доносившейся из колонок.

-Дебюсси? Драко говорил, вы советовали составить для него плейлист с музыкой, которая поможет расслабиться.

Мужчина фыркнул, паркуясь у тротуара рядом с кафе.

-Я и составил,- он насмешливо приподнял бровь, видя удивление на лице девушки.- Вы заняты в больнице, а ваш... партнер вряд ли отличит Шопена от Шопенгауэра.

Гермиона про себя отметила, что вот уже второй раз Северус намекает на романтические отношения между ней и Гарри, а она второй раз не пытается объяснить, что они друзья. 

Они выбрали столик у самого окна, сделали заказ и Северус достал из портфеля тяжелый блокнот в кожаном переплете.

Никто не торопился продолжать начавшийся в машине разговор. Официантка принесла им кофе и корзинку со свежими круассанами, мармелад и масло, и они в молчании принялись есть. Минут через десять, мужчина чуть отодвинул полупустую чашку кофе и поднял на нее внимательный взгляд.

-Так я готов внимать.

Она говорила долго и сбивчиво, перемежая рассказанное Драко своими догадками и наблюдениями, а Северус слушал, временами делая пометки в блокноте. Наконец, она закончила путанный рассказ и сделала глоток кофе – в горле пересохло.

-Очень хорошо,- он что-то черкнул в своем блокноте.- Во всяком случае, теперь понятна такая разительная смена в его характере и поведении. За два – предположительно - месяца, которых особо не помнишь, так не меняются.

\- И как нам быть?

-Нам – никак.- сказал, как отрезал.- Вы продолжаете заботиться о нем и не встреваете с душеспасительными беседами. 

-А вы?- Гермиона чувствовала, что начинает злиться.

\- А я займусь своим делом. Полиция располагает той же информацией?

\- За исключением моих личных домыслов и выводов... я не думаю, что они и впрямь смогут найти этих негодяев.

\- Я был бы удивлен, если бы они попытались. В конце концов, похитили и держали его не здесь, а в Лондоне, если Драко правильно рассчитал. Так что даже если они направили дело в Лондон, там оно ляжет мертвым грузом в столе какого-то старого инспектора, у которого и без того достаточно дел, чем расследовать изнасилования.

Он выплюнул последние слова в отвращении.

-Что?

Вопрос прозвучал слишком резко, но Гермионе было не до интонаций.

-Меня смущает одно: Драко явственно помнит.. видит во сне.. разные руки. Анализы и обследование так же выявило, что было как минимум трое насильников – или более. 

Гермиона утвердительно кивнула, хотя он даже не обратил на нее внимания.

\- По моему опыту, в таких ситуациях всегда есть один человек, который это начинает – и обычно это тот, кто знаком с жертвой лично.

-Вы.. хотите сказать, что Драко знал.. кого-то из них?

-Думаю, он не просто знал – он доверял этому человеку. Это предательство могло так же спровоцировать потерю памяти – потерю памяти на лица. Ведь, фактически, он помнит – ощущает, называйте, как угодно,- то, что с ним сделали. Стерты только лица и конкретные даты и события, которые могут указать на того, кто с ним так поступил.

\- То есть если он вспомнит человека..

-Он вспомнит все остальное.

Они смотрели друг на друга до тех пор, пока Гермионе не стало трудно дышать от столь длительного зрительного контакта, и она не спросила, чуть откашлявшись:

\- И как нам заставить его вспомнить?

-И снова это «нам»,- он поморщился будто его заставили съесть лимон целиком.- Пока что ничего. До тех пор, пока он не будет достаточно крепок физически, я бы не хотел, чтобы он вспоминал. Это может только ухудшить ситуацию. Тело должно восстановиться первым – затем займемся разумом.

Гермиона заметила это его «займемся» и ей стало чуть легче.

\- А пока что, я хотел бы знать, рассказали ли вы все это мистеру П?

-Нет.. Драко просил никому не говорить..

\- Надо же. Девушка, умеющая хранить тайны. Впрочем, это не столь важно. Важно только чтобы он не пытался ничего выпытывать у Драко, и не пытался заставить его что-либо вспоминать. Если Драко сам не заговаривает на эту тему – пусть никто не говорит.

-Конечно, доктор С, я предупредила Гарри об этом. Он не станет пытать его,

_Пока что_ , мысленно добавила она, зная друга и его тягу докапываться до истины любой ценой.


	5. Я растворяюсь, теряя себя.

Чего Гермиона знала, так это того, что Гарри уже с утра договорился о встрече с Роном, справедливо рассудив, что один он с расследованием не справится, а приятель вечно жалуется на скуку. Но даже не зная его планов, девушка чувствовала, что затишье в их доме может быть только к буре.

Вернувшись домой уже с Северусом, она оставила врача с Драко в комнате и увела Гарри к себе в комнату, плотно закрыв дверь.

\- Что бы ты ни задумал, не делай этого.

Она стояла, скрестив руки и подпирая стену, и Гарри чуть покраснел, но сделал невинное выражение лица.

\- О чем ты?

\- О том, что ты очень подозрительно спокоен и тих последние дни. И это явно не к добру.

-Герм, я понятия не имею, о чем ты. Между прочем, - он как бы спохватился.- Я скоро встречаюсь с Роном. Устроим забег до водохранилища, а потом завалимся в бар. Раз уж ты дала мне выходной.

Подозрения девушки расцвели еще ярче, но придраться было не к чему: Гарри ни о чем не спрашивал Драко, а после той беседы в ванной к ней тоже не приставал и выглядел миролюбиво. 

\- Ладно, - Она сдалась, решив, что то, о чем она не знает, ей не навредит. - Северус предупредил, что мы не должны сами затрагивать эту тему – пока он не окрепнет физически. Я лишь передаю его указания. 

Гарри закивал, пятясь. Спальня Герм находилась прямо напротив комнаты для гостей, и ему не терпелось выскользнуть за дверь и попробовать услышать, что происходит в комнате напротив. 

-Мне пора собираться, и нужно еще прибраться. А то видел я, как твой драгоценный коллега посмотрел на пару чашек на кофейном столике в гостиной.

Он выскользнул из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь.

Гермиона так устала, что даже не стала напоминать, что эта пара чашек там стоит с позавчера: просто легла, поставила будильник на через час и тут же заснула.

Гарри слышал из комнаты приглушенные голоса и музыку. Фортепиано. Музыка его не слишком заинтересовала, но вот к голосам он прислушивался изо всех сил.

-.... и тюбик с краской взрывается прямо мне в лицо! Я потом два часа оттирал «небесно-голубой» со своего лица

Тихий бархатный смех. _Твою мать, это доктор-ненавижу-всех так смеется?_ Гарри отшатнулся от двери, запустил руку в волосы и снова прислушался.

\- И что ты выбрал?

\- А что там выбирать? Либо целый семестр чертить линии и притворяться, что в состоянии начертить здание, которое не завалится при попытке его возвести – или четыре месяца рисовать во всех ракурсах голую натурщицу вместе с десятью озабоченными студентами.

\- То есть натурщица?

Оба смеются. Гарри вдруг стало обидно: за эти дни он рассказал Драко столько историй, но ни разу не слышал, чтобы он смеялся. Он смеялся тихо и несмело, словно не веря, что и правда может смеяться – и очень мягко.

Гарри закусил губу и двинулся в сторону гостиной – наводить обещанный порядок. 

***

Драко устал, и они закончили сеанс чуть раньше. Северус попрощался с пациентом, который в очередной раз поблагодарил его за составленный для него плей-лист, и прошел по коридору до кухни. Гарри сидел на высоком барном стуле, подперев щеку ладонью, а пальцами второй выводил по столу узоры.

\- Если вы отвлечетесь от вашего дела,- Ехидно произнес голос за спиной.- И сделаете мне чашку кофе, буду премного благодарен.

Гарри резво подскочил и направился выполнять просьбу, мысленно придумывая, что ответить.

-Хорошо прошла беседа?

Вопрос прозвучал несколько странно, и мужчина чуть пожал плечами.

\- Нормально. Учитывая обстоятельства.

\- Я хотел с вами поговорить.

-Неужели?- бровь удивленно изогнулась.

\- Я, кажется, знаю способ выяснить, что за ублюдок так поступил с Драко.

\- Вы имеете в виду, что сможете вычислить организатора?

-Организатора?- Гарри удивленно смотрел на него, а Северус про себя матерился. Очевидно, Гермиона ничего не рассказала своему дружку, зато он сам только что исправил это упущение. Остается надеяться, что мальчишка больше усилий вкладывал в свое спортивное тело... СПОРТИВНОЕ ТЕЛО, СЕВЕРУС? СОВСЕМ РЕХНУЛСЯ?

Надеждам сбыться было не суждено: выражение недоумения сменилось осознанием, а затем – яростью.

-Сколько?- прохрипел Гарри, перегибаясь через стол и оказываясь в паре дюймов от лица мужчины.- СКОЛЬКО?!

\- Не меньше троих. Возможно, пятеро.

Из Гарри словно выкачали воздух – он был похож на сдувшийся воздушный шарик. В бессилии он треснул рукой по столу, и чашки грустно звякнули о блюдца.

-Почему Герм не сказала мне?- Гарри не обращался ни к кому конкретно, но Северус все же ответил, старательно подбирая слова:

\- Потому что, по сути, это врачебная тайна. Я не думал, что она сохранит ее... от вас, но она поступила правильно. Вас это не касается.

-Не касается?- взвился Гарри,- Ах, не касается?! Он живет в моем доме, первые дни я вынужден был водить его в туалет и МЫТЬ, переодевал его, я каждый вечер усыпляю его, чтобы обработать раны, а ночами сижу у его кровати, чтобы будить во время кошмаров. И МЕНЯ ЭТО НЕ КАСАЕТСЯ?!

Ему было наплевать, что его могут услышать остальные обитатели дома. Он устал от того, что с ним не считаются в его собственном доме, принимая за лишенного чувств мужлана, способного только выполнять инструкции. 

-Что здесь происходит?!- в кухню ворвалась Гермиона, встрепанная после сна, явственно прерванного этими двумя.- Вы из ума выжили? Кроме себя никого не слышите! 

Последняя фраза показалась обоим мужчинам странной и они прислушались.

Драко рыдал у себя в комнате. 

-ТВОЮ МАТЬ,- оба выдохнули в один голос.

\- Что встали? Идите и разбирайтесь с последствиями, оба!

Она была так зла, что даже не понимала, что отчитывает и Гарри, и Северуса. Те лишь переглянулись и пошли в спальню Драко – просить прощения.

Гермиона же села за стол и закрыла лицо руками. Слезы брызнули из глаз, и не было сил остановиться. Постоянно держать все в секрете было выше ее сил. Мужчины ругались из-за того, что она где-то ошиблась. Гарри явно ощущал себя марионеткой – и она не могла его винить. А Драко... то, что Гарри кричал из-за него, в очередной раз напомнило Драко о том, что он – виновник всего происходящего.

_Как же она устала._

\- Прекратите потоп,- Голос у самого уха заставил вздрогнуть и убрать влажные от слез руки от лица.- С Драко все нормально. Ваш излишне эмоциональный бойфренд остался с ним.

\- Да что ж вы заладили. Он мой друг. 

Она и сама не смогла бы объяснить себе, с чего решила поправить его на третий раз. Мужчина хмыкнул но комментировать не стал.

\- Вы не виноваты в том, что им тяжело. Вы же понимаете это?

Голос звучал чуть мягче, чем она привыкла. Девушка замотала головой и вновь заплакала.

\- Боже милостивый, – Северус закатил глаза.- В чем же ваша вина?

\- Гарри с Драко были врагами в школе. А я заставила Гарри принять его в нашем доме, возиться с ним. Ухаживать. Заставила его взять весь отпуск для этого – а в благодарность держу в неведении. А Драко здесь тоже не легче – в доме бывшего врага, больной, не способный двигаться дальше ванной. 

Северус так сильно схватил ее за плечи и встряхнул, что она даже перестала плакать.

-Если услышу от вас еще одну подобную глупость, не сдать вам ваш экзамен, обещаю. Кстати, когда он?

\- Осталось три недели.

\- Вы успеваете? 

\- Я урезала часы в клинике. И Гарри очень помогает мне. 

-Это не ответ на мой вопрос.

-Да, думаю, да. 

Он хмыкнул, словно не веря в ее способности к мыслительному процессу. Помолчав, он произнес как-то отстраненно:

-Если поймете, что часов в сутках вам мало, дайте знать.

Он кивнул на прощание и через секунду хлопнула дверь, оставляя Гермиону наедине с миллионом мыслей.

***

Когда он услышал крик Гарри, Драко почти спал. Поначалу он просто испугался, но потом понял, что Гарри кричит из-за него. Он слышал горечь и обиду в голосе бывшего одноклассника, и понимал, что это все – его вина. Гермиона хранит его секреты, он ее просил об этом, потому что не хотел, чтобы бывший враг знал, как низко он пал. Теперь же Драко не хотел ничего рассказывать уже по другой причине: он и без того был жалок, но рассказ о последних годах его жизни должен заставить Гарри презирать его. А ему так хочется, чтобы они с Гарри смогли преодолеть прежние разногласия и стать, ну, хотя бы приятелями. 

Гарри так изменился за эти пять лет, что Драко с трудом узнавал его. Он был собран, всегда держал себя в руках, стараясь не терять контроль ни над собой, ни над происходящим вокруг. В каждом его движении читалась уверенность и внутренняя сила. Иногда эта сила пугала Драко, потому что он был уверен, что в какой-то момент эта сила может обернуться против тех, кто находится рядом. Против Драко. Он не знал, что заставляет его так думать: за все эти дни Гарри ни разу не сделал ничего, чтобы обидеть его. Он был добр, спокоен и сосредоточен. Драко помнил по школе, что Гарри и спокойствие – абсолютно не совместимые понятия.

Драко было достаточно сказать одну язвительную реплику, а Гарри уже был готов взорваться. Никто никогда так не реагировал на Драко – и он не мог лгать себе, ему это нравилось. Нравилось, что кому-то он настолько не безразличен. Конечно, ненависть – это не совсем та эмоция, которую можно было бы считать приятной, но ее сила... вот что заставляло Драко день за днем, год за годом цепляется к однокласснику.

В детстве он еще не понимал, почему ему нравится задирать бедного мальчика, учившегося на стипендию. Но с годами этого стало категорически не хватать: они повзрослели, и Драко вдруг осознал, что больше не хочет просто наблюдать, как его друзья-лизоблюды вместо него дерутся с Гарри. Он избавился от своих прихвостней, объяснив себе, что они просто ему надоели. Он старался не думать о том, что на самом деле ему просто нравится молотить кулаками спину Гарри, оставляя синяки, нравилось наблюдать, как из разбитой губы врага течет кровь. Ему нравилось, каким живым он ощущает себе от выброса адреналина в тот момент, когда кто-то з них наносит первый удар. 

С Поттером он терял всякий контроль и позволял ярости затопить себя. Он мог быть самим собой, таким, каким не мог быть сын его родителей. Не должен был быть. Ему повезло, ведь он был младшим сыном – его брат не мог даже вдохнуть без разрешения. Драко же мог позволить себе драки с Гарри, ему даже позволили учиться в Академии искусств, ведь никаких способностей к бизнесу у него не было. Он должен был стать принцем Лондонского света. Но до двадцати одного года он был волен жить, как хочет – главное, чтобы это не отражалось на его семье.

Мысли Драко вернулись к Гарри... казалось, ничего не осталось от того Гарри, которого Драко когда-то знал. Только сегодня, когда Гарри сорвался, Драко понял, что в глубине души тот остался все тем же слишком эмоциональным, легко заводящимся и абсолютно искренним.

Доктор С... Северус.. он не был человеком, с которым можно было общаться в том тоне, в котором говорил с ним Гарри – если, конечно, вы не жаждали скорой и мучительной смерти. Но Гарри, похоже, дошел до того состояния, когда уже ничто не остановит. 

Драко закрыл глаза.

Крик Гарри все еще стоял в ушах, хотя прошло уже несколько часов. Гермиона, увидев состояние Драко, тут же заткнула споривших мужчин и, как мальчишек, отправила извиняться перед ним. Драко заверил обоих, что все в порядке, что они не виноваты, что это он виноват, он и никто другой. Когда Северус ушел, торопясь к другому пациенту, Гарри еще долго сидел в кресле у его кровати, успокаивая и отвлекая от мрачных мыслей. 

Когда Гарри ушел, его место заняла Гермиона. Девушка пыталась устроиться со своими книгами в кресле, но ей было неудобно писать, что-то постоянно падало, и она пересела за стол, развернув кресло в сторону кровати, чтобы видеть Драко, когда поднимает голову.

\- Герм,- он тихо позвал ее спустя пару часов, когда устал читать.

Она вскинула голову и посмотрела на него расфокусированным взглядом.

-Ты не поможешь мне? Я не думаю, что смогу сам добраться до ванной.

Она тут же отложила книгу, в которую вот уже минут десять смотрела невидящим взглядом, и плавно поднялась, потягиваясь. Мышцы ужасно болели от неподвижного сидения в неудобной позе, и она была рада даже такому крошечному перерыву.

Драко искоса наблюдал за тем, как она плавно движется к нему, и через секунду он сильнее втянул носом воздух, вдыхая запах ее духов. Это стало ужасной в своей странности привычкой, но по какой-то причине ее запах приносил ощущение покоя – и он не мог не дышать глубже, когда она оказывалась рядом. 

Девушка протянула ему успокоительное, но Драко отрицательно помотал головой.

-Гарри дал мне его лишь пару часов назад... И я от него все хуже соображаю. Я.. давай я попробую так.

Гермиона внимательно посмотрела на него и кивнула. 

-Я дам тебе руку, а ты накроешь ее своей. 

Драко не сразу понял, что она имеет в виду, а поняв, потрясенно вскинул голову. Она только что придумала, как во время прикосновений он может почувствовать себя ведущим. Поднимаясь, он держался за край кровати и вторую руку положил на тыльную сторону ее предплечья.

Оказавшись на ногах, он перехватил ее руку и прижал к боку девушки, буквально повиснув на ней. В этом положении, она при всем желании не смогла бы дотронуться до него. У Драко кружилась голова и ему приходилось цепляться второй рукой за мебель и стену, чтобы не рухнуть – даже учитывая его нынешнее жалкое состояние, Гермиона вряд ли удержит парня на голову выше себя. 

Она проводила его в ванную и он судорожно разжал руку и закрыл за собой дверь. Его физические и моральные силы были явно на пределе.

Девушка терпеливо подпирала стенку, ожидая Драко, чтобы довести его до кровати. 

Путь обратно они проделали в том же порядке: обездвижить девушку, повиснуть на ней, хвататься за мебель и стену. Когда он сел на кровать, он вдруг увидел красный след на той руке, которую только что сжимал.

-Твоя рука,- Блондин в ужасе смотрел на глубокие следы ногтей, из которых кое-где проступила кровь.

Девушка проследила за его взглядом и быстро раскатала подвернутый рукав тонкого свитера. 

-Ничего страшного,- Она уже собиралась вернуться к столу, когда Драко остановил ее, осторожно беря за руку. Она чуть вздрогнула, но позволила ему снова задрать рукав. Он рассматривал следы своих ногтей на ее руке, едва ощутимо проводя большим пальцем по коже вокруг, словно пытался залечить царапины таким образом.

Запах ее духов окутывал его словно кокон, и Драко был абсолютно спокоен.

Оба хранили молчание. Драко осторожно водил пальцем по ее коже – теперь уже гораздо выше того участка, который пострадал от его ногтей,- а Гермиона следила взглядом за его движениями.

***

Именно в таком состоянии их нашел Гарри, вернувшийся домой после длительной пробежки с Роном. Он еще не успел рассказать ему о своей затее с расследованием, решив, что нужно сделать так, как сказал Северус – подождать, пока Драко окрепнет и его физическое состояние улучшится хотя бы настолько, чтобы он мог свободно передвигаться по дому. 

Он уже открыл рот, чтобы поздороваться, когда увидел, что Драко без какой-либо паники и криков, абсолютно спокойный и какой-то сосредоточенный, медленно поглаживает руку Гермионы. Оба явно не слышали его прихода. Что-то внутри него противно заскреблось, когда он тихо сделал шаг назад, в коридор. Пятясь, он зацепил бедром стоявший там столик и с грохотом уронил стоявшую на нем вазу.

Гермиона и Драко одновременно вздрогнули, отдергивая руки.

-Гарри?- Гермиона быстро вышла из комнаты.- Ты в порядке?- Она наблюдала, как он достает из кладовки рядом веник, сметает осколки и цветы в мусорное ведро, а затем вытирает разлитую воду.

-Отлично,- бросил он, относя ведро в кухню.

Близилось время ужина, но юноша быстро принял душ, переоделся в джинсы и черную рубашку и вышел из дома, не ответив окликнувшей его Гермионе.

Ноги несли его вперед, и он даже не думал, куда идет. Остановился он только дойдя до бара, где они часто бывали раньше с Роном после работы. Видеть никого не хотелось, и Гарри развернулся, дошел до винного магазина и купил бутылку виски. 

На улице уже почти стемнело, а к тому моменту, как он дошел до парка, город освещали лишь фонари и огни окон. Он дошел до своего любимого раскидистого клена в самом сердце парка и упал на землю.

Открутил крышку и сделал первый глоток. Горло приятно обожгло, и Гарри почувствовал, как напряжение покидает его тело. 

Он не взял ни телефон, ни часы, когда уходил из дома, и сейчас не мог сказать наверняка, сколько времени провел, сидя в парке и глотая виски. Бутылка давно опустела, и он даже успел вздремнуть. Холодный воздух не дал ему заснуть окончательно, и Гарри решил возвращаться домой.

Путь до дома казался бесконечно долгим. Хотелось упасть на кровать и просто заснуть. Войдя в дом, он, стараясь не разбить что-нибудь еще, наощупь пробирался по коридору. Из комнаты Драко доносился голос, заставив Гарри прислушаться.

Драко бессвязно бормотал что-то, беспокойно ворочаясь.

Гарри зашел в комнату, прислушиваясь. Тут Драко отчетливо прошептал его имя – и снова заметался по кровати.

Гарри тут же бросился к кровати.

-Тише, Драко, успокойся, все хорошо, я здесь.- он говорил то, что обычно Гермиона говорила во время ночных кошмаров Драко. Он говорил максимально четко (что в его состоянии было очень проблематично), стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно и успокаивающе. Они с Гермионой старались будить Драко до того, как кошмар заставит его проснуться от собственного крика. Когда это им не удавалось, приходилось хватать метущегося Драко за руку и вкалывать транквилизатор.

Гарри заговорил громче и протянул руку, чтобы погладить Драко по волосам. Драко почти моментально затих и вскоре снова ровно задышал. Обычно они избегали касаться Драко, боясь, что он проснется в еще большей панике, но бутылка виски избавила Гарри от страхов.

Поняв, что Драко успокоился, Гарри устроился в кресле рядом с его постелью, устало удивившись тому, что Гермиона не осталась с блондином. Он отключился почти моментально, уже не услышав, как минут через десять из душа вернулась Гермиона, морщась от запаха алкоголя, разлитого в воздухе, чуть приоткрыла окно и накинула на Гарри плед перед тем, как выйти из комнаты.


	6. Пожалуйста, не молчи.

По скромному мнению Гарри, утро наступило слишком быстро. Он проснулся от того, что кто-то упорно звал его по имени. Приоткрыв один глаз, Гарри увидел лицо Драко в нескольких сантиметрах от собственного. Он поспешно распахнул глаза, заставив блондина чуть отодвинуться.

\- Гарри, Гермиона сейчас принесет завтрак, просыпайся. 

-Я умер,- пробормотал Гарри хриплым голосом. Он никак не мог решить, на чем сосредоточиться: на подкатывающей к горлу тошноте, кувалде, орудующей в голове, или острой боли в мышцах.- Покойникам не нужен завтрак... Просто похороните меня.

\- Гарри, хватит ныть!- Голос девушки был слишком громким, и Гарри захотелось зажать ладонями уши. Гермиона бухнула поднос с едой для него и Драко на стол, взяла с него бутылочку с антипохмельным средством и впихнула ему в руку.- Пей.

Приказной голос раздражал, но Гарри послушно сделал большой глоток, закашлявшись от противного вкуса.

-Ну и гадость.

Девушка хмыкнула и добила его:

\- В нашей ванной прорвало трубу. Я вызвала сантехника, он придет после обеда. Будь дома… И прими душ, ты воняешь. И поторопись, я хочу поговорить с тобой прежде, чем мы с Драко поедем в больницу.

Гарри застонал. У него не было никаких сомнений относительно темы предстоящей беседы. Тошнота немного отступилась и кувалда в голове стала затихать, но мышцы буквально сводило. Он с трудом поднялся на ноги и медленно поплелся в ванную Драко, надеясь, что в шкафчике еще остались чистые полотенца – путь к себе в ванную и обратно казался непосильной задачей. Гарри включил душ и встал под упругие струны, пытаясь прийти в себя. Засунув в рот найденную в ванной одноразовую зубную щетку, он старательно избавлялся от жуткого привкуса, в который раз обещая себе никогда не пить виски. Во всяком случае, в таких дозах.

Когда мышцы наконец расслабились от горячей воды, он обернул одно полотенце вокруг бедер а вторым на ходу вытирал волосы, выходя из ванны. Драко сидел на кровати, застегивая пуговицы на рубашке – одной из тех, что купил ему Гарри. 

-Доброе утро,- Гарри чуть улыбнулся ему, подходя поближе, чтобы убедиться, что смог угадать с размером, учитывая, каким худым был Драко. Драко смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, а его руки замерли, так и не застегнув последнюю пуговицу. 

-Гарри!

Голос Гермионы звучал требовательно, и юноша покорно поплелся на его звук.

 _Интересно, что опять с Драко_ – он очень странно на него смотрел... Тут Гарри медленно поднял руку и со всей силы треснул себя по лбу. _Ну что за идиот!_ _Последний раз, когда Драко видел практически раздетого мужчину, это был один из тех гадов, что издевались над ним! Ну как можно быть таким клиническим идиотом!_ _Неудивительно, что он так отреагировал._

Гарри застонал. 

\- Не капай на ковер,- Гермиона явно была не в духе.

Гарри упал на диван и приготовился выслушать отповедь, явно заготовленную с вечера.

-Когда в следующий раз решишь выбежать из дома как ошпаренный и полночи провести черт знает где, будь так добр, ВОЗЬМИ С СОБОЙ ТЕЛЕФОН!

В конце тирады она перешла на почти крик. Гарри боялся, что она начнет спрашивать его о причинах побега – и ему не хотелось признаваться, что и сам не слишком понимает, что его так взбесило. Точнее, он понимал, что взбесился из-за этих странных прикосновений Драко к его подруге, но не понимал _почем_ у его это вообще задело.

\- Ты все еще здесь?- Гермиона пощелкала пальцами перед его носом, привлекая внимание.

-Что?

-Повторяю для витающих в облаках: нас с Драко не будет несколько часов. Я привезу его обратно к обеду и снова уеду, меня не будет до завтрашнего вечера. Тебе придется самому разбираться с ужином и с завтрашним днем, на сегодня обед готов. Завтра Северус принесет новые лекарства, попроси его сразу тебе объяснить схему действия. 

-То есть _это_ мне знать можно?

Горечь в его голосе заставила сморщиться обоих.

-Об этом мы тоже поговорим завтра. Обещаю. И спасибо. Без тебя я не выдержала бы и дня.

Она быстро обняла его, а его мокрые волосы тут же оставили след на ее рубашке.

-Черт, нет времени переодеваться. Поможешь мне с Драко? Машина приедет с минуты на минуту.

Он кивнул и вернулся к себе, быстро натянув джинсы с футболкой. Вернувшись в комнату Драко, он застал юношу сидящим в кресле. Тот пытался зашнуровать кроссовки, но пальцы его не слушались.

\- Извини, ты, наверное, не особо привык носить что-то помимо туфель.

Гарри присел на корточки, повинуясь импульсу, и стал сам шнуровать кроссовки. Драко часто дышал, но не делал попыток отодвинуться, хотя Гарри ощущал волнами исходившие от Драко напряжение и старался вести себя как можно спокойнее.

-Я уверен, что врачи будут довольны.- каким-то шестым чувством Гарри догадался, что Драко переживает из-за результатов осмотра.- Мне кажется, в последние дни ты выглядишь более здоровым.

Он не сказал «менее болезненным», хотя это было бы более точным определением нынешнего состояния Драко. 

-Я не хочу, чтобы они ругали Герм из-за меня- выдохнул юноша, глядя куда-то в сторону.- Я слышал.. когда меня выписывали, они сказали ей, что она может потерять работу, если что-то пойдет не так. Они не выглядели довольными тем, что она забирает меня к себе, а не согласилась упрятать в лечебницу,- чуть более язвительно закончил Драко.

\- Их больница – просто плевок в душу медицинского сообщества,- резко заметил Гарри.- Мне однажды довелось там провести двое суток, я после этого решил всеми силами заботиться о здоровье – лишь бы избежать повторного визита.

-А что с тобой было?- Драко наконец-то поднял глаза и посмотрел на него с любопытством.

-Острая интоксикация,- яду в голосе вошедшей в комнату Гермионы позавидовала бы любая гадюка.- Гарри решил, что перепробовать абсолютно все напитки, которые подают в баре – отличная идея.

-Они только открылись и я хотел ознакомиться с ассортиментом,- весело фыркнул юноша.- Кто же знал, что в вашей треклятой больнице пациентов связывают и на двое суток оставляют без еды.

С улице раздались два коротких гудка – приехала машина за Герм и Драко. 

-Давай, Драко, посадим тебя в кресло. 

Драко покосился на кресло, потом что-то прикинул.

-Я.. я хочу дойти сам. Ну, попробовать. 

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на него. 

-Надоело ощущать себя инвалидом, а поездка в этом кресле..- он не закончил, но все было ясно без слов. 

-Хорошо, возьми Гарри за руку как меня вчера.. Ты уже принял лекарства?

Драко кивнул. Гермиона показала Гарри, как ему держать руку, и Драко медленно накрыл своей ладонью его предплечье. В этот раз он изо все сил старался не впиваться ногтями в руку своего провожатого. Сегодня был неожиданно теплый день, но Гермиона надела водолазку с длинными рукавами – видимо, следы не прошли. 

Они медленно вышли из комнаты и двинулись в сторону входной двери. Драко еще не ходил так далеко, поэтому был рад, что может держаться за Гарри. Герм шла за ними вместе с креслом – на случай, если Драко нужно будет присесть. На улице он на несколько секунд замер, наслаждаясь теплым воздухом и нежными лучами солнца.

Гарри видел, как Драко на секунду прикрыл глаза. Кожа юноши была настолько бледной, что на солнце казалось, что она светится. _Как вампир из дурацкого кино_ ,- подумал Гарри. Ладонь на его руке чуть сжалась, словно говоря, что он готов продолжить движение, 

Они прошли почти весь путь до автомобиля, когда Драко вдруг запнулся и начал падать.

Гарри моментально высвободил руку и подхватил его за талию, решив, что пусть уж он лучше впадет в панику, чем упадет и повредит едва начавшее выздоравливать тело.

Паники не последовало. То ли Драко сам не понял, что произошло – то ли он выпил достаточно успокоительного, но он лишь устало опустился в придвинутое Гермионой кресло. Оставшиеся несколько метров они преодолели в молчании. 

Гарри помог подруге усадить Драко в машину и, пока девушка обходила автомобиль и залезала внутрь, он быстро шепнул Драко «ты молодец» - и захлопнул дверь. 

Брюнет подождал, пока автомобиль окончательно скроется из виду, и отправился в дом: у него было много дел.

***

Гермиона ожидала от этого дня исключительно плохого, а потому была удивлена, когда и невролог, и хирург единогласно заявили, что прогресс на лицо. Драко быстро шел на поправку, во всяком случае, физически. Она рассказала про его приступы слабости, и невролог рассудила, что это должно быть побочным эффектом принимаемых в огромных дозах психотропных препаратах.

-Сообщите об этом доктору С, может, он сможет подобрать другие лекарства или изменить дозировку. Но не думаю, что это может быть поводом для беспокойства.

Невролог настоятельно рекомендовала начать потихоньку выводить Драко из дома. Гермиона рассказала, что утром он почти весь путь проделал сам, и женщина удовлетворенно кивнула. 

-Не советую ему много ходить, но ему определенно стоит гулять дальше чем до ванной комнаты. Пусть начнет потихоньку сам передвигаться по дому – даже если ощущает слабость. Конечно, вы и ваш друг должны быть рядом, чтобы подстраховать его, но пусть старается двигаться без посторонней помощи. 

Гермиона кивнула, зная, что Драко отчаянно жаждал получить свободу передвижений.

-Кроме того, ему стоит чем-то заняться. Всю неделю он провел в постели, большую часть времени находясь во сне или близком к нему состоянии. Рекомендую обратиться к старым хобби, ничего слишком сложного – но что-то должно занимать его ум в дневные часы, кроме тяжелых мыслей.

-Тяжелых мыслей?

Женщина кивнула, во время сканирования мозга она имела возможность наблюдать за работой мозга Драко.

\- Он не может расслабиться. Его мозг работает на пределе. Мы включали ему картинки, которые должны были заставить его испытать спокойствие или любые другие положительные эмоции, и он их испытывал – но при этом мозг не мог подавить отрицательные.

Гермиона вспомнила, как смотрела на монитор, не совсем понимая красно-голубые всплески. Теперь все встало на свои места.

-Он.. он рисует.

-Что ж, это отличная терапия. Поговорите об этом с доктором С, но я думаю, ему пойдет на пользу выразить свои страхи таким образом. Может, это поможет ему в итоге вспомнить что-то.

Увидев выражение лица девушки, доктор поспешно добавила:

-Он не вспомнит все, едва взявшись за кисть или карандаш, но это действительно было бы неплохим времяпрепровождением. Я помню, что говорил доктор С, и я согласна с ним: мистер Малфой еще не готов столкнуться с воспоминаниями. Но его тело быстро идет на поправку, и чем быстрее он выздоровеет, тем быстрее полиция сможет поймать тех негодяев, что сотворили с ним такое.

К концу тирады глаза женщины стали влажными от слез, и Гермиона снова ощутила болезненный укол совести за то, как она с ней говорила прежде, обвиняя в равнодушии. Женщина, видимо, поняла ее метания и чуть улыбнулась:

-Не стоит переживать, доктор Г. Вы сказали то, что думали, в этом нет ничего предосудительного.

Невролог закончила заполнять карту Драко и отошла от стойки. Драко должен был проснуться не раньше, чем минут через двадцать, и Гермиона бездумно перелистывала листы. Что-то толкнуло ее взять карту и пройти к копировальной машине. Убедившись, что никому нет дела, чем она занимается, она быстро отксерила нужные страницы и, свернув их, убрала в карман джинсов.

Она вернулась в процедурный кабинет, где еще спал блондин. Она рассматривала тонкие черты лица, пытаясь понять, что сейчас он испытывает. Ужас, отвращение, бессилие – и это лишь верхушка айсберга. Когда она привела его к ним с Гарри в дом, она сказала другу «этот Драко заслуживает того, чтобы узнать его». Она не лгала. Несмотря на ужасные травмы, юноша отчаянно стремился выздороветь. Быть нормальным. Жить. У него отняли все, в том числе, его тело,- но он не собирался сдаваться. 

Девушка провела пальцами по гладким платиновым волосам, едва касаясь, чтобы не разбудить. Пусть проснется сам, он был молодец сегодня. Даже в их захолустной больнице было шумно и многолюдно, и девушка видела, что Драко с трудом сохраняет относительно спокойный вид.

Она не сомневалась, что все его душевные силы уходили на то, чтобы не сжиматься в ужасе от того, что кто-то слишком близко подходил к нему. 

Драко проснулся уже пару минут назад от того, что кто-то находился слишком близко. В первый момент он уже готовы был резко отодвинуться, но ему в нос ударил знакомый цветочный запах и он расслабился. Гермиона очень осторожно гладила его волосы. Ему не было страшно или неприятно – эти почти невесомые прикосновения давали спокойствие и чувство защищенности. 

_Докатился, тебя защищает девушка_ ,- грустно подумал Драко, делая чуть более глубокий вдох, наполняя легкие запахом ее духов. Он все хотел узнать, что это за духи, но не жаждал признаваться, что как маньяк ее нюхает. При всей странности происходящего, это было бы уже чересчур. 

Он еще какое-то время полежал, а потом медленно приоткрыл глаза, чуть улыбаясь.

-Привет,- девушка сразу убрала от него руку, но тепло улыбнулась.- Готов ехать домой?

Его глаза распахнулись: домой? Нет, она не имела этого в виду, просто так сказала. Ведь это их с Гарри дом, как ей еще его называть? Она не имела в виду то, что ему хотелось бы.

Он судорожно кивнул и принялся натягивать свою одежду, пока она пересказывала то, что ей сказали его врачи.

В голосе девушке он слышал гордость – гордость за него. Она также сказала, что ему рекомендовано больше двигаться, и что она попросит Гарри завтра отвести его в парк, в то время, когда там мало людей.

-Он знает такие отдаленные части, куда вообще никто не заходит.

-Герм?

Она замолчала на полуслове и повернулась к нему.

-Я.. это не мое дело, но вы с Гарри.. вы встречаетесь?

Гермиона легко засмеялась своим мыслям.

-Нет,- наконец ответила она, улыбаясь.- С чего ты решил?

-Вы выглядите, как.. очень близкие люди. Вы даже иногда не говорите вслух – понимаете друг друга по взгляду. А иногда ругаетесь так, словно давно женаты,- Драко смутился и замолчал.

Гермиона подошла к нему и, опустившись на колени совсем как Гарри несколько часов назад, помогла зашнуровать дурацкие кроссовки.

-Мы и есть близкие люди. Он мой лучший друг – с тех пор, как мы впервые встретились. Я знаю его большую половину жизни, может, поэтому нам так легко понимать друг друга. Мы многое прошли вместе. 

Она поднялась и протянула ему руку, помогая пересесть в кресло: после транквилизатора он с трудом двигался.

-Знаешь,- она сказала это задумчиво,- я думаю, если вы оба этого захотите, вы с Гарри можете построить такие же отношения. Если оставите все обиды и недоверие в прошлом, если ты позволишь себе довериться ему – он тебя не разочарует.

Она открыла себе дверь и медленно покатила его кресло к выходу из больнице, по дороге сообщив на посту, что скоро вернется на дежурство.

Всю дорогу до дома они проделали в молчании, нарушаемом лишь тихой руганью водителя, недовольного всем на свете. «Он тебя не разочарует» звучало в его голове как на повторе. Говорила ли она вообще, что он может доверять Гарри – или же имела в виду, что он должен рассказать Гарри всю историю?

Ему вновь вспомнилась горечь в голосе брюнета, когда тот кричал на Северуса. Гарри действительно заслуживал знать правду, после всего того, что он сделал для Драко. 

-Я думаю, ты права,- тихо пробормотал Драко, когда девушка помогала ему вылезти из такси.- Гарри заслуживает доверия.

Гермиона не слишком поняла, что он имел в виду, но на всякий случай кивнула – с этим утверждением она точно не собиралась спорить.

Гарри распахнул дверь раньше, чем они успели пересечь дорожку к дому, и помог Гермионе втолкнуть коляску. Пока Драко не видел, она втолкнула в руку Гарри листы и прошептала на ухо «карта Драко», а затем быстро махнула им рукой и уехала. 

Гарри довез Драко до его комнаты и помог устроиться в кровати. 

\- Скоро обед,- предупредил он, и у Драко заурчало в животе от предвкушения. 

Гарри ушел в кухню, чтобы поставить разогреваться то, что приготовила Герм, и, усевшись за стол, углубился в чтение.

Не нужно было иметь медицинского образования, чтобы понять, что над Драко жестоко издевались в течение нескольких недель. Когда Северус сказал, что мучителей было по меньшей мере трое, у Гарри помутнело в глазах и он уже не особо придал значение последовавшему «возможно, пятеро». Теперь же, читая сухое описание травм, обнаруженных при поступлении пациента, он смог сполна ощутить ужас. Порезы на бедрах и на руках были нанесены по-разному, это двое. Ожоги – кто-то третий (по заметкам каллиграфическим почерком Гарри понял, что это мнение Северуса). Еще Драко избивали плетью – вероятно, кто-то четвертый, потому что при этом не было прямого взаимодействия с телом, плеть использовал тот, кто хотел причинить боль, но не хотел прикасаться к нему. Были следы ногтей – видимо, те крохотные почти зажившие царапинки, которые Гарри видел в день появления в доме Драко. Хирург был склонен полагать, что это было слишком лично, чтобы эти царапины оставил кто-то из тех, кто резал и жег Драко. О полученных «днк образцах, остававшихся в теле пациента» Гарри даже не стал думать, иначе бы его стошнило прямо на стол. 

Закончив чтение, он наконец-то понял, почему Драко просил Гермиону ничего ему не рассказывать. Драко был гордым – в детстве и подростком он был самовлюбленным и высокомерным ублюдком, но эти качества с возрастом трансформировались в болезненную гордость. Именно она заставляла юношу изо всех сил бороться со слабостью – и молчать о том, что ему пришлось испытать. Гарри не мог винить его в этом.

Брюнет вдруг подумал: а смог бы ли он сам справиться с тем, что пережил Драко? Ответа он так и не смог найти, а потому положил еду в тарелки, и понес поднос в комнату Драко. Когда Гермионы не было дома, они всегда ели вместе, перебрасываясь незначительными комментариями. Им все еще было непросто находить темы для разговоров, но напряженность, сквозившая в их общении в первые дни, уже исчезла. Теперь они старались узнать друг друга, узнать тех людей, которыми они стали.

Гарри по обыкновению устроился в кресле рядом с кроватью Драко с книгой в руках. День прошел вполне спокойно, не считая вспышки паники у Драко из-за прихода сантехника: Гарри изо всех сил старался не спалить жарившуюся в духовке курицу, и потому просто сказал мастеру, что ванная дальше по коридору. От курицы его отвлек дикий крик Драко, когда к нему в спальню ввалился бородатый мужик с вантузом наперевес. Гарри тут же увел мастера и вернулся к Драко – тот все еще сидел в углу комнаты, вжимаясь в стену, но уже не кричал – видимо, принятые сегодня ударные дозы лекарств помогли ему справиться с первоначальной реакцией.

Гарри, в какой-то момент догадавшийся спросить, почему Гермиона постоянно присаживается на колени, когда находится близко с Драко, последовал ее примеру. Несколько секунд он просто неподвижно сидел рядом с Драко, успокаивающе бормоча, что все в порядке, что это просто сантехник пришел чинить трубу, что Драко в безопасности. Брюнет даже удивлялся, с какой легкостью ему удаются эти заботливые интонации и ободряющие слова.

С удивлением он понял, что на самом деле имеет все это в виду: Драко с ним в безопасности, потому что он никому не позволит его обидеть. После того, как Драко успокоился, Гарри помог ему подняться, и блондин отправился в душ – а Гарри закрыл дверь в его комнату и все время оставался с сантехником, пока тот не починил прорыв и не ушел. 

После ужина Гарри быстро принял душ и вернулся в спальню Драко. Блондин уже успел устроиться в постели и включить музыку. С тех пор, как Северус принес ему флеш-карту с сотней записей, Драко начал лучше засыпать. В комнате не было телевизора, но Гермиона принесла ему лэптоп, чтобы он мог смотреть кино, но Драко не был уверен, что хочет смотреть фильмы о чем бы то ни было. Северус также велел ему вести журнал: с каким настроением он просыпается, как состояние меняется в течение дня – и как он засыпает. Врач предупредил, чтобы Драко не стремился записывать сны или что-то еще, пока это было не столь важно. 

Драко медленно печатал отчет за день, а Гарри дочитывал очередной детектив, представляя себя в роли следователя. 

-Гарри?- тихий голос вырвал брюнета из обдумывания того, как бы он смотрелся в шляпе-котелке.

-Что такое?- Гарри отложил книгу на тумбочку и посмотрел на блондина. 

\- Я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать..- Драко закусил губу, чтобы отвлечься от переполнявших его эмоций,- и я хочу заранее сказать, что пойму, если после этого ты не захочешь со мной общаться... будешь презирать меня, или решишь, что я сам виноват в.. в том, что со мной произошло.

Гарри уже собирался возражать, но взгляд Драко заставил его остановиться. 

\- То, что ты сказал тогда Северусу – чистая правда. Ты столько сделал и продолжаешь делать для меня, ты заслуживаешь знать все правду. Всю, целиком. 

***

Когда школа закончилась, мне казалось, что впереди – вся жизнь, и я торопился начать ее. Лондон казался таким крошечным и незначительным, что я начинал задыхаться от одного его вида. В Лондоне мне было тесно, я получил свой траст и поступил в художественную академию в Нью Йорке. Хотелось жить; хотелось всего того, что в Лондоне я не мог себе позволить. 

Знаешь, мне повезло, что ты никогда не жаловался директору на то, как я с тобой поступал.- Драко грустно усмехнулся.- Конечно, все знали об этих стычках, но они никогда не становились чем-то, с чем пришлось бы разбираться моим родителям. В остальном же, я был вынужден оставаться под радаром, чтобы моя семья продолжала смотреть сквозь пальцы на мое нежелание заниматься бизнесом. Я был идеальным клубным мальчиком, не проблемным и легко контролируемым.

Уехав учиться, я получил свободу делать то, что хотел. Но оказалось, что я особо ничего не хотел: я ходил на занятия, а в свободное время ходил по городу, останавливаясь, чтобы набросать рисунок. Я не жил в общежитии, а потому мало кого знал кроме тех, с кем у меня были общие классы. 

Никто не знал, кто я. Черт, и я не знал, кем был в то время, жизнь словно замерла. Я уехал из Лондона, надеясь на приключения, а в итоге моя жизнь превратилась в отвратительный мелодраматичный романчик, где герой рисует в парке, пьет кофе в уютных кафе и размышляет о бытии. Так прошло около трех лет. Родители подумывали переехать на материк и ненавязчиво интересовались моими планами.

Мой старший брат должен был жениться в том году, когда мне исполнялся 21 год – и родители полагали, что и мне тянуть не стоит. Время от времени, когда я приезжал на каникулы, они пытались знакомить меня с потенциальными невестами. Поначалу меня это раздражало, но размеренная жизнь заставила меня изменить мнение: в конце концов, что плохого в том, чтобы завести семью, проводить вечера в светских раутах и заниматься благотворительностью? Это было немногим хуже той жизни, которую я вел, отгородившись от мира в самом шумном городе на планете.

За пару месяцев до летних каникул на третьем курсе, мой знакомый позвал меня в оперу. Это было странно, но его подружка неожиданно была вынуждена уехать, а билет был на тот же вечер. В общем, я решил, что один вечер могу побыть среди людей, а не дома за мольбертом.

Оказалось, что сестра моего знакомого выступала в тот вечер – и мы подошли поздороваться в перерыве после первой части. Мы рассыпались в похвалах, а она неожиданно увидела кого-то и позвала к нам.

Это была ее подруга. Знаешь, я до этого момента никогда всерьез не думал о том, какой должна быть девушка, на которой я женюсь – до того момента, как не встретил Анджелину. В первое мгновение я лишился дара речи, не в силах перестать улыбаться. Она и впрямь была похожа на ангела, со своими белокурыми волосами и небесного цвета глазами. Она двигалась словно танцевала, словно ее тело было неспособно на резкие движения. 

Мы сбежали со второй части оперы – и всю ночь бродили по весеннему городу. Ночи были еще холодными, и я постоянно кутал ее в свой пиджак, а она только смеялась, говоря, что от одного моего взгляда ее бросает в жар. 

Энж любила меня так сильно, что я поверил в то, что заслуживаю любви. А я... я любил ее за это. После экзаменов, я пригласил ее в Лондон: познакомить с родителями и вместе отпраздновать мой 21й день рождения и свадьбу брата. 

Мои родители никогда еще не были так мной довольны: Энж соответствовала всем их критериям идеальной миссис Малфой: родители с Верхнего Ист Сайда, учится на международного юриста, потрясающе красива, мила, утончена. И даже влюблена в их сына – большего они не могли пожелать. 

Они спросили, насколько у нас все серьезно, а я спросил, отправит ли отец бабушкино кольцо, когда я попрошу. Предполагалось, что эта свадьба будет во всех газетах, а наши семьи объединят капиталы. 

В общем, я впервые ощущал, что мной гордятся. К концу лета, Энж все называли только «твоя лучшая половина» и воспринимали частью семьи. Мои родители уже договорились с ее о будущем визите в Манхэттан. В день моего 21-го дня рождения, за неделю до отлета в Нью Йорк, мой брат отвел меня в закрытый клуб, где состоят все члены нашей семьи мужского пола. Я всегда считал это жутким архаизмом: частный клуб, где собираются мужчины, чтобы покурить, поиграть в гольф и найти новые деловые связи. Все это было так далеко от меня, что в клубе я просто сидел в баре, напиваясь со скуки. Брат собирался представить меня все тем вечером, а до тех пор я был предоставлен сам себе.

Желания бродить по зданию не было, так что я скучал в компании бармена, который был вежлив, но необщителен: видимо, это входило в его обязанности. Я удивился, увидев, что в клубе были и женщины. Мне объяснили, что это гостьи кого-то из членов клуба. Я не стал уточнять, имел ли бармен в виду, что они эскорт. 

Оказалось, что женщин там было много, жены, дочери, бизнес-партнеры. Тем вечером я пожал столько рук и поцеловал столько щек, что едва мог говорить. Брат пообещал найти меня в баре через десять минут – и мы бы поехали домой. 

Так мы и познакомились с Эшли. Кажется, у нас обоих не задался вечер, и мы разговорились. Я рассказал, что у меня день рождения, и мы ушли, решив, что не стоит тратить такой день на этих напущенных индюков. Я не знал, куда мы шли до тех пор, пока мы не остановились у старого театра, который был уже закрыт.. В общем, мы пробрались внутрь. Там было потрясающе, все эти декорации, сцена... я вбежал на сцену и стал цитировать «король Лир», а Эш.. ну, мы веселились как могли, пока ночной сторож не услышал нас. 

Я до сих пор помню, как стучало сердце, когда мы убегали оттуда, схватившись за руки, чтобы не потеряться в лабиринте коридоров. Мы выскочили на улицу и бежали еще пару кварталов, чтобы убедиться, что нас не преследуют. Мы долго не могли отдышаться, адреналин просто зашкаливал. 

Всю оставшуюся в Лондоне неделю я старался улизнуть из дома хотя бы на пару часов, чтобы встретиться с Эшли. Каждый раз мы придумывали новые способы получить адреналиновый взрыв. Я тогда впервые что-то стянул. Мы гуляли по Оксфорд-стрит и зашли в какой-то магазинчик, где торговали всякой ерундой – и Эшли приглянулись кожаные браслеты. Ничего особенного, каждый не дороже десяти фунтов. Но в тот момент цена не имела значения – хотелось совершить что-то недозволенное, и мы надели браслеты друг другу на руки, а потом убежали из магазина... И спустили несколько сотен в соседнем. 

На следующий день мы с Энж вернулись в Нью Йорк. Начался новый учебный год, мы старались совмещать учебу и неожиданно свалившиеся на нас обязанности светской пары. Вдруг оказалось, что вся академия знает, кто я – и от приглашений не стало отбоя. Мы остались в городе на День Благодарения, мои родители собирались закончить переезд и приехать к нам на Рождество. 

Все вдруг стало реальным: новые обязанности занимали все время, и я уже не проводил ночи за мольбертом или бродя по кафе в поисках интересных лиц. Времени едва хватало на то, чтобы хоть немного побыть наедине с собственной невестой. 

Я уже сдал- кое-как - финальные, а у Энж впереди был важный процесс, работать над которым она и еще несколько людей помогали их профессору, и на несколько дней мы расстались – ей все время нужно было быть в суде вместе с остальной группой. 

Мы иногда переписывались с Эшли и я отправил имейл с отчетом о последней недели, но ответа не дождался. А на следующий день меня разбудил звонок швейцара, сообщившего, что ко мне гость.

Открыв дверь, я не мог поверить глазам: Эшли.

Еще никто не делал мне таких сюрпризов. Мы гуляли по городу, заходя во всем магазины подряд и покупая какую-то ерунду. Я заметил, что Эш, как и я, до сих пор носит браслет. Вечером я позвонил Энжи, и мы встретились ненадолго в ресторане и я представил их друг другу. Энжи не могла остаться с нами надолго, и я пошел проводить ее и подождать, пока она вызовет такси. В тот вечер впервые шел снег, и он так красиво падал в ее волосы, что я не смог сдержаться. Нас все называли женихом и невестой, но официального предложения я не делал. Но в тот вечер, глядя как снежинки исчезают в ее волосах и таят на ресницах, я вдруг встал на колено и попросил ее стать моей. 

Больше всего хотелось провести эту ночь вместе, но ее счастливых глаза было достаточно. «Всего два дня» прошептала она, и я тут же начал обратный отсчет.

Когда я вернулся в ресторан, то получил очень насмешливый взгляд и поздравление с помолвкой. На следующий день я повел Эшли смотреть мой колледж и Эш захотелось попасть на закрытый показ, объявление о котором мы видели в холле. «Зачем вешать объявление, если не хочешь визитеров?»- я даже не успел возразить, а меня уже затащили в гримерку и натянули какой-то жуткий черный парик и очки. «Теперь тебя не узнают, идем». Мы пробрались на закрытый показ: песни, сценки из пьес, короткометражки. У Эшли нашлись язвительные комментарии для каждого участника. На несколько минут я потерял Эш из вида, и вздрогнул, услышав, как ведущий назвал имя Эшли.

-Идем! Наш выход! 

Я в ужасе смотрел на Эш, понимая, что сейчас произойдет что-то ужасное. Оказалось, Эшли каким-то образом удалось вписать свое имя в список выступающих – мы должны были петь оперу. Это было до того ужасно, что я не мог перестать смеяться еще минут двадцать после того, как нас выгнали из зала. В тот вечер мы напились так, что я не помнил, как мы вернулись ко мне домой. Я проспал почти весь день, а проснувшись, обнаружил записку, сообщавшую, что Эш нужно было вернуться в Лондон; в конце была приписка «твоя очередь удивлять».

С тех пор несколько раз в месяц мы срывались друг к другу. Поначалу я даже не говорил Энж о том, что улетаю: зачем, ведь на следующий вечер я снова был с ней. 

Сложнее стало, когда мы стали жить вместе. Это случилось в марте. Моя рента подходила к концу, и Энж предложила, чтобы я переехал к ней. В апреле я не смог выбраться в Лондон, чувствуя, что испытываю ломку. Чертовски не хватало адреналина. 

С каждым разом наши с Эш развлечения становились все опаснее. Это уже не было просто воровство в магазине или проникновение в кинотеатр после закрытия, чтобы вдвоем посмотреть старый черно-белый фильм. Эшли и я, мы словно подпитывали безумства друг друга. 

Знакомые моих родителей уехали из города, и мы вломились в их дом, устроив там вечеринку и выпив весь алкоголь из бара и скурив всю траву, найденную в комнате их сына-подростка. Я всегда мечтал о красном кабриолете – и однажды был притащен вслепую куда-то, а когда повязка упала с глаз – передо мной стоял ярко-красный кабриолет какой-то подружки Эш. Ключей не было, и мне пришлось разорвать провода, чтобы выбить ток и запустить двигатель. 

В итоге, приходилось врать Энжи, что я летаю к родителям, помогаю обстроиться в новой стране, а в это время мы пробирались ночью на стройку и поднимались с Эшли на самый верх недостроенного здания и пили вино прямо из бутылки.

Я не знаю. Сколько это могло еще продолжаться, если бы однажды в середине лета я не приехала из аэропорта и не столкнулся в квартире Энжи с собственной матерью, которой я якобы ездил помогать. 

Я понимал, что Энж права во всем, я лгал ей много месяцев, не в силах объяснить нашей с Эшли странной дружбы. Я не мог смотреть в глаза матери: я прекрасно знал, что прочту в них. 

-Вы что, спите вместе?

Этот вопрос дался моей невесте непросто, я видел это. Ей было безумно страшно, обидно и противно. Она не представляла себя в роли обманутой жены. Я уже собирался возмущенно рявкнуть на нее, как ужасная мысль расставила все на места: я хочу Эшли. 

Я даже не слышал, что мать и невеста кричали мне вслед. Просто вернулся в аэропорт и взял билет до Лондона.

Я застал Эшли дома – с разбегу впечатал в стену, целуя с такой силой, словно пытался вытянуть душу. 

В Нью Йорк и академию я уже не вернулся. Первый месяц мы вообще не выходили из дома. Когда удалось справиться с постоянным желанием обладать друг другом, мы вернулись к уже привычной схеме отношений – только теперь все приключения либо заканчивались ужасным жестоким сексом, либо были изначально на нем завязаны. Тогда я впервые узнал о том, как выглядит ночной Лондон на самом деле. Секс-клубы, бдсм-вечеринки в каких-то странных домах, переодевания и бесконечная череда самых разнообразных стимуляторов – мы перепробовали все. 

Я не отвечал на звонки родных, съехал из ставшего моим после переезда родителей и брата дома, не общался ни с кем из знакомых. Мне исполнилось 22, а я успел прожить две абсолютно разные жизни.

Финалом истории стал канун Рождества. 

Я уже плохо воспринимал реальность, всей моей реальностью была квартира Эшли – и, Эшли. Мы переехали в самый центр Лондона, чтобы все увеселения были под рукой.

Если честно, не знаю, как нам удалось не оказаться в тюрьме за все то, что мы творили. Иногда я просыпался утром и находил на постели коробку с запиской. В первый раз это было кожаное белье. Поначалу это было странно и я порой отказывался делать что-то... Тогда мы с Эшли ругались, и после ссор у меня было чувство, что из меня выкачали душу. 

Достаточно быстро стыдливость ушла – мы гуляли по Пикадили, скованные наручниками, оставив ключ дома. Иногда я мог приказывать Эшли – и наблюдал стриптиз посреди ночного парка, пока шумные подростки веселились в паре десятков шагов, разделенные с нами лишь несколькими деревьями.

В Рождество брат нашел нас в ресторане, где мы раньше часто устраивали семейные ужины. Он узнал Эшли и подошел, рассчитывая узнать, где я – он не знал, что жгучая брюнетка в изумрудного цвета платье – его брат.

К сожалению, брат не один пришел в тот вечер: родители смотрели на меня, а я был настолько накачан, что лишь рассмеялся и поцеловал Эшли, размазывая помаду по нашим лицам.

Я думаю, ты догадываешься, что было дальше. Когда я понял, что произошло, было поздно. У меня больше не стало семьи, и я даже не мог их винить. Несколько месяцев, в какой-то нелепой попытке доказать им, что это я от них отказался, я просто падал все ниже и ниже. 

А однажды я проснулся в нашей с Эш квартире и нашел в постели коробку с запиской. В коробке были белые каллы – а в записке «это было весело». 

Сначала я потерял невесту, затем семью и деньги, а потом и Эшли.

Это последнее, что я помню.

Драко наконец-то отвернулся от окна, в которое смотрел на протяжение всего рассказа. В его голосе не было никаких эмоций, а лицо было абсолютно бесстрастным. Он молча смотрел Гарри в глаза, как-то равнодушно думая о том, что только что потерял и его.


	7. Я тебе верю.

Путь от Лондона до крохотного городка с населением около десяти тысяч человек занимал у Северуса около двух часов. Умножить на два и еще на три – в итоге, минус двенадцать часов из жизни каждую неделю. Когда его бывший учитель позвонил и попросил о консультации pro bono, Северус не отказал исключительно из чувства благодарности за то, что тот в свое время буквально выцарапал для него место в Лондонской клинике. Если бы не его помощь, Северус, вполне возможно, сам бы сейчас застрял в провинциальной больнице, без каких-либо перспектив. 

Случай Драко не был чем-то новым или необычным – обыкновенная ретроградная амнезия и пост-травматический синдром. На своем веку он лечил множество таких пациентов, большую часть – успешно. Случай был заурядный, в отличие от пациента. Северус считал себя профессионалом, умеющим читать по лицам как по открытой книге. В Драко было много слоев – это бросалось в глаза, и Северус снимал их постепенно, как шелуху с луковицы. 

Даже избегая (по вполне понятным причинам) тем, связанных с потерей памяти и предшествующих ей событиях, Северус смог вытянуть из пациента достаточно разрозненных сведений, чтобы увидеть вырисовывающуюся картину. 

Драко был практически уверен в том, что все с ним происшедшее – его вина. Северус каждый раз мягко объяснял ему, что это не так, но переубедить юношу не удавалось, и тогда Северус заподозрил, что Драко скрывает от него нечто очень важное. И именно это нечто заставляет юношу думать, что «он сам привел к этому». 

Северус долго думал над тем, что бы это могло быть: во всей истории Драко отсутствовало связующее звено. Просто так трастовые фонды не отнимают – и от семьи не отказываются. Разрыв с невестой не мог привести к таким последствиям. Да и вообще, вся эта история с расставанием казалась странной: Драко очень тепло говорил о невесте, словно до сих пор испытывал к ней чувства. В его представлении она была чем-то недостижимо высоким, но в то же время во всех его историях об их жизни сквозила неприкрытая горечь и сожаление. 

Северус собирался прояснить все сегодня. В конце концов, если Драко и впрямь хочет выздороветь, ему придется быть откровенным с собственным врачом. 

На пороге дома его встречал мрачный как туча Гарри. Доктор Снейп сам был большим специалистом по хмурому выражению лица, но выражение брюнета точно не сулило ничего хорошего.

\- Что, не выспались?- ехидно поинтересовался мужчина, окидывая юношу насмешливым взглядом почти черных глаз.

Он увидел, как пальцы парня сжались в кулаки и мысленно поздравил себя с новым рекордом: еще никогда он не выводил человека из себя с такой скоростью.

\- Драко не разговаривает со мной,- хмуро сообщил молодой человек, не торопясь уйти с прохода и заставляя Северуса топтаться на крыльце.

Мужчина чуть изогнул бровь.

-Вы не собираетесь впустить меня в дом? Или предпочтете беседу на свежем воздухе?

Гарри молча отодвинулся и мрачно наблюдал за тем, как врач снимает свое пальто и вешает его в прихожей.- И что вы сделали?

Гарри не стал возмущаться, а только махнул рукой в сторону кухни, откуда их будет нельзя услышать. 

Они уселись за стол и Гарри налил обоим кофе, подвинув Северусу сахарницу а себе -молочник.

\- Я-идиот,- выдохнул юноша, роняя голову на стол. 

-Ну, это вряд ли новость, мистер Поттер. Хотелось бы больше конкретики.

Гарри, не поднимая головы, глухо простонал:

-Вчера вечером.. Драко... в общем, он рассказал мне, что произошло с ним после того, как мы закончили школу.

Северус удивленно распахнул глаза: может, этот взбалмошный мальчишка поможет ему разобраться, что произошло с Драко, если тот не готов ему открыться?

-И?

-Это было ужасно, - все тем же глухим хриплым голосом заключил Гарри.- То есть, не все прямо ужасно. Не Драко ужасен. Некоторые аспекты.

 _М-да,_ подумал Северус, _просто чудеса красноречия._

-В общем, я был несколько поражен рассказом и..

-Что вы сказали ему, мать вашу?!

Северус не выдержал и рявкнул на сидевшего напротив юношу, перегнувшись через стол, встряхнул его за плечи, заставляя поднять голову.

-Ничего,- зеленые глаза смотрели испуганно.- Я действительно не сказал ни слова. Вообще. А когда наконец отмер, Драко уже закрылся. Я пытался извиниться, сказать, что мое отношение к нему не изменилось..

-А оно не изменилось?

Гарри яростно стиснул зубы и прошипел

-Нет. Я просто не сразу смог осмыслить сказанное им, но Драко все воспринял так, как боялся: что я стану презирать его, что решу, что он больной, ненормальный, то есть, что он... что он сам…

Гарри беспомощно замолчал, уставившись на мужчину полными невысказанной просьбы глазами.

-Хотите, чтобы я переубедил его?

\- Пусть он меня выслушает, пожалуйста, я правда просто не сразу смог взять себя в руки. Я не… мое отношение к нему это не изменило. 

-Знаете, мистер Поттер,- очень медленно процедил Северус, размышляя, как лучше себя вести, чтобы выведать нужную информацию,- боюсь, что сейчас Драко не станет прислушиваться ко мне. 

-Почему.. доктор?

\- Потому что что-то подсказывает мне, что я не владею той информацией, что и вы. За время сеансов Драко многое рассказал мне, но не все. Так что, боюсь, он не станет слушать меня, ведь я не знаю того, что известно вам.

Гарри долго и пристально смотрел на него, а затем медленно кивнул.

-Вы знаете о разрыве с семьей и отмененной свадьбе, так?

Северус кивнул.

-Но не можете понять причинно-следственных связей?

Северус аж фыркнул от последних слов в исполнении мальчишки; но все же еще раз кивнул.

\- Думаю, Герм тоже знает немногим больше, но ей я не стану рассказывать. 

-А мне?

\- Вам – да.

Когда Гарри закончил пересказывать то, что услышал вчера, Северус сделал два вывода: его не удивила реакция чересчур прямого и «правильного» брюнета, самым неоднозначным поступком которого был, скорее всего, выбор его стрижки. Второй же вывод касался самого Драко и был неутешителен: в голове блондина явно была связь между его нездоровыми отношениями с Эшли и тем, что он оказался жертвой группы негодяев. Единственным шансом помочь Драко было каким-то образом заставить его простить себя за эти отношения – и убедить в том, что нездоровые отношения не делают нездоровым его самого.

Задача явно не из легких. Внутренний голос настойчиво советовал уже сейчас озаботиться переводом юноши в специализированную клинику, где его будут наблюдать постоянно а не три раза в неделю. 

Впрочем, Северус проигнорировал внутренний голос, поднимаясь со стула и пытаясь незаметно потянуть затекшие мышцы спины. 

-Вы.. вы скажете Драко, что я не хотел обидеть его?

Грустный голос остановил его в дверях, и Северус не смог заставить себя съязвить.

-Да.

***

\- Гипноз?

Драко недоверчиво смотрел на Северуса сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. Мужчина кивнул и сделал глоток кофе из стоявшей перед ним чашки. Драко кофе не полагался, и юноша мог лишь втягивать носом горьковатый аромат кофе, смешанный с чуть терпким запахом духов Северуса.

Нюхать людей стало просто ужасающей в своей неправильности привычкой. Поняв, что запах духов Гермионы заставляет его расслабиться, Драко заинтересовался, как на него будут действовать запахи других людей. Не то, чтобы блондин общался с таким уж большим количеством людей, но за последние две недели он несколько раз выходил из дома: на осмотр в больницу, с Гарри в парк и однажды они даже зашли в пустынное кафе, где кроме бариста и девушки за дальнем столиком никого не было.

С того памятного вечера, когда Драко устроил Гарри краткий экскурс в историю своей жизни, прошла неделя. 

Драко был уверен, что Гарри, узнав о том, что он делал, никогда уже не сможет смотреть на него без смеси презрения и жалости. Одно дело, жалость к человеку, прошедшему сквозь ад – но совсем иное, жалеть маленького извращенца, захотевшего получить адреналина и получившего слишком много.

Следующим утром, когда пришел Северус, Драко уже успокоился – в конце концов, он хотел быть искренним. И пусть Гарри теперь никогда не станет уважать его, зато Драко смог быть с ним откровенным – настолько, насколько мог. 

По наводящим вопросам и репликам Северуса, Драко догадался, что Гарри пересказал его рассказ Северусу. Что ж, это к лучшему – блондин и сам хотел рассказать врачу правду, он лишь ждал момента, когда сможет набраться смелости. Он знал, что может не бояться реакции Северуса: почему-то он был уверен, что хмурый мужчина слышал истории гораздо отвратительнее чем эта. 

-Драко,- в конце их беседы в тот день Северус чуть наклонился к нему через стол: ровно настолько, чтобы Драко мог слышать тихие слова, но не бояться вторжения в личное пространство.- Мистер Поттер – абсолютно не умеющий себя контролировать упрямый мужлан без каких-либо признаков воспитания. Но даже я не стану спорить, что его граничащая с патологией неспособность скрывать свои мысли – доказательство того, что лгать он не будет.

Драко внимательно слушал врача, стараясь понять, к чему тот ведет.

\- И если он говорит, что не стал думать о тебе хуже, значит, это так и есть. 

\- Я своими глазами видел его лицо. И последовавшие полчаса абсолютной тишины сказали все громче, чем его извинения и уверения,- голос прозвучал куда более подавленно, чем хотелось бы Драко. 

\- Я и не говорю, что его реакция была адекватной,- чуть раздраженно парировал Северус.- я в принципе не уверен, что мистер Поттер способен воспринимать мир не в черно-белой гамме. Советую тебе выслушать то, что он жаждет сказать. 

Северус кивнул ему на прощание, а Драко так и остался сидеть в кресле, устало опустив лицо на скрещенные пальцы рук. 

Разумеется, эта речь не переубедила Драко в главном, но заставила его выслушать Гарри. Брюнет говорил импульсивно, запинаясь и перескакивая с мысли на мысль – но, кажется, вполне искренне. Может быть, Гарри и сам верил в то, что говорил. Может, Гарри хотел верить в то, что может не судить Драко по его прошлому. Конечно, он судит – но того, что Гарри так отчаянно хотел не судить, Драко было более чем достаточно. Гарри сидел в кресле, разделенный с Драко столом. Он видел, что Драко не верит ему и застонал от бессилия.

-Прости, Драко, я просто идиот. Конечно, с чего бы тебе мне верить, я повел себя как абсолютный придурок. Но я обещаю, я каждый день буду доказывать тебе, что мне плевать на твое прошлое... Мне важно лишь то, кто ты сейчас. 

Гарри понимал, что говорит что-то не то, что Драко не верит ему и что он сам уже не уверен, что себе верит. Он закрыл лицо руками, опираясь локтями на столешницу. 

Внезапно ощутил легкое прикосновение холодных пальцев к тыльной стороне ладони. Пальцы едва ощутимо погладили кожу, заставляя убрать руки от лица. Драко наклонился к нему, внимательно вглядываясь в него своими невозможно-серыми глазами. По напряжению в его лице Гарри сразу понял, насколько нелегко далось ему это секундное прикосновение.

-Я верю тому, что ты говоришь. Гарри.

Он словно выделил интонацией его имя, и, возможно, стоило было подумать над этим – но Гарри был не из тех людей, которые анализируют взгляды и интонации. Будучи сам не способен говорить намеками, он не слишком заморачивался на том, чтобы искать скрытый смысл в словах других.

Драко наблюдал за тем, как прояснилось лицо брюнета, и сам слегка улыбнулся уголками губ. 

\- Герм что-то говорила насчет прогулки и парка..- издалека начал Драко.

На секунду Гарри замер, а потом широко улыбнулся.

-Да! Я сейчас соберу нам с собой еды, и мы устроим пикник!

Гарри резво отправился в кухню, а Драко как мог быстро натянул поверх рубашки свитер, обулся и побрел в кухню. Раз уж ему было велено больше двигаться, Драко решил во что бы то ни стало проводить как можно больше времени вне стен своей комнаты.

Он не стал даже задумываться над тем, что назвал гостевую спальню в доме Гарри и Гермионы «своей». 

Пока Драко, с трудом передвигаясь вдоль стены, дошел в кухню, Гарри уже успел сложить в корзину для пикников вымытые фрукты, выпечку и термос с горячим чаем. С легкой грустью он подумал о том, что алкоголь взять с собой нельзя. Обернувшись, он увидел Драко, медленно входящего в комнату. Гарри внимательно следил за тем, как Драко, цепляясь за мебель, подходит к столу и медленно забирается на высокий барный стул. 

Блондин вцепился пальцами в столешницу, восстанавливая дыхание. Но на его лице играла торжествующая улыбка. 

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ. 

-Ну что, готов к прогулке?

Драко кивнул. Конечно, всю дорогу до парка и обратно ему предстояло проделать в ненавистном кресле – но в парке он сможет немного пройтись и вдохнуть прохладный сентябрьский воздух. 

Гарри вручил блондину корзину с едой и пледом, и медленно покатил кресло вдоль парка, направляясь ко входу. Он был рад тому, что сейчас была середина дня и почти все соседи были на работе, иначе пришлось бы каждый раз останавливаться и пересказывать придуманную легенду о нездоровом родственнике. Лишь однажды им пришло остановиться минут на пять, в течении которых Гарри приходилось вежливо улыбаться пожилой миссис Патрик, в то же время не давая ей подойти близко в Драко или ободряюще пожать ему руку. Она возвращалась с фермерского рынка и втолкнула Гарри в руки коробку свежей клубники.

Поблагодарив соседку, Гарри с удвоенной скоростью покатил коляску, чтобы как можно скорее быстрее оказаться в самом отдаленном участке парка. Разложив плед на солнечной части поляны, он вытащил еду и посмотрел на Драко, который стоял в нескольких метрах от него, подставив лицо солнечным лучам и закрыв глаза. Впервые за все это время Гарри видел спокойствие на лице блондина. Словно на несколько мгновений вся боль, весь ужас и страхи покинули его – и Драко нашел покой.

На короткое мгновение Гарри показалось, что Драко похож на ангела, с его платиновыми гладкими волосами, белоснежной кожей и тонкими чертами лица. 

Гарри пришлось как следует тряхнуть головой, чтобы выбросить неуместное сравнение из головы: Драко был не ангелом, а смертельно уставшим человеком, который просто хотел мирно жить. 

Гарри отвел глаза от блондина за секунду до того, как тот открыл глаза и тихо подошел, присаживаясь на плед. Гарри протянул ему пластиковую чашку с чаем и наполнил вторую для себя. Какое-то время они в молчании пили чай и ели круассаны. Гарри вспомнил про клубнику и протянул коробку Драко.

-А ты?

-У меня аллергия. При учете, что я много раз говорил это миссис Патрик а она каждый месяц приносит ее мне, я подозреваю, что чем-то очень ей не угодил.

Драко хихикнул и отправил в рот сочную ягоду, чувствуя, как сок течет по подбородку. В этот момент Гарри как раз посмотрел прямо ему в лицо, и Драко с трудом сглотнул, быстро вытирая подбородок.

-Еще вот здесь,- Гарри показал на уголок губ, и Драко быстро облизнулся. Гарри в этот момент с такой силой захотел приложиться головой о ближайшее дерево, что почти зарычал. С ним сегодня явно происходит что-то страшное, возможно, после всех тех раз, когда Драко помогал его голове встретиться с полом или стеной, наступила запоздалая реакция и мозги все же съехали. Ничем иным такая реакция на блондина не объяснялась. 

Драко меланхолично поглощал клубнику, глядя на медленно заходящее солнце. Ни одному из них не хотелось разговаривать. Нельзя сказать, что им было неловко друг с другом, просто особо было не о чем. Они и так проводили почти все время в обществе друг друга и Гермионы, чем они могли поделиться сейчас? Драко совершенно точно не собирался больше обсуждать свое прошлое. Гарри тоже не спешил делиться какой-либо личной информацией. 

_Очевидно, девушки у него нет, раз целые дни он проводит дома и никому не звонит._ Он взял три недели отпуска и проводит их сидя дома с Драко, выбираясь из дома только за покупками и на пробежку в те часы. Когда дома Гермиона.. Драко решил, что хоть и Гарри, и Герм твердят ему, что он гость а не обуза, но он сделает все возможное для того, чтобы оставаться их гостем как можно меньше.

Именно это решение привело его к тому, что сегодня, спустя неделю с первой поездки в парк, Драко спросил Северуса, какие есть способы справиться со страхом прикосновений – или хотя бы сделать его не таким паническим.

-Гипноз.

-Гипноз?- переспросил Драко удивленно: он никогда в это не верил. С другой стороны, в медитации он тоже не верил – но вот уже две недели (разумеется, с подачи Северуса) он честно старался «очистить сознание и расслабиться», ставя пятиминутные таймеры три раза в день. 

Северус раздраженно нахмурился и сжал пальцами переносицу, словно пытался не чихнуть. Драко заметил, что сегодня Северус был еще более не в духе чем обычно – а это о чем-то говорило. Несмотря на свою явственную неприязнь к людям, с пациентами он всегда вел себя корректно и заботливо, ограждая их от саркастичного Северуса и являя Северуса отстраненного. 

Если честно, Драко напрягала эта дистанция между ним и мужчиной. Кроме Гарри и Гермионы, Северус был его единственным собеседником – и Драко было не слишком приятно делиться самыми сокровенными переживаниями с каменной глыбой. Северус был внимателен и сосредоточен во время их бесед – но не более. В какой-то момент Драко поставил себе целью пробиться сквозь эту непроницаемую маску безразличия, и теперь старался исподволь вызвать доктора С на эмоции. Он пробовал рассказывать отвратительные подробности их с Эшли «игр», огрызаться и кричать на врача; пробовал разжалобить его особо грустными глазами и вздохами. Результат был всегда один: его полное отсутствие. 

Впрочем, Северус со всеми вел себя отстраненно, с Гермионой и Гарри он тоже был не слишком эмоционален: если, конечно, не считать ядовитый сарказм за эмоцию. Однако сегодня Северус явно был чем-то раздражен – и Драко пытался понять, был ли он тому причиной. Несмотря на то, что ему хотелось увидеть эмоции этого неприступного человека, ему было не по себе рядом с раздраженным мужчиной, который при желании может с легкостью скрутить ему руки и...Драко резко дернулся, инстинктивно отодвигаясь как можно дальше.

-Что?- Северус моментально заметил это движение.

-Н-ничего, простите.

-Драко,- голос звучал устало,- что заставило тебя так отреагировать?

-Вы… раздражены. 

Северус резко выдохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться. 

\- Извини, Драко. Мне стоит лучше держать себя в руках. Мне жаль, что испугал тебя.

-Я не испугался!- вскинулся Драко, которого уже достало постоянно вздрагивать от громких голосов и резких движений.

Северус приподнял бровь, в Драко просто устало пожал плечами. 

-Что у вас произошло?

Северус уже собирался резко бросить, что это его личное дело, когда увидел взгляд пациента. Он вовсе не зря считался одним из лучших в своей области: во взгляде Драко было не любопытство и даже не беспокойство – в его взгляде читалось отчаянное желание быть воспринимаемым всерьез. Это можно использовать, чтобы помочь юноше. 

\- Слишком много дел, слишком мало часов в сутках.

Он бросил еще один взгляд на Драко: тот внимательно смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения. Стук в дверь прервал их.

-Простите,- лохматая черноволосая макушка показалась в проеме двери,- Я отлучусь минут на сорок, хорошо?

Он вроде говорил им обоим, но явственно обращался к Драко – готов ли тот остаться с Северусом один на один? 

-Конечно, Гарри.- Драко уверенно кивнул. Он понятия не имел, куда отправляется брюнет и это слегка расстраивало, но ему только что удалось заставить Северуса поделиться с ним чем-то и не хотел терять эту тонкую ниточку, соединившую их. 

_«Боже, я веду себя как подросток»_ недовольно подумал Драко. _Ну с чего мне вообще интересоваться жизнью постороннего человека?_

Гарри ушел, и Драко вновь сосредоточился на враче, словно уговаривая взглядом продолжать. 

-Не надо так смотреть на меня,- усмехнулся Северус в своей обычной манере,- Это вовсе не твоя проблема. Просто оказалось несколько проблематично жить и работать в Лондоне и приезжать сюда три раза в неделю. Вероятно, придется придумать способ увеличить число часов в сутках.

Он говорил насмешливо и уверенно, не позволяя Драко ни на секунду задуматься над тем, что он – причина того, что Северусу приходится разрываться, чтобы все успеть. Он описывал ему кошмарных водителей на дорогах и отвратительный кофе, который он покупает по дороге и в который, по его твердому убеждению, бариста точно плюет перед тем, как отдать стаканчик.

Ничего не значащие детали отвлекали и создавали иллюзию дружеского общения – именно этого Драко хотел от него, не ощущать себя пациентом. Во всяком случае, не каждую секунду их беседы. 

Северус решил, что они вернутся к теме гипноза на следующем сеансе. Он принес с собой книгу по основам гипноза и вручил Драко.

\- Постарайся прочесть к следующему сеансу.

Драко вертел книгу в руках.

\- Если ты будешь знать основные механизмы работы, будет легче принять гипноз. 

-И я перестану бояться прикосновений?

Северус покачал головой.

\- Страх – это реакция организма на то, что он считает угрозой для своего благополучия. Пока есть угроза, страх никуда не денется. 

-Тогда что вы…

\- Я постараюсь ослабить связь между понятиями «угроза» и «прикосновения» в твоем подсознании. Потребуется не один сеанс, и я не обещаю, что это сработает – пока ты не вспомнишь все, страх нельзя будет преодолеть до конца. Но я смогу немного уменьшить степень твоей реакции – а когда ты будешь готов и все вспомнишь, мы займемся преодолением страха и полностью разорвем сформировавшиеся нейронные цепи в твоем мозге..

Драко уже не слишком понимал, что Северус ему объяснял, но в голове крутилось две мысли «я смогу ощущать прикосновения без ужаса» и «а почему я не могу вспомнить все под гипнозом?»

Вопрос он решил озвучить.

-Во-первых, ретроградная амнезия не лечится гипнозом. Даже если я заставлю твой мозг все вспомнить, это будет насильственным вмешательством – мозг может воспротивиться и дать какую угодно реакцию, вплоть до кататонии. Я уже говорил тебе, что я помогу вспомнить, когда ты будешь готов.

-А как я пойму, что готов? В смысле, почему вы думаете, что я не готов уже сейчас?

\- Во-первых, твое тело все еще не выздоровело. Да, ребра срослись, раны затянулись, шрамы заживают. Ты начал двигаться. Но до состояния «здоров» как мне до звания «душа компании года».

Драко фыркнул. Он собирался прокомментировать эту реплику, как они услышали как дверь с грохотом распахнулась, стукнувшись о стену, затем звук бьющегося стекла и мат в исполнении Гермионы.

\- Драко, ты в порядке?- быстрый оценивающий взгляд. Драко вытянулся в струну, но смог удержать себя в руках. Северус быстро протянул ему стоявший рядом пузырек с каплями.

-Половину дозы.

Драко быстро проглотил жидкость, не ощутив вкуса. Через минуту он пришел в себя, и Северус вышел в коридор, чтобы выяснить, все ли в порядке с девушкой.

\- Какого черта вы шумите?!- в его представлении о поддержке ближних, это было равносильно тому, как если бы он положил голову девушки себе на грудь и ободряюще похлопал по спине.

Гермиона яростно отпихнула в сторону выпавший из рук бумажный пакет.

\- Вот только не начинайте,- устало бросила она, но гнев уже покидал ее тело. В голове образ стоявшего напротив Северуса сменился образом съежившегося от громких звуков Драко, и она отчаянно застонала.

Довольный произведенным эффектом Северус хмыкнул и оглядел местность: ручка двери оставила внушительный след на светло-персиковое стене, блюдо для ключей осколками валялось на паркете, а по полу уже растекалась лужица молока из разорвавшегося бумажного пакета. 

Северус участливо поинтересовался:

\- И что еще случилось?

Гермиона только махнула рукой, приглашая следовать в кухню. 

Там она устало рухнула на стул и немигающим взглядом уставилась на чайник. Северус закатил глаза, но чайник на плиту поставил, достал из шкафчика чашки с блюдцами, сахарницу и даже нашел какое-то печенье. Заварив чай, поставил чашку перед девушкой. В молчании они выпили по чашке, и Северус налил им еще одну порцию.

\- Они перенесли дату экзамена. 

Девушка устало подняла на него глаза. Зрачки были огромными, и радужку было едва видно. Черные глубокие круги под глазами, волосы представляли собой натуральное воронье гнездо, а по бледности лица могла превзойти снеговика. 

-Когда?

-В эту пятницу. 

Северус невольно пожалел девушку: у нее оставался лишь один день на подготовку, а судя по тому, что последние две с половиной недели она провела разрываясь между больницей и Драко, вряд ли она успела как следует подготовиться. Он пару раз заставал ее дома, она сидела в кухне, зарывшись в книги по психиатрии – те, что когда-то упоминал он сам на ее вопрос, что ей стоит почитать, чтобы хоть немного понимать происходящее с Драко.

Мужчина не думал, что она действительно притащит дюжину книг и проштудирует каждую, да еще и станет писать ему имелы с вопросами. Первый пришел в середине прошлой недели: у Северус выдался свободный час, и он проверял почту, когда увидел письмо с заголовком «вы в курсе, что все пользуются gmail?»

В самом письме Гермиона объяснила, что его адрес дал ей шеф, и она надеется, что он сможет прояснить для нее пару моментов. 

Он с удивлением понял, что она прочла большую часть того, что он рекомендовал – и поняла тоже. По ее вопросам было понятно, что девушка очень постаралась ради своего друга. 

Мужчина покачал головой: неудивительно, что к экзамену у нее не хватило времени подготовиться. Северус стиснул зубы, словно пытаясь заткнуть себе рот. Не сработало.

-Вы говорите, что вам не хватает часов в сутках?

Она секунду непонимающе смотрела на него, а потом в глазах появилось понимание: она вспомнила их давнишний разговор на этой самой кухне. _«Скажите, если вам будет не хватать часов в сутках»._

Она кивнула.

-Да. Я говорю вам, что мне не хватает часов.

Оба синхронно вздохнули. Гермиона - потому что только что признала перед ним свою несостоятельность, Северус – потому что фактически сам взвалил на себя лишнюю головную боль.

-Что же, на ближайшие сутки я даю вам в распоряжение свои.


	8. Следуй за мной.

Гарри ушел из дома не просто так: почти неделю он осмысливал то, что рассказал ему Драко, и собственные наблюдения и домыслы - и пришел к выводу, что блондин не был до конца откровенен. История была, конечно, и без того странная, но что-то в ней упорно не сходилось. Гарри не понимал, почему Эшли ушла от Драко, если ради их отношений он пожертвовал семьей. Дело явно было не в деньгах – не в том, что у Драко не стало траста. Так что же произошло? И что произошло после? Между уходом Эшли и появлением Драко в их доме прошло несколько месяцев – что произошло за это время? 

Гарри был уверен, что копать нужно именно отсюда: выяснить, чем Драко занимался эти месяцы – и с кем. Северус считал, что Драко мог забыть лица из-за того, что одним из них было лицо того, кому он доверял, и это отнюдь не облегчало задачу.

Чувствуя, что его мозги закипают, Гарри принял решение.

С Роном они встретились в обеденный перерыв последнего, и вот уже десять минут он наблюдал, как приятель поглощает картошку фри с бургером и жалуется на то, что без Гарри в редакции смертная тоска.

\- Как твой родственник?- неожиданно переключился Рон, бросая мечтательный взгляд в тарелку Гарри.

Гарри взгляд перехватил и с ухмылкой придвинул тарелку ближе к голодному собеседнику. Это была простая истина «накормленный Рон – готовый к сотрудничеству Рон». 

\- Я как раз об этом хотел поговорить,- Гарри тщательно подбирал слова (насколько был на это способен).- Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Он очень кратко обрисовал сложившуюся ситуацию, опуская любые подробности и детали. Он боялся реакции Рона – тот был настоящий мужлан и в некоторых вопросах застрял взглядами в Средневековье. Но даже его история проняла: хотя Гарри умолчал о многом, он не скрыл того, в каком ужасном состоянии поступил Драко в больницу, и к концу короткого рассказа Рон в ужасе смотрел на него.

-Подонки!- взревел юноша, со всей силы стукнув кулаком по столу, испугав проходившую мимо официантку.

-Извините,- Гарри быстро извинился перед девушкой, и та ушла, покачав головой: темперамент Рона был известен всем. 

\- И он совсем ничего не помнит?

-Только.. ощущения,- Рон передернулся.- Поэтому мне нужна твоя помощь. Полиция заявила, что вряд ли сможет помочь – они отправили дело в Лондон, ведь Драко помнит последнее – что он был в Лондоне. 

-А Лондонское отделение направит его обратно, потому что нашли его здесь,- мрачно закончил Рон. Несмотря на все свое мужланство и отсутствие представлений о каких-либо правилах приличия, он отлично разбирался в таких вещах. 

Гарри так же мрачно кивнул.

-Что ты задумал?

\- Я собираюсь сам найти этих ублюдков. Я пока не могу надолго отлучаться из дома, но через неделю придется выйти на работу – и до тех пор мы должны продумать, как будем действовать. 

-Ты говорил с Герм?

-Нет!- воскликнул Гарри,- Она вообще не должна об этом знать!

Рон прищурился

-С чего бы это?

-И она, и его дурацкий психиатр настаивают на том, что его нельзя тревожить раньше, чем он будет готов. А я хоть и не собираюсь у него что-то выпытывать, но все же не думаю, что они обрадуются нашему тайному расследованию. Если нам удастся раскопать что-то стоящее – тогда и скажем. Рано или поздно, нам все равно понадобится его помощь.

-Чья?- Рон удивленно посмотрел на него.

-Северуса,- с отвращением выплюнул брюнет. 

Рон странно на него посмотрел, но промолчал: он знал, что друг имеет абсолютно нулевую толерантность к людям, чье поведение отличается от его представлений о «подобающем». И, видимо, загадочный доктор успел порядком достать Гарри. Гарри немного рассказал о Северусе, и Рон понял, почему Гарри так бесится от одного упоминания о враче: тот был сочетанием всех качеств, которые брюнет не выносил.

Гарри и сам понимал, что, по большей части, злится не на само поведение Северуса, а на то, что тот является его полной противоположностью. А еще у него было много общего с тем Драко, которого Гарри знал в школе – что тоже не добавляло хмурому доктору очков в глазах Гарри.

Обсудив свою затею с Роном и получив полное согласие участвовать в любых авантюрах, Гарри подбросил друга до редакции и отправился домой – он уже и так заставил Северуса задержаться на лишние полчаса и не сомневался, что сполна об этом пожалеет, едва войдет в дом.

Как ни странно, никто не поджидал его прямо под дверью с яростными криками и обвинениями в неспособности следить за временем.

«Странно» - подумал Гарри, увидев, что на тумбе больше нет вазы для ключей. Следующая сцена уже не могла быть описана простым «странно»: Северус сидел на диване в гостиной, перед ним были разложены учебники и тетради – а Гермиона, сидевшая в кресле напротив, что-то отчаянно доказывала ему, тыча пальце в конспект.

-Я вовсе не виноват, что ваш лектор идиот,- безапелляционно возвестил мужчина.- Это неверная трактовка. Думайте, в конце концов, зачем вам голова?

-Чтобы волосы красиво лежали,- парировала девушка. 

Мужчина фыркнул то ли от смеха, то ли от несогласия с тем, что у герм красивые волосы.

-Что вы делаете? 

Гарри медленно вошел в комнату, опасливо поглядывая на споривших. 

-Тонем,- ехидно ответил Северус, намекая на неважные успехи Герм.

\- Сев.. Доктор Снейп помогает мне с подготовкой, они перенесли экзамен на пятницу. Ты не мог бы сегодня и завтра заняться Драко? В выходные я полностью возьму все на себя. 

Она умоляюще посмотрела на друга и тот быстро кивнул, подумав, что в выходные они с Роном смогут как следует обсудить все составить план действий.

***

В четверг около десяти вечера, усыпив Драко и обработав его практически зажившие раны, Гарри прошел в гостиную, оккупированную Гермионой и Северусом. Мужчина уехал домой далеко за полночь и вернулся около девяти утра – и с тех пор они покидала комнату только чтобы поесть. Гарри время от времени приносил им кофе и к вечеру на столе скопилась целая груда пустых кружек. Гарри, вдохнув, унес грязную посуду и загрузил посудомойку, сделал этим психам еще кофе а себе чай и вернулся в гостиную.

Он явственно скучал, Драко теперь реже просыпался от кошмаров: сказывалось новое лекарство и его ежедневные медитации. И юноше вдруг стало резко нечем заниматься вечерами. 

Он сел на противоположный от Северуса край дивана и стал прислушиваться к разговору, из которого мало что понимал, но продолжал слушать. Стрелка настенных часов медленно пересекла отметку в полночь, когда он вдруг понял, что голоса замолкли. Он сфокусировал зрения и увидел, как Гермиона складывает бумаги и книги в ровные стопки.

-Как дела?- хрипло пробормотал юноша, следя за ее движениями.

-Лучше, чем если бы он не согласился помочь мне,- призналась та. 

Гарри скосил глаза в сторону и понял, что Северус просто отключился. Его голова покоилась на подлокотнике, а грудь мерно вздымалась при каждом вдохе.

-Не буди его. 

Девушка накрыла мужчину пледом и посмотрела на Гарри.

-Ты идешь?

-Да. Сейчас пойду спать. Дай мне секунду прийти в себя.

Она кивнула и, пожелав доброй ночи, отправилась спать.

Гарри какое-то время боролся с желанием отрубиться прямо там, где сидел, но потом аккуратно закинул ноги мужчины на диван и, поморщившись, стащил с того обувь. Поняв, что на это ушли последние силы, он откинулся на спинку дивана и заснул.

***

Пробуждение было отвратительным. Северусу казалось, что его переехал грузовик. Голова раскалывалась а все мышцы свело судорогой. Он попытался выпрямиться и потянуться, но ему помешала лежавшая на нем нога.

_ЧТО?!_

Мужчина приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы удостовериться в том, что ощущения не врут. Ощущения не врали. Гарри во сне сполз и, пытаясь устроиться на тесном диване поудобнее, закинул во сне ногу на Северуса, а вторую умудрился просунуть между его лодыжек.

Мужчина распахнул второй глаз и рявкнул:

-Вашу мать, Поттер, немедленно слезьте с меня!

Гарри не только не убрал ноги, но еще и заерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Северус зарычал, изо всех сил лягая Гарри ногой. Тот моментально проснулся и скатился с дивана, недоуменно хлопая глазами. Медленно до него дошло, как он здесь оказался, и юноша залился румянцем.

Северус удовлетворенно наблюдал за тем, как лицо брюнета медленно порозовело, затем покраснело и, наконец, побагровело. 

Ужасная ноющая боль во всем теле сопровождала каждое движение, и Северус прекратил попытки встать. Гарри смотрел на него исподлобья, все еще сидя на полу. Часы показывали одиннадцать утра – Гермиона уже давно ушла на свой экзамен.

_А что делает Драко?_

Эта мысль пронзила Гарри, и он вскочил на ноги, опрокинув стопку стоявших рядом книг.

-Раз уж вы встали, тащите кофе.

Гарри уже собирался было возмутиться подобной наглости, когда Северус выразительно перевел взгляд на его ноги. Румянец вернулся, и Гарри пулей вылетел из комнаты. Северус удовлетворенно хмыкнул и медленно потянулся. Он отменил все встречи на этой неделе кроме Драко – по понятным причинам. Так что он вполне мог позволить себе расслабиться.

Гарри вошел в кухню и застал там Драко. Хотя блондин еще не мог полностью самостоятельно функционировать, его состояние заметно улучшилось. Утром он проводил Гермиону и пожелал удачи с экзаменом, а она попросила его «не будить сонное царство». Он и не планировал, хотя с любопытством заглянул в гостиную. Двое мужчин спали на тесном диване, пихая друг друга и ворочаясь, чтобы занять больше места. 

\- А с чего Гарри спит на диване?- спросил он, возвращаясь в кухню, где Гермиона допивала уже вторую кружку кофе.

\- Видимо, так и не дошел до спальни. Когда ты уснул, он остался сидеть со мной и Северусом – помочь не помог, но при нем доктор С не так активно меня оскорблял.

Драко понимающе хмыкнул. Когда девушка ушла, он загрузил тарелки и чашки в посудомойку, принял лекарства и прошел к себе, чтобы помедитировать. Он с нетерпением ждал завтрашнего дня: они с Гермионой собирались отправиться в соседний город в художественный магазин, чтобы купить краски, мольберт и все, что могло понадобиться Драко.

Юноша не был в восторге от того, что девушка потратить на него деньги – и даже пытался отказаться – но Гермиона твердо отмела его возражения. 

\- Считай это очень сильно запоздавший подарок на день рождения. 

И теперь Драко мог думать лишь о том, как отчаянно хочется взять в руки кисть. Гермиона уже давно принесла ему альбом и простые карандаши, чтобы он мог заняться хоть чем-то, и Драко все время, что был один, проводил с альбомом руках. 

Северус велел ему не рисовать ничего «нарочно», не думать над композицией или тем, насколько «правильно» он рисует. Просто позволить своему подсознанию вести его. Чаще всего Драко рисовал парк за окном, какие-то предметы, находившиеся в доме, и Гермиону. 

Оказалось, что девушка была тяжелым объектом для рисования: ее черты словно бы менялись, постоянно ускользая от него. Он вдруг замечал, что у нее совсем иной изгиб губ, или глаза посажены не так близко – или вообще ее профиль не соответствовал тому, что он только что нарисовал. Гермиона не пыталась заглядывать в его альбом, и Драко ценил это уважение к личному пространству. Гарри был полной ее противоположностью. Они сидели на своем обычном месте в парке, и Драко делал набросок, когда ощутил чье-то дыхание за плечом. Он уже не истерил от вторжения в личное пространств, но ощутимо вздрогнул.

-Мм, извини, Драко – Гарри отодвинулся.- Я просто хотел посмотреть на рисунок. 

Драко протянул ему альбом. Гарри рассматривал детали рисунка.

-Можно?- он зашуршал страницами, рассматривая многочисленные наброски.

Не сказать, что Драко хотелось делиться этим с кем-то, но Гарри с таким неподдельным восхищение рассматривал его рисунки, что Драко невольно почувствовал прилив уверенности. 

Однажды Драко наблюдал за Северусом, пока тот несколько мгновений смотрел в окно, а когда мужчина ушел, быстро набросал его профиль, подумав, что Северусу стоило быть натурщиком – его профиль был идеален.

Вот и сейчас, ожидая, пока остальные проснутся, он устроился в кухне за столом, повернувшись со стоявшими на подоконниками растениями.

-Кофе, нужен кофе,- послушалось бурчание Гарри за спиной.

Драко обернулся и не смог сдержать смеха. Брюнет выглядел так, словно по нему катком проехались. 

\- Что, тяжелая ночь?- невинно поинтересовался Драко, наблюдая за хмурым Гарри, разливающим кофе в кружки.

Гарри застонал, уже в десятый раз за последние три минуты пожалев, что поленился дойти до постели. Даже если отбросить жуткую боль в спине и шее, пробуждение было кошмарным. Гарри явно не был одним из тех, кто может провести ночь в постели с человеком и _О ГОСПОДИ О ЧЕМ ТЫ ДУМАЕШЬ ПОТТЕР_

Гарри резко прервал свои мысли. Он не проводил ночь в постели с Северусом, они просто заснули на диване, отрубившись от усталости и напряжения. Гарри уж передернуло от мысли, что он подумал, что они провели вместе ночь.. _ЗАТКНИСЬ._

Кажется, последнее слово он произнес вслух, судя по тому, как Драко уставился на него.

-Извини, я просто думал.

-Ты очень громко думал.

Драко быстро сбросил с себя оцепенение и бросил в чашку Северуса сахар. Размешал его и взял кружку, вставая из-за стола.

-Я сам отнесу ему. Гермиона сделала нам с ней блинчики на завтрак, там еще осталось тесто.. если ты умеешь.

Гарри подумал, что уж залить тесто на сковороду он сумеет, и кивнул.

Драко отнес кофе Северусу и провел его в душ через комнату Гарри. У них не было одежды его размера, но Гарри велел ему порыться в его шкафу и найти что-то для мужчины – вряд ли тому захочется надевать вчерашнюю рубашку.

Северус вышел из душа и обнаружил стопку одежды, явно приготовленную для него. Он поморщился, настроение было хуже некуда, особенно оно ухудшилось от взгляда на то, что ему предстояло надеть. 

Вздохнув, он быстро натянул одежду и отправился на запах еды, доносившийся из кухни.

-Вы готовите мне блинчики?- ехидно поинтересовался он, подойдя поближе к плите.

\- Ну, я слышал, это самая подходящая еда, чтобы приготовить тому, с кем вместе спал,- в тон ему ответил Гарри, поворачиваясь.

Он уже собирался добавить что-то еще, но слова застряли в глотке. За все время их знакомства Гарри видел Северуса одетого в черный костюм и наглухо застегнутую белоснежные рубашки. 

Одетый в его бежевый кашемировый свитер, джинсы, которые Гарри когда-то заказал в интернете и ошибся с размером (но так и не выбросил), с босыми ногами и влажными волосами... Он выглядел иначе. Гарри резко расхотелось шутить по поводу их совместного ночлега. Северус только хмыкнул, когда юноша неожиданно замолчал, и уселся за стол, делая глоток кофе из стоявшей там чашки. Поморщился.

-Между прочим, это был мой кофе!- Гарри наконец-то оправился от первого шока.

-Не представляю, как можно пить такую гадость.

-Вот и не пейте.- буркнул Гарри, ставя перед ним тарелку с блинами и доставая из холодильника масло, сироп и ягоды.

Драко так и не вернулся в кухню, и они ели в молчании. Они вообще редко разговаривали, оставаясь наедине. Они могли вполне мирно сосуществовать в одном пространстве, но стоило им заговорить, как тут же происходил конфликт. Настолько разные характеры и мировосприятие просто не позволяли порой им друг друга услышать. Однажды Гермиона минут десять слушать их препирательства, пока ее это окончательно не достало.

-Послушайте меня!- резкий оклик заставил обоих замолчать и повернуться в ее сторону.- Вот уже сорок минут вы доказываете друг другу свою точку зрения, даже не замечая того, что ОНА У ВАС ОДИНАКОВАЯ.

Оба изумленно смотрели сначала на нее а потом друг на друга, медленно осознавая, что потратили почти час на ругань, более того – перед свидетелем их неспособности адекватно общаться. Именно поэтому теперь они предпочитали ничего больше не обсуждать и ограничиваться ничего не значащими репликами. Даже в предыдущие два дня они почти не пересекались, хотя фактически Северус это время жил у них, помогая Гермионе. 

В молчании они позавтракали, и Северус ушел в комнату Драко – сеанс никто не отменял.

-Ты точно готов?

Северус скептически оглядел блондина, лежавшего перед ним на кровати и сжимавшего простыню побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. Драко отчаянно кивнул и разжал пальцы, протягивая руку Северусу. Он уже не так отчаянно реагировал на прикосновения благодаря лекарствам и тому, что Северус не был посторонним. Мужчина накрыл его руку своей, находя пульс.

\- Успокойся. Давай, Драко, помоги мне.

Северус говорил тихим спокойным голосом, и замерший под чуть приоткрытой дверью Гарри ни за что бы не поверил, что Северус способен на такой. Мужчина попросил его дождаться, пока Драко впадет в транс, и зайти к ним на случай, если Северусу понадобится его помощь. Никто на знал, как сознание Драко отреагирует на вторжение – могло произойти все, что угодно. Северус решил, что будет лучше, если Гарри будет его запасной парой рук и глаз.

Драко медленно дышал – как он его научил, удовлетворенно подумал Северус. Пульс наконец-то стал успокаиваться. И Драко смог закрыть глаза. Северус запустил метроном, чтобы помочь Драко поймать ритм и сосредоточиться. 

\- Представь себе очень длинный коридор. Ты стоишь в самом начале и можешь видеть впереди только коридор и закрытую дверь в другом конце. Ты видишь это?

-Да.

-Очень хорошо. Теперь сделай первый шаг. Я хочу, чтобы ты условно разделил этот коридор на десять шагов – когда ты сделаешь десятый, дверь распахнется и ты шагнешь через порог. 

Гарри прислушался: Драко должен был заснуть именно в тот момент, когда зайдет в загадочную комнату – и Гарри сможет войти в комнату, не боясь их потревожить. 

\- Сделай пятый шаг. как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Спокойно. Почему здесь так тускло?

Северус чуть замешкался.

-Тускло?

-Коридор освещен слишком слабо. С трудом вижу.

\- Сделай еще шаг и расскажи мне об этом коридоре.

\- Светильники очень тусклые.. старые. Старинные,- поправился Драко,- Я видел такие раньше. Картины на стенах.. не могу разглядеть, что на них.

Юноша немного поерзал.

\- Хорошо, Драко, сделай еще шаг.

\- Здесь очень скользкий пол. Только что отполированный. Очень красивое красное дерево.

\- Замечательно, сделай восьмой шаг.

\- Одна лампочка в светильнике мигает. Я точно видел этот светильник. Очень дорогой.

-Следующий шаг, Драко.

Северус уже не мог скрыть беспокойство в голосе. И Гарри с трудом сдерживал желание ворваться в комнату немедленно.

-Вы уверены, что мне стоит заходить в ту комнату?

Голос Драко звучал спокойно, но Северуса пробрала дрожь от этого вопроса. Он боялся, что что-то пойдет не так, пока Драко будет в трансе, но сейчас он не спал и мой в любой момент открыть глаза и остановить сеанс – сейчас не должно было происходить ничего странного. 

Гарри очень хотелось спросить то же самое. И он тихо скользнул в комнату, останавливаясь рядом с Северусом.

-Ты чувствуешь опасность. Драко?

-Нет.

\- Как только ты окажешься там, ты будешь в абсолютной безопасности. Что бы мы с тобой ни обсуждали, твой разум будет оставаться в покое. Ты будешь ощущать лишь комфорт и защищенность, ничто тебя не потревожит. Ты понимаешь?

-Да.

-Тогда сделай последний шаг, когда будешь готов.

Гарри внимательно наблюдал все это время за ними обоими. Но теперь он полностью сосредоточился на Драко. В какое-то мгновение его лицо все еще оставалось напряженным несмотря на спокойствие тела – а через секунду все мускулы расслабились и напряжение исчезло. Морщинка на лбу разгладилась и он перестал сжимать губы. 

Северус повернулся к Гарри.

-Я же просил дождаться, пока он не уснет.

\- Знаете, непросто было стоять там, пока Драко говорил все это. Вы думаете, это его воспоминания?

\- Сейчас не время это обсуждать. Даже если это воспоминания, не обязательно, что это _те самы_ е воспоминания. 

-Но что, если..

-Замолчите, Поттер. На столе лежит шприц с лекарством, я хочу. Чтобы вы держали его наготове и по первому требованию сделали укол. Справитесь?

Гарри кивнул. 

Северус остановил метроном и обратился к Драко.

-Драко?

\- Да.

\- Расскажи мне о комнате, где ты оказался.

Гарри не понимал, как работает гипноз: Северус рассказал ему в общих чертах, что будет делать и что потребуется от него, но Гарри так и не понял, почему Драко не реагирует на их разговор.

\- Здесь тепло. Очень тепло и спокойно. 

\- Что ты видишь вокруг себя?

\- Я не знаю.

\- Оглядись.

\- Я не знаю. 

\- Ты ничего не видишь?

\- Я вижу. 

\- Ты видишь, но не знаешь, что?

\- Да.

\- Опиши свои ощущения.

\- Мне хорошо. Спокойно. Я дома.

-Дома?- Гарри не выдержал этого странно разговора. Северус метнул на него злобный взгляд и продолжил:

-Драко, это твой дом?

-Нет.

-Ты знаешь, чей это дом?

\- Я дома.

Разговор пошел по кругу. Северус уже пять раз пожалел о своей затее. 

-Хорошо, Драко. Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел вперед. Иди до тех пор, пока тебя не остановит возникший перед тобой человек. Он остановит тебя через пять шагов. Один, два, три, четыре, пять. Ты видишь человека?

-Да.

-Посмотри на его руки. Ты видишь их?

-Он поднял руки и хочет дотронуться до меня.

-Что ты ощущаешь?

-Ничего.

-Позволь этому человеку дотронуться до тебя. И помни: ты в безопасности, опиши мне что происходит.

\- Он обнимает меня. 

-Ты видишь его лицо?

Гарри услышал «он» и сразу напрягся, возможно, Драко видит одного из насильников.

-Да.

Северус дернулся, но продолжил:

\- Опиши его.

\- Он прекрасен.

-Драко, опиши его внешность.

\- Я не могу. 

Повторялась ситуация с комнатой. Что-то шел явно не так.

\- Я сейчас резко разбужу его, мне не нравится то, что происходит. Будьте готовы вколоть лекарство,- Северус нахмурился, бросая взгляд на Гарри.

\- Драко, сейчас я досчитаю от пяти до одного. Когда я скажу «один», ты проснешься. 

\- Нет. Я не хочу. Мне хорошо.

\- Драко, ты проснешься, когда услышишь один!

Северус изо всех сил старался сохранить голос размеренным.

\- Пять четыре три два один 

Драко не пошевелился.

\- Драко, один. Просыпайся!

Голос прозвучал резко. Никакого эффекта. 

-Что происходит?! 

Гарри в ужасе смотрел на неподвижно застывшего Драко. Безмятежность на его лице теперь казалась ужасающе неправильной, а кожа – восковой. Северус уже перестал звать Драко и считать, и теперь сосредоточенно перечитывал какие-то свои заметки.

-Черт возьми, хоть вы не молчите! 

Гарри паниковал. Он ничего не понимал кроме того, что Драко не может проснуться – точнее, он не хочется. Очевидно, испытанное в трансе было настолько лучше реальности, что Драко не захотел возвращаться. Гарри до боли впился ногтями в ладонь, сжимая кулаки. 

-Перестаньте орать!- Северус тоже не сдержался и со всей силы треснул кулаком по прикроватной тумбе.- Я ПЫТАЮСЬ НАЙТИ СПОСОБ ЕМУ ПОМОЧЬ, И МНЕ НЕКОГДА СПРАВЛЯТЬСЯ С ВАШЕЙ ИСТЕРИКОЙ!

Что-то в словах Драко не давало ему покоя: «он обнимает меня».

Северус опасался, что во время гипноза Драко будет видеть свои обычные кошмары, но человек в гипнозе не пытался обидеть его – и Северус не мог понять, кем мог быть этот человек. Родственник? Друг? Случайно созданный в противовес кошмарам образ мужчины, который его не обидит?

-Вы!- от резкого оклика Гарри аж подскочил.- Драко брал вас за руку, верно?

Гарри не сразу сообразил, о чем он говорит.

\- Я помогал ему ходить, когда он был слаб..

\- Он говорил, что доверяет вам?

-Я не понимаю, при чем тут…

\- Я спрашиваю, он говорил, что доверяет вам?! Думайте, черт вас дери!

Гарри попытался сконцентрироваться, он вспомнил, что на днях он зашел в спальню Драко, чтобы в очередной раз разбудить его от кошмара. У него получалось даже лучше, чем у Гермионы, которой требовалось больше времени, чтобы дозваться его.

-Давай, Драко, успокоятся, ты в безопасности. Все хорошо. Я здесь, тебя никто не тронет. Ты в безопасности. 

Он привычными легкими касаниями поглаживал волосы блондина, и Драко медленно просыпался. Гарри уже собирался отдернуть руку, когда Драко поймал его ладонь и чуть сжал ее.

\- Не.. не убирай руку. Пожалуйста. Мне так спокойнее.

-Ты не боишься меня?- тихо прошептал Гарри.

-Нет, - Драко уже проваливался в сон,- я доверяю тебе.

Гарри прокрутил в голове этот разговор и резко выдохнул.

-Да, он так сказал. Но как.. что.. вы?

-Очень красноречиво. 

Северус не был уверен в том, что делает, но других вариантом не было.

-Так, сядьте к нему на постель. 

Гарри изумленно воззрился на него, нервничая.

-Делайте, что велят!-рявкнул Северус.

Гарри подчинился. 

\- Ваша подруга говорила, что у вас хорошо получается помогать ему с ночными кошмарами?

Гарри кивнул.

\- Разбудить человека из транса в десятки раз труднее, чем вытащить из кошмара, не прикасаясь. Вам приходится звать его, но зачастую мозг блокирует внешние раздражители и человек оказывается в ловушке. Добавь к этому то, что Драко сам не хочет просыпаться. 

Гарри внимательно слушал, понимая, что впервые за все время в голосе врача нет снисходительности и он говорит с ним как с равным.

-Я хочу, чтобы вы делали то, что делаете, когда вырываете его из кошмара. Он должен _захотеть_ вернуться. Конечно, его жизнь сейчас далека от идеала, но если вы знаете хоть что-то, что может заставить его захотеть проснуться – используйте это. 

\- А что, если я… если мы… если мне???

-Есть вариант вколоть ему адреналин: это силой вырвет его, но последствия для психики могут стать непоправимо ужасными. 

-Например?

Северус снова рявкнул на него

\- Если вам не удастся вытащить его своими силами, то вскоре мы узнаем это «например». Так что за дело. Я буду все время с вами, считать - не обращайте на меня внимания. Делайте, что должны.

Гарри посмотрел на Драко. На его лице ничего не выражалось.

-Драко?- он несмело позвал его, беря за руку. Драко, пожалуйста, послушай меня. 

Гарри сам не знал, что собирался говорить. Он легко вырывал Драко из кошмаров, просто обещая ему безопасность. Но, судя по всему, теперь это не сработает, ведь Драко уже думает, что в безопасности. Благодаря гипнозу, он застрял в ловушке собственного подсознания.

Северус сказала «знаете что-то, что заставит его проснуться» - что это должно быть?

Гарри знал, что у Драко в жизни мало что осталось – семью он потерял, как и невесту, и деньги – и даже любовницу. А после этого у него забрали чувство покоя и безопасности, заставив пройти через кромешный ад. Если подумать, у Драко действительно не было причин хотеть вернуться. Не лучше ли будет позволить ему..? Гарри прервал свои мысли – нет, Драко есть, зачем жить. Они найдут способ вернуть Драко его жизнь.

\- Знаешь, когда Гермиона сказала, что ты будешь жить с нами, моей первой реакцией был гнев. Я не представлял, как она может даже говорить о том, чтобы привести в наш дом человека, который отравил мне детство и лишил каких-либо теплых воспоминаний о школе. Я прокручивал в голове все те разы, когда ты оскорблял меня – и не понимал, с чего я должен тебе помогать. Мне было все равно, что с тобой произошло. От одной мысли о тебе все мои детские комплексы и обиды мгновенно вернулись. Я потратил столько лет на то, чтобы собрать свою самооценку по кускам и справиться с ощущением, что я недостаточно хорош. 

У меня ничего не получалось. Казалось, все, за что я брался, рассыпалось на мелкие осколки. Гермиона была единственной константой в моей жизни. Она не давала мне опустить руки – и в какой-то момент я смог преодолеть себя. Я понял, что достаточно хорош. Я понял, что, пусть у меня никогда не будет того, что было у тебя, это не сделает меня менее счастливым. Я преодолел прошлое – до тех пор, пока ты не появился здесь.

Я увидел тебя, и не мог поверить, что это – ты. Ты был похож на вывалившегося из гнезда птенца. Я хотел убить себя за такое сравнение, потому что не собирался заботиться о тебе. Но я заботился. Я смотрел на твои шрамы и раны, и мое сердце заходилось в ужасе. Я слышал, как ты кричишь от ужаса – и кричал вместе с тобой, ненавидя тех, кто сделал тебя таким.

В какой-то момент я понял, что отдам что угодно, чтобы увидеть тебя прежним: надменным, самовлюбленным, и готовым драться со мной, катаясь по полу – а не кричащим от ужаса от единственного прикосновения. Я ждал, что ты будешь постоянно жаловаться и требовать внимания – но ты лишь извинялся за то, что вновь разбудил нас, и благодарил за каждую мелочь, что мы делали для тебя. И я бы так хотел, чтобы ты перестал. Потому что я был не готов к такому Драко.

Я очень много не знаю о новом Драко, но я очень хочу узнать. Я хочу ходить с тобой в парк, когда деревья будут укрыты снегом. Ты будешь делать свои наброски, а я доставать тебя расспросами, с чего вдруг ты стал художником. По выходным мы будем брать с собой Гермиону и вы будете смеяться над тем, как неуклюже я стою на коньках. Ты знал, что она три года занималась в школе фигурным катанием? Она когда-то говорила, что видела тебя в том клубе, где занималась... Знаешь, ведь вы с ней могли быть друзьями в школе – если бы не я. Я знал, что несмотря на нашу с тобой вражду, она восхищалась тобой. Тем, как легко тебе давалась учеба. Тем, с какой легкостью ты очаровывал людей. Сейчас я думаю, что если бы не наша глупая детская вражда, вышедшая из-под контроля, мы с тобой тоже могли бы быть друзьями. Даже тогда, если бы один из нас нашел способ вовремя остановиться.

\- И мне очень жаль, что мы не смогли. И что нам понадобилось столько лет и столько испытаний, чтобы в итоге мы смогли узнать друг друга.- Гарри гладил волосы юноши, а Северус внимательно следил за ними, время от времени повторяя счет.

Когда Гарри заговорил об их дружбе, врач почувствовал, что пульс Драко чуть участился. Гарри ненадолго замолчал, и Северус знаком велел ему продолжать.

\- Знаешь, Драко, мы говорили об этом с Гермионой... О том, что будет, когда ты совсем выздоровеешь. Ты найдешь работу и наверное захочешь уехать отсюда.. И я пойму, если ты так и сделаешь. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что мы бы хотели, чтобы ты остался. Не потому, что, ну, тебе некуда пойти, а потому, что хочешь этого. 

Это не слишком большой дом, и тебе, возможно, здесь не хватает пространства.. Но все же. Ты мог бы переделать свою спальню. Интересно, какой у тебя любимый цвет? В школе мы всегда носили форму, а вне классов я почти с тобой не пересекался. Мой любимый цвет синий, хотя нет.. серый. Такой цвет расплавленного серебра. Это странно, да? Я ведь совсем не ношу никакие украшения. 

Мне кажется, тебе должно идти серебро. Драко, пожалуйста, не уходи. Вернись. Я знаю, сейчас твоя жизнь не кажется тебе стоящей того, чтобы прожить ее, но поверь, мы все исправим. У тебя есть Гермиона, и Северус, и я, и мы все сделаем, чтобы доказать, что ты нужен нам. Знаю, в это трудно поверить, Малфой нужен Поттеру. Но черт, Драко, я хочу исправить все то дерьмо, что мы натворили детьми. Мы заслуживаем этого. 

Будет трудно, да. Мы все будем ошибаться, я буду делать глупости, а Герм будет орать, что мы просто идиоты. Но ведь так и должно быть у друзей, верно?

-А однажды, обязательно, ты кого-то полюбишь. И этот человек будет любить тебя, и ты будешь счастлив. По-настоящему.- Гарри запнулся.

Драко действительно однажды в кого-то влюбится и уйдет от них. Брюнет тряхнул головой, отталкивая неожиданно болезненную мысль. Драко ни в кого не влюбится, если им не удастся вытащить его из литургии.

\- Я обязательно расскажу тебе обо всех своих неудачах на любовном фронте – и ты будешь совсем не аристократически заходиться хохотом. И скажешь, что совсем не удивлен, что у такого болвана нет девушки. Ты уговоришь меня пойти с тобой по магазинам и заставишь накупить столько одежды, сколько я в жизни не имел. И в ней я буду чувствовать себя идиотом, но ты будешь уверять меня, что я никогда не выглядел лучше и что теперь все девушки – мои. А я, кажется, уже не буду слишком заинтересован,- брюнет резко прервал себя на полуслове.

\- Ммм, в общем, Драко. У тебя есть множество причин, чтобы не хотеть жить. Но если ты попробуешь, мы все сделаем абсолютно все, чтобы дать тебе эти причины. Клянусь тебе. Тебе кажется, что сейчас ты в безопасности, и ты не чувствуешь страха. Но это не по-настоящему. Это – нереально. Я не могу обещать, что тебе никогда не будет страшно, или что никто никогда не сможет обидеть тебя. Но что я могу тебе пообещать, так это то, что я буду всегда рядом, и я сделаю все, чтобы ты был в безопасности. Кто бы ни обидел тебя в прошлом, они за все заплатят, это я тоже тебе обещаю. Драко. Однажды ты сказал, что доверяешь мне – и я прошу тебя доказать мне это. Сейчас.

\- ОДИН.

Последние слова они с Северусом произнесли одновременно и замерли. Долгие несколько мгновений ничего не происходило. Гарри сгорбился – из него словно выкачали воздух. Он все еще механически гладил платиновые волосы, когда Драко медленно открыл глаза. 

-Гарри?

Тихий хриплый голос разрезал тишину – а в следующую минуту Гарри резко рванул блондина на себя, обнимая. Через мгновение он ощутил холодную ладонь у себя на спине: Драко несмело обнимал его в ответ. 

«Спасибо» одними губами прошептал он Северусу. Через мгновение он чуть отстранился от Гарри. Странное оцепенение спало с троих мужчин в комнате. 

-Меня сейчас стошнит,- просипел Гарри, бросаясь в туалет.

\- Мило,- прокомментировал Драко.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?- деловито поинтересовался Северус, проверяя реакцию зрачков.

-Ничего.. позаботьтесь о Гарри. Пожалуйста.

\- Ох, ничего с ним не случится. 

Северус все же прислушался к характерным звукам и поморщился.

\- Сейчас я вколю тебе снотворное, и ты проспишь пару часов без снов. А потом мы обсудим то, что произошло.

Драко кивнул, и Северус сделал укол. После этого он пересек комнату и распахнул дверь в ванную.

-Уйдите,- буркнул Гарри, продолжая обнимать рукой унитаз.- Черт, что ж так плохо?

Его снова стошнило, на этот раз уже просто желудочным соком.

Северус помог ему подняться и усадил а тумбу с запасными полотенцами. Намочил кусок полотенца и отер ему лицо. 

-То, что вы сделали, отняло много сил. Но это было.. хорошо.

Гарри изумленно приподнял бровь.

-Это что, комплимент?

-Да, но не привыкайте, - ухмыльнулся Северус.

Гарри стал подниматься, но ноги стали словно из желе, и он тут же рухнул на пол.

-Я по-вашему, просто так посадил вас?

Северус еще раз как следует намочил полотенце и опустился на колени рядом с юношей.

-Слабость еще будет оставаться какое-то время. Вам нужно будет поспать. 

Он вытирал лицо Гарри, а тот уже начал мелко дрожать. Судя по блестящим глазам и сильно закушенной губе, у того начиналась истерика.

-Успокойтесь, - приказал Северус, внимательно глядя в лицо брюнета.

Разумеется, у того тут же брызнули слезы из глаз – и он в бессилии сжал кулаки.

-И что с вами делать?- устало спросил Северус придвигаясь ближе и обнимая юношу.

Гарри даже не думал сопротивляться этому неожиданному объятию с человеком, который доводил его до белого каления вот уже три недели. Он шмыгнул носом куда-то в воротник свитера Северуса, и плотнее прижался. Они просидели так несколько минут, пока Гарри окончательно не успокоился. Тогда Северус чуть отстранился и внимательно посмотрел на него.

\- Вы действительно проделали огромную работу. И если вы имели в виду то, что говорили, я абсолютно спокоен за Драко. 

Гарри быстро и уверенно кивнул. Он не помнил большую часть того, что сказал, но ради похвалы мрачного доктора он готов был подтвердить что угодно. 

Он наотрез отказался лечь в своей постели и после недолгих препирательств с Северусом, устроился в кресле у кровати Драко и позволил сделать себе снотворный укол. Закончив заботиться о юношах, Северус прошел в кухню и ,заварив чай, устроился за столом. Последние дни вымотали его до предела. Отменив дела на остаток недели, он ощутил небывалое облегчение. Трехразовые поездки из Лондона и обратно выматывали, но он не мог отказаться от Драко, понимая, что у того просто нет других шансов.

Он уже успел переговорить со главным врачом частной клиникой, куда Северус планировал перевести Драко, как только его состояние стабилизируется. Та дала согласие, и Северус собирался через неделю поднять эту тему на запланированной встрече со всеми докторами Драко. 

Проблема была в самом Драко: Северус окольными путями выяснил, что юноша больше всего боится того, что ему придется уехать из этого дома. А перспектива оказаться в незнакомой клинике в Лондоне приводила его в первобытный ужас. Объективно Северус понимал, что страх перед неизвестным не должен помешать его лечению, но сегодняшнее происшествие показало, что, возможно, пребывание в клинике принесет не пользу – а вполне может навредить. 

Драко реагировал на Поттера – сильнее, чем на кого бы то ни было. Северус только подозревал наличие каких-то чувств со стороны Драко, но теперь убедился в них. Он не брался утверждать, что романтика имела место – скорее, это была глубокая эмоциональная связь с тем, кого Драко считал способным его защитить. 

Несомненно, Драко был очень привязан к Гермионе –и вот там он не исключал присутствие романтических порывов – однако она не была в состоянии действительно обеспечить ему(при необходимости) безопасность. Северус подумал, что если бы можно было соединить качества этих двоих в одном человеке, то он стал бы идеальным партнером для Драко. 

Мысли полезли совсем не в ту степь, и Северус заставил себя переключиться на более насущные дела.

Гермиона застала его в кухне, с абсолютно ничего не выражающим лицом, механически делавшим записи в ежедневнике.

\- Доктор,- она тихо подошла и встала рядом.

Мужчина от неожиданности дернулся.

-Что с вами? На вас лица нет.

\- Взаимно,- буркнул он, но все же вкратце пересказал сегодняшние события. 

Под конец своего монолога он ощущал себя так, словно пережил все это заново. Он тихо застонал, опуская голову на переплетенные пальцы рук. Сил на то, чтобы держать марку, уже не было.

Он сначала ощутил запах ее духов, а потом тонкие пальцы обняли его за плечи. Девушка молча подалась вперед, прижимая его спину к себе, и он почувствовал ее тепло даже сквозь несколько слоев одежды. Он уже собирался возмутиться такой наглости, но она лишь крепче прижала его к себе и положила подбородок ему на макушку. Он выдохнул и расслабился. Через пару минут, чуть придя в себя после ужасающе долгого дня, он, не отстраняясь, пробормотал куда-то в область ее локтя.

-Надеюсь, вы оставите эти воспоминания при себе.

Он услышал легкую улыбку в ее голосе, когда она прошептала ему на ухо:

\- Не волнуйтесь, доктор. Я никому не расскажу, что у вас есть сердце.


	9. Доверься мне.

Драко проснулся первым. Он выспался и чувствовал себя вполне прилично: если отбросить происшедшее ранее, конечно. Драко было жутко стыдно за то, что он заставил Северуса и Гарри волноваться, но, в то же время, ему впервые за долгое время было хорошо. _Спокойно_. Он не знал, было ли это результатом гипноза – или же того, что Гарри сказал ему, чтобы вытащить из транса.

Он пообещал ему свою дружбу – большее, чем блондин мог надеяться получить от человека, чью жизнь в свою время старался превратить в ад. Драко не знал, говорил ли Гарри это искренне, но ему так хотелось в это верить. Он помнил слова Северуса, что Гарри не умеет лгать – и надежда расцветала в его сердце. Неужели у него и впрямь появятся друзья? Настоящие друзья, а не поклонники, подпевалы или.. Этим «или» он мысленно определил «Эшли» как отдельную, не поддающуюся описанию категорию. 

Он уже давно понял, что это никогда не было дружбой – и не стало любовью. Даже если Драко в какие-то моменты считал их отношения любовью и дружбой. На самом деле, это была болезненная зависимость – и только. 

Гарри же пообещал ему настоящую дружбу: искреннюю, такую же, как сам брюнет, пообещавший оберегать его. Что еще ему желать?

Он вспомнил, как Гарри говорил что-то о том, что однажды Драко влюбится – эту часть Драко слышать не жаждал, предполагая, что вряд ли такое с ним когда-то произойдет после всего, что он пережил. 

А еще Гарри сказал, что они с Гермионой предлагают ему Дом. Они _хотят_ , чтобы этот дом стал и его тоже. В это было практически невозможно поверить. С чего вдруг им менять свою жизнь и желать, чтобы Драко поселился с ними? 

Блондин внимательно изучал спавшего в кресле рядом юношу. Черные отросшие волосы растрепались во сне, на щеках был легкий румянец, и Гарри постоянно что-то бормотал. Драко подумал, что это второй раз, когда он видит брюнета спящим. На нем была футболка с коротким рукавом, и Драко разглядел след укола на его левой руке – видимо, Северус усыпил и его. Сердце Драко сделало радостный кульбит, когда он осознал, что Гарри намеренно решил спать в неудобном кресле, а не лег у себя в спальне – чтобы остаться с ним, Драко. Значит, он и впрямь готов быть ему другом, как и говорил. 

-Привет,- Гарри еще сонно щурился, но улыбнулся, увидев, что Драко смотрит на него.

Драко смутился, поняв, что пялится, и перевел взгляд.

-Как самочувствие?- Гарри потянулся и внимательно посмотрел на Драко. 

-Нормально.

Драко вдруг почувствовал себя безумно уставшим.

-Что такое?- Гарри наклонился к нему, явно не веря.

-Просто.. устал.

Драко не отшатнулся, хотя Гарри оказался действительно очень близко к нему. Они удивленно смотрели друг на друга, боясь пошевелиться. И именно в таком виде Северус и Гермиона обнаружили их. 

\- О, простите, мы не хотели мешать,- Гермиона удивленно переводила взгляд с Гарри на Драко и обратно. 

Юноши тут же отпрянули друг от друга, и Гарри выжидательно посмотрел на Северуса.

-Что?- резко бросил тот, придвигая второе кресло к постели Драко.

Гарри решил не отвечать: он ждал от Северуса очередной ехидной ремарки, но тот выглядел настолько болезненно-усталым, что, видимо, решил не тратить на это силы. 

Северус уселся в кресло, а Гермиона присела ну ручку кресла, в котором сидел Гарри. Юноша привычно приобнял ее за талию, а она положила ноги ему на колени: они так сидели еще со школы. 

Возможно, ситуация была странной, но все были настолько уставшими и сбитыми с толку, что предпочли не обращать внимание на то, как все это выглядит со стороны.

\- Что сегодня произошло?- первым нарушил молчание Гарри. 

Врач ущипнул себя за переносицу и некоторое время рассматривал всех троих, размышляя о том, в какой момент его жизнь превратилась в нелепый фарс. Его работа предполагала некоторую степень странности в отношениях с пациентами.

Не было странным, если пациенты начинали относиться к нему более «лично», чем просто к врачу. В этом была доля иронии: ведь его личная жизнь не заходила дальше нескольких встреч. Люди не слишком стремились пробиться под обычную маску сарказма и непробиваемого равнодушия. И никто не стремился копать глубже.

Была еще одна категория: те, кто собирались его «спасти». Северус любил играть с такими, понимая, что эти игра станут еще одним булыжников в чемодане ненависти к себе.

Но ничто не шло в сравнение с их сегодняшней странной компанией. _Черт._ Северус резко выдохнул, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на том, что важно: разобраться в том, что сегодня произошло.

\- Гипноз – очень сложный процесс.- скучным лекторским тоном начал Северус.- Существует бесчисленное количество самых разных способов вводить человека в транс, и несколько видов транса как такового. С Драко я выбрал глубокий, который гарантирует максимальный уровень расслабления. Разумеется, чем глубже транс, тем выше риск того, что что-то пойдет не так. Однако застрять в трансе – это очень редкий вариант развития событий. Обычно люди стремятся покинуть это состояние, отчаянно вырываются из него – и именно поэтому я попросил мистера Поттера держать наготове лекарство, на случай, если Драко вырвется из транса и даст реакцию.

Три пары глаз внимательно смотрели на него. 

\- Случай Драко был изначально необычен – мы нечасто используем гипноз для того, чтобы подавлять воспоминания, а не восстанавливать их. 

-Почему? – перебил Гарри.

Северус скривил губы, но ответил.

-Подавленные воспоминания никуда не деваются – и могу всплыть в самый неожиданный, самый неподходящий момент. Предупреждая очередной вопрос: да, рискованно было использовать этот метод с Драко. Однако то, что я делал в случае Драко, это не совсем подавление. Гипноз был составлен так, чтобы Драко пережил свой страх еще раз – и после этого мы могли бы постепенно сделать этот страх не столько резким. На это должно было потребоваться несколько сеансов, и с каждым разом Драко смог бы все легче сопротивляться страху даже под гипнозом. 

Проблема в том, что что-то подстегнуло подсознание Драко, заставив ассоциировать его образы из гипноза с уже известными ему. Пустой коридор и дверь – должно было быть достаточно обезличено, чтобы не вызвать ассоциаций. И поэтому я хочу узнать: Драко, ты помнишь что-то из того, что видел в трансе?

Неожиданный вопрос застал Драко врасплох.

-Я не… нет, то есть, не знаю. Коридор точно не был мне знаком, но вот светильники – я точно где-то такие видел. Картины... не знаю, может, это картины из галерей, в которых я часто бывал?

\- Не думаю. Но с этим мы разберемся позже. Что было в комнате?

Драко нахмурился и отрицательно покачал головой.

-Попробуй вспомнить ощущения. Что-то же тебя заставило решить, что остаться в ловушке подсознания лучше, чем жить.

Голос прозвучал чуть резче чем хотелось Северусу, и все вздрогнули: всем было известно, что произошло, но никто не рискнул бы произнести это вслух. Никто, кроме Северуса. 

\- Мне было хорошо. Спокойно. 

\- Послушайте, вы же сами велели ему это чувствовать!- не выдержал Гарри. Его преследовала мысль, что они зацикливаются не на том.

Взгляд Северуса заставил его поперхнуться следующей фразой. 

\- Это было не так, как во время медитаций,- продолжил Драко.- Это было словно по-настоящему. И это было прекрасно. Я не помню, когда мне последний раз было так спокойно. 

-Ты был не один?- вопрос прозвучал как утверждение.

Драко кивнул.

-Кто-то очень близкий. Я его точно знал, но не смог понять, кто это. 

\- И он прикасался к тебе?

Еще один кивок.

\- Обнимал. Я в тот момент понял, что уже не помню, что значат объятия. Но ощущались правильно. Хорошо. Спокойно. Было так спокойно.

Драко грустно опустил голову, и Гермиона сползла с подлокотника и устроилась на полу, опираясь спиной на кровать и откинула назад голову. Юноша судорожно втянул запах ее духов. Он так и не признался, что как псих нюхает людей – и особенно ее – но Гермиона сама это в какой-то момент поняла. В одной из тех книг, что Северус рекомендовал ей, она нашла главу о том, что зачастую люди ассоциируют запах не с человеком а с чувствами, которые он вызывает. Тогда она и поняла, что Драко ей единственной позволял быть очень близко – и вспомнила, как он втягивал носом воздух, когда она оказывалась рядом. Сначала она думала, что это нервное – но поняла, что ее запах помогает ему расслабиться.

Это была еще одна вещь, которую нормальные люди знать не должны.

Северус с интересом понаблюдал за этой сменой локации, быстро сложив два и два. Гарри недоуменно смотрел на подругу, и Северус не смог сдержаться и фыркнул; все-таки насколько же непросто должно быть Гермионе с ним общаться. В нем чуткости как в зубочистке. 

Драко успокоился и продолжил:

\- Я уже не помню, когда мне было так спокойно. Я словно был дома, там, где меня любят. Не было страха, не было прошлого, все было правильно. Я словно купался в тепле и свете и этих объятиях, потом вы сказали, чтобы я возвращался, и я почувствовал, что меня раздирает на куски. Больно, очень больно.

Драко закусил губу и отвернулся к окну. Справившись с собой, он продолжил:

\- Я не хотел чувствовать это, и шагнул назад. Но там больше ничего не было. Ни тепла, ни света... но там не было и боли. Чернота. На какое-то время я перестал слышать вас, я словно вообще не существовал. А потом я услышал Гарри. Сначала очень тихо, какими-то отрывками, а потом все громче и четче. И я не уверен, но мне кажется, я чувствовал руки. Но мне не было страшно, было спокойно. Меня словно подхватили на руки и вынесли из комнаты. Ну, дальше вы знаете,- скомкано закончил блондин.

\- Все это ничего не проясняет,- раздраженно подытожил Гарри.

\- Мистер Поттер,- количеством яда в голосе врача можно было бы перетравить половину их города.- Я высоко ценю ваше мнение и стоящие за ним знания, образования и опыт, позволяющие вам судить с такой легкостью…

Гарри подбросило в кресле:

-И что же мы узнали? Драко ничего нового не вспомнил – а то, что я уговорил его вернуться – не новость. Я только не понимаю, почему он слушался меня а не вас. Я думал, что под гипноз реагируют только на гипнотизера.

-Обычно так и есть, но в данной ситуации, я предпочел передать паттерн вам. О боги, потом прочтете в одной из книг мисс Грейнджер.- остановил Северус очевидный вопрос. Сейчас я хочу провести небольшой эксперимент. Драко, сядь. 

Драко подчинился, свешивая ноги на пол. Гермиона отодвинулась, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.

\- Мисс Грейнджер, встаньте и отойдите. А вы, мистер Поттер, подойдите к Драко. В этой последовательности: возьмите его за руку, поднимите на ноги и обнимите. И если я услышу хоть один вопрос, клянусь, я выйду из себя. Давайте, без разговоров. Никаких успокаивающих фраз. Ведите себя так, как если бы вместо Драко был другой человек.

-Главное чтоб не вы, а то я его просто придушу,- буркнул Гарри очень тихо.

Драко в ужасе ждал, когда он подойдет к нему, а Гарри готовился к оглушающим крикам. Криков не последовало. Он обхватил пальцами ладонь Драко, чуть сжал и рванул за талию вверх и – чуть помедлив – крепко обнял. Он чувствовал напряжение в теле Драко, но через пару мгновений тот обнял его в ответ, расслабляясь. Гарри физически чувствовал, как напряжение покидает тело блондина. 

Гермиона, не видевшая их объятий несколько часов назад, в шоке смотрела на него, а потом резко бросилась к ним, обнимая обоих. Драко продержался пару секунд прежде, чем резко вырваться из обнимавших его рук. 

\- Я не понимаю...

Гарри смотрел растерянно. Только что все было в порядке – и вот Драко снова в панике. Северус выглядел очень довольным, и Гермиона, оправившись от шока, понимающе ему кивнула. 

-Что?- Гарри уже достало ощущать себя идиотом.

-Гарри, не злись,- устало пробормотала Гермиона, беря его за руку и заставляя сесть в кресло. Драко уже снова устроился в кровати.

Она бросила взгляд на Северуса, и тот чуть пожал плечами.

\- Когда ты говорил с Драко во время гипноза, между вами образовалась связь,- начала объяснять она.- Это частое явление среди гипнотизеров и гипнотизируемых. В основе гипноза лежит обоюдное доверие, иначе он просто не сработает. В вашем же случае эта связь укрепилась тем, что у вас уже есть база, вы уже доверяете друг другу. Ты не просто хотел помочь Драко, ты хотел, чтобы он вернулся. А Драко не просто верил в твои благие намерения – он хотел вернуться туда, где его ждут.

\- Фактически, гипноз не был провалом – мы добились ровно того, чего хотели. Просто вместо того, чтобы сделать для него приемлемыми прикосновения в принципе, гипноз заставил Драко воспринимать ТВОИ прикосновения так, как он видел их в трансе. Успокаивающе, - закончила девушка, устало прикрыв глаза.

\- То есть, Гарри – единственный, чьи прикосновения я могу терпеть?- подал голос Драко. Его щеки полыхали.

\- Не совсем так. ты можешь терпеть мои прикосновения,- она чуть грустно поморщилась.- С Гарри все будет так, как в трансе – они будут помогать успокоиться, и никаких неприятных эмоций ты не ощутишь.

Северус, все это время молчавший, с интересом разглядывал всех троих. Они были настолько разные, что было не понятно, как им удавалось уживаться под одной крышей. Особенно девушке с ее чурбаном-другом. Как они вообще смогли подружиться? Абсолютно открытый, прямой, без каких-либо тормозов или душевных терзаний юноша и скрытная, погруженная в науку девушка, воспринимающая проблемы других как свои. Они подходили друг другу как ложка и ботинок – и в то же время, у них был идеальный симбиоз. 

Драко тоже слабо вписывался в их компанию: болезненно гордый, ранимый и отчаянно жаждущий быть нормальным. И все же… Каким-то образом и удавалось сосуществовать в одном пространстве и, кажется, они действительно подружились. Это уже не было простой заботой о пациенте со стороны Гермионы; это не было тупое выполнение просьбы подруги со стороны Гарри; и Драко уже давно не просто нуждался в помощи. 

-Доктор?

Северус чуть вздрогнул от неожиданности: он слишком погрузился в свои мысли. Он недовольно вскинул глаза на Гермиону.

\- Что нам делать теперь?

Он сразу же понял, о чем она.

\- Мы дадим мистеру Малфою пару дней на отдых и мысли о вечном, а в понедельник повторим сеанс.

-ЧТО?!

Гарри вихрем взвился с кресла и через секунду уже навис над Северусом, угрожающе сверля его взглядом.

-Что слышали, - спокойно ответил врач. 

-Драко чуть было не остался овощем после предыдущего раза, а теперь в хотите снова рисковать??!

-Гарри,- Гермиона устало окликнула его, заставляя повернуться. Он недовольно уставился на подругу.- Риска нет. 

Девушка устало сжала виски пальцами, и Северус поднялся, нашел нужное лекарство и протянул Гермионе вместе со стаканом воды. Она проглотила таблетки, и Северус устроился в кресле рядом, в то время как Гарри продолжал мерять комнату шагами.

\- Риска нет, потому что Драко привязан к тебе. 

-Ты о чем? 

Гарри остановился у постели Драко и упал на ее край, уже не в силах воспринимать действительность. 

\- Поговорить сегодня было явно неудачной идеей,- ядовито выплюнул Северус.- Включите мозги, мистер Поттер. Ваша подруга вполне понятно все изложила, даже вы могли бы понять. 

Северус нахмурился, его все это уже достало. Больше никогда он не станет лечить на дому- такие семейные сцены не в его стиле.

\- Гипнотизер связан с гипнотизируемым. А, в случае, если в процессе гипноза с обеих сторон происходит обмен столько личными переживаниями – эта связь становится якорем. Фактически, даже если что-то пойдет не так, ты просто вытянешь его – как якорь из воды. Благодаря вашей связи, мы сможешь гораздо быстрее и эффективнее помочь Драко. Я думаю, еще пара сеансов, и Драко сможет вполне сносно контролировать страх прикосновений и вторжения в личное пространство. Разумеется, с незнакомыми людьми обниматься он не станет, но и панических атак от рукопожатия тоже не получит. 

\- Значит, больше не нужно будет усыплять его, когда я обрабатываю его раны?- Гарри отчего-то покраснел, и быстро отвернулся.

\- Потрясающий пример логического мышления. Да, это больше не потребуется. Кроме того, Драко сможет перестать принимать некоторые препараты на постоянной основе.

-Неужели я смогу снова связно мысли?

Молчавший до сих пор Драко с таким облегчением смотрел на него, что Северус невольно улыбнулся и наклонился к его постели:

-Именно так. постепенно, мы вернем твою жизнь тебе.

Драко, повинуясь порыву, на короткое мгновение сжал ладонь мужчины – и тут же отпустил. Несмотря на то, что эта связь с Гарри его до жути смущала (хоть он еще особо не понимал, в чем она будет заключаться), он был рад тому, что скоро сможет перестать постоянно ощущать туман в голове. Он сможет наконец-то обнять Гермиону и поблагодарить за все, что она сделала. Он даже сможет выходить на улицу и находиться рядом с другими людьми. 

-Давайте на сегодня закончим,- умоляюще произнес Гарри. – Что? Я не могу быть единственным, у кого мозги уже вскипают. 

-Не уверен, что у вас вскипает именно этот орган,- ехидно парировал Северус, но поднялся с кресла, помогая встать Гермионе. Эта автоматически протянутая рука говорила громче слов, и девушка легко сжала ее.

Гарри остался с Драко – предстояло обработать его шрамы, а Герм и Северус ушли в кухню. Это был очередной слишком длинный день, и Гермиона хотела лишь упасть на постель и проспать пару суток. К сожалению, она пообещала Гарри два дня выходных – так что максимум, что у нее было – часов восемь. 

Северус с тоской посмотрел на черноту за окном: ехать домой в глубокой ночи ему хотелось меньше всего. Гермиона, спохватившись, быстро предложила:

\- Оставайтесь. Я постелю вам в комнате Гарри.

\- А мистер Поттер будет спать на коврике?- ехидно поинтересовался Северус, язвя скорее по привычке. Предложение было очень заманчиво.

\- Маловероятно,- хохотнула девушка.- Не беспокойтесь, он поспит со мной.

Она быстро перестелила простыни и протянула ему стопку свежих полотенец. Северус поморщился: все это было нелепо. Он весь день проходил в ужасной одежде назойливого Поттера. Спать придется в его же футболке и штанах – хорошо хоть, судя по биркам, совершенно новых. 

_Твоя жизнь явно дала трещину, Северус_.- ехидно резюмировал внутренний голос, и мужчина был вынужден согласиться.

\- Спокойной ночи, доктор,- Гермиона на секунду просунула голову в комнату и, не дожидаясь ответ, прикрыла дверь, а он тяжело застонал и отправился в душ.

*** 

Гарри внимательно изучал банку мази у себя в руки, пока Драко устраивался в кровати, накрываясь простыней. Вот уже три недели Гарри каждый вечер проводил эту процедуру: сначала промокнуть незажившие раны специальным раствором, затем нанести заживляющую мазь. 

Поначалу это было ужасно неправильно. Лежавший перед ним растерзанный юноша выживал дикую жалость и желание защитить. В какой-то момент, чувства изменились. Это была гремучая смесь жалости, ярости, осознания неправильности происходящего – и чего-то еще, чего Гарри не мог объяснить.

Он понял, что больше не чувствует смущения от того, что его руки касаются обнаженного тела. Ладони легко скользили по плечам, спине, бедрам, выполняя привычную работу. Но то было прежде, когда Драко мирно спал во время процедуры. Сегодня был первый день, когда Драко будет все время в сознании. Гарри не знал, с чего начать. 

Драко выпростал одну руку из-под простыни: ему тоже было до жути неловко, но все хотели убедиться, что гипноз действительно работает. Хорошо хоть, им позволили сделать это наедине, иначе оба уже умерли бы от смущения.

Гарри сел на край кровати и начал втирать мазь в шрамы.

-Как ты?- он не отрываясь смотрел на руку блондина, едва касаясь мальцами.

-Н-нормально,- выдохнул Драко, поняв, что не врет. Он был смущен, сконфужен.. но и только. Страха, ужаса и привычной паники не было. Руки Гарри были теплыми и уверенными, чуть шершавые пальцы действовали быстро и осторожно. 

Они быстро закончили с руками, грудью и животом. Было до жути, просто до дрожи неловко, когда Гарри спустился сначала к ступням, потом перешел на щиколотки, лодыжки и.. бедра. Когда пальцы коснулись внутренней стороны бедра, Драко дернулся всем телом, до боли закусывая губу.

\- Что такое, Драко?- Гарри и сам был пунцовый, а его голос оказался неожиданно хриплым.

-Давай просто быстрее,- умоляющим голосом прошипел блондин сквозь сжатые зубы, плотнее закутываясь в одеяло.

Через несколько минут оказалось, что самое страшное было впереди, когда Драко понял, что ему придется лечь на живот, чтобы Гарри мог обработать его плечи и спину и...

Драко закусил одеяло.

-Ты можешь, можешь что-то говорить? Что угодно. Мне нужно отвлечься.

Гарри начал сбивчиво рассказывать о своей работе, ведь уже через два дня ему предстояло туда вернуться. Драко улегся на живот, обнажая спину.

Гарри едва смотрел на него, но глаза сами выхватывали все еще острые плечи, позвонки, сильный изгиб в пояснице... и сплошь покрытую шрамами кожу. Некоторые уже начинали заживать, и Гарри радовался, что с каждым днем Драко становится все лучше и лучше. 

\- Мы можем устроить ужин на следующей неделе. Я приглашу Рона, и мы вместе будем смеяться над его попытками приударить за Герм.

-Ты не ревнуешь ее?- Драко говорил сквозь сжатые зубы, стараясь не думать о руках, скользящих вдоль ребер. Это были руки Гарри, и это успокаивало – но он не видел его, и какая-то крошечная часть подсознания билась в истерике, потому что эти руки могли принадлежать кому-то другому... кому-то страшному.

\- К Рону? Нет,- смех получился чуть искусственный.- Он не в ее вкусе. 

-А кто.. ну, в ее вкусе?

Драко и сам не знал, почему задает эти вопросы, но ему было необходимо отвлечься.

\- Трудно сказать,- Гарри передвинул одеяло и простынь и стал втирать мазь в ягодицу Драко, чувствуя, что того уже трясет. Гарри сосредоточился на рассказе, торопливо продолжая.

\- У нее ни с кем не было нормальных отношения. Ну, знаешь, чтобы думать о совместном будущем, или заводить вместе домашних животных. Я вообще не уверен, что у нее есть какой-то тип. Хотя, думаю, это должен быть кто-то умный, образованный, с кем она сможет быть на одном уровне. Знаешь, как говорят: хочешь соблазнить умную девушку, соблазни ее разум. А еще, думаю, ей нужен кто-то, кто сможет заставить ее открыться. Она ведь очень замкнутая. Почти невозможно сказать наверняка, что она на самом деле чувствует – она может злиться, кричать, но подо всем этим есть что-то, до чего почти невозможно дотянуться. Вот например,- руки переместились на тыльную сторону ног,- Она никогда не рассказывала мне о том, почему проходит интернатуру здесь а не в Лондонской клинике, куда должна была попасть изначально. Я не настаивал, но теперь жалею – уверен, это все еще не дает ей покоя. 

Гарри продолжал говорить, но с каждой минутой это давалось ему все труднее. Он просто не мог перестать думать о бледной, почти прозрачной коже, о выступающих позвонках, и о том, как его собственное тело реагировало на блондина.

-Ну вот и все,- чересчур бодро возвестил он, и Драко с облегчением выдохнул, переворачиваясь и под одеялом натягивая пижаму. 

Гарри протянул ему лекарства. 

-Тебе.. еще нужно что-то?

Голос брюнета звучал напряженно, и Драко бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд и покачал головой.

\- Отдыхай. Драко. 

Гарри быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты, погасив свет и прикрыв дверь.

Гермиона предупредила, что Северус останется на ночь, а потому он осторожно проскользнул в ванную через спальню подруги и закрыл за собой дверь. Брюнет быстро скинул одежду и залез в ванную, до упора выкрутив кран с холодной водой. Ледяные струи водопадом обрушились на него, и он сцепил зубы. 

Он с такой силой стукнул кулаком по кафельной стене, что по одной из плиток тут же пошла трещина.

_ТВОЮ Ж МАТЬ._

Гарри с отвращением растирал тело жесткой мочалкой, сменив ледяную воду на обжигающе-горячую. Предательство собственного тела он не ожидал. В какой-то момент, когда он привычно втирал мазь в спину Драко, Гарри у с ужасом понял, что возбуждается. Это было до такой степени неправильно, что он с трудом заставил себя дышать и продолжать обрабатывать раны Драко.

 _Я – гребаный извращенец,-_ печально констатировал Гарри. Какое еще могло быть объяснение? Драко был настолько глубоко травмирован, что даже думать о нем в этом смысле было неправильно – ну, не говоря о том, что он был парнем. 

Нельзя сказать, что Гарри был гомофоб или что-то в этом роде, но он же никогда не интересовался парнями – и вот, в 24 года он решил открыть в себе новые грани. Юноша с отвращением посмотрел на отражение в зеркале, о остервенением вытираясь. Кожа сильно покраснела и была расцарапана мочалкой, но Гарри ничего не замечал. Быстро натянул шорты и тихо прошел в спальню Гермионы, скользнув в кровать. В комнате было очень душно: Гермиона постоянно мерзла и выкручивала термостат до предела.

Гарри лежал на спине, разглядывая потолок, и слушал мерное дыхание подруги. Она заворочалась во сне и закинула на него руку, обнимая поперек груди. Юноша тихонько погладил ее руку, и девушка уткнулась носом в его плечо.

Он думал о том, что сказал Драко: он и в самом деле не представлял, каким должен быть избранник его подруги. В какие-то моменты ему начинало казаться, что это мог бы быть сам Драко. Они легко понимали друг друга, у них было столько общих интересов, сколько с ним, с Гарри, не появилось даже за десять лет дружбы. И они странно себя вели. Гарри вспомнил тот день, когда увидел Драко, гладящим руку Гермионы – а его он мог выносить лишь после лекарств и не дольше необходимого. 

С тех пор он часто замечал странности в их поведении. То есть, в принципе, отношения всех четверых в этом доме были странными. Но Гарри бесило, что Гермиона понимает Драко куда лучше, чем он. Он постоянно ощущал себя идиотом. Они проводили с Драко огромное количество времени, во время которых Гарри приходилось анализировать каждое слово и интонацию - но Герм было достаточно лишь пары секунд, чтобы оценить ситуацию и сделать выводы. 

Гарри до боли любил подругу, и чувствовал, что ревнует ее к этим странным отношениям. А еще он чувствовал (хотя даже не думал себе в этом признаваться), что ревнует не только подругу но и самого Драко. Все было слишком сложно. Да и спящий сейчас в ее комнате мрачный доктор никак не добавлял всей этой ситуации нормальности. 

Юноша сам не заметил, как медленно погрузился в беспокойный сон, наполненный смутно знакомыми образами. 


	10. То, как ты меня видишь.

Утро не задалось у всех. Началось все с того, что Гарри проснулся в постели один от звука воды в душе. Поняв, что ему срочно нужно в туалет, он быстро прошел в ванную. 

\- Это я,- бросил он Гермионе.

Он чистил зубы, когда вода в душе перестала течь, и шторка резко отъехала в сторону. Оказалось, в душе была не Гермиона. Лицо Северуса за долю секунды приобрело какой-то сероватый оттенок и он рявкнул так, что Гарри подскочил на добрые полметра.

-Какого черта вы здесь?!

\- Я… эмм,- щеки Гарри пылали как в лихорадке, когда он схватил полотенце и, не глядя, протянул его Северусу. 

Мужчина обернул его вокруг бедер и с достоинством ступил на коврик.

-Знаете, мистер Поттер, тот факт, что мы однажды вместе спали, еще не дает вам права подкарауливать меня в душе. 

Лицо брюнета приобрело какой-то свекольный оттенок, и он пулей вылетел из ванной. Северус довольно ухмыльнулся, но быстро приуныл: ему предстояло вновь облачиться в жуткие джинсы и в свитер мальчишки. 

У Гермионы утро тоже выдалось не лучше: позвонили из больницы, просили завтра взять на себя ночное дежурство – людей категорически не хватало. Гермиона с тоской поняла, что за последние несколько недель она потеряла былой интерес к работе: все эти постоянные дрязги, нехватка денег в больнице, желание персонала поменьше работать – все это раздражало и отвлекало.

На следующую неделю был назначен финальный осмотр Драко после которого, как она надеялась, ему больше не придется туда возвращаться. 

Утро Драко тоже началось не самым приятным для него образом: после всех треволнений дня, сон никак не шел к нему. Драко пытался медитировать и рисовать, но в итоге заснул только под утро. Впервые за все время ему не снились кошмары, хотя в этот раз он предпочел бы их. Ему снился Гарри, втирающий мазь в его кожу теплыми шершавыми пальцами. Во сне ему не было стыдно или неловко – наоборот, ему было очень, очень хорошо. 

Проснувшись, он понял, что ему срочно надо в душ. Пять минут под ледяными струями помогли охладить тело, но разум отчаянно метался. Он не может думать об этом – и он не может думать о Гарри! Они едва начали узнавать друг друга, Гарри обещал ему дружбу – к тому же, у Гарри явно были чувства к Гермионе…

Драко застонал, вспомнив, как тот говорил о лучшей подруге, с какой тоской, и ему захотелось изо всех сил приложить себя головой о стену. 

Все четверо хмурых лиц собрались в кухне. Гермиона жарила яйца и бекон, Драко меланхолично нарезал фрукты для салата, остальные в молчании пили кофе. 

-Я встречаюсь с Роном через час,- нарушил молчание Гарри, ни к кому не обращаясь.- Если я не нужен здесь.

\- Все нормально, иди, конечно,- Гермиона расставила перед ними тарелки с едой, а Драко разложил салат в миски. 

Они позавтракали, и Гарри, чувствуя всеобщее напряжение, быстро ретировался, решив, что уж лучше подождет Рона на месте. 

Северус тоже собирался домой. Они с Гермионой немного посидели за столом, обсуждая, как прошел ее экзамен. Он давно уже не встречал настолько талантливых молодых врачей. Пока они тихо разговаривали, Драко успел убрать со столы и теперь сидел чуть поодаль, рисуя. Эти двои, сидевшие рядом друг с другом, выглядели.. живописно. Обычно отчужденный и мрачный, сейчас мужчина внимательно слушал ее и делал комментарии, говорившие о неподдельном интересе, и блондин с удовольствием запечатлевал этих двоих на бумаге, быстро водя карандашом. 

Когда Северус уехал, Гермиона переоделась, и они отправились в соседний городок в магазин товаров для рисования. 

\- Можно задать вопрос?- Драко нарушил тишину, прерываемую лишь тихой музыкой.

Гермиона слегка кивнула, не отвлекаясь от дороги: вождение не было ее любимым занятием. 

\- Как так получилось, что ты застряла в провинциальной больнице? 

Он внимательно следил за тем, как напряглась ее челюсть и пальцы крепче вцепились в руль. 

\- Не отвечай, если не хочешь.

Гермиона вздохнула. 

\- Знаешь, я ведь никому так и не рассказала. Ни родителям, ни Гарри. И весь год думаю о том, что это очень странное ощущение: одновременно я ненавижу быть здесь – но и благодарна за то, как все сложилось. Не случись все так, как случилось – я бы не жила сейчас в прекрасном доме со своим лучшим другом. И я бы не смогла помочь тебе – когда ты появился в больнице, я поняла, что моя жизнь сложилась так, как должна была.

Мне не везло в любви со школы. Точнее, я в принципе не думала о «любви»: я не могла поверить, неужели оно все того стоит. Вся эта дешевая драма.. это было так скучно. А в нашей школе все осложнялось тем, что все измерялось тем, сколько денег у твоих родителей.

Знаешь, мне иногда казалось, что вы с Гарри были единственными адекватными людьми во всей школе – и тем горче было от того, что вы настолько ненавидели друг друга. 

После школы лучше не стало. Медицинский не оказался тем, чем я думала: знаешь, как в кино, ночи в библиотеке, жаркие дискуссии допоздна.. что-то большее. На третьем курсе у нас начался класс неврологии. После второй недели занятий я уже знала, что именно неврологию я выберу своей специализацией. И наконец-то началось то, чего я так ждала: бессонные ночи в библиотеке, чтобы в классе быть лучшей, жаркие дискуссии, которые с открытыми ртами слушала вся группа. 

Думаю, тебе не трудно догадаться, что я была очарована своим учителем. По какой-то нелепой случайности, он тоже был мной очарован. Другим словом эти чувства нельзя описать, это абсолютно точно не было любовью. 

Мы часами могли просто говорить, перескакивая с темы на тему, спорить и иногда на повышенных тонах – а потом кто-то из нас вдруг резко поднимал глаза... наш условный знак..- и мы набрасывались друг на друга, срывая одежду. 

Хорошим такие романы не заканчиваются: однажды нас кто-то заметил. Мой однокурсник. Он никому не рассказал, но мы прекратили любое общение вне стен класса. А когда пришло время распределения, мне были нужны рекомендации, одна из них – профильная. Я выбрала неврологию. Он написал блестящий отзыв – и меня пригласили в Лондонскую клинику.

За пару недель до начала интернатуры меня вызвали к директору института. Он был очень дипломатичен и старался представить все как ужасное недоразумение, говорил о том, что это место было уже занято... в общем, тот самый однокурсник придерживал информацию до поры до времени. Он сообщил шефу больницы, что моя рекомендация была результатом моих талантов в постели. Не думаю, что это сыграла бы такую роль, если бы не то, что в том году больница должна была проходить переаттестацию. Если бы не это, настолько голословные обвинения не сыграли бы такой роли,- Девушка вздохнула.- И вот так я оказалась здесь.

Гермиона уже парковалась недалеко от нужного магазина, когда закончила свою историю. 

\- Я никому не расскажу,- пообещал Драко, внимательно глядя на девушку.

\- Я знаю,- она слегка улыбнулась ему и уже собиралась выйти из машины, когда Драко поймал ее руку своей.

Она ощущала дрожь его пальцев, и стремительно ускоряющийся пульс, однако блондин был настроен решительно.

\- Я мало что могу сделать для тебя, черт, мне совсем нечем отблагодарить тебя за все, что ты делаешь. И пусть ты не считаешь меня себе обязанным, но благодарность – я не думаю, что это плохо, что я испытываю ее. Я мало что могу сделать сейчас, но я хочу чтобы ты знала: я доверяю тебе. И мне до боли жаль, что вчера ты обняла меня, и я отпрыгнул как ошпаренный. 

Он сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил:

\- Плевать, плевать на страх и панику и все то, что мое тело заставляет меня испытывать. Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что значишь для меня. 

\- Драко, все в порядке... через несколько дней ты уже сможешь все это контролировать, по крайней мере, с близкими. И я смогу обнять тебя тогда.

\- Нет!- он упрямо помотал головой.- Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что я доверял тебе до того, как гипноз меня заставил.

Он резко выбросил вперед руку, притягивая девушку к себе, и обвил ее руками, прижимая к себе из всех сил, резко вдыхая ее запах и чувствуя такую бурю эмоций, что казалось, он сейчас взорвется. Он не собирался прерывать объятия так скоро, и изо всей силы сжал зубами кожу на левом запястье. 

Через несколько секунд девушка бережно высвободилась из его рук. Кровь на прокушенной руке красноречиво говорила о том, чего ему стоило это объятие. Но он улыбался: открыто, легко, свободно. 

Он словно каким-то образом смог на мгновение сбросить со своих плеч огромный вес, и Гермиона могла лишь так же улыбнуться ему в ответ. 

\- Пойдем, расскажешь мне чем отличается акрил от акварели.

***

Мозговой штурм занял большую всю субботы и половину воскресенья. Гарри остался ночевать у Рона, и они всю ночь изучали полицейские отчеты обо всех происшествиях, хоть как-то похожих на случай Драко. Гарри в очередной раз порадовался их дружбе. Рон не задавал личных вопросов, не выведывал каких-то деталей и просто делал дело. Через какого-то своего знакомого он раздобыл архивы за последние три года, полицейские рапорты и заявления жертв.

Теперь все горизонтальные поверхности в гостиной были покрыты бумагами, вырезками из газет и жуткими фотографиями. Гарри даже думать не хотелось, как Рону удалось все это раздобыть – но он был благодарен.

На второй день они поняли, что вся перелопаченная информация не имеет никакой связи с делом Драко. 

-Отрицательный результат – тоже результат,- оптимистично изрек Рон, разливая по кружкам очередную порцию кофе. 

Гарри кивнул: он не слишком надеялся, что отчеты местной полиции будут им действительно полезны. Он был уверен, что нужно отправляться в Лондон и начинать расследование именно там. 

Рон шмякнул перед ним тарелку со вчерашней пиццей и придвинул чашку кофе с молоком.

Гарри набросился на еду, на ходу что-то записывая.

-Как думаешь, мы сможем попасть в Лондонскую библиотеку?- внезапно пробормотал он.

\- Что ты задумал? – Рон приподнял брови, рассматривая друга.

Гарри еще сам не слишком понимал, что хочет там найти.

\- Может, за прошлые годы сохранились подшивки газет, где мы сможем найти какую-то информацию...

\- О жертвах и расследованиях?

\- О Драко..- Гарри вдруг замолчал.

-Что?- Рон нахмурился.

\- Я подумал… Знаешь, Драко рассказал мне кое-что очень… личное. Но мне кажется, он о чем-то умолчал. В общем, я не хочу копаться в его грязном белье..

\- Но ты хочешь выяснить, не умолчал ли он о чем-то, что имело бы отношение к нашему расследованию?

Гарри кивнул, чувствуя себя последним козлом.

\- У меня должен был остаться старый читательский билет, надеюсь, в сочетании с репортерским удостоверением этого будет достаточно,- подытожил Рон.- Когда отправляемся? Это около двух часов пути в одну сторону.

\- Герм будет дома в среду и четверг. Я смогу уехать.

Рон кивнул.

-Ты не хочешь посветить ее в наши планы? Твоя подружка умная, могла бы помочь.

-Нет. Они с его врачом уперлись рогами, твердят, что еще не время. А я не собираюсь ждать, вдруг, все то, что произошло с Драко.. происходит сейчас с кем-то еще?

Он замолчал и они уставились друг на друга. Оба подумали об одном и том же.

-Они могут заниматься этим годами.

-Но как их никто не поймал?

-Это должна быть целая организация…

-Драко при поступлении был чем-то накачан…

Каждая новая мысль была страшнее предыдущей. Если все это было сделано с Драко из-за кого-то из тех, кого он знал – это одно. Но если это происходило и с другими – они обязательно найдут что-то в прессе. 

-Или не найдем... Слушай, если Драко бросили в парке в нашем городе, может ли так быть, что они избавлялись от... ну, ты понял, выбрасывая их в таких же городках за пределами Лондона? Полиция могла даже не связать эти дела,- Гарри нахмурился.

\- Так, Гарри. Давай не забегать вперед. У нас нет ни единственного намека на то, что это не одиночный случай. Ты сам говорил, его врач считает, что Драко знал одного из насильников. 

\- Ты прав. Просто я как представлю, что кто-то сейчас проходит через это дерьмо..

Рон хлопнул приятеля по спине.

\- Мы со всем разберемся, дружище. Кстати, как насчет приглашения на ужин? 

Гарри хохотнул, представив, как обрадуется Гермиона.

\- Приходи в пятницу. Герм приготовит твои любимые стейки.

\- Лучше б так на свидания ходила, как готовила,- хмыкнул Рон и Гарри треснул его по затылку.

Рон засмеялся, и они вернулись в пицце. 

***

Выходные Драко провел стоя у мольберта. Он настолько забыл эти ощущения, что сейчас даже ноющая боль от длительного пребывания на ногах вызывала восторг. Сейчас Герм сидела на крыльце их дом, закутав ноги в плед, и задумчиво смотрела в даль, подперев подбородок рукой, а Драко с мольбертом и красками расположился чуть поодаль. Кисти скользили по бумаге, прочерчивая локоны волос. Близились сумерки, и Драко старался закончить до того, как солнце окончательно зайдет. 

Гарри медленно брел вдоль парковой ограды. Рон жил минутах в сорока пешей ходьбы от их дома, и Гарри решил прогуляться. На подходе к дому он разглядел белокурую макушку и остановился чуть поодаль, наблюдая. Драко рисовал, а Гермиона сидела на крыльце, зябко поеживаясь. _Позировала_ – догадался Гарри. Он подошел поближе, стараясь не шуметь, и заглянул Драко через плечо. 

-Вау,- брюнет сдержал он восторженный возглас.

Драко резко дернулся, оборачиваясь на звук.

-Ох, прости, не хотел напугать,- Гарри виновато сделал шаг назад, продолжая рассматривать почти законченный рисунок. Впервые он понял, что значит «красота в глазах смотрящего». Его подруга была очень привлекательной девушкой, но на картине Драко она была просто.. неземной. Он с точностью уловил все ее черты, но под его рукой они приобрели какую-то невыразимую ясность и гармонию. Но более всего привлекали глаза, потрясающего глубокого янтарного цвета с рыжеватыми прожилками. Они смотрели куда-то вглубь тебя, словно читая мысли. 

-Боже, Драко, я.. я не представлял, что ты можешь.. так.

-Нечестно, что Гарри может смотреть а мне нельзя.- Гермиона снова поежилась от холода и слегка насупилась. 

\- Я еще не закончил, а Гарри просто сжульничал, - Драко бросил взгляд на девушку. -Иди в дом, я закончу и приду. Осталось совсем немного. 

Гарри увел подругу в дом, а Драко остался дорисовывать.

\- Как Рон?

Гермиона с удовольствием грела руки о закипающий чайник, пока Гарри готовил все для чая. Три чашки с блюдцами, вазочка с печеньем, розетки с мармеладом и медом. и нарезанное дольками яблоко, посыпанное корицей – любимое лакомство Драко. 

-Эй, Пикассо,- Гарри чуть приоткрыл окно и позвал Драко. Тот улыбнулся и махнул рукой «сейчас».

-Как маленький,- проворчал брюнет, возвращаясь за стол. 

\- Я пригласил Рона на ужин в пятницу. Обещал стейк.

Гермиона застонала. 

\- Если он снова притащит эти жутко сладкие конфеты, я скормлю их тебе!

\- Ты и так мне их скармливаешь,- брюнет усмехнулся.

\- Тогда я скормлю их ему..

\- Какая же ты не романтичная! Юноша дарит тебе шоколад, на что он хочет намекнуть?

\- На диабет,- буркнула девушка.

Гарри фыркнул, а потом не выдержал и рассмеялся.

\- Ты в хорошем настроении,- заметил Драко, входя в кухню, на ходу растирая замерзшие пальцы. 

\- Ты тоже скоро будешь. Я пригласил к нам в гости моего коллегу, я говорил о нем.

\- О, тот самый, что в порыве страсти опрокинул на Гермиону миску с вареньем а потом сказал, что сладкое тянется к сладкому?

Гарри уже согнулся пополам от хохота.

\- Спелись,- обреченно прокомментировала Гермиона, разливая чай. 

Тихий, уютный вечер. Семейный. Драко не с чем было сравнивать, ведь, когда он рос, их семейный вечера насчитывали еще полсотни приглашенных, официантов и дорогой хрусталь бокалов. Но Драко был уверен, что то, что происходит сейчас в этой кухне – правильно. _Так и должно быть в семье._

Вчерашний дурацкий сон уже забылся. Драко смотрел на Гарри и понимал, а может, просто впервые признавал, что все эти годы вражды он хотел просто дружить с брюнетом. Смеяться его шуткам, играть в мяч, ходить на вечеринки и поддразнивать Гермиону. Может быть, в какой-то момент он даже влюбился бы в девушку. Он помнил ее в школе – вечно бойкая, целеустремленная, готовая прийти на помощь. Уже тогда она казалась такой.. цельной. Да. Это было правильное слово. Хоть они и не общались, они были одноклассниками и знали друг о друге почти все. Тогда, много лет назад, Герм была единственной девушкой, которая вызывала у него интерес – не из-за внешности или отсутствия предрассудков. С ней хотелось говорить. Ее хотелось узнать. _Как жаль потерянного времени…_

Драко нахмурился: еще не хватало отправиться по аллеям воспоминаний в пешее путешествие и испортить такой чудесный вечер. 

Когда они выпили весь чай и съели все печенья, а Драко расправился с яблоком и медом, блондин, чуть смущаясь, принес в кухню мольберт и повернул так к сидевшим за столом Герм и Гарри.

Гарри, который уже видел картину, предпочел понаблюдать за реакцией подруги. На какое-то мгновение она просто замерла. А затем приложила руку к своему лицу и пробежала пальцами по скулам, носу и губам, словно пытаясь определить, насколько правдиво изображение. 

-Боже, Драко... 

Она почувствовала, как глаза предательски защипало. Если бы кто-то действительно видел ее такой, она не работала бы по 80 часов в неделю и не возвращалась в свою пустую спальню. Девушка на картине была прекрасна. Она одновременно была на нее похожа – и не похожа вовсе. В своем лице Герм не помнила такого спокойствия. Эта гармония – была ли она вообще когда-то в ее жизни?

Драко тоже внимательно следил за реакцией девушки, мрачнея с каждой секундой. Гермиона явно была огорчена.

-Прости, я ее уничтожу. Прости. 

Он уже собирался сорвать холст, когда Гермиона отмерла и бросилась к нему.

-Стой, Драко! 

Она загородила холст.

-Это самое прекрасное, что кто-то делал для меня. Я просто не думала, что кто-то увидит меня... так.

Она вблизи рассматривала свой портрет, улавливая малейшие черточки, и Гарри подошел ближе и обвил руками ее талию. 

\- Ты мог бы зарабатывать этим,- пробормотал Гарри, поворачиваясь к блондину.- Черт, ты мог бы охренительно зарабатывать этим!

Драко пожал плечами: он никогда не думал, что этим можно зарабатывать. Ему просто нравилось рисовать. Но теперь... ему предстояло начать жить заново, так почему бы действительно не попробовать?

\- Я не знаю никого, кто мог бы помочь найти покупателей.. то есть, знаю но..

\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем,- бодро пообещала Гермиона, наконец отворачиваясь от картины и бросая взгляд на часы.- Подумаем об этом чуть позже? Мне уже пора в больницу.

\- Ох, Герм,- вдруг понял Гарри,- А что с экзаменом?

Девушка улыбнулась, видя его виноватое лицо.

\- Результаты придут в конце недели. Пусть Рон прихватит с собой текилы.. на случай, если я –таки провалилась.

Юноши проводили подругу на работу, а Драко вручил ей контейнер с сэндвичами.

-Чем хочешь заняться?- спросил Гарри, когда они устроились в гостиной перед телевизором, который никто никогда не включал. 

\- Скрэббл?- предложил Драко, разглядывая коробки с настольными играми, лежавшие на нижней полке кофейного стола.

-Смотри, я четыре года изучал слова во всех их видах…

-Тем сокрушительнее будет твое поражение!- торжественно изрек Драко, раскладывая дощечки с буквами.

Через два часа Гарри был разгромлен и Драко издал победный клич. В отличном настроении он принял душ и улегся в кровати. Он даже не стал натягивать пижаму – все равно предстояло лечение. Настроение тут же испортилось. Тело очень однозначно реагировало на прикосновения Гарри, и Драко в кровь искусал губы, стараясь отвлечься на боль. Он уже тосковал о том времени, когда просто спал, усыпленный лекарствами, и ему не нужно было перебирать в уме самые отвратительные картинки, чтобы снять нарастающее возбуждение. 

Гарри вскоре появился на пороге, и Драко с удивлением отметил, что брюнет выглядит слишком нервным. Он внимательно проследил глазами за тем, как Гарри медленно идет в сторону кровати, берет с тумбы мазь и усаживается на самые краешек постели. 

-Готов?

Драко кивает, не доверяя своему голосу, и вытаскивает из-под одеяла левую руку, и Гарри осторожно обрабатывает шрамы.

-Уже гораздо лучше. 

Шрамы и впрямь уже посветлели, и Гарри был, несмотря ни на что, доволен проделанной работой. Драко чуть вздохнул и закусил губу, и от этого у брюнета возникло чувству, будто ему дали под-дых. 

ДОХЛЫЕ ЩЕНКИ ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНЫЕ ВОЛОСАТЫЕ НОГИ В ШОРТАХ РОН В ЛИФЧИКЕ

Когда пришло время обрабатывать спину, Гарри на мгновение смог выдохнуть: по крайней мере, так Драко не увидит его горящие от стыда щеки. 

_Все-таки, Поттер, ты извращенец. Драко пережил такой ужас, что даже будь он геем, вряд ли он когда-то сможет думать о том, чтобы быть с кем-то._

За последние несколько дней Гарри много думал об этом. Сначала мысли были в виде бессвязного мата и потока отвращения к себе. Потом переключились на то, что всему виной бушующие гормоны – он уже полгода ни с кем не встречался, и тело реагирует на Драко само по себе, и это не имеет отношения к ориентации… А Драко объективно очень красив, такой хрупкой изящной красотой. Некстати Гарри вспомнил о рассказанном Драко – и к своему ужасе представил его в платье, плотно обтягивающем хрупкую фигуру, с длинными темными волосами.. Дальше все стало еще хуже. Ледяной душ уже не помогал. 

Этой ночью его размышления вышли на новый уровень неправильности: сможет ли Драко когда-то ответить ему взаимностью? С тех пор, как после сеанса гипноза у них возникла эта странная связь, они достаточно часто касались друг друга. Это были абсолютно случайные прикосновения: положить руку на плечо, подходя ближе, дернуть за руку, привлекая внимание. Они сегодня играли в скрэббл, и Гарри не сразу понял, что они каким-то образом во время игра придвинулись на диване так близко, что их колени соприкасались всякий раз, когда кто-то тянулся к доске, чтобы выложить очередное слово. 

Когда он это понял, то покраснел и со скоростью ветра понесся в кухню, якобы заварить еще чая. 

И все же, несмотря на смущение и постоянные обвинения себя во всех смертных греках одновременно, Гарри ощущал что-то еще: восторг. После той девочки, в которую он влюбился в старшей школе, той самой, которая предпочла Драко, он ни к кому не испытывал ничего похожего. Он не смог бы определить это ощущение одним словом, но оно было каким-то… правильным, несмотря на всю неправильность ситуации. 

Даже сейчас, когда он представлял Рона в форме развратной школьницы чтобы не думать о холодной пояснице Драко под его руками, это чувство восторга не отпускало его. Словно спустя столько времени он вновь оживал. И тем больнее было осознание того, что все это бессмысленно. Драко никогда не будет с ним. 

Драко же, закусив уголок подушки, изо всех сил старался лежать неподвижно, размышляя о том, что он, видимо, совершенно сошел с ума. Сочетание ощущения ужаса перед тем, чтобы повернуться к кому-то спиной, и покоя от знания, что его касаются руки Гарри, - это было слишком сильно. Мысли метались как птица в клетке, а сердце стучало так, что казалось, еще немного и оно сломает ребра. 

_Во-первых, Гарри не нравятся парни. Во-вторых, ему совершенно точно не может понравиться его бывший школьный враг а ныне сломанный ублюдок без денег и перспектив._

То, что Гарри предложил ему дружбу,- это даже больше, чем он заслужил, намного больше. _Так что забудь, Драко. Ты будешь ему другом, если это позволит быть рядом с ним, ты будешь кем угодно._


	11. Я не знаю, что я чувствую.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сори за ооооочень медленные обновления! Надеюсь, кто-то еще читает этот фик 😆

Вечером вторника Гарри мрачно смотрел на Северуса и Гермиону – худший в мире преподавательский дуэт. Уже час они ожесточенно спорили друг с другом, прерываясь лишь на то, чтобы наорать на него. Накануне Гермиона оставила Гарри книгу, которую ей в свою очередь дал Северус, и велела изучить от корки до корки. Гарри любил читать – но детективы и триллеры, а не занудный манускрипт на 650 страниц о гипнозе. Поначалу он пытался продраться сквозь чащу терминов и весьма пространных объяснений, но через пару часов сдался и вернулся к бессмысленному наблюдению за тем, как Драко пытается делать подъемы корпуса. На последнем осмотре врач велел ему начать делать упражнения, чтобы вернуть мышцам тонус и набрать хоть какую-то мышечную массу, и блондин изо всех сил старался следовать совету. 

-Давай, я помогу,- Гарри был готов делать что угодно, лишь бы не читать эту муть. Он уселся на пол и прижал коленями ступни Драко. -Теперь будет легче. Старайся сначала отталкиваться поясницей, затем спиной – и напрягай мышцы живота.

-Какие мышцы,- пробурчал Драко, тяжело дыша.

Гарри чуть прыснул. 

\- Не всем суждено иметь тело греческого атлета, Поттер,- добавил блондин.

Драко не сразу понял, что сказал, а поняв, покраснел до корней волос, надеясь, что Гарри спишет это на физическую нагрузку.

-Каждому свое,- многозначительно пробормотал Гарри.- Теперь давай скручивания...

Разумеется, книгу он так и не прочел, и теперь сполна расплачивался за собственную лень.

-Между прочим, я работаю!- пытался он оправдаться. 

-А я, между прочим, не должен бы, но я здесь!- рявкнул Северус, который действительно проделал внеплановое путешествие из Лондона. 

Гарри застонал. 

\- Гарри, ты должен будешь говорить в ритм с метрономом, чтобы..

\- Герм, я же не гребанный механизм! 

-Да он слово метроном узнал только в прошлую пятницу, он просто усыпит Драко своим бормотанием.- вмешался Северус, и они снова заспорили с Гермионой.

Гарри застонал: Северусу пришла гениальная идея, чтобы Гарри выступил в роли гипнотизера, чтобы их связь вела Драко назад к нему. Гермиона решила, что поможет подготовить Гарри «потому что вы будете только плеваться ядом и орать на него, пока он не взорвется» - объяснила она Северусу. 

И вот теперь двое его учителей орали на него вместе. 

Драко сидел там же, в гостиной, на подоконнике и меланхолично поглощал яблоко. Гарри поражался его спокойствию: еще неделю назад от этой напряженной атмосферы у блондина уже давно случился бы срыв, а теперь сидит и просто смотрит на них. 

Гарри не понял, что в какой-то момент он сам подошел поближе к подоконнику, где сидел Драко, и теперь своим телом заслонял его от споривших.

Северус заметил это, и жестом заставив Гермиону замолчать, взглядом указал на юношей. 

\- О,- выдохнула девушка.- Ну раз так.. думаю, у Гарри все получится.

Гарри недоверчиво уставился на внезапно успокоившихся врачей и непонимающе перевел взгляд с подруги на мужчину.

-Что? Вы о чем?

Девушка молча махнула рукой и отошла к дивану, усаживаясь на подлокотник.

\- Вы помните, что я делал и говорил Драко в прошлый раз?

Гарри неуверенно кивнул.

-Вроде да.

Северус закатил глаза от этого «вроде», но никак не прокомментировал.

-Просто повторите это так, как сможете. 

Гарри окончательно выпал в осадок от такой смены настроения, невольно подумав, что у Снейпа началась мужская версия климакса. 

Драко улегся на диван, Гарри присел на краешек, Северус встал позади него, а Герм села в кресло, придвинув его поближе. 

Северус внезапно вышел из комнаты – и через минуту вернулся с ноутбуком Драко. Он что-то несколько секунд изучал, а потом удовлетворенно кивнул и включил музыку. 

-Надеюсь, никто не имеет ничего против барабанов.

Музыка была ненавязчивой, но ритм легко прослеживался.

– Просто послушайте немного, и начинайте,- кивнул он Гарри.

Брюнет послушался и чуть прикрыл глаза, ловя ритм. Драко тоже закрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться.

-Гермиона,- позвал он, не открывая глаз,- Ты можешь.. сесть ближе?

Он отчего-то нервничал сильнее, чем перед первой сессией, и ему было необходимо вдохнуть запах пионов, исходивших от девушки. 

Та резво слетела со стола, усаживаясь на пол в паре сантиметрах от изголовья дивана. Она чуть взлохматила волосы, чтобы запах стал резче. Драко втянул носом воздух, чуть успокаиваясь. Ему хотелось взять Гарри за руку, но это не было частью программы, Гарри должен был сам держать его кисть, контролируя пульс. 

Гарри чуть слышно вздохнул: Драко нуждается в близости Гермионы, не в его. Вероятно, Драко жалеет, что эта связь у него с Гарри а не с девушкой, которая так очевидно ему нравится. 

Настроение было испорчено окончательно, и Гарри решил, что надо покончить с этим: он выполнит свою задачу, и Драко сможет наконец-то адекватно реагировать на прикосновения хотя бы самых близких. Сейчас это Гермиона и, Гарри чуть поморщился, Северус. 

_«У нас самый странный квартет»_ думал он, нащупывая пульс Драко и чувствуя, как он успокаивается. 

-Итак, Драко,- неуверенно начал он.- Ты в начале коридора. В конце ты видишь закрытую дверь. 

-Да,- пробормотал Драко.

\- Я буду считать шаги, и после десятого шага дверь распахнется и ты шагнешь в комнату. В этой комнате будет покой. 

Гарри осознавал, что явно перевирает слова, но ведь Северус сам сказать делать, как может. Он говорил тихим, внятным голосом, чуть поглаживая тыльную сторону запястья Драко большим пальцем, не замечая этого. Северус чуть приподнял бровь, замечая это невольное успокаивающее движение.

Честно говоря, он не был фанатом подобных гипнотических связей. Обычно находившиеся в них пациенты начинали испытывать ложные чувства к гипнотизеру, и хорошим это не заканчивалось. Впрочем, с этой связью все было иначе изначально: Северус сразу заметил, что Драко «реагирует» на брюнета, и довольно быстро увидел ответную реакцию. Он сразу же заставил Гермиону рассказать ему об их взаимоотношениях в прошлом, с таким количеством деталей, какие только она смогла припомнить, и когда она закончила, он удовлетворенно кивнул: чутье не обмануло. Такие сильные чувства должны были растрясти Драко. 

-Но они ведь ненавидели друг друга,- возразила Гермиона, не видя причин для столь бурной радости (при учете, что Северус редко выражал что-либо кроме раздражения, довольный кивок воспринимался именно как бурная радость).

-Это вообще не имеет значения. Чувства есть чувства, чем сильнее, тем лучше. Тем более, они уже не ненавидят друг друга. Драко точно нет. А ваш друг просто лелеет свои детские обиды, и я бы попросил вас быть как можно более убедительной, когда вы станете ему объяснять, что это глупо. 

В течение месяца он следил за тем, как меняются отношения этих двоих, и именно эти наблюдения толкнули тогда передать гипноз Поттеру. Разумеется, вывести Драко из транса он мог бы и сам (и без адреналина), но решил, что связать Драко с собой при наличии Гарри будет не самым правильным выбором. 

Северус тогда здорово напугал брюнета, чтобы тому и в голову не пришло отказываться, но, казалось, он и не собирался. Все-таки, он нашел то, что было у него общего с его лучшей подругой: отчаянная жажда помогать и спасать. 

Удивительно, что он еще не поставил на уши всю полицию, требуя немедленно начать поиски насильников. Впрочем, Северусу что-то подсказывало, что вспыльчивый брюнет что-то задумал, и ему, Северусу, предстояло это выяснить, чтобы мальчишка не наломал дров.

Сессия прошла без эксцессов. Под чутким руководством Северуса, Гарри удалось довольно сносно ввести Драко в транс ( а заодно усыпить своим монотонным бормотанием Гермиону). Драко в этот раз так же не смог описать комнату, но ощущения были правильными – тепло, покой, защищенность. В этот раз руки не были теплыми и не обнимали – но Драко вполне сносно смог перейти от ощущения легкой паники _(Драко. В этой комнате ты в безопасности)_ до знания, что ему страшно. 

-В чем разница?- задал очередной гениальный вопрос Гарри часом ранее.

-Ну, смотрите.- протянул Северус.- В чем будет разница, если я скажу, «я чувствую, что вы идиот» и « я знаю, что вы идиот».

Мужчина с удовлетворением наблюдал, как идет красными пятнами лицо и шея брюнета. 

\- Гарри,- быстро проговорила Гермиона, хватая его за руку и заставляя отвернуться от ехидно сощурившегося мужчины,- Драко будет знать, что ему страшно, но не будет ощущать этого – соответственно, у него будет возможность вместо приступа истерики проанализировать ситуацию и убедить себя, что сейчас ему ничего не угрожает. Например, он будет знать, что ему страшно, если я резко обниму его, но он сможет проанализировать, что это мои руки и я не причиню вреда. 

Северус наблюдал за ними, поражаясь терпению девушки. Впрочем, ее терпение его тоже раздражало. 

И теперь Северус сжал плечо Гарри, давая сигнал, что пора заканчивать. Гарри отсчитал от пяти до одного. И на «один» Драко медленно открыл глаза. 

-Как ты?

Гарри чуть подался вперед, заглядывая тому в лицо. 

\- Вроде нормально, но ведь надо проверить?

Драко чуть покосился на спящую Гермиону, уже начавшую чуть похрапывать. Осторожно приподнялся на локтях, принимая сидячее положения, стараясь не разбудить девушку, только недавно закончившую восемнадцатичасовую смену. Он бы предпочел обнять Гарри, но...

-Ну что ж,- язвительно протянул Гарри, понимая, к чему все идет.- Для чистоты эксперимента это будете вы.

Он ехидно посмотрел на нахмурившегося доктора. 

Тот обреченно выдохнул и занял его место на крае дивана.

Он чуть раскинул руки, и Драко неуверенно сцепил свои руки у него за спиной. Ощущения были странными: тело сигнализировало об опасности, но мозг отчаянно твердил, что Северус не опасен. Он крепче прижался к широкой твердой груди, почувствовав как чуть напряглись плечи, а затем ощутил слабое поглаживание по спине – Северус обнимал его в ответ.

Он понимал, что это просто ничего не значащее проявление заботы о пациенте, но это все равно было.. он не смог подобрать слов. Северус был явно не из тех, кто любит обниматься, но вот он здесь, сидит с ним на диване, осторожно перебирает его волосы и тепло дышит куда-то в район макушки. Когда его обнимал Гарри, Драко тут же ощущал, как тело расслабляется и приходит покой. Словно его окружал непроницаемый кокон заботы и защиты. Эти объятия ощущались по-другому. Определенная опасность исходила от Северуса, и Драко был готов поклясться, что она не имеет ничего общего с его страхом прикосновений: Северус был опасен сам по себе. Если внутренняя сила Гарри пугала своей мощью, но ощущалась в общем-то приятно, то Северус казался хищником, которого только что накормили и он какое-то время не нападет... возможно. 

Это ощущалось в руках, которые касались осторожно но очень властно, полностью подавляя. Драко уже ощущал, что его руки не сжимаются за спиной Северуса, а, превратившись в желе, повисли на его шее. 

Откуда-то сбоку донеслось покашливание, и Драко открыл глаза. Северус медленно отстранил его от себя, как если бы не желал обидеть резким движением.

-Смотрю, опыт удался,- сухо произнес Гарри, складывая руки на груди очень по-северовски. 

Драко ощущал кожей его напряжение, не понимая его природу. Северус окинул Гарри нечитаемым взглядом и поднялся на ноги. 

Гермиона зашевелилась во сне, но так и не проснулась.

\- Завтра в десять,- бросил Северус и принялся собираться. 

С его уходом Гарри чуть расслабился, и уже не глядел волком. Драко подсунул Гермионе под голову подушку.

-Оставь,- бросил Гарри.

Он подхватил девушку на руки, та обвила руки вокруг его шеи, и Гарри осторожно отнес ее спальню, стянул с нее обувь и укрыл пледом. 

Вернувшись, он не застал Драко в гостиной, но услышал звуки из кухни – Драко заваривал чай. 

Гарри сел за стол, и они в молчании сделали по глотку.

-Гарри,- неуверенно позвал Драко.

Брюнет чуть поднял голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

-Что случилось?

Гарри выдохнул. Ответом на вопрос он не собирался делиться. Как не собирался признаваться в том, что его захлестнуло жгучей волной ревности, когда Драко обнимал Северуса в течение почти пяти минут. Он не имел на эту ревность прав, но и побороть странное чувство тоже не мог. 

-Ничего, просто, устал. На работе был трудный день,- и ведь не соврал: он с трудом сегодня не заснул за собственным столом от скуки. 

Рон выбил им репортаж из какой-то Лондонской пиццерии, где выходец из их городка делает лучшую низкокалорийную пиццу в городе – теперь у них был официальный повод отправиться в Лондон и продолжить свое расследование. Гарри собирался встретиться с Роном сразу после окончания гипноза. Несмотря на то, что Драко уже вполне нормально мог обходиться своими силами, они с Герм старались не оставлять его одного на целый день. Драко кивнул и, пожелав доброй ночи, отправился к себе, оставив брюнеты наедине с тяжелыми, темными мыслями.

***

\- Какие дела?- бодро поинтересовался Рон, подбирая Гарри у входа в парк в среду в полдень.

Гарри только фыркнул, не желая вдаваться в подробности суматошного утра. Сегодняшний сеанс прошел так же как вчерашний, разве что Гарри ощущал себя чуть более уверенно. Сегодня «проверяли» на Гермионе.

Они оба, улыбаясь, буквально влетели в объятия друг друга. И если с Северусом Драко просто сидел, безвольным мешком повиснув на его шее, то с Гермионой они скользили руками по плечам, спинам, волосам и спине. Драко уткнулся ей в шею, а девушка рассмеялась от щекотки.

Они отстранились, не расцепляя рук.

\- Это намного приятнее, чем когда вгрызаешься себе в ладонь,- весело прокомментировал Драко, и Гарри с удовлетворением отметил, что сегодня Северус выглядит так же кисло, как и он сам. 

Гарри был непривычно тих, а потому Рон поставил своей целью во что бы то ни стало взбодрить его – в его особой очаровательной манере, он пересказывал самые кровавые подробности посмотренного вчера ужастика.

Когда дошло до обезглавливания, Гарри, достаточно взбодренный, попросил остановить машину, чтобы исторгнуть из себя завтрак. 

\- Я тут подумал,- пробормотал Рон, протягивая другу бутылку воды и жвачку,- Нам стоило бы поискать какие-то статьи или заметки о семье твоего гостя.

Гарри, опустошив бутылку, удивленно посмотрел на друга. 

\- Сам подумай, - Рон чуть прибавил газу, выезжая на магистраль,- То, что он расстался с невестой из-за какой-то девицы, не могло пройти мимо прессы, учитывая его положение в обществе. Я еще думаю поискать что-то в Нью Йоркских изданиях. Ты помнишь, как ее звали?

-Невесту?

Рон кивнул.

-Энжи. Анджелина.

\- А фамилия у нее есть?

Гарри напрягся. 

-Нет, он не назвал их фамилии. Анджелина и Эшли. 

Рон фыркнул.

\- Все равно попробуем. В библиотеке в компьютерах должны храниться архивы, попробуем поикать по ключевым словам.

Гарри слушал приятеля и ему хотелось побиться головой о приборную панель: как он сам об этом не подумал? И тут же противный внутренний голосок напомнил ему, что в этот момент он думал о том, как было бы замечательно поцеловать крошечную родинку на пояснице блондина. Желание врезать себе возросло еще вдвое.

Видя, что друг снова приуныл, Рон вернулся к прерванному пересказу ужастика, так что в Лондон они въехали донельзя взбодренные, а Гарри еще и с твердым намерением купить скотч в ближайшем магазине и заклеить Рону рот. 

С допуском в библиотеку проблем не возникло, и они заняли весь стол сотней газетных подшивок, решив начать с происшествий за последние три года. Гарри читал быстрее, поэтому он вычитывал газеты, а Рон устроился рядом за компьютером, пытаясь найти нужную комбинацию слов.

-Какие даты искать?

-Драко сказал, они приезжали на его день рождения, поищи за август два года назад.

-Ого,- через некоторое время присвистнул Рон,- Ты не говорил, что твой друг - сын Малфоя.

\- Мог бы и по фамилии догадаться.

-Ты назвал мне его фамилию пять минут назад,- огрызнулся Рон. 

Они продолжали заниматься своими делами: Гарри изучал подшивки, Рон пытался выудить из потока светских сплетен хоть малейшее подобие полезной информации. Кто бы что ни говорил (тут Рон вспомнил Герм), но Рон не был глуп. Возможно, он не был книжным интеллектуалом, не обладал особо утонченным вкусом и манерами, зато у него была бульдожья хватка и острый нюх на детали. А еще он снимал так, что только ленивый не пытался переманить его в свое издание. 

Гарри как-то спросил, выслушав очередной отказ приятеля от приглашения в более солидное издание:

-Почему? Мы знакомы почти год, и ты уже отказал за это время троим. Ты мог бы снимать потрясающие репортажи, а не просиживать штаны в этом захолустье.

\- Я думал об этом. Но, смешно сказать, мне просто страшно. Я два года проучился в Лондоне но так и не привык к городу. Может, однажды я будут готов, но мне всего 25, время есть. Тем более, я собираюсь вытащить тебя тоже, так что пиши свои статьи и однажды вместе отправимся покорять Телеграф.

Гарри хлопнул приятеля по плечу: он прекрасно понимал его мотивацию. Если Герм пришлось поселиться в крохотном пригороде и работать в паршивой местной больнице, то он сам выбрал эту газету, хотя мог найти что-то получше. 

Возможно, именно тот факт, что они жили в городке, где никогда ничего не происходит, толкало двух юношей на постоянные авантюры, которые они сами и изобретали.

\- Гарри,- Рон позвал его спустя два часа и такое количество прочитанных строк, что в глазах уже летали маленькие отвратительные мошки. 

Брюнет поднялся и, потягиваясь, подошел к сгорбившемуся перед монитором другу.

-Что-то нашел?

\- Не уверен. Вот, посмотри сюда.

Гарри пробежал глазами небольшую заметку.

«После переезда семьи на континент, младший сын Малфоя вернулся в академию искусств в Нью Йорке со своей невестой Анджелиной Арчибальд, наследницей семьи Арчибальдов. Пара обручилась в декабре прошлого года и планирует свадьбу осенью. Но что же заставляет мистера Малфоя с завидным упорством посещать Лондон? Мы точно уверены, что не сезон котильона – молодой мужчина не был замечен ни на одном светском мероприятии, однако был замечен в компании неизвестной особы, когда они покидали один из частных клубов Лондона.»

Заметка была короткая и, в принципе, не говорила ни о чем новом – обычная заметка на развороте сплетен с настолько плохим фото, что Драко можно было опознать только по волосам и субтильному телосложению. Он тянул за собой за руку и свою спутницу, судя по фото, шатенку с прической каре, одетую в длинное мужское пальто – судя по всему, принадлежавшее Драко. Фото было таким темным и размытым, что это вообще мог быть не Драко.

\- Я поищу по дате, может, найду какие-то фото на их сайте или что-то типа того. 

Минут за пятнадцать до закрытия библиотеки Рон издал победный клич, перешедший в разочарованный стон.

\- Опять тупик.

Переходя с ссылки на ссылку, Рон натолкнулся на чей-то профиль в соцсети.

\- Сходили с ума с Эш,- прочел Гарри.

На фото был какой-то парень, державший за плечи шатенку с каре – Гарри узнал прическу, но не смог бы сказать наверняка, что это один и тот же человек. Девушка стояла почти спиной к фотографу, можно было только разглядеть кончики пальцев с черным лаком, лежавшие на груди парня.

-М-да,- пробормотал Гарри.

Он так ничего и не нашел в газетах, хотя перелопатил добрую половину. А это фото было бессмысленно: они и так знали, что Драко тусовался с Эшли, поэтому и прилетал в Лондон.

\- Я сегодня просмотрю все соцсети этого чувака,- Рон сделал пометки в своем блокноте, поищу через друзей и их друзей. У тебя сегодня интервью с тем супер-пиццерийщиком, я пока отправлюсь в отель и пороюсь в интернете. А завтра вернемся и продолжим. Фото я сделаю с утра перед тем как откроется библиотека.

Гарри приехал в отель около десяти, и нашел Рона в конференц-зале, уставившимся в монитор невидящими глазами. Только изредка щелкавший по мышке палец указывал на то, что Рон не спит.

-Без успехов?

Рон хмуро кивнул. 

-Такое чувство, что эта Эшли – призрак. 

Рон врезал кулаком по столу, от чего тот опасно закачался, и Гарри хлопнул друга по спине.

-Идем, Шерлок, нам обоим стоит выспаться.

***

Северус любил Лондонскую библиотеку по утрам. Здесь никогда не было громко по вполне понятным причинам, но ранним утром атмосфера была чарующей. Только в своих мыслях Северус был готов использовать это прилагательное, но даже он не мог спорить с тем, что мягкие солнечные лучи, пробивавшиеся сквозь высокие плотные окна, успокаивают. Крошечные пылинки кружили в лучах светах и оседали на тяжелых дубовых столах. 

Северус приходил сюда почти каждую неделю, устраивался в кресле в глубине читального зала с очередным манускриптом и на два часа он исчезал для мира. Анна, пожилая женщина-библиотекарь, поставила рядом с ним кружку с ароматным сладким кофе- они были знакомы вот уже почти двадцать лет, с тех самых пор, как он пришел сюда еще студентом в поиске редкой книги из списка дополнительной литературы.

Они традиционно поговорили пару минут, обмениваясь новостями, и женщина отправилась за конторку, а он погрузился в чтение.

Покой пустынного зала был нарушен страшным грохотом, от которого вздрогнули все редкие посетители библиотеки.

-Молодой человек,- возмущенно воскликнула Анна, помогая какому-то криворукому юнцу водрузить на стол гору разбросанных газет, пока тот водружал на место перевернутые стулья.

Северус присмотрелся и обреченно вздохнул: эта чокнутая семейка добралась до него и здесь.

-И что вы здесь делаете, позвольте узнать?- Северус возвышался над Гарри, хмуря брови.

Юноша от неожиданности дернулся, снова сваливая стул.

\- Зашел почитать,- мрачно буркнул он, под недовольным взглядом библиотекаря, поднимая стул.

Северус тем временем пробежал глазами подшивки газет, перевел взгляд на лежавший рядом блокнот и, не спрашивая, схватил его и стал изучать короткие пометки.

-Эй!- Гарри возмущенно потянулся вперед, пытаясь вырвать блокнот из рук врача, однако пальцы схватили пустоту.

\- И что это?- Северус нахмурился еще больше,- .. был выброшен в парке в Кенгсинтоне, без сознания и накачанный наркотиками. Пометка: нет следов изнасилования. Что это?

Чуть громче и с большей злобой в голосе повторил Северус.

\- Внеклассное чтение,- буркнул Гарри,- я журналист, изучаю работу конкурентов.

Левая бровь мужчины так искривилась, что Гарри на секунду испугался, что у того начался приступ эпилепсии.

Мужчина уселся рядом с ним, придвинув стул так близко, что Гарри ощутил запах его одеколона. Что-то травяное. Юноша чуть втянул носом воздух, пытаясь разобрать, что именно. 

_Ты только что понюхал этого злобного мерзавца_?- внутренний голос зашелся истерическим хихиканьем, и Гарри резко отклонился.

Северус же, наоборот, снова приблизился, на этот раз еще ближе, и зашипел так, что любая змея бы обзавидовалась. 

-Даже не вздумай мне врать. Я же вполне ясно велел не влезать в это дело, пока Драко все сам не вспомнил. Решил поиграть в Шерлока? О чем ты думаешь?

\- О том, что Драко мог быть не единственным, с кем такое сотворили! 

Гарри уже едва сдерживал злость. Ему стало ужасно жарко, и он резко сдернул с себя свитер, оставшись лишь в футболке.

-Я думал о том, что кто-то сейчас может лежать связанным, а какой-то ублюдок режет его руки, или избивает, или.. 

Воздуха категорически не хватало, но Гарри уже не мог остановиться. Он сам вплотную приблизился к мужчине, пронзая его яростным взглядом.

-Я думал о том, что полиции плевать на это дело, и о том, что кроме нас, о Драко некому позаботиться, его семья от него отказалась, и он остался один. И если не мы, не я, не Герм и не ВЫ,- он особо выделил последнее слово,- то кто? Вы же видели, что даже в больнице они хотели лишь избавиться от него, чтобы не тратить деньги,- выплюнул злобно.

Северус слушал брюнета, понимая, что он абсолютно прав – однако этот факт не отменял того, что он был отвратительно шумным и раздражающим. 

\- Ну так?

-Ну так что?

Гарри раздраженно тряхнул волосами.

-Вы поможете?

Северус мысленно застонал.

-Вам плохо?

_Видимо, не мысленно._

-Нет, Поттер, мне нормально. И как вы представляете себе мою помощь? И учтите, я не стану стимулировать память Драко искусственно. 

\- Если Драко что-то будет рассказывать, или вспомнит, или у вас возникнут предположения – сообщите мне? Мы сейчас просматриваем прессу за предыдущие годы, и..

-МЫ?

Гарри понял, что проболтался. 

-Ну, мне помогает мой друг, мой коллега. Мы работаем в одной газете, он фотограф. Согласился помочь мне.

Северус прикрыл глаза, чтобы успокоиться. Помогало слабо.

\- Вы считаете,- голос сочился ядом,- что попросить вашего коллегу фотографа РАССЛЕДОВАТЬ дело Драко, о котором прессе неизвестно лишь по случайности,- хорошая идея? А если вы правы, и это произошло не только с Драко – не думаете ли вы, что эти люди могут узнать, что вы под них копаете. Что они сделают тогда? А вы впутали в это постороннего человека.

-Рон никому не скажет, и мы пока только просмотрели полицейские отчеты в нашем городе..

-Только? Только?!

Северус тоже вышел из себя, переходя на почти крик.

\- Вы считаете, что не вызовет подозрений тот факт, что кто-то неожиданно заинтересовался нераскрытыми делами об изнасилованиях?

-И убийствах,- шепнул Гарри.

\- Вы- идиот,- резюмировал Северус.

-Мы ничего не нашли. В нашем городе не происходит ничего такого. Мы собираемся сегодня пересмотреть оставшиеся подшивки по Лондону и затем по всем пригородам. Возможно, они избавлялись от своих жертв так же, как от Драко – подальше от Лондона. Ну так что? Поможете?

Северус устало откинулся на спинку стулу, поняв, что библиотека навсегда перестала быть его убежищем.

-Во-первых, думаю, что вы правы насчет того, что это не единственный случай. Основываясь на том, что насильников было много, и при этом все чрезвычайно жестоки и явно не новички, я склонен думать, что это не первый раз для них. Я так же думаю, что Драко к ним кто-то привел – кто-то знакомый. И думаю, что вы напрасно сейчас тратите время на газеты. 

-Но надо же было с чего-то начать! Вы сами говорили. Драко может вспомнить сейчас или через год! Или вообще неизвестно когда. 

\- Я думаю, стоит начать с его семьи и невесты, и его, мм, адюльтера. 

\- Вот только вся его семья на континенте, они полностью перевели бизнес и распродали имущество, даже фамильный особняк – после того, как отказались от Драко и лишили его траста. 

-Знаю,- поморщился Северус.- И я, и мисс Грейнджер неоднократно хотели связаться с его семьей – но он совершеннолетний и отказался вовлекать их. Мы не можем звонить им. Впрочем, вы можете, вы не связаны врачебной тайной. 

\- Мы пробовали найти их, но пока не выходит, известно, что его брат в Милане, но мы не знаем, как с ним связаться. Рон обещал попробовать выяснить через своего знакомого в полиции. Его невеста – тупик. Судя по всему, она и пока они были вместе мало что знала. Остается Эшли. Мы нашли пару упоминаний размытых фото, ни фамилии, ни страницы в соцсети – ничего. Видимо, очередной тупик. Хотя я думаю, было бы не плохо найти ее. 

Северус странно посмотрел на него, но Гарри не заметил этого.

\- Драко забыл все, что произошло после того, как она его бросила. Видимо, он встретил того человека сразу после, - продолжал рассуждать Гарри.- Я буду искать дальше.

\- Сделаем так, - Северус устало ущипнул переносицу,- Вы продолжайте с архивами – чем черт не шутит – а я попробую поискать среди отчетов больниц и моргов.

На последнем слове Гарри передернуло и он слегка позеленел.

– Ну что вы расклеились как Белоснежка от яблока?- Брякнул Северус, на что Гарри лишь обиженно нахмурился. - И постарайтесь больше никого не посвящать в наши планы.

Гарри очень понравилось это «наши», при учете, что Северус присоединился к ним пять минут назад. Впрочем, он был готов помогать – и это все, что Гарри хотел от него.

Северус кинул взгляд на часы и понял, что ему уже пора, через двадцать минут встреча с пациентом, а потом вечерняя лекция, а потом..

\- Вы же приедете сегодня к нам?

Мужчина тяжело вздохнул, кивая. 

\- Но приеду не раньше десяти. 

Северус вернулся к оставленному в кресле портфелю. 

-Спасибо,- пробормотал Гарри, когда Северус шел к выходу мимо него. Тот только хмыкнул и прошел дальше, не прощаясь, а Гарри остался ждать Рона, лениво перебирая страницы газет. 

Рон буквально ввалился в библиотеку часа два спустя, когда Гарри уже устал строчить ему сообщения. Приятель опустился на соседний стул.

-Ты как ревнивая жена!- Рон вытащил телефон и зачитал: «где ты?» «что случилось?» «почему не отвечаешь?»

Брюнет нахмурился.

-Мы договаривались еще на час назад!

\- А я не просто так сидел в парке и кормил гусей! Между прочим, в эту пиццерию каждый четверг на поздний обед приходит детектив из Скотланд-Ярд! 

-Очень рад за его выбор кухни, но..

-Гарри, ты что-то стал тупить последние дни, а ведь до весны еще полгода! Хозяин обещал представить нас ему сегодня. Серьезно, друг, что с тобой происходит? Не хочу прибедняться, но из нас двоих обычно ты фонтанируешь идеями и находишь нужные контакты.

Гарри и сам понимал, что что-то с ним происходит. Вчера во время интервью он по чистой случайности не забыл включить диктофон после того, как сам хозяин кафе спросил, могут ли они начинать. Он был рассеян, и мыслями витал где-то очень далеко. Впрочем, он знал, что это «где-то»- его дом, спальня Драко, кровать Драко – и сам Драко. Он постоянно думал о том, что тот сейчас делает, и сердце сжималось, когда он думал, что они наедине с Гермионой – видимо, обнимаются.

-Я в порядке.- повернулся к Рону.- Ты прав, я был ужасным компаньоном в нашем деле. Отныне все мои мысли будут только по делу.

Он уже сам не очень понимал, что несет. Рон присвистнул:

-Ну, и кто она? Если все-таки Герм, я месяц не смогу с тобой говорить.

Гарри вскинул на него взгляд, готовый разрыдаться: еще никогда Рон не был так прав и не прав одновременно.

-Слушай, давай побыстрее закончим с архивами. Я привлек к нашему расследованию еще одного человека, точнее, все вышло случайно..

Он быстро пересказал сегодняшнюю беседу с Северусом. Рон хмурился, но в итоге он довольно кивнул: _умный мужик._ Они засели за архивы – Гарри продолжил с печатными, Рон – с электронными.

-Эй, Рон, я нашел что-то.

Гарри быстро оказался рядом с сидевшим за компьютером другом, держа газету перед собой.

-Смотри: третье изуродованное тело было найдено в пригороде Лондона. Это был блаблабла а вот: все три жертвы юноши до 25 лет, у всех в крови найдены наркотики, следы ожогов и плети блаблабла полиция арестовала преступника лалала черт! Повесился в тюрьме спустя месяц. 

Гарри еще раз внимательно перечитал статью и выписал все имена, включая репортера. Кто знает, что пригодится. 

\- Там указана фамилия детектива?

\- Детектив Блейк. 

Они переглянулись, усмехаясь: детективу Блейку скоро будет нанесен визит вежливости. Через несколько минут Рон потер переносицу и взглянул на часы.

\- Ладно, пора заканчивать здесь. Встреча с тем парнем из Скотланд-Ярд через двадцать минут.

Хозяин пиццерии подвел их к столику, за которым сидел мужчина лет пятидесяти, сосредоточенно поглощал спагетти. 

\- Инспектор Блейк – это те юноши, о которых я вам говорил,- начал хозяин кафе, когда Гарри с Роном бесцеремонно прервали его,

-Блейк? Как тот, что засадил в тюрьму убийцу с плеткой?- оба поморщились: их коллеги-журналисты явно не думали долго, давая такое прозвище.

Мужчина с интересом изучал их несколько долгих мгновений, а потом кивнул.

-Садитесь, молодые люди.

Он махнул рукой хозяину, и тот принес им кувшин сангрии и пиццу.

-Вы слишком молоды, чтобы помнить то дело, это было почти пять лет назад, сколько вам тогда было? 16?

-18. Мы..ээ.. готовим большое эссе о самых ужасных убийствах последних лет – и хотели бы пообщаться с вами. Вы тогда уже работали в Скотланд-Ярде?

-После того дела я получил повышение. 

\- Вы не против рассказать об этом деле?

Мужчина чуть подумал, видимо, решая, стоит ли связываться с ними – но те смотрели с такой мольбой, что он кивнул.

\- Это было очень странное дело. Мы связали все воедино только после третьего трупа – представляете? Поначалу мы думали, что первая жертва была забита до смерти его дружком. Жуткий тип, но в итоге у него оказалось алиби – он грабил винный магазин. Других подозреваемых не было и дело легло в архив на полгода. Второе тело нашли в пригороде, и пока его передали в Лондонский филиал – убитый жил в Лондоне – пока те взялись за работу – в общем, кого-то обвинили, но в итоге не хватило улик. И только спустя почти год, после третьего убийства кто-то из нашего участка вспомнил, что уже слышал о жертвах избитых плеткой – и тогда мы смогли связать всех троих. На первой жертве были только следы плетки и веревок, ожоги появились у второй и третьей жертв, на третьей так же нашли следы зубов. За полтора года преступник эволюционировал – так решил консультировавший нас врач-психиатр, когда мы поймали подозреваемого. Тот во всем сознался, и дело закрыли, но..

-Но?

\- У меня было время подумать. Я не думаю, что он действительно эволюционировал – удары и ожоги – да, возможно. Но укусы. Это слишком личное. Я думаю, у него был сообщник. Но когда я пришел к этому выводу и предупредил начальника тюрьмы, что хочу поговорить с убийцей – той ночь он покончил с собой. Я не думаю, что это было совпадением. Слушать меня не стали, дело было закрыто. С тех пор я следил за всеми делами, хоть немного похожими на это – но..

он прервался, делая последний глоток кофе.

\- Либо сообщник затаился, или переехал, или..

\- Стал лучше заметать следы,- выдохнул Гарри, получив одобрительный кивок инспектора. 

-Да. моя нынешняя работа почти не связана с подобными преступлениями, но я держу связь с участком, где столько лет проработал. Впрочем, за пять лет они ни разу не попались мне на глаза.

Гарри с Роном переглянулись – рассказать о Драко хотелось отчаянно, но они не могли. Драко ничего не помнит, он не может быть свидетелем, а просто так мучать Драко расспросами.. Северус просто не подпустит никого к своему пациенту. 

Они обменялись с инспектором визитками, и мужчина велел обращаться, если потребуется еще какая-то помощь. 

Из пиццерии оба молодых человека вышли в задумчивости.

\- Какова вероятность, да?

Гарри тут же понял, что имел в виду приятель: их познакомили с человеком, знавшем больше всех о деле, которое могло быть связано с тем, что произошло с Драко – и познакомили только потому, что они с Роном придумали себе такое прикрытие чтобы два дня не появляться на работе. 

\- Ты завтра будешь в редакции?- Рон высадил Гарри возле дома, и брюнет наклонился к открытому окну.

-Да, надо поработать на фото. 

-Ладно, я поработаю дома, надо написать чертову статью. Ждем тебя к ужину.

Рон махнул рукой, а Гарри вбежал по лестнице и зашел в дом, и его тут же окутало тепло.

\- Я дома!- Гарри заглянул в кухню и гостиную, но никого не обнаружил.- И где все?

Он прошел вглубь коридора, заглянул в комнату Драко – никого. Он уже решил, что Герм с Драко ушли гулять, когда услышал голоса из спальни Герм.

\- Боже, ты можешь лежать смирно?

Гарри замер.

\- Ну извини, я, знаешь ли, давно этого не делал. У меня уже руки трясутся.

-Ну же, Драко, ты сам хотел, а теперь на попятную!

\- Я же не знал, что ты просто чудовище! Я завтра вообще не разогнусь.

Гарри в шоке распахнул глаза, поняв, чем они заняты.

\- Брось! давай же, ну! 

Какое-то копошение и приглушенные стоны.

-Ладно! Хорошо, но учти, ты заставила меня!

Гарри несколько секунд боролся с собой прежде чем распахнуть дверь, врываясь в комнату.

\- Немедленно прекратите, вы-вы...

Слова застряли в горле: Драко, одетый в пижаму и скрутившийся в немыслимую позу, сидел на коврике для йоги, а Герм стояла рядом и давила ему на плечи. 

-Занимаетесь йогой,- Гарри почувствовал себя абсолютным идиотом, когда две пары глаза непонимающе уставились на него. 

-Гарри!- Драко явно собирался использовать появление брюнета как предлог прекратить экзекуцию, но девушка крепко удерживала его за плечи.

-Привет! Драко, еще пятнадцать секунд,- она следила за секундной стрелкой в часах. 

Гарри наблюдал, как Герм отпускает плечи блондина и тот немедленно рухнул на коврик, потянув ее за собой.

-Это нечестно!- подруга рассмеялась, скатываясь с Драко и поднимаясь на ноги. Она протянула ему руку и помогла подняться, и Драко на нетвердых ногах подошел к Гарри.

-Привет,- улыбнулся. Робко, видя недовольство в глазах брюнета. – Как поездка?

\- Нормально, завтра останусь работать дома. Нужно расшифровать аудио и написать статью. 

Настроение уже было испорчено, причем Гарри понимал, что испытывал банальную ревность. Это было отвратительно. Какое право он имеет ревновать того, кто ему не принадлежит? Он должен быть рад за подругу, что она встретила того, кто так хорошо ей подходит. И он должен быть рад за Драко, что он нравится такой девушке как Гермиона – она ведь просто потрясающая. 

А раз уж он оказался педиком, то может пойти в гей-клуб и там найти кого-то с платиновыми волосами и тонкими запястьями..

Гарри вновь испытал желание посильнее удариться головой обо что-то твердое. Желательно, посильнее, чтобы всю дурь выбить из головы. Юноша прошел в кухню и поставил чайник, когда Гермиона тихо подошла к нему со спины и положила подбородок на плечо.

-Ты в порядке?- голос девушки звучал устало, и он тут же устыдился мерзкого чувства, испытанного в момент, когда он думал что она и Драко..

-Да, просто долгие были два дня. Не представляю, как твой коллега проделывает этот путь чуть ли не каждый день.

\- Просто здесь он может бесить сразу троих людей. Это сильная мотивация.

Гарри чуть улыбнулся, обнимая одной рукой подругу а второй расставляя чашки и вазочки с угощениями. Настроение чуть улучшилось, потому что вспомнив Северуса, он вспомнил, что теперь у него есть союзник. Вот уж не думал, что будет радоваться чему-либо связанному с мрачном доктором.

Через пару минут все трое уселись пить чай. Гермионе предстояла очередная смена в больнице, последняя на этой неделе. А завтра придут результаты экзамена – и у нее будет два месяца отдыха перед ординатурой. Она не сомневалась, что сдала – в конце концов, Северус выжал из нее все соки, но она знала ответы на все вопросы – и даже ее вечно недовольный учитель был доволен. 

На финальном осмотре было выявлено, что физически Драко здоров, и она получила порцию похвалы и поздравлений – и все под насмешливым взглядом Северуса. Тогда, чтоб он не радовался, она заявила, что без него не справилась бы – и следующие пять минут уже она насмешливо выгибала бровь, пока он недовольно кривился от восторженных ахов окружающих. 

Драко был достаточно здоров, чтобы теперь перевести его в ту клинику, о которой говорил Северус – но и девушка, и мужчина по каким-то намекам друг друга поняли, что оба не хотят отправлять Драко в лечебницу, пусть она какая угодно престижная. Напрямую это сказано не было – ведь, в итоге, они должны поступать так, как лучше для Драко. Северус на последнем сеансе завел этот разговор, и ужас в глазах блондина говорил красноречивее слов – и идея отвезти его в клинику была отодвинута окончательно. 

А потом был этот случай с гипнозом, который помог Драко, и, опять же, намеками, оба врача высказали предположение, что справятся сами.

И если Гермиона не слишком думала о мотивации своих поступков, то вот Северус провел не один плохой час, ругая себя на чем свет стоит за то, что, кажется, привязался к пациенту.

Гермиона быстро выпила свой чай, поцеловала Гарри и крепко обняла Драко – и отправилась на работу.

-Ох, совсем забыл!

Гарри вернулся в холл и взял пакет, который поставил на тумбу, когда только пришел.

-Это тебе,- он протянул небольшой бумажный пакет Драко и уселся напротив, беря в руки яблоко и нарезая его на ломтики.

Драко натерпелись извлек оттуда нечто, завернутое еще в один слой бумаги. 

-Что это?

\- Разверни,- улыбнулся Гарри, выкладывая свежие ломтики на блюдце и пододвигая чистую розетку поближе к Драко.

-Ох, это мой любимый!- Драко держал в руках банку с медом, которую Гарри купил в Лондоне, вспомнив, что блондин постоянно ругал их мед, и доказывая, что он знает в этом толк. Тогда Гарри мысленно записал название бренда – и вот сегодня купил в магазине рядом с Либерти. 

Драко быстро перелил немного меда в розетку и, опустив в него ломтик яблока, с удовольствием отправил в рот.

-Очень вкусно,- Драко даже зажмурился от удовольствия, и Гарри почувствовал, как плохое настроение полностью улетучилось. 

Гарри наблюдал за тем, как блондин обмакивает яблоко в мед, медленно отправляет в рот кусочек, позволяя меду скользить по языку и собираться крошечной капелькой в уголке губ. Гарри понял, что не дышит. Драко слизал мед кончиком языка, и Гарри резко отвернулся. 

\- Я пойду в душ,- голос звучал слишком хрипло.

Это было слишком неправильно, слишком рано, слишком сильно. Буквально спотыкаясь, брюнет влетел в ванную комнату и захлопнул за собой дверь, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы врезать по ней кулаком.

Кажется, он сошел с ума.


	12. Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня чувствовать это.

Северус приехал в начале одиннадцатого вечера, потратив на дорогу два с лишним часа. Этого времени было достаточно, чтобы обдумать всю нелепость ситуации, в которой он оказался: один из ведущих психиатров Лондона (да, черт, всей страны), профессор в Кембридже, автор десятка книг и сотни научных статей и далее по списку – вот уже почти полтора месяца катается в непросветную глушь для того, чтобы проводить сеансы с пациентом, за которые ему даже не платят. Делает это с завидной регулярностью, отменяя ради этого встречи с другими пациентами и коллегами. А теперь вопрос: какого черта он этим занимается?

Поначалу ответ был очевиден: его попросил наставник, которому он был многим обязан. По сути, от него лишь требовалось оценить психоэмоциональное состояние больного и помочь ему адаптироваться, после чего перевести в специализированную клинику, где за ним будут наблюдать профессионалы, а ему не придется тратить на дорогу по четыре часа за день. Вопрос «какого черта» можно повторить.

Впрочем, сколько его не задавай, ответ был один: его не было. Северус явно не был альтруистом, а случай Драко не был каким-то сверхинтересным. Разумеется, он хотел помочь юноше вернуться к нормальной (насколько это возможно) жизни, но мужчина прекрасно осознавал, что не стал бы так относиться ни к одному из своих пациентов. Кроме Драко.

Он вспомнил, как Гермиона пару дней назад отправила ему очередной пространный имейл, с вопросами по поводу его только что вышедшей статьи. Он описывал происшедшее с Драко и Гарри во время первого гипноза – он не думал, что статья выйдет так скоро, предполагалось, что она будет в следующем выпуске ежемесячника «Современной Психиатрии» - однако редактор, видимо, пришел в восторг и впихнул ее в последний момент. Северус был поражен тем, что девушка читала это издание – во-первых.

В конце она его в очередной раз поблагодарила за все, что он делает для Драко. «Знаю, что вы давно выполнили все, о чем мы договаривались изначально. И я не представляю, как вам тяжело постоянно ездить из Лондона к нам.. Вы ведь еще и читаете лекции.. я бы хотела однажды вас услышать.. Но спасибо, я не представляю, как бы мы справились без вас. Даже если бы Драко удалось уговорить лечь в клинику, я сомневаюсь, что кто-либо из местных врачей во время неудачного гипноза догадался бы использовать Гарри как якорь. Благодаря вам, Драко совсем скоро сможет даже пожать руку незнакомцу – и справиться со страхом.

Вы знаете, после самого первого сеанса, когда возникла его с Гарри связь, он хотел обнять меня, а я сказала, что могу вполне подождать несколько дней, когда для него это перестанет быть настолько тяжело... а он сказал, что хочет сделать это до, чтобы я знала, что он на самом деле доверяет мне... Он с такой силой сжал зубы на своем запястье, чтобы не выдать панику, что пошла кровь. Я потом спросила его, что толкнуло его переступить через страх – помимо желания доказать мне свое доверие. Он сказал, что вы. Из всех, вы единственный никогда не видели в нем жертвы. Все врачи, медсестры, полицейские, я, Гарри – в большей или меньшей степени, мы относимся к нему как к жертве. Ходим на цыпочках, даже сейчас. А вам удается быть с ним мягким.. простите, доктор, знаю, как вас сейчас перекосило от такого прилагательного в ваш адрес... Но в то же время, вы не обходитесь с ним как с фарфоровой куклой. Он чувствует, что для вас он просто человек. Пациент, тот, кому вы должны помочь. Но не жертва. 

И я благодарна за это тоже. За вас.

Спасибо.»

Северус тогда дважды перечитал этот отрывок письма, прежде, чем понял, _что именно_ она сказала. Она благодарила за помощь, и за его готовность жертвовать своим временем. И она благодарила просто за то, что он – это он. Это вызывало приступ истерического и какого-то надрывного смеха: ведь сам Северус точно не был рад быть тем, кем являлся. Иронично, что именно это помогло ему относиться к Драко так, как никто другой не смог.

Он резко одернул себя: каждый раз каким-то неведомым образом его мысли начинали вертеться вокруг этой парочки. То есть, не так: он думал о Драко – и мысли неизменно приводили его к девушке с янтарными глазами. Когда он отвечал на ее письма, он мысленно начинал перебирать варианты дальнейшего лечения пациента. Это раздражало обычно собранного мужчину.

 _Ладно, начну волноваться, когда мысли начнут скакать вокруг Поттера_ – решил он.

Кстати, о Поттере. Его идиотское расследование, в которое тот его втянул (и боже упаси начать думать о том, почему он согласился), было еще одной проблемой. Мужчина прекрасно понимал, что все не закончится на том, что он поищет информацию о похожих на случай Драко ситуациях через знакомых в больнице. Каким-то образом раздражающий брюнет умудрялся всех втягивать в свои авантюры; Северус раздраженно потер переносицу. Поттер раздражал неимоверно, импульсивный мальчишка, не способный думать о последствиях. Впрочем, какая-то часть самого Северуса не могла отрицать того, что он и сам в последние дни часто думал о том, что случай Драко не мог быть единичным – и что, возможно, кому-то сейчас отчаянно нужна помощь. Он просто не думал, что _его_ помощь. 

Он еще раз перенесся мыслями в сегодняшнее утро в библиотеке: раздражающий наглец, который яростно сжимал кулаки, тяжело дышал и кидал на него взгляды полные гнева был в чем-то прав. Северус сдался под этим напором, и вопрос «почему» можно было смело отнести к остальным «почему» и «какого черта», которые преследовали его последние пару недель – с тех пор, как Драко был объявлен физически здоров, и его бывший наставник а ныне шеф доктора Грейнджер намекнул, что пора приводить в исполнение вторую часть плана. 

Настроение было хуже некуда. Вопросы без ответов – пожалуй, худшее, что может испытывать такой человек как он. Все это неимоверно раздражало и выводило из себя, а необходимость встречи с Поттером доводила до оскомины на зубах. У того было два состояния – нет, три, поправил Северус себя. Первое: я ничего не понимаю. Второе (вытекающее из первого): праведный гнев. И третье: баранья упорность пополам с неуместной прямолинейностью. Все три эти состояния раздражали, утомляли и приводили в бешенство соответственно. 

Проведя последние два часа в мрачных размышлениях, Северус вполне предсказуемо был в одном из самых своих дурных настроений, когда изо всех сил бухнул кулаком в дверь уже знакомого (и ненавистного) дома. 

Дверь распахнулась и он увидел удивленное лицо и взлохмаченные донельзя волосы.

-Вы вообще когда-то слышали о существовании расчески? 

Он мог бы выдать что-то и получше, но он был слишком уставшим и раздраженным, а потому в голосе не обнаружилось обычной дозы яда. Гарри только хмыкнул и посторонился, позволяя мужчине пройти внутрь. В молчании они прошли в гостиную, где их ждал Драко. 

\- Северус. Вы в порядке?

Драко никогда не говорил с ним так при свидетелях, но вид мужчины и впрямь испугал блондина: залегшие темные круги под глазами, какого-то воскового вида кожа, впалые щеки и выражение вселенской ненависти на лице. 

-Лучше не бывает,- устало отмахнулся тот,- Давайте приступим.

Этот сеанс планировался стать последним. Северус понимал, что у Драко уже начинали вскипать мозги от всех лекарств и вторжений в его сознание, и не собирался мучать его дольше самого необходимого. Если сегодня все пройдет как надо, то можно будет чуть снизить дозы принимаемых препаратов, и Драко не будет постоянно ощущать тяжесть и туман в голове. Последнее его особенно раздражало: он с трудом мог сосредоточиться на книге, перечитывал одну строчку по несколько раз, чтобы уловить смысл. 

Северус, как и в прошлый раз, стоял за спиной Гарри, внимательно следя за происходящим, сжимая его плечо, когда нужно было переходить к следующему этапу. В какой-то момент Гарри чуть не усыпил самого доктора, и ему пришлось резко схватиться за что-то, чтобы не упасть. Этим чем-то оказались плечи брюнета. Тот испугался, что делает что-то не так, и сразу же обернулся. Северус разжал руки и махнул рукой чтобы тот продолжал. Дальше все прошло без проблем. Драко тут же извинился и отправился спать, а Северус с грустью подумал о том, как бы он сам хотел завалиться спать прямо сейчас.

-Ммм, доктор?

Голос Гарри вырвал его из оцепенения.

-Уже поздно, ну, ночь.

-Очень верное замечание, мистер Поттер.

-Ну да. в общем, оставайтесь. Я.. ээ.. постелил вам у себя.

-Вы постелили?

Брюнет совершенно смутился, а потому тут же ощутил необходимость защищаться.

-Да, постелил. Что вам не нравится? Я решил, в комнате Герм будет странно..

-То есть, в вашей постели я буду смотреться вполне органично?

Гарри поперхнулся. 

-Я не это имел.. ээ в виду.

-Ну,- Северус медленно стал загибать пальцы.- Вместе мы уже спали. Блинчики на завтрак вы мне готовили. В душ ко мне вломились. Думаю, оказаться в вашей постели – логическое продолжение, не находите?

Он с садистским удовольствием наблюдал за сменой цвета лица надоедливого брюнета. _Похож на Рождественскую гирлянду,_ подумал про себя. Оставив юношу в одиночестве, Северус прошел в предложенную спальню, стянул с себя костюм и блаженно упал на кровать.

***

Драко всегда просыпался рано. Эта привычка появилась еще в художественной академии, когда он встречал рассветы за мольбертом, пытаясь запечатлеть на холсте первые солнечные лучи. 

Вчера был последний сеанс гипноза, и Драко с нетерпением ждал сегодняшнего вечера: сегодня к ним в гости придет друг Гарри, совершенно незнакомый человек. Драко надеялся, что сможет пожать ему руки, не впасть в истерику и не опозорить Гарри. А еще ему было немного грустно: он понимал, что здесь они живут в крошечном мирке, но за пределами стен этого дома у каждого из троих есть совершенно иная жизнь, никак с ним, Драко, не связанная. Ревность была глупой и необоснованной, но она обжигала внутренности. 

С тех пор, как он достаточно окреп физически, он стал много времени проводить в одиночестве. Гермиона и Гарри старались распределять время так, чтобы он не оставался дома один на весь день, но Гарри работал с 10 до 5 в газете с командировками и внеурочными заданиями, а Герм проводила по 60 часов в неделю в больнице – так что Драко часто бывал предоставлен самому себе в течение многих часов. Он выходил на улицу и сидел на крыльце дома, иногда позволяя себе пройтись чуть вниз по улице, когда прохожих совсем не было: посторонние люди его по-прежнему пугали.

Он общался только с их соседкой, миссис Патрик, которая стала каждую неделю вместе с клубникой для Гарри приносить ему яблоки. Кроме Гарри с Гермионой и Северуса, пожилая женщина была его единственным собеседником. Она видела его в первый раз в инвалидной коляске, с еще незажившими ранами, и после того, как в первую с того случая встречу слишком близко подошла к нему и увидела страх в его глазах, держалась на расстоянии. Он был рад, что она ни о чем не расспрашивает и уважает его личное пространство, при этому всячески окружая его теплом и вниманием. 

Однажды она увидела его за мольбертом несколько дней назад и спросила, пишет ли он на продажу. Он раньше не думал об этом.

-А почему нет?- резонно заметила женщина.- Твоя работа прекрасна.

Драко как раз заканчивал хмурый пейзаж парка напротив.

\- Вам нравится?

-Мрачно, на мой вкус.- она внимательно разглядывала грозовое небо и изломы стволов деревьев.- Но это... трогает. Я думаю. Ты очень талантлив.

Драко пробормотал слова благодарности.

-Знаешь, дорогой, мне кажется, я могу тебе помочь кое в чем. Мой сын Брайан встречается с молодым человеком, Кристофером, он владеет галереей в Лондоне. Они придут ко мне на следующей неделе на ужин – я хочу вас познакомить. Возьми с собой несколько своих работ, я уверена, Кристофер придет в восторг, как и я.

Драко не знал, что сказал. Ему очень хотелось тогда обнять эту женщину, которая была так добра, и с тех пор Драко не мог не думать о предстоявшей встрече. А еще не мог не удивляться, как легко женщина говорит о том, что у ее сына связь с мужчиной. Драко прикрыл глаза, пытаясь вообразить на ее месте свою бабушку, и разразился горьким надрывным смехом.

Драко быстро принял душ и отправился в кухню – готовить завтрак. Гарри собирался сегодня работать дома, так что Драко не придется снова весь день провести в одиночестве. Из дверей в спальню Гарри вышел мрачный Северус в обернутом вокруг бедер полотенце и со вчерашней одеждой в руках – еще один день в одежде Поттера он бы не пережил.

-Доброе утро,- распахнул Драко глаза. 

Северус мрачно посмотрел на него.

\- В той ванной нет воды, я могу воспользоваться вашей?

Драко чуть кивнул, отмирая. Мужчина прошел мимо, а Драко заглянул в приоткрытую дверь –Гарри там не было. 

-Странно,- Драко пошел в кухню. 

_Видимо, Северус вчера не смог заставить себя проделать обратный путь до Лондона. И. Наверное, Гарри отдал ему свою спальню, а сам спал в комнате герм, пока та на дежурстве._ Найдя всему происходящему логичное объяснение, Драко занялся завтраком и кофе – теперь ему было разрешена чашечка с утра, и он с нетерпением ждал каждое утро, чтобы насладиться любимым напитком.

Северус, тем временем, критически оглядел себя в небольшом зеркале. Вид тот еще. Щетина на подбородке и щеках отливала синевой, прекрасно гармонируя с кругами под глазами. Он бросил полотенце на пол и залез в душ, задергивая шторку и с подставляя усталое тело под струи горячей воды. Пар быстро заполнил маленькое пространство, затрудняя дыхания и превращая ванную в подобие сауны. 

Из-за лившейся воды он не услышал как дверь отворилась и в ванную влетел Гарри.

-Драко, это я, в той ванной снова нет воды, а мне.. надо.

Не слышал он и шума воды в сливе, и вслед за тем воды в раковине. А потому, насладившись горячим долгим душем, он вывернул краны и отдернул шторку.

-Твою мать.

Гарри так и замер с куском мыла в руках, глядя на него в ужасе распахнутыми глазами.

-Может, вы прекратите пялиться на меня и подадите полотенце?- ехидно поднял бровь Северус, глядя на него сверху вниз. 

_ТВОЮ МАТЬ ТВОЮ МАТЬ_

Только с ним такое могло произойти – дважды. И это после того, как Северус вчера вечером так недвусмысленно прокомментировал все неловкие моменты, возникшие, в принципе, из-за Гарри.

Он наклонился и поднял полотенце с пола, зажмурив глаза, вытянул руку. 

-Я должен вывалиться из ванной, чтобы дотянуться.

Гарри приоткрыл глаза и понял, что слишком далеко. Отдал полотенце и снова зажмурился, не желая видеть, как струйки воды стекают по волосами мрачного врача, оседая на шее, плечах, груди и ТВОЮ МАТЬ.

Он резко отвернулся.

-В той ванной снова нет воды,- Зачем-то сказал он, разглядывая стену.

-Я заметил,- сухо откликнулся Северус.- Может, вы все же выйдете и дадите мне одеться?

Голос прозвучал скорее насмешливо чем издевательски. Как если бы он _шутил_ , а не пытался заставить Гарри сгореть от стыда.

-Пойду делать блинчики,- неожиданно даже для себя заявил юноша, выскакивая из ванной.

 _Вот тебе и ответ, Северус, какого черта ты таскаешься в этот дом: тебе просто нравится, как Поттер готовит._ Северус почти весело фыркнул, вытирая волосы полотенцем и натягивая брюки. С того памятного дня, когда он сутки проходил в одежде брюнета, он засунул в свой портфель футболку и теперь радовался такой предусмотрительности. Одевшись, он отправился в кухню, с удовольствием ступая босыми ногами по теплому полу. 

-Блинчиков не будет, - возвестил его уже пивший кофе брюнет, указывая рукой на Драко,- Будет овсянка.

\- Между прочим, она полезнее,- отметил Драко, ставя на стол тарелки с едой.- А для тебя у меня особый сюрприз – он поставил перед Гарри миску клубники.

-Боже, ну сколько можно. Она всерьез хочет меня отравить. 

Северус не особо вникал в разговор, которого не понимал, так что благодарно кивнул в ответ на придвинутую чашку с кофе и сел на стул напротив Гарри.

-Драко, проведем сеанс после завтрака и можешь быть свободен. Нет смысла ждать обычного времени, раз я уже здесь.

Драко кивнул. 

-Мм, доктор?

Северус закатил глаза и посмотрел на Гарри.

-Вы не хотите остаться с нами на ужин?

Вот, он сказал это. С чего он решил пригласить Северуса на ужин? Мужчина долго и очень пристально рассматривал его, и Гарри уже проклял тот миг, когда послушал Гермиону «будь дружелюбным, хотя бы в благодарность за все, что он делает для Драко». Он уже ждал гневную отповедь, когда Северус кивнул.

-Вы.. вы согласны?

Он неверяще уставился не мужчину напротив, судорожно облизывая пересохшие от волнения губы.

-А вы какой ответ ждали?

Гарри резко замотал головой, понимая, что выглядит именно так, как Северус всегда о нем думал – как идиот. 

\- У меня назначена встреча с шефом вашей подруги, а потом, полагаю, я могу потратить какое-то время.. здесь.

Драко с интересом наблюдал за этой сценой, но молчал. Гарри явно хотел быть вежливым, но не ждал, что его приглашение будет принято. А Северус выглядел настолько уставшим, что был готов делать что угодно, лишь бы оттянуть очередное двухчасовое путешествие. Драко вновь ощутил неприятный укол: Северус был здесь исключительно из-за него. Из-за того, что он наотрез отказался от клиники. Настроение стремительно испортилось. За все, что этот человек делает для него, как его отблагодарить?

 _Рассказать правду._ Ответ был очевиден: он рассказывал части истории всем троим, но никто не знал всей правды. Северусу была известна большая часть, особенно то, что касалось Эшли – но было то, чего он боялся. То, что не хотел произносить вслух, как если бы то, что он этого не произнес могло изменить тот факт, что это произошло. 

От принятого решения кружилась голова: ему было страшно. Хоть Северус сразу сказал, что он никогда не станет его осуждать, Драко понимал, что он не сможет. Что он не сможет больше спорить с Драко, когда он будет в очередной раз обвинять самого себя в том, что с ним произошло.

Но Северус заслужил правду. Всю, целиком.


	13. Как мне объяснить тебе это?

Северус медленно вел машину, направляясь в больницу на встречу со своим бывшим наставником. Сегодняшний сеанс стал откровением. Драко всегда был честен с ним – но лишь до определенного предела. Когда они подходили к чему-то, что Драко считал слишком личным, юноша немедленно замыкался и переводил тему. Сегодня же он сам проявил инициативу, сразу же начав говорить, не дожидаясь вопросов. 

«Расскажите все, что узнаете от Драко» вспомнил он просьбу Гарри накануне. Делать он этого, конечно, не собирался, однако некоторые подробности, которые он узнал, могли и впрямь быть полезными. 

А еще сегодня Драко впервые заговорил о том, что хочет _вспомнить._

-Северус,- тихо позвал юноша через несколько минут паузы.

Мужчина внимательно смотрел на него, размышляя о том, что он был единственным пациентом, которому было позволено называть его по имени. Еще одно «почему» в копилку.

-Как думаете, когда я вспомню?

-А ты хочешь?

Драко кивнул.

-Да. то есть, не то, чтобы мне очень этого хотелось, но я думаю, что готов. Или нет? Как я пойму?

-Память может возвращаться по-разному: это может произойти в один момент, когда воспоминания вдруг обрушатся лавиной. А могут возвращаться частями, обрывками, какими-то лицами и разговорами. Спровоцировать их может что угодно, вплоть до… запаха.

Северус постарался, чтобы это прозвучало обыденно, лишь бросил на Драко короткий взгляд. Юноша мгновенно вспыхнул.

-Вы давно догадались? 

\- Почти сразу. 

Драко чуть слышно застонал, закрывая лицо руками. Гермиона тоже догадалась, но ему не пришлось с ней об этом говорить: просто однажды утром, еще во вторую неделю пребывания в этом доме, он обнаружил на тумбе рядом с кроватью букет пионов – тогда-то он и понял, какими цветами так пахло от девушки. 

\- Драко, это естественно. 

-Что? Как маньяк нюхать людей?

\- Запах – один из сильнейших стимуляторов нервной системы. Мы можем этого не осознавать, но именно с запахами у нас часто ассоциируются люди, события или ощущения. Например, запах мисс Грейнджер помогает тебе расслабиться, верно?

Драко кивнул.

\- Она пахнет пионами. Так пахло,- он удивленно вскинул взгляд,- так пахло в загородном доме друзей родителей. Мы ездили к ним несколько лет подряд, и у них всегда стояли свежие пионы, во всех комнатах. Жена папиного друга обожала их, даже, вроде, пыталась выращивать. 

\- Там было хорошо?

\- Да. Там мне было спокойнее всего. Там всегда собирались несколько семей, и я почти все время проводил с другими детьми и не видел взрослых целыми днями. Мы были предоставлены самим себе и могли делать что угодно, даже то, что бесило родителей.

Северус чуть улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла скорее печальной: самые лучшие воспоминания юноши были о том времени, когда он был предоставлен сам себе. Не о семье, а о том, что ее не было рядом. Разве это не самое печальное, что может быть?

\- Это время за городом, когда ты последний раз вспоминал о нем?

-Не знаю, давно. Наверное, в 15 лет, когда мы впервые туда не поехали. Родители..ээ, перестали общаться с теми людьми. 

Драко чуть запнулся, и Северус отметил эту заминку. Драко многое рассказал сегодня, видимо, все, что считал важным в связи с его амнезией. Но некоторые воспоминания он явно предпочитал держать при себе, даже теперь. 

Конечно, эта выборочность напрягала: если Драко что-то не дает покоя, Северусу желательно знать об этом. Впрочем, сейчас у него было достаточно пищи для ума.

\- Память работает именно так, выборочно. Ты не вспоминал об этом доме восемь лет, а сегодня твою память подстегнула ассоциация с запахом пионов. То же самое с твоими заблокированными воспоминаниями, их может спровоцировать любая мелочь. Так называемый триггер. 

\- А можно как-то это подстегнуть?

\- Я не стану использовать для этого гипноз. 

-Знаю. Но есть ли другие способы? 

Северус молчал. Тогда Драко заговорил очень тихо.

\- Северус, пожалуйста. Вы единственный, кто способен мне помочь. Я так.. так устал, просыпаться каждое утро зная, что со мной произошло – но не помня этого. Я живу с постоянным ощущением страха, с постоянным ужасом, что вот этот прохожий – один из тех, кто издевался надо мной. Я понимаю, даже если мне удастся вспомнить, это не избавит меня ото всех страхов, черт, возможно, это в какой-то степени сделает все еще хуже. Но я не могу жить на таблетках. Я уже сейчас с трудом могу на чем-то сосредоточиться, я иногда просто выключаюсь. Мне кажется, что прошло мгновение, а на деле я упустил полчаса. Меня пугает это, я не хочу так жить. Если.. если все, что я пережил- карма, наказание за все, что я сделал, я могу это принять. Но я не могу позволить этому контролировать меня. 

Я с трудом могу выносить присутствие других людей. Гипноз помог мне, но даже когда я обнимаю Гермиону или вас.. я не могу полностью расслабиться. Какая-то крошечная часть меня продолжает кричать от ужаса где-то в голове. Гермиона, она спасла меня, а я не могу заткнуть этот мерзкий голос, который заставляет меня бояться ее. Вы.. вы ради меня жертвуете временем, сном, вы вынуждены проводить здесь столько времени, которое могли потратить на что-то важное. А когда вы слишком резко вышли из комнаты, я на мгновение испытал такой ужас, что только полусонное сознание помогло мне не закричать. Я просто хочу все вспомнить и пойти в полицию. И пусть они поймают их. Я не знаю, пусть их просто запрут где-то далеко, и я смогу жить дальше.

Когда Драко заговорил о полиции, Северус напрягся: что-то в его словах тревожило. Северус продолжал думать об этом по дороге на встречу в больницу. Полиция, тюрьма, преступники. Страшная мысль пронзила сознание: насколько высока вероятность, что Драко угрожает опасность даже сейчас? Гермионе удалось удержать происшедшее с Драко вне прессы, помогло то, что доставили его в ночную смену и никто не знал поначалу, кто он. В это мгновение Северусу даже гипноз уже не казался таким уж неправильным: если это в итоге защитит жизнь Драко, разве не стоит хотя бы попытаться? 

Мужчина резко вывернул руль: полицейский участок находился в пяти минутах езды от больницы, и Северус быстро нашел его. Неприветливый офицер махнул рукой куда-то вглубь на его вопрос, как найти капитана. Обнаружив нужный кабинет, Северус резко стукнул один раз и, никем не остановленный, вошел в кабинет. 

-Что?

Недовольно спросил сидевший за столом мужчина, не поднимая головы.

-Капитан Джексон?

-А вы? – теперь мужчина посмотрел прямо на Северуса.

-Доктор Снейп. Я лечащий врач мистера Малфоя.

-О.- видимо, капитан не забыл об этом деле, хотя и передал его в Лондон.- Чем могу помочь? Мистер Малфой вспомнил что-то?

-Еще нет. Но его врачи беспокоятся, что он может быть в опасности. Возможно ли, что преступники каким-то образом узнают о том, что он не погиб? И, как вы полагаете, могут ли они решить.. избавиться от свидетеля? Им ведь неизвестно, что он ничего не помнит.

-Я уже говорил на эту тему с вашей коллегой, доктор Грейнджер, когда впервые встретился с мистером Малфоем. Мы связались с отделением в Лондоне, куда отправили дело – они не многим могут помочь, но дело не будет сдано в архив, во всяком случае, пока. Мы передали им все показания мистера Малфоя, и они будут отслеживать любые похожие случаи: избиение, применение наркотиков, изнасилования. Я рад, что вы зашли, нам передали, что физическое состояние мистера Малфоя достаточно стабильно, я в любом случае собирался на будущей недели связаться с его назначенным медицинским опекуном и назначить встречу. Я уверен, что здесь он в безопасности. Никто не знает, кто он, за исключением вас и тех, с кем он живет, верно?

Северус кивнул, подумав, что еще и приятель Поттера в курсе, но промолчал. 

\- Замечательно. Я пригласил следователя из Лондона, и на следующей неделе мы поговорим с вами, мисс Грейнджер и мистером Малфоем, чтобы определиться с дальнейшими действиями. К сожалению, мы мало что можем сделать без его показаний. Это основная причина, по которой мы до сих пор не связались с мистером Малфоем: ждали, что воспоминания вернуться. Вы не рассматриваете возможность гипноза?

Северус чуть помедлил прежде, чем ответить.

\- Мы применили к пациенту гипноз для облегчения панических атак. Он отреагировал.. необычно. Его с трудом удалось вывести из транса. Без крайней необходимости, я не рекомендую пытаться насильно вернуть воспоминания. Он может потерять рассудок. Если сейчас вы полагаете, что он в безопасности, я настаиваю на том, чтобы ждать, пока память вернется самостоятельно.

-У нас нет причин думать иначе. Если что-то изменится, мы сделаем все, чтобы защитить его. Я позвоню вашей коллеге и мы назначим дату. 

Северус кивнул и, обменявшись визитками, они распрощались. Северус был доволен тем, что заехал, но факт того, что Гермиона не поделилась подробностями беседы с полицейским почему-то жутко разозлил. Нет, он прекрасно знал, что его привело в ярость: он как привязанный мотался в эту забытую глушь, а она не соизволила поделиться новостями, напрямую связанными с _его_ пациентом. 

Ситуация стремительно набирала обороты: полтора месяца назад его попросили помочь пациенту с пост-травматическим синдромом, а сейчас он по уши увяз в каком-то нелепом расследовании и всему этому не видно конца. Отчаянно хотелось просто послать все к черту, вернуться в Лондон и как следует напиться.

Вместо этого он зарулил на стоянку рядом с больницей и припарковался. Дойдя до кабинета шефа больницы, он чуть выровнял дыхание и толкнул дверь, не стуча.

Стэнли Уильямс, его ментор, наставник и просто старый приятель не был плохим человеком. Он старался по мере своих возможностей, и Северус не хотел срываться на нем. Он собирался пообщаться с бывшим учителем, а потом найти Гермиону и сорваться на ней.

-Проходи,- улыбнулся ему бывший учитель.

Северус сел в кресло в углу кабинета, а Уильямс сел на небольшой кожаный диван рядом. 

-Как успехи? Выглядишь не очень.

Северус фыркнул. Эту фразу он слышал слишком часто в последнее время. 

\- Я бы посмотрел как выглядел ты, если бы спал по пять часов в сутки на протяжение месяца. 

-Доктор Грейнджер говорила мне, что ты очень заботишься о мистере Малфое. На последнем осмотре он был признан здоровым – физически, разумеется. 

\- Я в курсе – я был там.

-Да-да, конечно. Мы обсуждали его перевод в клинику – он готов?

Северус вздохнул, понимая, что придется быть резким с бывшим наставником.

-Ты знаешь, что он больше не твой пациент. А раз так, я не могу обсуждать его состояние с тобой или кем-то еще. Планы мистера Малфоя также касаются только меня и его. Уверяю, впрочем, что он получает всю необходимую помощь и будет переведен в клинику как только появится возможность. 

Он видел недовольный взгляд мужчины напротив, но формально Северус был прав, и они оба знали это. После официальной выписки, больница и ее врачи больше не имели доступа к медицинской информации Драко; Гермиона все еще оставалась его медицинским опекуном – просьба Драко, это гарантировало то, что она сможет не отвечать на вопросы о нем. Судя по тому, что старый приятель не спрашивал про гипноз, девушка ответственно относился к своему положению.

Они еще какое-то время проговорили, после чего Северус распрощался с доктором Уильямсом и собирался покинуть кабинет, когда бывший учитель окликнул его.

-Будь добр, передай это доктору Грейнджер, когда увидишь – думаю, ты увидишь ее раньше, чем я.

Он протянул ему конверт – Северус посмотрел на отправителя и понял.

-Результаты экзамена. И?

-Что и? 

-Она сдала?

Мужчина долгим оценивающим взглядом посмотрел на Северуса и четко произнес:

\- Нет.

***

Одна из медсестер нашла Гермиону, когда она несла доктору Куперу медицинские карты больных, требовавшие ее подписи. 

-Тебя ждет мужчина,- чуть с придыханием сообщила девушка.

-А поконкретнее? Пациент?

-Нет, тот жутко сексуальный доктор, что приходил сюда к твоему пациенту. 

Гермиона настороженно посмотрела на медсестру: кто в здравом уме назовет Северуса «жутко сексуальным»? Вечно хмурый, язвительный и презрительный – вот его прилагательные.

-Ммм, ты уверена, что он ждет _меня_?

Она вообще не была в курсе, что Северус сегодня собирался заехать в больницу.

-Он велел тебя найти.

 _Велел_ – вот это слово тоже подходит доктору Снейпу. Герм попросила девушку сообщить доктору, что встретит его в кафетерии через десять минут, и, быстро оставив медицинские карты, кинула взгляд в зеркало – скорее неосознанно чем желая узнать, как она выглядит. Мужчина уже ждал ее за столиком, перед ним стояли два стаканчика кофе.

-Спасибо,- выдохнула она, делая большой глоток.- Вы хотели меня видеть? Не знала, что вы здесь будете сегодня.

-У меня была встреча с вашим шефом. А перед этим любопытная беседа с капитаном Джексоном.

-О.

\- Да. Я был неприятно удивлен, узнав, что вы поддерживаете контакт с полицией но не соизволили об этом рассказать.

-Я не знала, что вам это будет интересно. Никаких новостей у них нет, разве что Джексон собирается привезти своего коллегу из Лондона. Как вы вообще встретились с капитаном?

Северус не собирался рассказывать ей о расследовании, а потому отвечал очень осторожно.

-Драко считает, что он уже готов вернуть свои воспоминания, а я подумал, насколько это безопасно для него. И насколько безопасно ему сейчас, учитывая, что преступники на свободе.

-О,- Герм снова не сразу нашлась, что ответить.- Мы обсуждали это с капитаном, после того, как они допросили Драко. Он считает, что здесь ему ничто не угрожает, потому что кроме полиции и нас никто не знает, кто он.

Северус раздраженно кивнул.

-Мне это известно. Уже. На будущее я бы попросил ставить меня в известность. Он _мой_ пациент.

Гермиона прищурила усталые темно-желтые глаза.

- _Наш_ пациент, доктор С. Не забывайте об этом. 

Северус начинал злиться. Он не хотел ругаться с ней, точно не сейчас, точно не после того, как узнал, что она не добрала одного балла на экзамене. Он не представлял, что сказать – и должен ли он вообще говорить что-либо. Может, просто передать ей конверт с результатом, сделав вид, что ничего не знает? Да, это был бы лучший вариант. 

Он чуть устало откинул голову назад, разглядывая ее внимательным, цепким взглядом. Он вспомнил, как помогал ей готовиться – она была умнее и талантливей всех его студентов вместе взятых. Он даже не сомневался, что она сдаст. Она бы и сдала, если бы перед этим неделю не провела практически без сна, разрываясь между дежурствами в больнице, чтением бесчисленных книг, способных прояснить для нее состояние Драко, и заботы о самом блондине. Ему было известно, что когда она была дома, девушка почти все время проводила у его постели и передавала заботы о пациенте Поттеру только уходя на работу. Она старалась сделать так, как будет лучше всем вокруг – кроме нее самой. 

В больнице она постоянно была на ногах, сначала полностью взвалив на себя обязанности невролога а потом помогая новому врачу, которая не спешила снимать нагрузку с девушки. 

Северус вспомнил, как он впервые ее увидел. Тогда она казалась измотанной и не выспавшейся, но это обычный вид интернов. Но сейчас, она выглядела так, словно тяжело болела последние несколько месяцев. Ввалившиеся щеки, огромные черные круги под глазами, воскового оттенка кожа, воспаленные красные глаза. Губы были сухими и потрескавшимися – она выживала на кофе, а ее организм кричал, прося о помощи. Одежда уже начала болтаться на ней, и Северус вспомнил, что каждый раз, когда он видел ее готовящей, он не видел как она ест. 

Забота о людях, своеобразный комплекс спасителя, в той или иной мере присущ большинству врачей. Но у этой девушки он явно превалировал над всеми остальными инстинктами. Он задался вопросом, насколько далеко она способна была зайти, чтобы помочь другим, если бы при этом сама оказалась бы в опасности?

-Доктор?

Он отвлекся от своих мыслей, понимая, что последние пару минут просто молча ее разглядывал тяжелым взглядом. 

-Ваш.. Мистер Поттер пригласил меня к вам на ужин.

 _Мягко, Северус, очень мягко._ Тему перевел топорно, но зато девушка чуть улыбнулась.

-Вы согласились?- _что это у нее в голосе?_

-Как же отказаться от такого?- насмешливо ответил он.

-Как вчера прошел гипноз? Гарри написал, что все в порядке, но у меня не было возможности поговорить с Драко.

-Учитывая, кто его проводил, все прошло нормально. Впрочем, не советовал бы мистеру Поттеру связывать с этим свою карьеру. 

Часы показывали начало пятого – ее смена только что закончилась. 

-Я подожду вас,- ответил он на незаданный вопрос, и девушка ушла переодеваться. 

Он так и не смог ей сказать о результатах – даже не смог заставить себя отдать ей конверт. Она не спрашивала, не говорил ли шеф о результатах, и Северус подумал, что, может, она решила дождаться понедельника – неужели боится, что не сдала? А может, просто забыла – в это верилось легко. У нее сейчас и без этих идиотских результатов голова забита под завязку. 

Северус ждал ее в машине на парковке, размышляя, чем он может помочь: один балл не стоит того, чтобы заново проходить год интернатуры, ее шеф должен это понимать. Особенно, учитывая, что она фактически в одиночку вела больных целую неделю, без супервайзера в виде врача. Ординатор был явно не счет. Северус решил, что поговорит с бывшим наставником и уговорит его подписать для нее разрешение на повторный экзамен. Он не мог сказать, что делает это из внезапно проснувшегося человеколюбия или из большой симпатии к девушке – просто она этого заслуживала. А принижать чьи-либо заслуги было не в его стиле.

Гермиона уселась на сидение рядом с ним и опустила стекло, чтобы прохладный октябрьский ветер обдувал лицо. 

\- Жаждете, чтобы вас продуло?

-Нет,- девушка улыбнулась, подставляя лицо ветру,- Жажду перестать засыпать на ходу. 

Несколько минут они ехали в молчании, нарушаемом лишь музыкой – Гермиона все же подняла стекло. 

-Доктор?

Он чуть повернул голову, чтобы продемонстрировать приподнятую бровь.

-Вы не.. вы не запишите плейлист и для меня?

-С чего бы?- справившись с удивлением, поинтересовался он равнодушным тоном.

-Мне нравится музыка, которую вы слушаете. Не инструментальная, а как.. вот как эта.

Если честно, Гермиона и сама не ожидала от себя подобных откровений, но она устала, а в машине было так тепло и спокойно, что мозг, видимо, просто отключился. Мужчина неопределенно хмыкнул, но комментировать не стал. Видимо, тоже устал. 

***

Гарри работал у себя в комнате, когда в дверь робко поскреблись.

-Входи,- это мог быть только Драко – он единственный в их своеобразной семье стучал прежде, чем войти. Это было немного иронично, учитывая, что к нему все входили без предупреждения. 

-Я не помешаю?

Гарри покачал головой: он уже почти закончил, оставалось лишь придумать очередное название из серии «как простой повар стал кормить мэра» или что-то в этом духе. 

-Мне всегда казалось странным, что вы с Герм не выписываете газет. 

Гари хохотнул.

-Ну, Герм не хватает времени на это, а я работаю в газете, которая подарила нам статью «брачные игры двух студентов из братства закончились беременностью», так что не жажду читать это еще и дома. А ты выписывал газеты?

-Родители приучили. В Лондоне каждое утро отец заставлял меня читать бизнес сводки, пока не понял, что я смотрю на слова и вижу иероглифы. Но привычка осталась, и в Нью Йорке я выписывал Таймс и Нью Йоркер. 

Драко говорил обыденным голосом, но мысль о родителях больно уколола в сердце. Гарри, словно почувствовав, на мгновение ободряюще сжал его ладонь, и Драко ощутил, как боль отходит на второй план. 

-Интересно,- протянул он, устраиваясь на краешке письменного стола и начиная качать ногой,- а это только работает в одну сторону?

Он обращался к себе, но Гарри сразу понял, о чем тот говорит.

-Было бы неплохо, если бы в обе. С моими _расшатанными нервами_ ,- оба прыснули, потому что уж очень похоже он изобразил тон и мимику (не говоря уже о точной цитате) Северуса.- Не помешало бы иметь такое мгновенное успокоительное. 

Они помолчали, пока Гарри вычитывал ошибки в статье, а потом брюнет закрыл крышку ноутбука и поднял глаза на задумчиво уставившегося в стену напротив Драко.

-Ты готов? 

Видимо, это была их связь – а может, они просто очень много времени провели вместе, но им не нужны были слова, чтобы понимать друг друга.

\- Да, думаю. Но вдруг я не понравлюсь твоему другу? Или он решит, что я странный? А вдруг, гипноз не сработает и я не смогу даже пожать ему руку?

Драко занервничал, а Гарри подумал, что сейчас самое время рассказать ему, что Рон знает, через что Драко прошел и не станет его осуждать. Но.. он не мог признаться в том, что разболтал секреты блондина.

Драко еще сильнее закачал ногой, и Гарри автоматически положил ладонь на его колено, останавливая движение. Гарри уже хотел было отдернуть руку, ожидая услышать гневную отповедь. Одно дело рукопожатия или ничего не значащие прикосновения к плечу, чтобы привлечь внимание, а другое..

Но блондин просто накрыл его ладонь своей, по-прежнему не глядя на него. Ничего не значащие прикосновения, с Гермионой они постоянно касались друг друга, хотя в последнее время, с удивлением понял Гарри, прикосновения стали реже – и какие-то отстраненные. 

И без того не слишком общительная девушка стала еще более замкнутой и нелюдимой. Он уже не помнил, когда они в последний раз с ней нормально разговаривали. Не о Драко, не о ситуации в их доме – а просто так, обо всем и ни о чем. _Он снова сделал это_ , грустно констатировал Гарри, - как только у него возникли какие-то проблемы, он перестал обращать внимание на окружающий мир, и на нее, на свою лучшую подругу. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на Драко: сначала на том, как он ненавидел его присутствие в своем доме, затем на жалобы на то, что его жизнь изменилась. Затем на том, что он хотел заботиться о Драко, на расследовании и, наконец, на его совершенно неправильных чувствах к блондину. Он понятия не имел, что происходит в жизни его подруги – черт, он ведь даже забыл спросить про ее экзамен. 

Драко чуть крепче сжал его ладонь, немного поглаживая тыльную сторону большим пальцем, и наконец-то посмотрел на него. Гарри выглядел слишком напряженным, и Драко не знал, что было причиной такой смены настроений – но отчаянно хотел помочь ему расслабиться, как Гарри помогал ему. 

Брюнет поднял на него глаза, делая глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как самоуничижительные мысли отступают и его заполняет ощущение покоя и защищенности. 

-Ну, кажется, вот и ответ. 

Смутившись, Драко спрыгнул со стола и отошел к окну, глядя на дорогу.

-Машина Северуса,- через пару минут пробормотал он.- Гермиона с ним.

Он наблюдал за тем, как мужчина выходит из машины, хлопая дверцей, обходит машину и открывает пассажирскую дверцу. Кто бы подумал, что мрачный доктор окажется таким галантным. Драко слегка улыбнулся: между этими двумя определенно что-то происходило. В присутствии девушки Северус немного смягчался, даже с Гарри он говорил скорее снисходительно чем зло. Впрочем, Гермиона действовала так на всех: она источала внутреннюю гармонию, как если бы смогла найти баланс – и могла помочь найти его остальным. 

-Идем, встретим их.

Драко подождал пока Гарри, ворча, поднимется из-за стола и, потягиваясь, пойдет следом за ним. Из кухни доносились приглушенные голоса и оба юноши синхронно остановились, прислушиваясь.

-Обещаю, я не стану читать ваши сообщения.

-С чего бы мне вам доверять? 

-Хотите, я дам вам свой? Можете даже читать переписки. А еще у меня есть приложение для игры в шахматы, я играю сама с собой и чувствую, что проигрываю.

Раздался обреченный стон, несколько секунд тишины – и негромкая музыка.

-Привет!- Гарри вошел в кухню первым, недоуменно глядя на сидевших в десятке сантиметров друг от друга врачей.

Гермиона быстро подошла к нему, целуя в щеку. Драко раскинул руки и улыбнулся, чуть закусывая губу. Это стал их своеобразный ритуал: объятия в каждую встречу. Драко уже практически не испытывал дискомфорта от ее рук на своем теле, и мог наслаждаться объятиями, понимая, насколько же ему не хватало такой простой ласки. Последний раз так его обнимала Энжи – нежно, заботливо, любя. Впрочем, объятия Герм были куда крепче и значимее. А больше его никто не обнимал – во всяком случае, больше ничьи объятия не значили для него _столько._

Гарри не в счет – несмотря на то, что обниматься больше всего хотелось именно с ним – ему он верит безоговорочно, спасибо связи. 

Чертова связь. Драко уже не мог понять, какие его чувства настоящие, а какие – продиктованы странными последствиями неудачного гипноза. Когда Гарри берет его за руку и он ощущает немедленный покой – это последствие гипноза. Но вот когда Гарри о чем-то оживленно рассказывает а он, Драко, завороженно слушает его, не в силах отвести глаз – это тоже гипноз, или же это его собственная реакция? И если верно последнее, то что ему с этим делать?

Драко понял, что снова отключился, как это часто бывало в последнее время. Северус внимательно следил за тем, как Драко сбрасывает с себя оцепенение и подходит к столу и принимается нарезать овощи. Мужчина понимал, что это действие препаратов и что эти побочные эффекты – необходимое зло, и что без этих таблеток ему не помог бы никакой гипноз. Но юноша рассыпался на глазах и с этим следовало что-то делать.

Северус вместе с Гарри в какой-то момент ушли из кухни, чтобы не мешать. Они сидели на диване в гостиной, Северус читал а юноша притащил свой ноутбук и что-то печатал, иногда чуть раздраженно начиная щелкать клавишей «удалить».

\- Что, расшатанные нервы не дают даже спокойно поработать?- не выдержал Северус, когда брюнет слишком уж злобно щелкнул клавишей. 

-Да, вы знаете, в последнее время ужасно напряжен,- в тон ему заявил Гарри.

-Думаю, вам бы не помешал расслабляющий массаж,- серьезно сказал мужчина, но на дне его глаз плясали веселые огоньки. Или опасные огоньки – было трудно рассмотреть в сгустившихся сумерках. 

-Я думаю, вы абсолютно правы.. _доктор_.

Перед глазами некстати возникло сегодняшнее утро и Северус, с мокрыми волосами и каплями воды, стекавшими по груди.

-Может, вы знаете кого-то.. кто хорошо разбирался бы строении человеческого тела?

Он чуть понизил голос и перешел на полушепот.

-Патологоанатома?- услужливо подсказал Северус, и Гарри с удовольствием отметил, что голос доктора звучит так же глухо, как его собственный.

Гарри не успел ничего ответить, потому что в комнате вдруг зажегся свет, ослепляя их на секунду.

-Все в порядке?

Драко удивленно переводил взгляд с врача на Гарри и обратно, держа поднос с чаем и печеньем. Гарри понял, что в какой-то момент он почти вплотную придвинулся к Северусу. Тот тоже это заметил и теперь с обычной усмешкой наблюдал за тем, как юноша смущенно отодвигается обратно в угол дивана.

-Обсуждали с мистером Поттером возможности лечения его расшатанной нервной системы. Мистер Поттер предлагает щадящие способы лечения, а я.. придерживаюсь несколько более радикальных взглядов.

Гарри сердито фыркнул, стараясь не смотреть на Северуса. Его вчерашние замечания по поводу ночлега в Гариной постели и сегодняшнее настроение пугали юношу (слово «смущали» подходило куда лучше, но он не был готов произносить его даже в собственных мыслях). Еще больше смущала его, Гарри, реакция на все происходящее. Он уже более-менее был готов к язвительности и презрению, но вот к такому Северусу он точно готов не был. Сарказм он уже научился почти не замечать и не реагировать так бурно, как в начале их знакомства. Но вот шутки - как реагировать на них, он не знал, и именно поэтому оказался сейчас в таком идиотском положении. 

В молчании они пили чай, и Гарри ощутил облегчение, когда в дверь позвонил Рон. 

-Не представляешь, как я рад тебе!- Гарри сильно хлопнул друга по спине. Рон весело фыркнул, протягивая Гарри бутылку вина.

-А где хозяйка дома?

-Идем, только там Драко. Он не знает, что ты знаешь... Короче, будь с ним тактичным… Ну,- Гарри критически окинул Рона взглядом,- Постарайся.

Рон недовольно пробормотал что-то о том, что он не такой уж мужлан как принято считать, и они вместе прошли в кухню.

-Рональд,- Гермиона постаралась выдавить приветливую улыбку.

-Моя леди,- он шутливо поклонился ей, отдавая букет цветов. 

Гермиона улыбнулась чуть искреннее, принимая охапку лилий.

-Рон, познакомься – это Драко. Драко – это Рон, мой коллега и друг.

Гарри внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Рон подходит к столу а Драко поднимается ему навстречу. Рука чуть подрагивала, когда блондин протягивал ее для рукопожатия. Лапа Рона казалась просто огромной в сравнении с изящной тонкой ладонью Драко. Гарри задержал дыхание, неосознанно придвигаясь ближе. Спустя секунду руки сомкнулись и сердце Драко пропустило удар. Рукопожатие вышло коротким, но друг Гарри, казалось, не заметил той поспешности, с которой Драко вырвал свою ладонь. И все же.. это было рукопожатие, пусть очень быстрое, но Рона он видел впервые в жизни – и все же у него не началась истерика от вторжения в личное пространство и чужого прикосновения. 

Гарри отправил ему довольную улыбку, а Гермиона передала вазу с лилиями.

-Поставишь на стол?

Драко отнес цветы на стол и занялся сервировкой, а Гарри с Роном отправились в гостиную.

-Он не любит рукопожатий, так что обязательно подержи его руку подольше,- мстительно прошипел Гарри.

-Доктор Снейп, это мой друг Рон, я говорил вам о нем.

Северус, стоявший у окна, обернулся. 

-Не могу выразить, как рад встрече.

Северус пожал протянутую руку, поморщившись от того, что ее трясли явно дольше необходимого.

-Я так понимаю, вы - партнер в криминале мистера Поттера?

Рон, наслышанный об ужасном характере мужчины, все же не был готов к потоку язвительности в голосе собеседника. Гарри посмотрел на него взглядом «а я что говорил». Разговор не клеился. Точнее, Северус не собирался вести светские беседы с двумя мальчишками, Гарри был погружен с мысли о том, как хорошо справился Драко с новым знакомством. Рон не терял оптимизм.

-Давайте-ка выпьем!- бодро заявил он, подходя к застекленному к небольшому бару и доставая графин с виски и три стакана. Плеснул сначала на два пальца, подумал, добавил по столько же и отдал стаканы Гарри и Северусу. 

Оба выпили почти залпом и синхронно протянули стаканы за добавкой. Рон ухмыльнулся и повторил. Беседа от этого оживленнее не стала, но зато исчезло напряжение. 

Когда Герм позвала их к столу, даже Северус ощущал себя вполне дружелюбно.

Они разместились за большим обеденным столом, которым на памяти Драко никогда не пользовались – но разделочный стол с мраморной столешницей был слишком маленьким для их компании. Рон сидел во главе стола, Гарри рядом, а Драко по левую руку от него. Напротив них расположились Северус и Гермиона, которая оказалась по правую руку от Рона и теперь вынуждена была терпеть его неловкие ухаживания. 

Рон не был плохим человеком, он был прекрасным другом для Гарри – его единственным другом кроме нее. Просто он не подходил самой Гермионе, но упорно отказывался это признавать, продолжая свои неловкие попытки ухаживаний. 

Говорили, в основном, Рон и Гарри. Рассказывали о смешных случаях на работе по большей части. Драко слушал с интересом, иногда задавая вопросы. Северус без аппетита ковырял вилкой в тарелке, молчал и поглощал принесенный виски. 

-Может, включитесь в беседу?

-И что вы хотите обсудить?

Северус насмешливо изогнул бровь, чуть откидывая голову, чтобы лучше видеть сидевшую рядом девушку.

-Могли бы тоже рассказать что-то.. интересное. 

-Боюсь, то, что интересно мне вряд ли заинтересует остальных.

-Ну расскажите мне. Или вы считаете, что я тоже не дотягиваю до вашего уровня? 

Северус окинул ее насмешливым взглядом, но придвинулся ближе, чтоб не перебивать веселье за второй частью стола, и заговорил о старой истории, случившейся с ним несколько лет назад. В какой-то момент Гермиона уже не могла сдерживаться и громко рассмеялась, утыкаясь лбом в плечо мужчины. Над столом тут же повисла тишина.

Гермиона ощутила, как напряглось плечо мужчины – затем осознала, _что_ она сделала, и быстро отстранилась. 

-Может, и нам расскажете, доктор?

Рон яростно блеснут глазами. Северус сбросил напряжение от внезапного вторжения в личное пространство и язвительно улыбнулся.

\- Не стоит, мистер Уизли. Вам не будет смешно.

Гермиона физически почувствовала исходивший от Рона гнев. 

-Между прочим,- бодро произнесла она, - Пора приступать к десерту. Помогите мне убрать со стола.

Она выразительно посмотрела на Гарри и Рона, и Гарри дернул друга за руку, заставляя подняться. 

-Рон, не обращай внимания,- нагруженные тарелками, они вошли в кухню, и брюнет похлопал приятеля по спине.

-Как я могу не обращать внимания на то, что этот старый ублюдок вьется вокруг Гермионы?!

-Ты о чем? 

Гарри смотрел на друга как на сумасшедшего.

-Гарри, ты не можешь не замечать, как он вьется вокруг нее!

-Рон, ты просто свихнулся от ревности. Он относится к ней чуть лучше чем ко мне – а это по-прежнему отвратительно. К тому же...мм.. я думаю, ей нравится Драко.

-Что?!

Гарри мысленно врезал себе.

-Я не говорю, что между ними что-то происходит, просто ей скорее понравится Драко чем.. _он_.

-Тогда что этот ублюдок делает здесь? Я так понимаю, в его обязанности входит лечить Драко, а не участвовать в дружеских ужинах. 

-Я его пригласил. Он помогает Драко, и приезжает сюда из Лондона. Вспомни, как мы устали от двухчасовой дороги. А он приезжал на этой неделе четыре раза.

-Ему за это платят!

-Никто ему не платит, Рон,- брюнет устало вздохнул.- Просто успокойся, ладно? Не обращай внимания. 

Гарри хлопнул друга по спине, и парни вернулись за опустевший стол. Драко и Северус были в гостиной, а Гермиона расставляла сервиз и приборы. Девушка внесла в комнату огромный торт, едва удерживая его одной рукой, а во второй несла большой заварочный чайник.

-Я помогу.

Северус возник из ниоткуда и поддержал руку девушки. Рон опять напрягся, увидев, как сжались пальцы мужчины вокруг ее запястья. 

Они снова уселись за стол, и Гарри изо всех сил старался вовлечь всех в непринужденную беседу. Непринужденной не выходило, Рон продолжал подозрительно смотреть на Северуса, который непринужденно отрезал кусок торта и придвинул его Гермионе.

-Спасибо.

-Должен же хоть кто-то за этим столом помнить, что такое манеры. 

-Ну да. дело именно в манерах,- буркнул Рон.

\- Скорее, в их отсутствии у присутствующих,- услужливо поправил Северус.- Уж если ухаживаете за девушкой, не останавливайтесь на исключительно слепой ревности к каждому прохожему.

Рон молча хватал воздух ртом, и Гермиона умоляюще посмотрела на Гарри.

-Рона пригласили на работу в лондонскую газету! Уже четвертое приглашение за два года.

-Но вы ведь собираетесь отказаться, не так ли? -Насмешливо протянул Северус, разглядывая лицо высокого шатена.- Не хотите покидать уютное болотце? Боитесь, что придется на самом деле работать?

Гарри тут же кинулся на защиту друга.

\- А как же ваши разговоры о манерах, доктор? 

-О, ты можешь назвать меня по именем, мы ведь вместе спали.

Тишина за столом была гробовая. Рон в ужасе переводил взгляд с Гарри на Северуса, а его лицо приобретало зеленоватый оттенок, как если бы его тошнило. Драко, который уже давно ощущал себя не в своей тарелки от повисшего за столом напряжении, сейчас в ужасе сжался на своем стуле, чувствуя как дрожат руки. Гермиона устало откинулась на спинку стула. Ее все это достало. Ужин превратился в фарс. 

-Что?!

-Рон, он не то имеет в виду..

-А потом вы ворвались ко мне в душ. Дважды.

Северус получал неимоверное удовольствие, наблюдая за реакцией отвратительного Поттеровского приятеля. Вся усталость, недосып и раздражение нашли выход, и ему сразу стало легче.

-Вы просто.. - Рон не находил слов. - Почему ты молчишь?!- Он набросился на Гермиону.

-А что я должна сказать?!

Она тоже не выдержала и закричала.

-Я не твоя девушка и меня достала твоя ревность! И твои ухаживания тоже! Ты друг Гарри и ты мне нравишься именно в этом качестве, и ты не имеешь права ревновать меня к кому бы то ни было! 

Она вскочила со своего места так резко, что стул с грохотом упал. 

\- Видимо, мистер Уизли считает иначе. Впрочем, неудивительно, что он ревнует, ведь ему-то вряд ли удастся привлечь девушку с уровнем интеллекта выше чем у инфузории. 

Гарри едва успел перехватить Рона поперек груди, когда он набросился на Северуса. 

-Да как ты смеешь! Это не я сорокалетний извращенец, решивший приударить за кем-то кто ему в дочери годится!

Рон сумел вырваться из захвата Гарри, по дороге врезавшись в Драко. Поначалу никто не понял, что произошло. Рон столкнулся со спиной Драко и двинулся вперед, чтобы как следует врезать Северусу, который даже не пошевелился, все так же насмешливо глядя на взбешенного парня. Его остановил дикий крик, наполненный таким ужасом, что все почувствовали, как волосы встают дыбом. Драко слетел со своего места и бросился вон из комнаты.

-Все, замолчите!

Голос Гермионы заставил трех мужчин замереть. Рон так и стоял с открытым ртом и занесенным кулаком, Гарри тянул к нему руку, чтобы остановить, Северус наконец-то стал подниматься со стула.

Оклик Гермионы остановил их – хотя крик Драко лишь замедлил.

\- Вы хоть понимаете, что вы сделали?

Она сказала это очень тихо, и это подействовало как если бы их облили ледяной водой. Северус вдруг ощутил себя так, как если бы ему на плечи взвалили всю тяжесть мира, Гарри упал на стул, запуская руки в волосы. 

Девушка быстро вышла из кухни, на ходу смахивая слезы. Она нашла Драко в его спальне, забившегося в угол и рыдавшего, уткнувшись лицо в колени.

-Боже мой, Драко. Прости. Прости, пожалуйста.

Она опустилась рядом с ним на колени, не решаясь дотронуться. Она старалась не плакать, но слезы сами текли по лицу и вскоре ее плечи тоже сотрясали рыдания. В какой-то момент Драко притянул ее одной рукой к себе, зарываясь в ее волосы лицом. 

-Мне так жаль, Драко. 

-Нет, не надо. Просто, молчи. Пожалуйста. 

Он судорожно дышал ей в шею, а его пальцы судорожно сжимались на ее плече с такой силой, что наверняка останутся синяки. 

Девушка гладила его волосы, стирала дорожки слез с лица. 

-Почему все так?

Его плечи все еще вздрагивали, но слез уже не было. Драко смог кое-как взять себя в руки и выпустить плечо Гермионы из стального захвата.

-Прости. Я сделал тебе больно.

-Вовсе нет.

Они замолчали, слушая заглушенные закрытой дверью крики. Кричали Гарри и Северус. Слов было почти не разобрать, но это и не требовалось – контекст был вполне понятен. 

\- Ты можешь.. можешь сделать мне укол? Я хочу заснуть.

Гермиона кивнула. Она встала и помогла подняться Драко. Его ноги дрожали, и девушке пришлось почти тащить его к кровати. Он так долго держался – и вот ему снова нужен укол чтобы успокоиться. 

-Герм?

Голос звучал так тихо, словно шелест.

-Да, Драко?

Она взяла шприц с лекарством и присела на краешек кровати.

-Поцелуй меня? Как угодно, просто, чтобы я заснул не.. с _этим._

Она вновь почувствовала как щиплет глаза. Резко ввела шприц в предплечье и, перед тем, как глаза Драко закрылись, легко коснулась губами его виска.

-Я люблю тебя.


	14. Открой свои глаза.

Когда Гермиона вышла из кухни вслед за Драко, трое мужчин какое-то время просто молчали, потрясенные случившимся.

-Что.. что это было?

Рон первым нарушил звенящую тишину, прерываемую лишь отдаленными всхлипами Драко.

-Что это было?- Северус взвился со стула и теперь стоял прямо напротив Рона.- Это – два месяца лечения и упорной работы, пущенные к чертям в ад! 

Последние слова он буквально выплюнул в растерянно-злое лицо. 

-Вы обвиняете меня?

Рон взорвался и вновь бросился на мужчину, но Гарри успел резко вскочить, становясь между ними. 

-Рон, успокойся.

-Как я могу успокоиться, если он весь вечер изводил меня своими оскорблениями?! Между прочим, он и с тобой не был вежлив! Почему ты терпишь его, что вообще происходит?!

-Рон,- Гарри чуть сжал ладонью плечо друга.- Давай поговорим позже, хорошо? Мы все жутко устали, а нам надо пойти проверить Драко. Просто иди домой, хорошо? Я позвоню завтра.

Брюнет проводил друга к двери и вернулся обратно в кухню.

-Какого черта?!

От его сдержанности не осталось и следа. Он сам был готов наброситься на Северуса с кулаками, лишь бы стереть отвратительную маску презрения с его лица. 

-С какой стати вам потребовалось его так доводить? Что, не могли подождать, пока мы не останемся одни, без посторонних людей в доме? Зачем? 

Он буквально захлебывался словами. 

\- Если забыли, то ваш приятель первым начал.

-Да ничего он не начинал! Он просто уже почти полтора года влюблен в девушку, которая не отвечает ему взаимностью! Неужели трудно проявить снисходительность? Да он ревнует ее даже ко мне, хотя точно знает, что между нами никогда и ничего не было! 

\- И что вы ждали от меня? 

-Не провоцировать его! И не провоцировать меня!

Он совершенно не собирался говорить этого, и он уж точно не хотел, чтобы его голос звучал так.. обиженно и смущенно. Они продолжали ругаться, уже не понимая сами, что несут. В какой-то момент, замолчав, чтобы перевести дыхание, оба одновременно бросили взгляд в сторону коридора.

\- Странно, что Герм так и не вышла к нам. 

\- Слишком тихо.

Мужчины резким шагом направились в сторону спален. Дверь в спальню Драко была плотно прикрыта. Северус толкнул дверь, и луч света из коридора осветил комнату. На кровати лежали двое. Точнее, лежал Драко, а Гермиона полусидела, привалившись спиной к спинке кровати. Во сне ее голов сползла ниже, касаясь макушки Драко, а тот обвил рукой ее талию, словно пытался защитить.

Двое мужчин замерли в дверях, и Северус быстро подошел к ним и проверил пульс у обоих.

-Что вы делаете?- охрипшим голосом спросил Гарри, следя, как врач прикладывает два пальца к сонной артерии сначала девушки а потом Драко. 

-Танцую. А на что это похоже, Поттер?

Гарри распахнул глаза.

-Они в порядке?

Гарри подошел ближе. Северус поискал что-то глазами.

-Они накачаны лекарствами.

Он увидел два шприца, один на тумбочке, а второй упал рядом с кроватью.

-Что? Нет, Драко больше не нужны эти уколы...

\- Я сейчас обрадую вас еще больше,- зло процедил врач, поднося к лицу Гарри два пустых шприца.- Ваша подруга сделала укол себе тоже. 

Гарри отшатнулся от этого как от удара. 

-Она? Нет, с чего бы? Она бы никогда так не сделала!

Северус еще раз сунул ему в лицо ладонь с двумя шприцами. 

-Но почему?

-Почему?!- шепотом закричал Северус.- Вы в самом деле идиот или настолько эгоистичны, что кроме себя вас ничто не интересует?! 

-Да как вы смеете?!

-Заткнись, мальчишка! Ты спрашиваешь, с чего бы твоей подруге вкалывать себе мощный транквилизатор, от которого потом мозги в кучку еще сутки? Да потому что она больше не выдерживает!

Когда вы последний раз отвлеклись от своих несомненно трагических мыслей о тяжелом бытии и обратили внимание на девушку, которую называете своим лучшим другом? Или вы вдруг ослепли и не видите, что она почти не спит и не ест, что синяки под глазами больше самих глаз, что одежда болтается и спадает? 

Вы были слишком заняты своими душевными терзаниями, чтобы заметить, что она проводит 60 часов на работе, а возвращаясь, не ложится отсыпаться, а освобождает вас от любых домашних дел, готовит, убирает дом, и все время проводит с Драко. Вы также не заметили, что в то время, пока вы со своим болваном-дружком строили гениальные планы и изображали комиссара Коломбо, она должна была готовиться к важнейшему экзамену в своей жизни – но она не делала этого, потому что ухаживала за Драко и искала все возможные способы помочь ему!

\- Я не.. я не знал, не знал, что она..

-Что она что? Спала по три часа в сутки чтобы помочь всем вокруг? Оберегала вас от необходимости лишний раз остаться дежурить у постели Драко, когда ему каждую ночь снились кошмары? Готовила еду, к которой даже не притрагивалась будучи слишком уставшей? Вы знали, что Драко все еще снятся кошмары?

Северус так резко перевел тему, что Гарри растерялся.

-Что? Нет, он ведь перестал кричать. Поэтому мы больше не должны дежурить у его постели.

-Он перестал кричать, потому что ваша подруга придумала способ защитить его в те ночи, когда она дома: есть мелодия, которую она включает ему каждый день около двух ночи – в то время, когда его начинают обычно мучать кошмары. А когда она работает, она звонит ему – и помогает ему проснуться раньше, чем он увидит дурной сон. Она делает это каждую ночь – я узнал это вчера ночью, когда услышал звонок из комнаты Драко. 

Гарри слушал мужчину, чувствуя, как по всему телу разливается что-то тяжелое, словно расплавленный свинец. Слова Северуса врывались в сознание, и ему казалось, что каждый звук бьет сильнее любого кулака. 

-Это.. не может быть правдой. Они сказали бы мне. Драко.. сказал бы мне.

-Драко? Сказал? Вам?

Северус прищурился, словно готовился напасть.

-Сказал что? Что пока вы скачете вокруг, вдохновленный своей идеей самолично поймать преступников, он каждый день теряет связь с реальностью? Его лекарства имеют огромные побочные эффекты, которых вы не хотите замечать. Вы радуетесь тому, что он рисует и может держать вас за руку – гордитесь тем, что провели такой прекрасный сеанс гипноза, починили сломанного мальчика. Вы просто не хотите видеть, что люди вокруг _нуждаютс_ я в вашей помощи, здесь и сейчас. Не в вашем благородстве и желании докопаться до правды – а в ваших бессонных ночах, в ваших черных кругах под глазами.

-Но почему она никогда не.. Боже мой, если бы я знал..

-Да вы просто _не хотели_ знать и замечать!- такой подавленный Поттер раздражал не меньше чем Поттер, гневно размахивающий руками и упертый как баран.- _Вы не хотели_ замечать, что ваша подруга просто разваливается на куски. Потому что если бы вы заметили, вам пришлось бы взять на себя ответственность и либо действительно помогать, либо признать, что вы самовлюбленный и погрязший в жалости к себе и детских комплексах мерзавец. И если бы вы з _аметили_ , как нужны своей подруге, она бы сдала свой экзамен!

Гарри секунду молчал, пока до него дошло, что сказал Северус.

-Что? Она… провалилась?

Северус устало махнул рукой, словно отмахиваясь от назойливой мошки. Он осторожно передвинул девушку, укладывая ее ноги на кровать, а потом вышел из комнаты, и через несколько секунд Гарри услышал как хлопнула входная дверь. Мужчина ушел, и Гарри в равной степени желал, чтобы он ушел навсегда и чтобы не уходил вообще.

***

Грубые веревки опутывали его запястья и лодыжки широко разведенных ног. В комнате было очень жарко от горевшего камина,, а окна были плотно закрыты и занавешены тяжелыми бархатными портьерами, не пропускавшими свет. 

Единственном освещенным пятном было пространство у камина – и немного света попадало на кровать, где лежал с закрытыми глазами Драко, прислушиваясь к шорохам в комнате. 

Медленные прикосновения пальцев к обнаженной коже ощущались как электрические разряды, и Драко прикусил губу, зная, что придет на смену пальцам. Через мгновение воздух со свистом разрезали тонкие кожаные полоски – и плетка опустилась где-то в районе бедра, тут же вызывая легкое жжение.

\- Считай.- приказал тихий голос, почти шепотом.

\- Один.

Плетка опустилась чуть ниже и чуть больнее.

-Два.

Удары становились сильнее, а Драко все больше подавался вперед, подставляясь под удары.

-Ты больше не считаешь.

\- С-семь.

Удары продолжились, а юноша уже метался по кровати, выворачивая запястья.

-Ты хочешь сильнее?

-Да,- прохрипел Драко, изо всех сил стараясь не распахнуть глаза – это было запрещено. 

Горячие пальцы схватили его подбородок, и Драко все же открыл глаза, глядя на Эшли.

-Да кто?

-Да, _domine_.

Плетка снова засвистела в воздухе, опускаясь на внутреннюю сторону бедра, и Драко закричал, просыпаясь.

Его дыхание сбилось, и блондин с трудом понимал, где находится. Тело горело огнем, и он постарался успокоить дыхание, поворачиваясь на бок.

Внезапно он осознал, что не один: Гермиона спала, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо, а рука была перекинута через него. Он плохо помнил события предыдущего вечера: ругань за столом, его срыв, укол…

Девушка зашевелилась, просыпаясь.

-Ох. Извини,- она отдернула руку, а Драко постарался поплотнее закутаться в одело, все еще испытывая на себе последствия сна. – Я не должна была засыпать здесь.

-Ничего,- Драко попытался улыбнуться, но получился скорее оскал.: ему срочно нужно было остаться одному.

Словно прочтя его мысли, она еще раз извинилась и ушла, а он, застонав от отвращения к себе, отправился в ванную.

Гермиона слабо воспринимала действительность, голова была словно в тумане – последствие укола. Гарри, видимо, успел починить кран в их ванной, и она приняла контрастный душ. Воспоминания возвращались постепенно: ужасный ужин, почти перешедший в драку, крики, ссора, истерика Драко…

Она до упора выкрутила кран с холодной водой.

 _А потом Драко попросил его усыпить_.. и это показалось так заманчиво: тоже уснуть, без снов, забыть обо всем хотя бы на несколько часов. Две части ее сознания отчаянно боролись: одна подталкивала просто сделать укол, а вторая кричала, что она должна пойти в кухню, разобраться с тремя мужчинами, устроившими из ужина фарс. Должна поговорить, объяснить, помирить их.. впервые эта часть ее сознания не была услышана. По-прежнему сидя на постели Драко она просто с силой ударила иглой по предплечью и резко нажала на шприц. Ей казалось, что в какой-то момент она проснулась от прикосновениях холодных пальцев к своей шее и руке – но она не могла сказать наверняка. Сквозь черноту и затуманенное сознание доносились приглушенные голоса, один жесткий и яростный, а второй смущенный и защищающийся. 

Девушка отключила воду и стала сильно растирать тело полотенцем, пытаясь вспомнить, что говорили голоса в ее то ли сне, то ли просто полубреде. 

Она быстро натянула на себя плотные черные лосины и длинный свитер, спадавший с плеча, и прошла в кухню.

Механически нарезая фрукты для салата, она пыталась вспомнить что-то, что слышала ночью в своем странном состоянии, как будто что-то очень важное ускользало от нее. 

Северус.. Он кричал на Гарри. Обвинял в том, что он мало ей помогает…

В кухню вполз Гарри.

-Привет,- она попыталась улыбнуться ему, но получилось примерно так же как у Драко пятнадцать минут назад.

-Привет.

Гарри покусал губы, а потом резко пересек разделявшее их расстояние и изо всех сил обнял девушку.

-Прости, Герм, прости, боже как мне жаль. Как жаль,- он крепко сжимал ее в своих руках, замечая, выступающие позвонки и ледяную кожу даже сквозь свитер. 

Девушка обнимала его в ответ, зарываясь пальцами в жесткие непослушные вихры. 

-Гарри, ты ни в чем не виноват, ну, все в порядке…

-Нет, не в порядке, из-за меня ты, ты не.. Боже,- он резко отстранился, поняв, что почти проговорился. 

-Что?

Как он мог сказать ей? _Герм, мне жаль, тебе придется еще год проторчать интерном в этой жуткой больнице? Прости, ты провалилась?_

-Гарри, что такое? Чего ты мне не говоришь?

-Тебе.. Северус тебе кое-что оставил.

Когда за Северусом захлопнулось дверь, Гарри отправился в кухню убирать со столы. Конверт лежал на краю разделочного стола, за которым они всегда ели. Гарри сразу понял, что это результаты экзамена, и теперь он протянул конверт девушке и занялся кофе, продолжая следить за ней краем глаза. 

Девушка не слишком беспокоилась о результатах – она вообще забыла, что они должны были прийти еще вчера – но сейчас что-то неприятное кольнуло сердце. Словно она уже знала ответ – и он был не тем, что она ожидала. 

Она медленно распечатала конверт, и у Гарри остановилось сердце. Не дыша, он наблюдал за тем, как девушка пробегает глазами письмо и, не говоря ни слова, методично разрывает его на крохотные клочья. В голове звучал голос Северуса «она бы сдала».

-Он все знал?

Она говорила очень спокойным – слишком спокойным – голосом.

-Герм, он просто не успел сказать, я уверен, он придумает что-то, мы все исправим...

Гермиона, не говоря ни слова, схватила свой телефон и ключи с тумбы у двери и выскочила за дверь. Гарри слышал звук захлопнувшейся дверцы и рев мотора и яростно ударил кулаком по стене, даже не замечая боли. И что ему теперь делать? 

***

Гермиона ехала так быстро, что если бы не раннее субботнее утро, ее наверняка уже остановили и оштрафовали. Она знала, что по субботам Северус работает в клинике – той самой, куда они хотели отправить Драко, и она выжимала скорость до максимума, подгоняемая жуткой злостью.

Как он посмел не сказать ей сразу? Он знал, что она провалилась – наверное, поэтому в тот день был с ней вежлив. Даже осторожен. Девушка с силой ударила ладонями руль. Она не имела понятия, зачем едет к нему, но не могла просто повернуть назад. 

Северус только что пришел в клинику, уже ненавидя этот день. Он снова не выспался, руки ходили ходуном от количества выпитого кофе, а на душе был мерзкий осадок после вчерашнего вечера. Пора было прекращать этот цирк. Он не может нормально работать, почти не спит, и все это во имя чего?

Так он думал, наливая себе кофе в комнате отдыха врачей, когда дверь с треском распахнулась и тут же вновь закрылась – на засов, а Гермиона подлетела к нему с лицом перекошенным гневом.

-Что вы здесь делаете?

Прозвучало встревоженно – и Северус поморщился. 

-Вы.. вы все знали! Вы знали, что я не сдала, и не сказали!

Она гневно сверкала глазами, а ее руки сами сжимались в кулаки.

-Успокойтесь. Здесь не место для криков.

-Я еще не начинала кричать! Как вы посмели скрыть? Как вы вообще посмели влезть в мои дела? Кто дал вам такое право?

Она уже не кричала, ее голос срывался.

-Конечно, хотели удостовериться, что изначально были правы? Что я всего лишь заносчивый интерн! _Не_ врач! Ни на что неспособная идиотка с комплексом спасителя!

Теперь ее плечи сотрясали рыдания. Он никогда не видел ее плачущей, и сейчас не знал, что сделать, чтобы успокоить девушку. Ее злость резко схлынула, оставив лишь боль и разочарование.

-Вы были правы, доктор,- она закрыла лицо руками.

-Мисс Грейнджер, успокойтесь.. я никогда не считал вас таковой. Мне жаль, что влез в ваши дела – и не сказал, что знаю..

Он нерешительно протянул руку и сжал ее плечо, но девушка даже не убрала рук от лица.

-Не надо утешать меня!

Она скинула его руку с плеча.

-Оставьте меня.. не хочу.. видеть.. 

Он смотрел на ее хрупкие плечи, тонкие пальцы, непослушные волосы, и что-то внутри него переворачивалось, ломаясь – или вставая на место.

-Послушайте меня, мисс Грейнджер. Посмотрите на меня… Гермиона.

Он впервые назвал ее по имени, и девушка отняла руки от лица.

-Что вы хотите?- ее хриплый от слез голос больно кольнул сердце, а ее глаза блестели от слез.

Его глаза тоже блеснули от странного состояния, внезапно накрывшего его.

-Ударьте меня.

-Что?

Ее голос дрожал, но его был абсолютно ровным.

-Ударьте меня, мисс Гренджер.

-Я не..

-Сделайте это, я требую.

На секунду она замерла, глядя в его почти черные глаза, а потом резко замахнулась и ее ладонь тяжело легла на его щеку. Оба замерли на мгновение, а потом девушка попыталась отнять ладонь от его лица, но мужчина быстро перехватил ее запястье не давая вырвать руку.

-Послушайте меня,- он старательно игнорировал горевшую огнем щеку,- Я не сказал вам, потому что хотел дождаться понедельника и поговорить с вашим шефом, чтобы он подписал заявление на пересдачу. Вы не будете заниматься ничем. Будете только есть, много спать и готовиться к экзамену. И вы сдадите – на максимум баллов, как и произошло бы, если бы вам не пришлось пожертвовать собственными нуждами ради окружающих. И вы сможете оставить эту провинциальную больницу и уехать в Лондон, туда, где вы должны быть. Ясно?

В какой-то момент он выпустил ее руку и вцепился длинными худыми пальцами в плечи, и Гермиона слушала его, неосознанно проводя кончиками пальцев по ярко-красному следу ее руки на его щеке. 

Девушка судорожно кивнула, наконец, отмирая и убирая руку от лица мужчины.

-Простите. Больно?

Северус усмехнулся, покачав головой. Конечно, приятного мало, но он же не кисейная барышня, не умрет от пощечины. 

\- Всегда было интересно, как звучит хлопок одной ладонью.

Он сказал это скорее себе, но девушка вдруг сначала робко улыбнулась, а потом, не в силах сдержаться, громко рассмеялась, складываясь пополам. 

-Кажется,- слова с трудом прорывались сквозь смех,- Вы постигли дзен, доктор.

Он уже и сам с трудом сдерживал улыбку, и смех девушки заставил его расслабиться и присоединиться к ней, и оба подумали лишь о том, что ни один из них раньше не слышал смеха другого. 

Успокоившись, они молча разглядывали друг друга.

-Простите, что заявилась сюда. Вы ни в чем не виноваты. Мне жаль, простите за.. все. 

Северус фыркнул, мгновенно натягивая на лицо свою обычную язвительную маску.

-Многовато извинений для одного утра. 

Он силой втолкнул бумажный стаканчик ей в руки.

-Выпейте кофе и постарайтесь успокоиться. Я надеюсь, вы услышали то, что я сказал несколько минут назад. Вы пересдадите экзамен и уедите навсегда из пригорода. Почти полутора лет в этом жутком местечке вполне достаточно чтобы искупить ошибку молодости, не считаете? 

Девушка в ужасе посмотрела на него.

\- Кто вам сказал?

Северус закатил глаза.

-Не стоит меня недооценивать. Это вполне самоочевидно. 

Он устало потер переносицу, понимая, что девушка снова готовится разрыдаться – на этот раз, от стыда. Поморщившись от отвращения к себе в роли няньки, он пересек разделявшее их расстояние и замер в нескольких сантиметрах от нее.

-Немедленно прекратите или я снова заставлю вас ударить меня.

Слова разрезали прерываемую лишь ее тяжелым дыханием тишину. _Во всяком случае, рыдать она больше не собирается._

-Отправляйтесь домой, мисс Грейнджер. В понедельник у вас будет подписанное разрешение на пересдачу, и мы составим план занятий. 

Она молча кивнула, отодвинула щеколду и ушла, чуть замешкавшись на пороге – как если бы хотела оглянуться, но в последний момент передумала, а Северус успел подумать, что лучше бы он работал в инфекционной клинике – смог хотя бы надеть маску, а не щеголять огромным и недвусмысленным красным отпечатком на левой щеке – и вышел следом за ней.


	15. Я  не знаю, что происходит.

-Рон,- Гарри устало потер виски, глядя на друга.

Они сидели на ступенях их дома, тихо переговариваясь. Гарри позвонил приятелю утром и попросил приехать – сам он не мог надолго отлучаться после срыва Драко.

-Мы можем просто забыть тот вечер и двигаться дальше? Признаю, было плохой идеей пригласить... _его_. Но мы с тобой можем как-то это пережить?

-Ты помнишь, как она бросилась защищать его?- гнул свое Рон.

-Она просто была уставшая. Рон, она провалила экзамен.

-Что? Как??

-Она не добрала всего один балл. И это моя вина, я мало помогал ей! Я должен был полностью взять заботу о Драко на себя, а вместо этого только ныл и рефлексировал. А она так устала... В общем,- Гарри прикусил губу, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие. -Я не знаю, что буду делать, но я собираюсь полностью забрать у нее все заботы о Драко и доме. Вчера ему было очень плохо, ты видел. Сегодня он тоже весь день сидит у себя в комнате и вздрагивает на каждый шорох. 

-И что ты собираешься делать?

-Не знаю… возьму бессрочный отпуск.

-Ты.. ты уволишься ради него?

-Ради Герм. Драко скажет, что ему не нужна сиделка или помощь. Но если Снейпу удастся действительно все исправить, не знаю, назначить другой экзамен или что-то еще, ей нужно будет все свое время заниматься.

-Ты не можешь уволиться! Не можешь бросить свою жизнь и стать сиделкой! Я понимаю, ты хочешь помочь – но это твоя жизнь!

-Рон, ты не понимаешь. Я всю свою жизнь был таким. Маленький закомплексованный мальчик из ужасной семьи, где родителям было плевать на детей. А потом я перешел в другую школу, где всем было тоже плевать на меня. Меня обзывали нищим и смеялись надо мной. А потом одна девочка неожиданно предложила мне свою дружбу. И она была мне другом даже тогда, когда я сам себе другом не был. А я никогда не умел возвращать дружбу – но сейчас, я не подведу ее. Не оставлю одну. Больше нет.

Гарри вцепился в плечо друга.

\- Пожалуйста, Рон, пойми меня. Мне по-прежнему нужна твоя помощь. Ты не хочешь контактировать с доктором С – и тебе не придется, но, пожалуйста, помоги мне. Пожалуйста?

Рон вздохнул и хлопнул его по спине.

-Ты же знаешь, ты можешь на меня рассчитывать. 

-Спасибо,- выдохнул Гарри. 

С плеч словно упала половина тяжести. Он боялся, что Рон не захочет больше помогать ему, а сам Гарри не мог оставить все как есть. Не мог просто притвориться, что верит будто полиция сможет найти того – или тех – кто сделал это с Драко. Не мог жить зная, что мог помочь блондину но не помог.

Когда Рон отправился домой, брюнет вернулся в их непривычно тихий дом.

Драко сидел у себя в спальне, завернувшись в одеяло, смотрел в окно и даже не вышел к обеду, и когда Гарри отнес ему поднос с едой и попытался поговорить, блондин лишь сослался на усталость.

Гарри весь день просидел в кресле в углу комнаты, краем глаза наблюдая за бывшим одноклассником. В какой-то момент он вспомнил об их связи и попытался взять за руку чтобы успокоить. Драко вздрогнул и поспешно отдернул ладонь. Словно не было всех этих дней, когда они подолгу разговаривали и старались невзначай придвинуться поближе, привлечь внимание прикосновением к руке…

Гарри старался гнать от себя эти мысли. Очевидно, что Драко так относился к нему только из-за связи, а теперь, когда она, кажется, перестала работать, блондин снова отстранился. 

Брюнет заварил две чашки чая и понес в спальню Драко. Конечно, он мог в очередной раз поддаться своей склонности выпадать из реальности и погружаться в пучину самоуничижения, но он поклялся себе, что будет тем другом, которого заслужила Гермиона. И пусть сердце сейчас очень больно колет осознание, что для Драко он – лишь эпизод, но он сделает все, чтобы помочь ему и Герм. Ближе людей у него сейчас не было, они были его семьей. Он был благодарен Рону за все и считал его своим другом, но эти двое были его семьей. Был еще Северус, который точно не был ему другом но каким-то образом стал неотъемлемой частью его жизни…

От мыслей о мрачном докторе у него начинали алеть щеки, и даже сам Гарри не смог бы сказать то ли от смущения, то ли от злости. Брюнет раздраженно покачал головой: он был готов спорить на что угодно, что сам Северус даже не думает о нем, в то время как он, Гарри, сейчас заливается краской от мысли о том, как они сидели в темноте, почти вплотную придвинувшись друг к другу – и как хрипло звучали голоса. 

***

По скромному мнению Северуса, утро понедельника наступило слишком быстро. В субботу, отправив Гермиону и стараясь не поворачиваться к людям левой стороной лица, он прошел в административный отдел, где работал очень нервный юноша, начинавший заикаться еще лишь увидев Северуса на расстоянии ближе чем два метра. Когда мужчина в своей традиционной презрительной манере потребовал об услуге, юноша пошел пятнами и обещал сделать все, что в его силах. Северус выдал ему список того, что он должен был искать и велел также в общей базе найти истории болезни трех убитых юношей, о которых ему рассказал Поттер во время их встречи в библиотеке. Процесс был запущен, и мужчина собирался проведать излишне нервного молодого человека во вторник с утра. 

На сегодняшний день были запланированы два сеанса, затем предстояла поездка к Драко и, наконец, встреча с начальником Гермионы. Последняя отправила ему вчера очередной имейл, но на этот раз очень короткий и даже сухой.

«Драко стало гораздо хуже. После пятницы он не пришел в себя, похож на того Драко, которого вы впервые увидели два месяца назад. Не подпускает к себе никого, и только попросил сделать ему на ночь укол. Гарри не мог обработать его шрамы, Драко не может терпеть его прикосновений. Их связь порвалась? Хотя паники нет – скорее, дело в чем-то еще. Я думаю, мы зря не уговорили его лечь в клинику. Может, снова попробуете? Я в понедельник буду весь день в больнице, с экзаменом или без, работать больше некому. Гарри обещал, что не станет вас доставать... Если вы поступите так же. Я на это рассчитываю»

Обычно она делала в конце приписки, но в этот раз даже не подписала имя. То ли все еще злилась за то, что он влез в ее дела, то ли у этих троих дома действительно что-то происходило. И Северус не мог решить, какой из вариантов ему нравится меньше. 

Проведя два сеанса и наскоро позавтракав, мужчина отправился в дорогу, которую ненавидел всеми фибрами своей души (если бы таковая у него была).

Знакомый дом встретил его тишиной. Он подавил желание треснуть в дверь и лишь легко нажал на звонок. 

-Добрый день.

Гарри впустил его, стараясь не поднимать взгляд от носков своих кроссовок. По мнению Северуса, отвратительная обувь. Вопреки ожиданиям, мужчина не отправился сразу к Драко, а прошел в кухню и по-хозяйски уселся за стол, насмешливо глядя на растерянного брюнета.

-Было бы вежливо предложить гостю кофе, мистер Поттер.

-Мм, да. Хотите кофе?

-Будьте так любезны.

Нарочито вежливый тон голоса был обманчиво вкрадчив, и Гарри все же поднял глаза.

Мужчина секунду изучающе смотрел на него а потом вдруг неожиданно широко ухмыльнулся. Без презрения или издевки, так ухмылялся Рон, выдав очередную шутку. Гарри робко дернул кончиками губ в ответ и занялся кофе. Оба старательно избегали разговоров. Северус уже сто раз сам себя проклял за несдержанность – его плохое настроение вкупе с отвратительным характером вылилось в осложнения у Драко. Он, конечно, был не из тех, кто во всех бедах мира винит себя, но здравый смысл подсказывал, что он вполне мог бы сдержаться в перепалке с дружком Поттера и не доводить все до чуть ли не до рукоприкладства.

Вспомнилась звонкая пощечина Гермионы, и Северус не смог сдержать смешка.

-Что?

Голос Гарри прозвучал слишком резко в напряженной тишине – казалось, он ждал, когда Северус снова начнет насмехаться над ним а потому отреагировал слишком остро.

-О, расслабьтесь, Поттер. Моя жизнь, конечно, не тянет на голливудский блокбастер, но в ней есть и иные развлечения чем изводить вас.

И снова этот чуть насмешливый но беззлобный тон. Гарри только кивнул и поставил две кружки с кофе и придвинул Северусу сахар а себе долил молока. 

-Вы были правы. Во всем.

Гарри первым разорвал молчание. Он вертел кружку в пальцах, постукивая ногтем по ручке. 

-Неужели?

Удивленно приподнятая бровь и цепкий взгляд. 

-Я.. я всегда так делаю. С детства. Когда появляются проблемы, я просто погружаюсь в себя и не обращаю внимания на тех, кто вокруг. До Гермионы у меня не было друзей. До 13 лет я учился на дому, родители постоянно ругались, братьев и сестер у меня нет. Иногда я играл с соседскими детьми, но мне запрещено было приглашать гостей – или самому ходить в гости. Поэтому все, что у меня было – учеба. После экзамена на первой ступени, мой куратор предложила отправить мои оценки в несколько школ, которые предлагали стипендии.

Когда мы познакомились с Герм, я понятия не имел как это: дружить с кем-то. Ну, если не считать книг и фильмов, которые я иногда смотрел. В общем,- Гарри смутился от собственной откровенности и быстро закончил:- Херовый из меня друг. 

-Я.. не должен был обвинять во всем вас,- медленно, словно не веря собственному голосу, проговорил Северус.- Вы тоже внесли большой вклад. 

Это почти извинение выбило у Гарри из-под ног почву. Огромные зеленые глаза смотрели прямо в темно-карие, и Северус вдруг ощутил жгучее желание отвести взгляд. Впрочем, с чего бы?

-Только не привыкайте, Поттер.

Они еще посидели в молчании, допивая кофе.

-А кстати, что вы делаете дома в понедельник посреди рабочего дня?

-Ну,- медленно протянул Гарри,- Вот уже один час и двадцать с чем-то минут мои дни не делятся на рабочие и нерабочие. 

Юноша заметно ожил, наблюдая за тем, как на лице невозмутимого доктора появляется удивленное выражение. 

-Вы уволились?

-Вроде того,- пожал плечами Гарри.- У меня нет способности быть в двух местах одновременно, а здесь я сейчас гораздо нужнее чем в газете. Думаю, они смогут написать статью «школьница из группы поддержки поддержала учителя-педофила» и без меня. 

Северус фыркнул.

-Как вас вообще занесло в эту провинциальную газету?

-Не знаю, - Гарри пожал плечами.- Я проходил здесь практику пару лет, а потом они предложили мне работу – сразу после колледжа, мне даже не пришлось рассылать резюме. А потом сюда переехала Герм и..

Он не закончил, но все было ясно и без слов. Гарри вдруг истерически хмыкнул.

-Не могу поверить, что мы уже десять минут просто разговариваем.

-Я же велел вам не привыкать. 

Голос был насмешливым, но в глазах плескалось веселье. Северус отставил чашку и стал подниматься. 

-Почему Драко не дает мне касаться его?

Голос прозвучал отчаянно, а сам Гарри даже не заметил, как странно прозвучал его вопрос. 

Северус внимательно изучал его резко изменившееся выражение лица и дрожащий голос. Он не знал, что именно происходило с Драко, но Гарри явно сполна ощутил свою вину – настоящую и ту, что сам себе надумал. Он явно всерьез воспринял все обвинения Северуса, большая часть которых, не мог не признать мужчина, были не слишком обоснованы. 

\- А вы как думаете?

-Откуда мне знать?- взорвался Гарри,- Я вас спрашиваю, это же вы самый умный!

Гарри обещал не выходить из себя, но мужчине удалось короткой фразой разрушить весь его хрупкий самоконтроль.

-Во-первых, хватит орать. В пятницу не наорались? А во-вторых, я задал вам вопрос потому, что хочу знать ваше мнение – и не хочу навязывать свое. 

Гарри удивленно молчал.

-Кто вы и что сделали с доктором С?- наконец хмыкнул он. -Я не знаю, что происходит. Утром в субботу, когда Герм уехала..ээ.. по делам,- он несмело глянул на мужчину, но тот только махнул рукой. – Драко не вышел к завтраку и я отнес ему еду, он был очень тихий, а когда я быстро подошел, он отодвинулся в другой конец кровати. Был задумчивый и грустный. И вздрагивал даже от шума машин. Я хотел взять его за руку и успокоить.. ну, как мы стали делать после первого гипноза.. А он так странно посмотрел на меня и убрал руку. Не закричал, не паниковал – просто отобрал руку. А вечером не дал обработать его раны и попросил Гермиону сделать ему укол. Вчера было не лучше. Он мне за день и двух фраз не сказал. Позволил Герм посидеть с ним немного, а потом снова попросил об уколе. Обе ночи он просыпался от кошмаров, я приходил к нему, когда он уже спал и сидел до рассвета. Будил его. Наутро он не помнил, что просыпался. Утром он позволил Гермионе обработать его шрамы – впервые за три дня; а меня попросил сегодня поставить поднос с едой на кровать – чтобы не дотрагиваться. 

Гарри очень старался, чтобы голос не звучал настолько безжизненно, но выходило плохо. 

\- Я поговорю с Драко. Когда у меня будет больше информации, я поделюсь ею с вами. Ваш друг,- Северус поморщился,- все еще готов помогать в расследовании?

Гарри быстро кивнул.

-Хорошо. Завтра с утра у меня будет на руках вся информация обо всех случаях обращениях в больницу похожих на Драко – и еще, материалы вскрытия и анализов по тем трем трупам.

Гарри поморщился; он не был врачом и слово труп не оставляло его равнодушным.

\- Эм, доктор? Герм сказала, что на этой неделе Драко должен встретиться с полицейскими ил Лондона. Я собираюсь позвонить инспектору Блейку и рассказать ему обо всем; я думаю, будет лучше, если он возьмется за это дело. Как вы считаете?

-Хотите подключить Скотланд-Ярд?- Северус изогнул бровь.

-Да я хоть Люцифера из ада готов вызвать. Я рад, что они начали шевелиться но…

-Боитесь, что они станут настаивать на гипнозе?

-А вы? Вы считаете, стоит пойти на это?

-Драко думал об этом на той неделе. Честно, я сам начал думать об этом – не прямо сейчас, но в перспективе… Впрочем, сейчас это не важно. Если Драко действительно хуже, то о гипнозе не может быть и речи. 

-А может, наоборот? Если он все вспомнит, может, это его освободит?

-Освободит. Но не так. 

Северус понял, что они ходят по кругу.

-Сейчас нет смысла это обсуждать. Драко уже ждет меня. Поговорим позже. 

-Доктор?- снова позвал Гарри и Северус замер в дверях.- А что будет с экзаменом Герм? 

-Я все исправлю,- резко бросил мужчина и быстро скрылся в коридоре. 

Драко услышал шаги в коридоре и схватил лежавшую на тумбе книгу. Северус вошел в комнату, прикрывая дверь. Бросил портфель на стол и, подойдя к кровати, взял книгу и перевернул ее:

-Думаю, так у тебя будет больше шансов насладиться историей.

Драко раздраженно отложил книгу, складывая руки на груди в защитной позе и стараясь сдерживать дрожь.

-Слишком близко?

Голос мужчины звучал обыденно, словно он спрашивал «который час». Драко напряженно кивнул, и Северус чуть отодвинул кресло от кровати прежде, чем сесть. Блондин чуть слышно выдохнул.

-Расскажешь, как прошли выходные?

\- Зачем? Гарри уже все рассказал. Я долбанная сломанная игрушка. 

-Драко. Я должен извиниться перед тобой за тот вечер. Вероятно, ничего бы не произошло, если бы не..

-Нет!- Драко резко перебил его придвигаясь чуть ближе,- Нет, Северус. Вы не обязаны сдерживаться только потому, что рядом с вами сидит покалеченный ублюдок. А друг Гарри.. Ну, он ведь нашел бы еще к чему придраться, он даже на меня странно посмотрел в какой-то момент. 

С этим Северус спорить не стал: дружок Поттера просто ревнивый болван, не видящей дальше своего носа. 

\- Насколько хуже?

\- Как во вторую неделю здесь.

-Ты запоминаешь сны? 

-Немного,- Драко ощутил, как краснеют щеки.

-Насколько немного? 

-Я не помню кошмаров. Как обычно, просыпаюсь ночью от страшной паники и сердцебиения, но не могу вспомнить ничего уже через секунду. Но.. я теперь вижу сны. 

Северус понял, что Драко отчаянно стесняется того, что собирается сейчас рассказать.

-Нет ничего такого, что могло бы заставить меня думать о тебе хуже. Расскажи, что тебе снится. И мы вместе подумаем, почему сейчас и как справиться с этими снами.

-Мне снится.. ээ.. Эшли. Ну, не просто Эшли. То что мы.. делали.

Северус сохранял нейтральное выражение лица, пока Драко вкратце пересказывал последний сон – этакий эротический триллер с элементами мелодрамы и хоррора.

-Я не понимаю, почему? Почему мне все это снится? Почему сейчас? Мне противно даже думать об этом.. но во сне я.. мне..

-Во сне ты ощущаешь себя так, как ощущал в те моменты?

Драко смущенно кивнул, комкая в ладони одеяло.

-Это началось только сейчас?

-В субботу утром я проснулся.. от этого сна. 

Драко с ужасом вспомнил, что Герм тогда заснула в его кровати, и как отчаянно стыдно ему было. 

-Что-то могло это спровоцировать? Что-то, чего я не знаю?

Драко снова отчаянно покраснел: он уже давно рассказал Северусу абсолютно все. Кроме одного: как его тело реагировало на прикосновения Гарри во время обработки шрамов. 

-Нет.

В конце концов, в тот вечер они пропустили ежевечернюю процедуру, значит, это никак не связано. Драко знал, что Северус не поверил ему, но был благодарен, что он сменил тему.

\- Когда тебе снятся эти сны, это просто сны, похожие на реальность, или же все это происходило в действительности именно так? Подумай. Вспомни детали: обстановка в комнате, предметы, одежда, что угодно. 

Драко задумался.

-Мне кажется, что все было как в жизни. Не знаю. Какая разница?

Северус чуть сжал пальцами переносицу. 

-Драко, разница в том, что если это воспоминания – значит, это только вопрос времени, когда ты вспомнишь и то, что было дальше. Если же это просто сны, то мы должны понять, что хочет сообщить нам твое подсознание.

-Подсознание?

-Наши сны – это результат работы нашего подсознания. Если во сне мы видим, как мы заваливаем экзамен – это не вещий сон, и даже не всегда говорит о том, что мы боимся провалиться. Твои сны _не_ означают, что ты _хочешь_ пережить все это еще раз.

Северус понял, что попал в точку, услышав, как судорожно втянул воздух Драко.

\- Драко, послушай, что бы это ни было, мы во всем разберемся. Ты поэтому избегаешь Гарри?

-Я не избегаю..- он запнулся под взглядом врача.- Да… я не могу быть рядом с ним, такой…

-Драко, посмотри не меня. Ты. Не. Испорчен. Ты меня слышишь?

Драко уже не мог сдерживать слез. То, что сказал Северус, попало в точку. От этих снов Драко хотелось тереть тело мочалкой пока не сдерет кожу. Ему было так противно от себя, что он подолгу стоял под обжигающе горячей водой, стараясь стереть с себя прошлое…

Блондин всхлипнул, откидываясь на спинку кровати и закрывая лицо ладонями. 

-Драко,- тихий, вкрадчивый голос.- Посмотри на меня.

Тонкие пальцы чуть приподнимают подбородок, заставляя на мгновение сжаться от страха.

-Ты можешь не бояться. Можешь.

Несколько глубоких вдохов – и тело расслабляется.

-Гипноз по-прежнему работает. Ты можешь контролировать свое восприятие прикосновений. Звуки это просто звуки. Тебе легко расслабиться. Ты можешь доверять. 

Северус переместил пальцы на запястье Драко, следя за пульсом. Может, Драко и был привязан к Поттеру, это никак не мешало сейчас сделать ему легкое внушение.

-Назови тех, кому ты знаешь, что можно доверять.

-Герм. Гарри. Вы.

\- Еще.

\- Миссис Патрик. Наша соседка. 

-Замечательно.

-Есть кто-то еще?

-Нет..

-Подумай. Кому ты смог бы доверять в будущем? 

-Тому, кому доверяет Гарри.

Северус аж глаза закатил – Гарри, Гарри, Гарри.

\- Ты сможешь доверять врачам, которых встретишь в клинике в Лондоне.

Драко сразу же распахнул глаза, вырывая руку. «Попытка – не пытка» разочарованно подумал Северус, откидываясь в кресле.

-Что? Я же сказал, что не..

-Драко. У тебя резкие ухудшения. Очевидно, что пребывание здесь пошло тебе на пользу – но никто не может контролировать происходящее. В пятницу должен был быть просто ужин, а все вышло из-под контроля. Драко, я прошу тебя подумать. В среду мы встретимся с полицейскими, которые работают по твоему делу. Если они решат, что пребывание в клинике - разумеется, инкогнито - не станет нарушением твоей безопасности, я хочу забрать тебя в клинику, где консультирую. Я буду навещать тебя каждый день. Ты можешь даже не общаться с другими пациентами – у них есть отдельные палаты как апартаменты, со своей кухней и ванной. Мисс Грейнджер и мистер Поттер могут проводить с тобой целые дни. И рядом всегда будут врачи, способные помочь. 

Драко собирался что-то возразить, но Северус не дал ему заговорить.

-Я знаю, что тебе страшно. Но я прошу тебя еще раз подумать. Обещай, что подумаешь.

-Хорошо.

Драко кивнул. 

-Спасибо. А теперь извини, я должен встретиться с начальником мисс Грейнджер и решить этот бред с экзаменом. 

-А что с экзаменом?- рассеянно спросил Драко, погруженный в свои мысли.

Северус мысленно выругался: мог бы и сам догадаться, что девушка решила защитить Драко от этой новости. 

-До встречи, Драко,- мужчина повернулся к нему, стоя в дверях.- Подумай над моими словами.


	16. Неужели ты сделаешь это для меня?

\- И что ты хочешь от меня?- доктор Уильямс смотрел на своего бывшего студента.

\- Черт побери, ты можешь не прикидываться? Ей не хватило одного балла, и тебе прекрасно известно, что она просто была измотана заботой о пациенте, от которого _ты_ и твоя больница фактически отказались. 

-Это было ее решение – забрать пациента домой. 

Северус зло сверлил коллегу глазами, прекрасно понимая, почему его бывший наставник так себя ведет.

-Что, хочется еще год иметь в больнице человека, которого можно нагружать работой всего отделения при этом не выплачивая соответствующую зарплату?

Мужчина напротив подскочил в своем кресле.

-А с чего бы тебе так беспокоиться о судьбе интерна из провинциальной больницы? 

-Может, потому что я не думаю только о том, как бы заработать больше и потратить меньше? Уильямс, она все равно не останется здесь еще на год. А у тебя есть выбор: можешь подписать разрешение на пересдачу и выглядеть добродетелем. А можешь упереться рогом, и я позабочусь о том, чтобы в аккредитационной комиссии узнали о том, что в течение нескольких дней отделение функционировало без квалифицированного врача, обязанности которого были переданы интерну – тому самому, который в итоге не сдал экзамен. 

Северус с удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как меняется в лице бывший учитель. 

-Ты не сделаешь этого.

-О, мы оба знаем, что я сделаю это с удовольствием. Выбирай. У тебя есть секунд десять, чтобы принять решение. 

Северус подтолкнул ему бумагу с разрешением на пересдачу – нужна была лишь подпись. 

Рука разгневанного шефа больницы дрогнула, когда он выводил свою фамилию.

-Забирай свою подружку и убирайтесь из моей больницы. И следи за своей спиной – ты не единственный, кто может пострадать.

Северус фыркнул.

-Не стоит оценивать других по себе. 

Он подхватил бумагу со стола и насмешливо поклонился.

-Не пытайся навредить ей. У меня достаточно знаний о том, как именно в твоей больнице интерны могут получать привилегии. 

Северус нашел ее на стойке регистрации, спорящей с медсестрой.

-Вы хотя бы пробовали читать медицинские карты?! Что за самоуправство?!

Девушка явно была очень зла.

-Но доктор Купер..

-Доктор Купер уже двое суток на больничном, а состояние больного меняется вне расписания! Делайте то, что написано в карте последнее.

Гермиона увидела Северуса, который махнул рукой куда-то вглубь коридора, приглашая следовать за собой. Они отошли подальше от любопытных глаз и ушей, и Гермиона подняла глаза на мужчину.

-Что вы здесь делаете? Что с Драко? 

Северус поморщился: ее гипертрофированное чувство ответственности были даром и проклятием. 

-С Драко все не так плохо, я здесь не из-за него.

-Гарри?

-Боже мой, успокойтесь уже. Все с ними в порядке, впрочем, за мистера Поттера я уже побеспокоился – уж слишком нераздражающим он сегодня показался.

Гермиона чуть успокоилась.

-Тогда что..

-Даже обидно, мисс Грейнджер, как невнимательно вы меня слушали. Я же сказал, что со всем разберусь.

Он протянул ей подписанное шефом больницы разрешение на пересдачу, и не мог не признать, что видеть сначала удивление а потом детский восторг в ее глазах было.. приятно. 

-Как вам удалось? Боже мой, я знаю, он никогда не дал бы мне такого разрешения, попроси я сама. 

-Скажем, я умею быть убедительным. Впрочем, есть еще одна новость, надеюсь, не неприятная.

Северус чуть помедлил прежде, чем продолжить.

-Вы больше не работаете в этой больнице.

Девушка молчала, и он еще внимательнее следил за ней взглядом.

-Новую дату экзамена вам назначат сразу, как только получат факс с разрешением на пересдачу – так что советую отправить его в ближайшее время.

-Я не смогу назначить пересдачу – я должна быть действующим интерном на момент сдачи экзамена.

-И это приводит нас к заключительной части этой истории. С завтрашнего дня у вас начинается контракт с клиникой, где мы с вами виделись в субботу. Если не захотите оставаться там после интернатуры – уйдете. У вас достаточно часов в этом месяце?

Гермиона кивнула – несмотря на свое решение не перерабатывать, ей редко удавалось ограничиться шестьюдесятью часами. 

\- Вы должны будете отработать какое-то количество часов на новом месте, но тут все зависит от даты нового экзамена. 

Гермиона молчала, не в силах говорить. Она знала, что за маской раздражительной презрительности скрывается что-то большее, но не предполагала, что настолько. Ей до боли хотелось обнять хмурого мужчину, чтобы он физически ощутил, что она чувствовала в то мгновение. И, возможно, будь они наедине, а не посреди больницы, она и впрямь рискнула бы обнять его – как тогда, много недель назад. 

-Спасибо,- выдохнула девушка и несмело протянула руку.

Он изучал ее протянутую ладонь несколько очень долгих мгновений, но она не убирала руки и не отводила от него взгляда – и тогда он сдался. Обхватил его ладонь пальцами и осторожно пожал. 

-Вам пора. Я думаю, вы захотите поделиться новостями с мистером Поттером. У него, кстати, тоже для вас есть новость.

Мужчина чуть фыркнул. Импульсивность мальчишки была раздражающей, но он не мог не признать, что в данном случае, она была кстати. 

Девушка недоверчиво посмотрела на него, но спрашивать не стала.

-А вы? 

\- А я все касающиеся вас новости уже изложил. Мистер Поттер рассказал о предполагаемой встрече со стражами правопорядка на этой неделе.

-Я хочу назначить на среду на 12, чтобы вы тоже присутствовали и это не выбивалось из вашего расписания.

-Очень заботливо. 

\- Беру пример с вас, _доктор._

Северус фыркнул.

-С Драко все будет в порядке?

-Я боялся, что лечение отброшено назад слишком сильно, но теперь склонен считать, что это ухудшение перед прорывом. Уговорите его лечь в клинику. Пока вы будете там работать, он не будет один. Да и ваш.. мистер Поттер сможет навещать его сколько заблагорассудится. Разумеется, если полицейские решат, что это достаточно безопасно. Но, полагаю, в клинике, где выше всего ценится анонимность, он не будет рисковать.

Гермиона кивнула.

-Что ж, тогда увидимся завтра?

-К одиннадцати. Вам выпишут пропуск.

Девушка вновь кивнула, и лишь прощаясь, они поняли, что так до сих пор не разорвали рукопожатия. 

***

Гермиона в задумчивости опустошила свой шкафчик в комнате интернов, понимая, что в ее жизни наступает совершенно новый, непредсказуемый период. Домой идти не хотелось – впервые за очень долгое время она ощущала свободу. Ее обязанности никуда не делись, но дышать стало легче. Несмотря на то, что она любила работать, это место угнетало. Получив известие, что не сдала, на какой-то короткий миг она даже подумала, что черт с ним, она просто найдет другую профессию, где сможет помогать людям. Да хоть в полицию пойдет – там явно недостает желающих работать. 

То, что сделал для нее Северус... Никто ничего подобного не делал для нее. Ее родители гордились ее выбором профессии, но они были юристами и не смогли бы помочь, как и Гарри. А больше у нее никого не было.

Получить помощь от мрачного, замкнутого мужчины, который, казалось, с трудом мог вообще ее терпеть, было подобно восхождению голубой луны – вряд ли в это вообще можно было поверить. 

_Он сказал, что все исправит, как если бы в ее провале была хоть доля его вины._

Девушка еще раз просмотрела карты пациентов и оставила свои рекомендации и, ни с кем не прощаясь, покинула навсегда здание больницы.

Она собиралась провести несколько часов в уединении, но внезапно поняла, что ошибалась: ей не хотелось домой, это было так. Но ей хотелось побыть с Гарри и Драко. Стоял неожиданно погожий для второй половины октября день. Деревья уже оделись в золото и багрянец, и погода была идеальна для пикника.

Войдя в дом, Гермиона услышала приглушенный голос Гарри и мгновенно нахмурилась: ее друг должен был сейчас быть на работе.

-Гарри?

Она вошла в кухню, увидев обоих юношей за столом. Драко два дня не выходил из спальни – так что это был прогресс.

-Почему ты дома?

Гарри обернулся на голос подруги.

-Встречный вопрос. 

\- Я больше не работаю в больнице.

-Я уволился.

Слова прозвучали почти синхронно, и все трое удивленно уставились друг на друга.

-Так,- девушка чуть тряхнула золотыми волосами.- Я собиралась взять Драко и устроить пикник-сюрприз, заявившись к тебе на работу. Но теперь можно обойтись без лишних передвижений.

Она распахнула створку холодильника и обернулась к юношам.

\- Идем, сегодня удивительно теплый день.

Они быстро собрались и дошли до любимого места для пикников их небольшой семьи: укромное пространство в дальней части небольшого парка, окруженное кленовыми деревьями. Драко прихватил с собой свой альбом и карандаш, и теперь делал небольшой набросок, слушая рассказ Гермионы.

-Не могу поверить, что он действительно сделал это.

Гарри удивленно покачал головой: юноша явно не ожидал такой заботы от злобного ублюдка, как он мысленно называл Северуса. 

-Знаешь, он сказал, что ты сегодня был не таким раздражающим,- улыбнулась Гермиона.

В отличие от Гарри, она умела подмечать детали. И эти детали многое ей говорили об изменившихся отношениях между ее лучшим другом и мрачным доктором.

-Прямо бальзам на мою израненную душу и расшатанные нервы,- мрачно хмыкнул Гарри, даже не замечая, что копирует интонации Северуса.

Драко, молчавший последние минут десять, прыснул.

-Что?

Гарри обернулся на звук, но блондин лишь покачал головой.

-Да что с вами?

Брюнет обернулся на пытавшуюся не улыбаться Гермиону.

-Знаешь, Гарри,- серьезно произнесла девушка,- Я думаю, вы сможете поладить с Северусом. Тем более теперь, когда я буду работать с ним, вам придется встречаться гораздо чаще.

-С чего бы? Ты будешь работать, а я буду тихо ждать тебя дома, с горячим ужином..

-И в кружевном переднике,- не выдержала Гермиона, заходясь смехом.- Боже, за такое фото я готова выложить месячную зарплату. 

Ни возмущенный Гарри, ни смеющаяся Гермиона не увидели лихорадочный румянец на щеках Драко, который тот быстро спрятал, уткнувшись в альбом. 

\- Завтра в одиннадцать меня ждут на подписании договора. Мне еще надо будет отправить разрешение на пересдачу и придумать, где я буду жить в рабочие дни в больнице. 

-Ты собираешься переехать?

Резкие слова разрезали воздух, и Гермиона вдруг поняла, _что_ именно означала работа в Лондоне.

-Я.. не знаю. В какой-то момент мне придется это сделать, верно? Северус эти два месяца приезжал сюда, и я вижу, что он уже не в состоянии продолжать в том же духе. Драко,- она повернулась к блондину.- Он просил тебя подумать о клинике. Если полицейские скажут, что это достаточно безопасно, он хочет, чтобы ты переехал уже на этой неделе. 

Гарри следил за сменой выражений на лице блондина.

\- Я смогу позаботиться о Драко. Я ушел с работы, чтобы… чтобы больше времени быть свободным,- он хотел сказать «специально для этого», но не смог. Это было бы уже слишком.

-Я знаю, Гарри. И Драко очень нужно будет твое время и внимание. Но в клинике. Северус не сможет больше приезжать сюда, на следующей неделе у него начинается курс лекций по психодиагностике для… мм, правоохранительных структур,- Гермиона мысленно обругала себя: Северус особо просил ее не упоминать об этом факте, когда прислал в воскресенье ответный и-мейл. 

Она повернулась к блондину и продолжила:

-Драко, подумай. Я буду рядом, Гарри сможет быть с тобой почти постоянно, а Северус продолжать ваши сеансы.

Драко думал лишь о том, что такого он сделал в своей жизни, чтобы получить этих двоих, ставших его семьей. Той семьей, о которой он всегда мечтал. Никто и никогда о нем так не заботился. Гермиона фактически провалила экзамен из-за него, а Гарри уволился с работы, чтобы быть с ним после рецидива. Его не пугали мысли о том, что в Лондоне может быть для него небезопасно, если кто-то узнает его. Его пугали мысли том, что их крошечный мирок стремительно разрастался – и, кто знает, сможет ли Драко сохранить свое место в нем?

-Я согласен, Герм.

Он тихо выдохнул.

-Правда? Никто не принуждает тебя, Драко. Я хочу, чтобы ты это знал. Мы примем любое твое решение. 

-Я.. хочу этого. 

Конечно, он вовсе не стремился в клинику для душевнобольных – но он хотел сделать так, чтобы остальным стало легче. Они и так слишком много делали для него. И если его пребывание в клинике облегчит им жизни – он был готов въехать в палату прямо сейчас.

Гермиона порывисто потянулась к нему, но замерла в нескольких дюймах, не решаясь дотронуться.

-Все.. все в порядке, быстро сглотнув, он обнял ее рукой за шею и притянул к себе.

Было не совсем комфортно, и Драко впился ногтями свободной руки себе в ладонь.

Гермиона сжала его плечи на мгновение и быстро отстранилась.

\- Северус сказал, что считает это спадом перед улучшением. 

Гарри молча наблюдал за ними. Ему Драко не позволял прикасаться к себе, а сам Гарри не понимал, почему вдруг эти прикосновения стали так важны. Как если бы их связь действительно помогала ему успокоиться. Он не понимал, почему Драко избегает его хотя и сказал, что не злится и не обижается на него за пятничный вечер. Но что-то определенно было не так.

Он пытался поговорить с Драко, но тот лишь сильнее замыкался в себе и отводил глаза. Но стоило появиться Гермионе, как блондин сразу оживился, позволил уговорить себя на клинику, хотя Гарри было прекрасно известно, насколько велико было нежелание Драко быть снова в больнице. _И он сам обнял Герм._

Настроение стремительно падало с отметки «так себе» на «отвратительное». Гарри почти не слушал, как Герм рассказывала Драко о своем увольнении, а тот вспомнил о том, что завтра приглашен на ужин к их соседке.

-Миссис Патрик просто очаровательна,- улыбнулась Герм, понимая, откуда у них снова появилась миска свежей клубники.- Я рада, что вы подружились. 

\- К ней на ужин приедет ее сын со своим… мм, партнером. 

Драко старался придать голосу оттенок равнодушия.

-О, бойфренд Брайана просто потрясающий!- мечтательно протянула девушка.- Мы однажды столкнулись, когда он впервые приехал сюда один и не мог найти дом. 

Гарри резко вскинул на них глаза, очнувшись от своих мыслей.

-Вы о чем?

\- О миссис Патрик. Ты не слушал? Она пригласила Драко к себе на ужин. Подожди, ведь парень Брайана как-то связан с живописью?

-Он владеет галереей в Лондоне,- подтвердил Драко, осторожно глядя на Гарри.- Она подумала, что его могут заинтересовать мои работы. Конечно, вряд ли, но..

-Драко! Твои работы бесподобны, это любой увидит. Уверена, он придет от них в восторг.

-Не знал, что у миссис Патрик есть сын и..ээ.. зять?

Брюнет немного поморщился на последнем слове, и у Драко противно засосало под ложечкой. Гермиона прищурилась, готовясь выдать отповедь, но Драко опередил ее.

-Может, мне стоит отказаться? Ну, после того, что было в пятницу.

-Даже не думай! В пятницу ничего не произошло бы, если бы не глупость Рона и жуткий характер твоего доктора. И вообще, Гарри завтра сходит с тобой.

-А Гарри ты не спросишь?- вскинулся брюнет.

-Нет,- отрезала девушка, беря сэндвич.

Очевидно, тему она считала закрытой. Гарри же подумал, что будет совсем не весело наблюдать за счастливой парочкой в то время, как объект его недвусмысленных снов не позволяет даже взять себя за руку. 


	17. Сколько еще мне бороться с этим?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry что так долго без обновлений! Мне очень-очень стыдно, но я надеюсь эта глава стоила ожидания♥️

Гермиона и Северус вышли из кабинета шефа клиники вместе. Она только что подписала контракт, и доктор Сиберг крепко пожала ей руку. 

-Просто удача, что доктор Снейп нашел вас. Очень надеюсь, что после сдачи экзамена вы решите остаться с нами на всю ординатуру. Вы очень талантливый врач, мисс Грейнджер, к тому же, я слышала, что помимо вашей основной специализации невролога вы разбираетесь в психиатрии. При работе здесь это хорошее подспорье.

Гермиона удивленно посмотрела на Северуса: доктор Сиберг могла «слышать» подобное исключительно от него. Мужчина едва слышно фыркнул и пожал плечами.

-И с каких пор я «разбираюсь в психиатрии»?- поинтересовалась девушка, когда они вышли из кабинета и зашагали в сторону комнаты отдыха врачей. 

-С тех пор, как перечитали всю возможную литературу сначала о ПТС, а затем, видимо, из интереса, про все известные стрессовые расстройства.

Они зашли в комнату отдыха, и Северус налил им кофе.

-Считайте это одноразовым допуском, пока не сдадите свой экзамен, будете пользоваться комнатой интернов. 

Они в молчании выпили кофе, после чего девушка решила, что пришло время делиться новостями. Чуть хмурясь, она закинула пустой пластиковый стаканчик в ведро и повернулась к мужчине:

-Встреча с детективом завтра в 12. Драко согласился лечь в клинику. О, еще Драко сегодня идет на ужин к нашей соседке. Гарри с ним.

-В устной форме у вас выходить излагать мысли куда короче.

Гермиона прикусила язык, чтобы не съязвить. 

-Рада, что вам нравится,- все же не удержалась она.

Он то ли не заметил, то ли предпочел не комментировать дерзость. Про встречу с детективами ему было уже известно – Поттер позвонил ему и отчитался о том, что на встрече, вместо какого-то лондонского детектива, будет инспектор Скотланд-Ярд, с которым он и его мужлан – приятель познакомились в тот злосчастный день, когда Лондонская библиотека перестала быть для Северуса местом покоя и отдохновения _. С другой стороны, ужин Драко и Поттера с какой-то неведомой соседкой – нечто новое._ Насчет согласия Драко на клинику Северус не сомневался, понимая, что юноша ощущает себя настолько обязанным своим друзьям, что согласится хоть в клинику, хоть пешком до Гондураса. 

-Вы уверены, что Драко стоит идти туда с мистером Поттером? 

Девушка внимательно смотрела на него, ожидая продолжения.

-Вы не заметили перемен в их отношениях?

Поведение Драко изменилось после пятницы – это ощущалось во всем. В незначительных мелочах, на которые легко не обратить внимания: он чуть вздрагивал, если его громко окликнуть, чуть сильнее сжимал в руках одеяло, когда она обрабатывала его шрамы, тише и меньше говорил. Это не было так плохо, как в первый месяц, но после гипноза и эйфории от того, что теперь он мог свободно касаться Гарри и ее… _Касаться Гарри._

Укол вины прошил тело Гермионы, когда все кусочки паззла сложились в полную картину.

-За все дни он ни разу не позволил Гарри обработать его шрамы. Взять за руку. Он садится теперь за столом напротив него, рядом со мной. Как я могла не заметить?

Ее голос дрогнул, и девушка чуть отвернулась, скрывая упавшее лицо. Северус был готов к такой реакции – _разумеется, теперь она будет винить себя в том, что позволила себе побеспокоиться о собственной жизни._ Что с ней случилось, что она настолько глубоко чувствует необходимость помогать окружающим – в ущерб себе? Ему хотелось задать вопрос, но сейчас было не время для этого. Позже, он выяснит это позже.

-Успокойтесь. Я на днях уже был вынужден выслушать горькую исповедь в исполнении Поттера и не жажду повторения в вашем. Не заметили и не заметили, как видите, земля от этого не разверзлась и небо не рухнуло на вашу грешную голову.

Северус чувствовал, что его несет, и постарался вернуть разговор в нужное русло. 

-Я сказал это лишь затем, чтобы вы убедились, что мистер Поттер осознает степень своей ответственности, и если за ужином ему что-то _не понравится_ , он сможет руководствоваться здравым смыслом и рассудком… или тем, что у него вместо него.

Гермиона недоуменно посмотрела на него.

-Что ему может не понравиться?

Северус возвел глаза к небу.

\- Насколько я могу судить, абсолютно что угодно,- деланно скромно заметил Северус.

Гермиона вздохнула: это правда. Гарри мог взорваться на пустом месте, а Драко с детства знал, на какие точки давить. Даже сейчас, после всех этих лет, после всех перемен, произошедших в жизни Гарри и Драко, блондин обладал удивительной способностью влиять на настроение ее друга одной фразой. Теперь он старался, чтобы это влияние было положительным, но последние четыре дня, что Драко избегал Гарри, в доме повисла хмурая атмосфера отчуждения.

В выходные она почти не была дома и не слишком замечала происходящее. В понедельник после пикника, едва вернувшись в дом, все разошлись по своим комнатам. Ужин Драко съел в постели, попросил ее обработать шрамы и вколоть лекарство. Гарри быстро проглотил еду и ушел на пробежку, с которой вернулся часа через два, еще более хмурый, чем уходил. Сегодняшнее утро тоже было не лучше. Гарри молчал, хмурился и выглядел подавленным. Несмотря на постоянный чуть золотистый загар, сейчас он выглядел бледным, словно из него постепенно выходили жизненные силы, и Драко выглядел не луше.

Девушка в очередной раз поразилась тому, как могла это не замечать – точнее, не обращать на это внимания. _Неудивительно, что Северус, заметивший все еще в понедельник, опасается взрыва._

-Драко очень хочет пойти. Ему будет полезна эта встреча – там будет человек, который владеет галерей, если ему понравятся картины Драко, у него будет работа,- Гермиона наконец смогла выдавить из себя ответ.

Северус кивнул. Работа могла бы сейчас вывести его пациента из состояния небытия. Как и переезд в Лондон, знакомство с новыми людьми – да пусть хоть с врачами и медсестрами, но пора было вытаскивать юношу из четырех стен. 

-Я обязательно объясню Гарри, как это важно - и как важно, чтобы он держал себя в руках, добавила девушка.

Северус кивнул.

-Вы отправили факс с разрешением на пересдачу?

-Утром. 

Мужчина снова кивнул, задумавшись.

-Уже решили, где будете первое время жить? Не советую пытаться повторить мой опыт с поездками туда-обратно. 

-Да. Нет. В смысле, я понимаю, что надо искать жилье в Лондоне, просто я еще не думала об этом. Все произошло слишком быстро: и новая работа, и увольнение Гарри. Если мы с Драко будем постоянно в Лондоне, а Гарри больше не привязан к работе, наверное, нет смысла продолжать снимать тот дом. 

Северус приподнял бровь.

-Собираетесь поселиться с мистером Поттером? 

Девушка удивленно кивнула, словно говоря «а как иначе»?

-В моем доме сейчас сдаются несколько квартир,- невзначай обронил Северус и тут же скривился от того, как это прозвучало. 

-Я бы взглянула,- быстро сказала девушка.- Если это не слишком, может, вы сразу поручитесь за нас?

Она даже не сомневалась, что мужчина живет в доме, где новым жильцам необходимо получить одобрение соседей или что-то подобное. Северус хмыкнул но кивнул.

-У меня есть часа полтора до сеанса с пациентом. 

***

Гарри злобно разглядывал себя в зеркале. Вместо обычных джинсов и футболки он был одет в черные брюки и темно-серую рубашку. Кроссовки заменили черные туфли. Он даже попытался пригладить свои вихры, впрочем, без особого успеха. 

\- Гарри, ты не…

Драко замолчал на полуслове, увидев брюнета. Гарри обернулся к нему, медленно застегивая рубашку на оставшиеся пуговицы. 

-Ну? – поторопил Гарри, неловко приглаживая волосы.

Драко перевел взгляд куда-то в сторону окна и пробормотал чуть упавшим голосом,

-У тебя есть ремень? Брюки все еще болтаются, хоть и не так, как раньше.

Гарри кивнул, зарываясь в недра шкафа.

-Держи.

Брюнет протянул Драко кожаный узкий ремень и тот быстро продел его и застегнул.

-Ну… и как?

Драко чуть развел в стороны руки, и Гарри подумал, что Рон бы никогда не задал такого вопроса. _При чем тут Рон_ , мысленно одернул он себя. _Рон и в зеркало-то смотрится только когда бреется._ Блондин теперь не выглядел болезненно худым, хотя все еще не вернулся к своему здоровому весу. Бледная кожа больше не отливала болезненной синевой, теперь она казалась чуть розоватой. Драко можно было назвать красивым, какой-то болезненно-хрупкой красотой, и Гарри отчего-то вспомнил, как покупал ему эту самую одежду, стараясь вспомнить, как Драко одевался в школе. 

-Эм, ты выглядишь… замечательно, Драко.

А что еще он мог сказать? Потрясающе? Нереально? Так чертовски привлекательно, что хочется вжать тебя в стену и… _ЗАТКНИСЬ, ГАРРИ_.

Гарри прервал поток мыслей, попутно злясь на Гермиону, заставившую его мало того, что идти на идиотский ужин, так еще пропала на весь день.

-Это сюрприз,- заявила девушка, когда он, не выдержав, набрал ее номер с требованием объяснить, где ее носит целый день.

Судя по звукам, она была в баре. 

-Мистер Поттер вообще не похож на любителя сюрпризов,- этот язвительный голос невозможно перепутать.

-Ты в баре? С Ним?!

Ярость Гарри могла бы снести с ног и подругу и злобного доктора, будь они сейчас рядом.

-И вовсе не в баре... здесь готовят… картошку. Ладно, Гарри, хорошего вечера.

И, прежде, чем он успел еще раз возмутиться, девушка отключилась. 

_«Хорошего вечера» - она что, издевается?_

И вот теперь этот вечер настал, но хорошим Гарри , и брюнет понимал, что он ждет его, но ощущение что он выглядит по-дурацки не давало ему покоя.

-Гарри, тебе бы подошла рубашка другого цвета. Я видел у тебя одну, когда искал вещи для Северуса,- Драко чуть смущенно бросил взгляд на шкаф.- Можно?

Гарри пожал плечами, и блондин пробежал пальцами по вешалкам. Найдя что искал, он протянул одежду бывшему однокласснику, чуть закусывая губу в смущении.

-Вот. Эта подходит к твоим глазам.

Гарри недоверчиво смотрел на рубашку глубокого изумрудного оттенка – подарок Герм на прошлое Рождество, он даже бирку не снял. Вздохнув, юноша быстро стянул с себя рубашку и надел предложенную Драко, пока блондин ждал, разглядывая трещину на потолке.

-Не вижу разницы,- буркнул Гарри, оглядев себя с ног до головы. Если разница и была, то лишь в том, что он ощущал себя еще более некомфортно.

Драко комментировать не стал.

-Пойдем? Миссис Патрик сказала к шести, уже начало седьмого. 

Накинув осенние пальто, юноши вышли из дома и зашагали вниз по улице. 

-Драко?

Гарри чуть затормозил, заставляя блондина тоже замедлить шаг.

-Я тебя чем-то обидел?

Ну почему он не может держать язык за зубами? Гарри мысленно врезал себе. В конце концов, у него был весь день, чтобы выяснять отношения - и этого точно не стоило делать здесь и сейчас. Но он бы не был самим собой, если бы сам же не притягивал к себе проблемы.

-Нет!

Драко ответил слишком поспешно.

-Тогда в чем дело? Ты с трудом говоришь со мной, отсаживаешься за столом настолько, насколько возможно,- _И не даешь дотрагиваться до тебя,_ уже мысленно закончил Гарри.

Блондин резко остановился, чуть не уронив державший под мышкой сверток с рисунками, и внимательно вгляделся в лицо стоявшего напротив юноши, ища в его глазах что-то важное. Видимо, нашел. На очень короткую долю секунды от сжал ладонь Гарри и быстро отпустил.

\- Прости, что расстроил тебя. Поговорим дома?

Гарри кивнул, и они в молчании дошли до дома миссис Патрик, наслаждаясь прохладным, свежим воздухом и запахом прелых листьев, шуршавших под их шагами.

Женщина открыла сразу же, широко улыбаясь.

-Гарри! Драко! 

Она пропустила их внутрь.

-От нашего дома вашему,- произнес Драко, отдавая ей бутылку вина, перевязанную лентой.

Гарри удивленно покосился на него: во-первых, он не понял фразу про дом. Во-вторых, не заметил вина в его руках, когда они шли сюда. И, в-третьих, ему стало стыдно, что он сам не подумал принести что-то.

-Что это было?- прошептал он Драко, пока они шли в столовую за хозяйкой дома.

-Хорошие манеры,- фыркнул Драко, на секунду становясь собой прежним, таким, каким Гарри помнил его в школе. И почему-то это вызвало не раздражение а какую-то щемящую нежность. 

-Гарри, Драко, знакомьтесь: Брайан, мой сын, и его лучшая половина – Кристофер.

Двое мужчин поднялись из-за стола, чтобы пожать руки вновь прибывшим. Видимо, миссис Патрик уже проинструктировала их, поэтому оба не торопились тянуться к Драко, ожидая пока тот сам поочередно не протянул руку обоим. 

Было не так ужасно, как он боялся: где-то на периферии сознания билась отчаянная мысль «бежать», но рука продолжала сжимать чужую ладонь, а губы по-прежнему удерживали легкую улыбку. Да и Гарри был рядом – что могло случиться?

Гарри же прожигал взглядом двух мужчин напротив. Они сели за стол, миссис Патрик во главе, а две пары ( _пары?!)_ напротив друг друга. Гарри практически не участвовал в беседе, лишь иногда подавая комментарии, когда к нему обращались напрямую. Большую же часть вечера он мрачно наблюдал за тем, как Драко смеется шуткам Брайана и оживленно спорит с Кристофером. Перед чаем с пирожными они на какое-то время разделились: Драко показывал свои картины двум мужчинам, а Гарри остался наедине с миссис Патрик.

-Я очень рада, что ты нашел такого чудесного человека как Драко. Вы прекрасная пара.

Гарри подавился соком, который в тот момент пил. 

-Мы не пара!- юноша робормотал слишком быстро и слишком грустно.

-О, ну, Гарри, вы еще так молоды, все впереди.

Гарри почувствовал, как щеки становятся пунцовыми. 

-Я имел в виду, что мы друзья. И все.

Разговор явно уходил не туда, и Гарри быстро перевел тему.

\- Кажется, им понравились картины Драко.

Он указал взглядом в сторону склонившихся над столом спин. 

-Разумеется! Он очень талантливый юноша. 

Гарри согласно покивал. Разговора не выходило, и женщина, извинившись, отправилась накрывать стол к чаю. Брюнет хмуро разглядывал Драко, сейчас отчаянно алевшего под потоком комплиментов. 

-Гарри!

Собственное имя заставило вздрогнуть, и юноша отвлекся от собственных мрачных мыслей.

Брайан с улыбкой смотрел на него.

\- Помоги нам доказать Драко, что мы в восторге от его работ. 

Гарри медленно подошел к ним, вставая напротив сына миссис Патрик.

-Эээ. Я не разбираюсь в искусстве, но мне очень нравятся картины Драко.

Брайан непринужденно положил ему руку на плечо, склоняясь вместе с Гарри над разложенными рисунками. 

Весь вечер Гарри наблюдал эту непринужденность. Брайан и его бойфренд вели себя так, словно были вместе всю жизнь. Практически синхронные движения, едва заметные касания – передавая солонку, привлекая внимание. Заправить выбившуюся прядь волос, чуть толкнуть плечом, провести пальцами по запястью – Гарри наблюдал все эти проявления любви, и сердце противно сжималось в осознании того, что в его жизни этого не будет. Он уже смирился, что ему нравится Драко. Смирился с тем, что Драко в нем никогда не увидит никого кроме друга. Но после появления между ними этой странной связи он позволил себе иногда мечтать о том, что, возможно, когда-нибудь... Всякий раз, когда Драко неосознанно касался его или придвигался ближе, сердце Гарри делало кульбит и радостно трепыхалось где-то в горле. Но последние несколько дней уничтожили даже те крохи надежды, что у него были. Видимо, их связь перестала работать – и Драко стал держаться от него подальше, а Гарри уже с трудом мог обходиться без этих легких касаний и ощущения тепла, которые они давали.

Он что-то согласно бормотал Брайану, а сам глазами скользил по Драко: впервые за много дней его щеки горели румянцем, глаза блестели и он улыбался. Чуть застенчиво но совершенно обезоруживающе. В такого Драко мог бы влюбиться кто угодно… _Влюбиться?_ Гарри встряхнул волосами, отгоняя нелепую мысль.

Драко уже давно не слышал столько комплиментов его работам – во всяком случае, от людей, которые действительно в это разбирались. Кристофер уже прикидывал, кто из его клиентов захочет приобрести какую из его картин, и впервые за долгое время блондин почувствовал, что он не просто бесполезная сломанная кукла, подобранная из жалости.

\- Это Гарри?

Кристофер разглядывал последнюю картину, которую Драко захватил случайно.

-Да,- блондин чуть покраснел, оглянувшись на Гарри, который о чем-то говорил с миссис Патрик.

Кристофер разглядывал сначала портрет а потом перевел взгляд на «модель».

-Ты явно сумел ухватить суть. 

Когда Брайан позвал Гарри к ним, Драко быстрым движением закрыл портрет другими, на что Кристофер только чуть усмехнулся, но комментировать не стал. 

Драко уже сто раз успел пожалеть, что заставил Гарри переодеться. В доме было жарко и Гарри расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц, а Драко в какой-то момент понял, что неприлично пялится на ямку между ключицами брюнета. Зеленый цвет определенно шел ему, делая зеленые глаза просто невозможными, словно два омута. Сидеть рядом с ним было нестерпимо из-за исходившего от него жара, и Драко казалось, что Гарри лихорадит - а вместе с ним и его самого.

Они снова сели за стол, и Драко постарался отодвинуться от Гарри так далеко, насколько это позволяли правила приличия. От Гарри уже исходила волна злости, и брюнет, глядя, как Драко отодвигается чуть ли не к самому углу стола, понял, что еще немного и «поговорить дома» превратится в «орать посреди гостиной соседки в присутствии ее сына и зятя». 

-Извините,- резко бросил Гарри, резко вставая из-за стола.- Я… мне нужно в ванную.

-В конце коридора,- быстро подсказал Брайан, провожая юношу задумчивым взглядом. 

Они продолжили неторопливую беседу, а Гарри все не возвращался, и он незаметно выскользнул из-за стола, отправившись на поиски брюнета.

-Гарри,- мужчина чуть поскребся в дверь ванной перед тем, как толкнуть ее.

Гарри сидел на широкой столешнице вокруг раковины, бездумно глядя на текущую воду в раковине. Брайн тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и подошел ближе.

-Все в порядке?

Гарри медленно поднял на него взгляд.

-Да. Нормально. 

-Я понимаю, что мы с тобой только познакомились, но, может, я могу тебе чем-то помочь? 

Гарри покачал головой.

-Хочешь выговориться? 

Снова качание головой.

-Понимаю, - кивнул Брайан.- Ты ведь хочешь говорить с Драко, а не со мной. 

-С чего ты взял?- резко вскинулся Гарри.

Мужчины хмыкнул и привалился бедром к комоду с полотенцами.

-Это же очевидно. Я удивлен, что Драко этого не замечает – точнее, не понимает того, что видит.

\- О чем ты?

-О, Гарри. Когда мы с Крисом только познакомились, я сам не знал, чего хочу. Это было пять лет назад, и мне было двадцать три – почти как сейчас вам с Драко. 

Брайан чуть улыбнулся, вспоминая. 

\- Я действительно был ужасной занозой в заднице. Поначалу просто делал вид, что ничего не происходит. Мы оказались в одной компании и встречались почти постоянно. В какой-то момент я осознал, что в его присутствии мир меняется, становится ярче, четче, полнее. Я такого никогда не испытывал, даже не подозревал, что такое можно испытать к кому-то – к парню. О, я ведь считал себя полным гетеросексуалом,- Брайан весело фыркнул.- В общем, когда я понял, что чувствую, меня терзало желание схватить Криса и никогда не отпускать – и в то же время, я делал все, чтобы этого никогда не произошло. 

Крис был терпеливее – и умнее. Кажется, он изначально понимал, почему я веду себя как идиот. Целый год. Целый год я вел себя как истеричка, а он терпел. Затыкал меня, когда я начинал орать, что мы не можем быть вместе; обнимал, когда я порывался уйти. Поил антипохмельными, когда я едва живой приползал домой из клуба, где пытался всем доказать, что не принадлежу кому бы то ни было – не принадлежу ему.

-И… и что потом?

-Ничего. Просто однажды он исчез на два дня, а я как потерянный метался сначала по нашему дому, потом по всем общим знакомым, оставлял сотни сообщений. Ненавидел себя, его, снова себя. А потом он вдруг появился – и все стало абсолютно неважно. Ни мои метания, ни глупости, которые я тоннами выдавал – за те два дня я думал обо всем, начиная с того, что он меня бросил и заканчивая тем, что с ним случилось что-то ужасное. И от одной мысли, что я его никогда больше не смогу обнять, мне хотелось выть на луну. Но он вернулся. Уже потом, я понял, что он хотел проучить меня, но мне было все равно, главное, он вернулся. А это,- Брайан вытащил цепочку из-за воротника рубашки,- Напоминание о том, что хоть однажды в своей жизни я принял верное решение.

Гарри наконец смог рассмотреть, что показывал ему мужчина напротив.

-Вы женаты?

Брайн быстро коснулся губами кольца прежде, чем убрать его.

-Никто не знает, кроме моей матери. Семья Криса... ну, они могут терпеть меня в роли бойфренда, но, думаю, статус мужа их бы добил. 

-И ты не против?

-Нет. Это только наше. Отсутствие свидетелей нашей близости не делает ее меньше.

-Тогда почему…

-Почему я сказал тебе?

Гарри кивнул.

-Потому что пять лет спустя я хочу, чтобы ты также помог еще кому-то принять свои чувства. 

-Я…принимаю свои чувства. Нет, правда. Поначалу это было ужасно, я не знаю, рассказала ли тебе миссис Патрик, но с Драко.. кое-что произошло. Его сильно обидели. И он даже не думает о таких вещах.. тем более, с парнем.

Гарри спрятал в ладонях лицо, опуская плечи.

-Знаешь, Гарри,- Брайан задумчиво сжал его плечо, заставляя поднять голову.- Не стоит решать за Драко, чего он хочет или не хочет. Позволь ему самому сделать выбор. Дай ему этот выбор.

Брайан оставил его одного, и Гарри все еще прокручивал в голове его последнюю фразу до тех пор, пока миссис Патрик вручила им коробку с пирожными и большим куском торта для Гермионы, Брайан ободряюще похлопал Гарри по спине, а Кристофер с Драко, продолжая о чем-то горячо спорить, договорились созвониться сразу после того, как Кристофер поговорит со своим знакомым.

Юноши вышли на холодный осенний воздух, моментально прочистивший головы и медленно побрели вдоль парка, не разговаривая. Казалось, каждый был погружен в свои мысли, которыми не спешил делиться со спутником. Гарри одновременно ощущал надежду и сомнения в правильности своих чувств в сложившейся ситуации, а Драко бросал на брюнета быстрые взгляды. Он сразу догадался, что Брайан говорил с Гарри – их обоих не было слишком долго, а Гарри вернулся чуть более спокойным и задумчивым.

Драко пугал такой Гарри: он не знал, что последует за этим затишьем. Несмотря на то, что Гарри очень старался рядом с ним вести себя сдержанно, блондин мог физически ощущать исходившую от него волну эмоций. Именно этой волной его, Драко, накрывало в школьные годы, когда после всего пары обидных фраз Гарри срывался и набрасывался на него с кулаками. И если тогда Драко (если быть абсолютно откровенным) радовался этим всплескам ярости, то теперь он их боялся. Он боялся всего – но больше всего, боялся своих чувств к Гарри, которые последние несколько дней буквально разрывали его изнутри. После того злосчастного ужина и отвратительной ночи, Драко не сразу понял, почему присутствие Гарри больше не вызывает чувства покоя и защищенности. Каждый раз, глядя на брюнета, Драко думал о тех снах, которые стали терзать его ночами – и, к своему ужасу, образ Эшли в эти моменты менялся и превращался в образ Гарри. И это было действительно страшно. Эшли... Боже, Драко был сломлен руками Эшли. Кость за костью. Нерв за нервом. Граница за границей. В итоге, на его теле, в его разуме и в сердце не осталось ни единого участка, не заклейменного Эш. Как если бы на нем было написано «собственность Эшли Кормак». Чем больше снов, воспоминаний, не важно, что терзало его ночами, он видел, тем более отчетливо видел все то же самое наяву – с Гарри в главной роли. 

В итоге, Драко даже говорить с брюнетом почти перестал, чтобы ненароком не обратиться к нему так, как обращался к Эш. Даже находиться в одной комнате было невыносимо из-за отчаянного, сводящего с ума желания дотронуться. Проблема была в том, что хотелось не просто пожать руку или дружески толкнуть плечом. Хотелось, чтобы сильные руки сжались на спине, стиснули плечи так, что остались бы синяки, прижались всем телом.

И Драко не надо было даже напрягаться, чтобы представить гримасу отвращения – или жалости, которая исказила бы лицо Гарри, узнай он, о чем думает Драко.

-Поговорим?

Голос Гарри вырвал Драко из задумчивости. Они уже успели дойти до дома, и теперь брюнет замерзшими пальцами пытался попасть ключом в замок. 

Они вошли в дом и прошли в кухню, на мгновение ослепленные ярким светом.

-Чай?

Драко поставил чайник и стал расставлять чашки с блюдцами только чтобы чем-то занять руки – и оттянуть разговор настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. В молчании они медленно пили чай, избегая смотреть друг на друга.

-Драко?

Гарри все же прервал тишину. Последние два месяца научили его сдерживаться, но сейчас он явно не был способен продолжать в том же духе.

-Ты можешь объяснить мне, что с тобой происходит? Ты говоришь, что я тебя не обидел, но ты ведешь себя иначе, чем до того чертового ужина. Почему?

\- Гарри, ты меня и впрямь не обидел, все в порядке. Мне в последние дни было непросто. Кошмары стали хуже – ну, ты знаешь. 

Гарри смотрел на него, чуть склонив голову – Драко знал это едва заметное движение. Именно так Гарри смотрел на него в школе, когда Драко оскорблял его.

-Я понимаю, что мне далеко до Гермионы и твоего врача, Драко, но вот уж не думал, что ты считаешь меня настолько бесчувственным идиотом.

В глазах брюнета зажегся опасный огонек, а зубы сжались.

\- Если бы дело было в этом, ты бы не отодвигался на самый край стола, не избегал смотреть на меня и не отдергивал руку как от кипятка, случайно задев меня. Не хочешь больше меня видеть – так и скажи, я пойму. Я ведь знал, что ты здесь только на время, чтобы прийти в себя. 

За все те годы в школе, что ты вел себя как ублюдок, ты никогда не лгал мне. Зачем ты делаешь это теперь, когда мы стали… не друзьями, конечно, но ведь мы стали неплохо ладить, правда? 

Вспышка ярости прошла, и ей на смену пришло тяжелое чувство опустошения. 

-Пожалуйста, не унижай меня ложью.

Гарри сказал это так тихо и в его голосе было что-то такое, от чего у Драко по позвоночнику пробежали ледяные мурашки. Он так резко поднялся, что чашка, жалобно звякнув, упала на пол. За мгновение он обошел стол и с так крепко прижал к себе Гарри, что брюнет лишь удивился, откуда в изящных руках блондина столько силы. 

Гарри несмело обвил руками талию Драко, готовый к тому, что его тут же оттолкнут, но Драко лишь еще крепче прижался к нему, перебираясь пальцами вверх, запутываясь в волосах и тяжело дыша в макушку. Гарри не пользовался одеколоном, но его запах казался в миллиарды раз лучше, чем самый дорогой парфюм. Драко не смог бы описать этот запах, но сейчас он ощущал что-то похожее на эйфорию просто от того, что его легкие были заполнены им до предела. 

-Прости,- шептал Драко.- Я просто идиот, сломанный больной идиот. Я… просто не ненавидь меня, ладно? Пожалуйста.

Гарри поднял голову, чтобы заглянуть Драко в глаза.

-Я не ненавижу тебя, никогда не буду, что ты такое..

Он не успел договорить, потому что Драко вдруг очень быстро наклонился и следующее, что он ощутил – почти невесомое прикосновение к губам. Он едва успел почувствовать поцелуй, как он уже прекратился. Сжимавшие его руки разжались, а Драко резко попятился от него, на его лице был написан такой ужас, словно Гарри его только что наотмашь ударил. 

-Драко, я..

-Нет!

Это был даже не крик – всхлип, и блондин буквально выбежал из кухни, захлопнув за собой дверь, и Гарри остался один.


	18. Кто мы друг другу?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как обещала, не оставила вас надолго без продолжения. И сори за оооочень длинную главу🙈

Гарри услышал, как хлопнула дверь в спальню Драко, и ему показалось, что с дверью закрылось и сердце блондина. С сердцем готовым вырваться из груди, он пересек коридор.

-Драко?

Ответа не последовало. Гарри подергал ручку, но дверь не поддалась – очевидно, сработал замок.

-Драко, пожалуйста открой. Хотя бы скажи, что ты не сделаешь ничего, что может тебе навредить. Или клянусь, я выбью эту чертову дверь!

Ответа не последовало, и Гарри уже приготовился выполнить угрозу. Миллион мыслей кружился в его голове, заставляя кровь быстрее бежать по венам. Как так получилось, что то, чего он желал больше всего, произошло, но вместо радости принесло еще больше разочарований?

-Драко! Черт, давай поговорим! 

-Гарри, пожалуйста. Я ничего не сделаю. Просто… уйди.

Сердце рухнуло вниз. Гарри ушел к себе, не зажигая света, стянул с себя одежду и упал на кровать. Он часто ощущал себя дерьмово, но то, как он чувствовал себя сейчас – это был уже какой-то новый виток. В тот момент, когда Драко обнял его, он ощутил себя счастливее, чем за многие, многие месяцы – может, годы. Вся боль, страх, неуверенность и сомнения исчезли в тот миг, когда неожиданно сильные руки сжались вокруг его плеч – и эти же самые руки, оттолкнув его, забрали с собой весь покой и тепло, которое подарили.

Юноша ворочался в постели, пытаясь заснуть. Было то слишком жарко, и он откидывал одеяло как гремучую змею, то слишком холодно – и он до подбородка натягивал одеяло, пытаясь согреться. В какой-то момент ему все же удалось забыться тяжелым, беспокойным сном.

Кажется, он кричал во сне, но в какой-то момент он понял, что это кричит не он. Драко кричал так, как в самые первые ночи в их доме – даже, казалось, еще более отчаянно.

Гарри влетел в комнату, слепо щурясь, не обращая внимания, что дверь оказалась открыта. Драко съежился в комок в самом углу комнаты, кутаясь в простыню. Гарри на ходу включил ночник и упал на колени рядом с блондином, который заходился в крике, глядя на него безумно расширенными пустыми глазами.

-Драко, ну пожалуйста, успокойся. Все хорошо, ты в безопасности, я с тобой. Ты в безопасности. 

Юноша не реагировал, а у Гарри уже закладывало уши от непрекращающегося крика. 

-Драко, ну пожалуйста...

 _Черт, думай же!_ Гарри вспомнил, как несколько часов назад от объятий ему стало так легко… может, связь все-таки работает?

-Драко, я тебя сейчас обниму, хорошо?

Гарри медленно притянул Драко к себе, понимая, что голова уже не работает из-за криков. Он боялся, что соседи могут услышать блондина даже сквозь закрытые окна, и тогда все станет еще сложнее – хотя _сложнее_ уже было невозможно вообразить. Драко перестал кричать через пару минут, но в тот же момент забился в руках другого юноши как в конвульсиях. 

Гарри не знал, как его успокоить, но в какой-то момент он понял, что Драко просто спит с открытыми глазами и видит один из своих кошмаров. Драко что-то бормотал, но Гарри не мог разобрать, что именно, страх сковал его на мгновение, заставляя просто смотреть на блондина, который казался одержимым.

Сбросив оцепенение, Гарри резко поднялся и бросился к прикроватной тумбе, хватая шприц с лекарством и падая снова на колени.

-Драко, сейчас, потерпи совсем немного, пожалуйста. Боже, ну пусть с тобой все будет хорошо. Прости меня, прости, я больше никогда ни о чем не спрошу. Не попрошу. Если ты позволишь мне быть рядом – как угодно – я буду. Только пожалуйста, будь в порядке.

Гарри ждал, пока подействует лекарство, чувствуя как его сердце пытается вырваться из груди. Он почти ничего не слышал, шум в голове и ушах почти оглушил его, его кровь бежала так быстро, словно он только что закончил спринт, и брюнет сжал виски ладонями, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

Драко начал успокаиваться, но лекарство действовало гораздо медленнее, чем обычно. _Северус предупреждал, что со временем начнется привыкание, кажется, это оно._

Северус… может, стоило позвонить ему? Или Герм. _Черт, где же она?_ Она ему так нужна, сегодня, она ему нужна как никогда. Он не справится без нее. Юноша встряхнул волосами: он должен был справиться. Хоть на что-то он должен быть годен.

Драко уже дышал почти спокойно, засыпая, и Гарри легко поднял его на руки и осторожно уложил на постель, укрывая одеялом до самого подбородка.

Гарри сел в кресло, придвинув его вплотную к кровати, сжал лежавшую поверх одеяла ладонь Драко и застыл, глядя на блондина немигающим взглядом. Мыслей в голове совсем не осталось, было лишь желание, чтобы это безумие остановилось. Что бы ни произошло между ними, не стоило этой ночи, он, Гарри, не стоил того, чтобы Драко страдал. Пусть юноша сам поцеловал его, он не должен был этого допустить – он должен был позаботиться о нем, но не смог.

Брюнет не знал, сколько времени прошло, час или вечность, когда почувствовал движение. Мгновенно, он выпустил ладонь Драко из своей, ожидая, когда тот медленно вынырнет из лекарственного сна без сновидений. Тело блондина болело, но та боль не шла ни в какое сравнение с болью в сорванном горле.

-Вот, выпей воды,- тихий голос Гарри разорвал тишину, и юноша протянул ему стакан, который Драко осушил в несколько больших глотков.

-Что произошло?- он скорее проскрипел чем сказал эти слова. Горло саднило так, словно он умирал от ангины.- Горло..

-Вот, держи.

Гарри вложил в руку баллончик со спреем, которым Драко лечили горло в самые первые дни в больнице – а Герм взяла с собой домой, на всякий случай.

-Не говори. Тебе приснился кошмар, и ты кричал, никак не мог проснуться. Я сделал тебе укол, но ты проспал совсем недолго. Наверное, началось привыкание, в последние дни мы часто его использовали. Засыпай снова. Утром все будет хорошо. Обязательно. 

Гарри продолжал ему что-то шептать, а Драко просто слушал его голос. Он не мог вспомнить, что произошло. Он помнил ужин у миссис Патрик, потом они с Гарри пошли домой... Пили чай. Провал. 

Сон не шел. Драко лежал, глядя в потолок, а Гарри сидел в кресле, постоянно ерзая – ему было явно неудобно. 

-Гарри?- прохрипел Драко.

-Что такое?- встрепенулся юноша, придвигаясь еще ближе.

-Тебе ведь неудобно. Ты иди, я буду в порядке.

-И не подумаю. Мне вполне нормально.

Он еще раз поерзал, стараясь устроиться удобнее. Было холодно, и Гарри уже подумал, что стоит взять плед, когда Драко вновь заговорил, стараясь перебороть хрипоту.

-Гарри… холодно… иди.

-Нет.

Драко подумал и тихо предложил:

-Тогда… ложись.

Гарри не сразу понял, что Драко имел в виду. _Ложиться?_ Осознание обрушилось как удар под дых. Он смотрел, как Драко сдвигается на край кровати, освобождая ему место, и его сердце билось в груди так быстро, что юноша боялся, что его могут услышать даже соседи. Гарри осторожно забрался в постель, вытянувшись струной, стараясь не шевелиться, чтобы случайно не коснуться блондина. Драко завозился, укрывая брюнета одеялом, и юноша услышал тихий выдох – а затем ледяные пальцы сжали его ладонь.

Вскоре дыхание Драко успокоилось, и Гарри понял, что сам тоже медленно засыпает, держа в руке уже согревшиеся пальцы.

*** 

Просыпалась Гермиона тяжело. Не открывая глаза, она попыталась сесть в постели, на что голова тут же отозвалась резкой болью, и Гермиона застонала, снова откидываясь на подушку.

Вчерашний день был абсолютным безумием. В один день она оказалась интерном одной из лучших частных психиатрических клиник страны, ей сообщили о дате пересдачи экзамена – через три недели – она подписала договор об аренде трехкомнатной квартиры в почти самом сердце Лондона, и после всего, провела прекрасный вечер в баре. В баре. С Северусом. Из всего невероятного, что с ней случилось за последние сутки, этот факт казался уже где-то за гранью реальности. Тем не менее, она действительно провела с ним несколько часов в баре на Либерти, и это было самым ярким ее воспоминанием за многие месяцы.

Как оказалось, мрачный мужчина умел быть чуть менее мрачным. 

-Как вы пьете эту дрянь?- поморщился он, рассматривая стакан уже теплого Проссеко в ее руке.

-Могу спросить о том же.

Северус уже опрокинул в себя два стакана с виски и крутил в тонких пальцах третий, пока она тянула свое шампанское.

Мужчина прищурился и знаком попросил бармена сделать еще один. 

-Держите,- он втолкнул ей в руку стакан, в котором плавал большой куб льда и апельсиновая цедра, залитая виски.

Девушка принюхалась и поморщилась.

-Это следует пить, а не нюхать. 

-Если это так отвратительно на запах, вряд ли на вкус будет много лучше,- резонно заметила девушка, но глоток сделала.

Она закашлялась, и Северус чуть похлопал ее между лопаток.

-Вы и впрямь не умеете пить.

-А что вас удивляет?

-Наличие такого друга как мистер Поттер наводит на некоторые размышления,- пожал плечами Северус, не к месту подумав, что вот Поттер бы наверняка оценил здешний виски. 

-Например, на мысли о том, что в скором времени мне придется открывать домашний вытрезвитель,- мрачно заметила девушка, делая еще один осторожный глоток.

Вот этот второй глоток и стал причиной того, что сейчас она могла с трудом лежать.

-Почему виски наливают на самом донышке?- поинтересовалась она после второй порции,- В смысле, никто же не пьет только одну или две порции,- пояснила она, видя недоуменный взгляд мужчины.

Он только фыркнул, стараясь не улыбнуться.

-Почему бы просто сразу не наливать целый бокал.

-Принеси ей негрони,- бросил Северус бармену, наблюдая за своей спутницей с неподдельным интересом, который он сам себе объяснил как ученый.

Бармен через минуту поставил перед ней почти полный стакан, и Гермиона покрутила его в руке, не решаясь попробовать.

-Это что?

\- Замена крошечным порциям виски. Пейте.

Девушка сделала огромный глоток и подавилась, от чего на глаза выступили слезы.

-Да что ж такое,- она отдышалась, зло глядя на Северуса.- Могли бы предупредить, что это еще отвратительнее.

Мужчина уже не мог сдержать смешка.

-Вам действительно придется научиться пить. 

-С чего бы?- Она все же сделала пару маленьких глотков, стараясь разобрать вкус.

Мужчина мог бы ответить _«чтобы вы не выглядели как наивная девушка-подросток»._ И мог бы еще добавить _«и чтобы я не ощущал себя настолько не в своей тарелке из-за этого»_. Но он предпочел промолчать и залпом прикончить четвертую порцию, игнорируя противный внутренний голос, нашептывающий, что он пытается убежать от собственных мыслей.

-Я умею пить,- не дождавшись ответа, в конце концов произнесла девушка.- Просто не такую дрянь.

-Да? И что же вы пьете? Кроме ужасного шампанского, разумеется. 

Гермиона подозвала бармена и что-то активно стала объяснять ему, слишком сильно жестикулируя. Бармен подозрительно прищурился, и девушка снова что-то быстро забормотала, пока тот, наконец, улыбнулся и кивнул, начав смешивать что-то в шейкере.

-И что это было?

-Вы же хотели знать, что я пью. Вот и узнаете. Попробуете.

Они в молчании слушали игравшую на импровизированной сцене группу, пока бармен, наконец, не сгрудил перед ними пять разнообразных бокалов и стаканов с разноцветными жидкостями – и в каждом бокале торчали две трубочки и зонтик.

-Что это?- Северус в отвращении поморщился, разглядывая бокал с голубой жидкостью, украшенный взбитыми сливками и отвратительной вишенкой. Все это венчал разноцветный бумажный зонтик, от вида которого мужчину передернуло.

-Голубые Гавайи,- со знанием дела откликнулась девушка, придвигая бокал ближе к нему.

-Я должен пить _это?_

-Ну, не то, чтобы должны. Но я же выпила это,- она кивнул на почти пустой стакан от негрони.- Было бы вполне справедливо, если бы вы вернули любезность. Тем более, я просто предлагаю попробовать, не обязательно пить все.

В общем-то, это уже не имело значение. После крепкого виски и не менее крепкого негрони обоим хватило всего нескольких глотков первого коктейля, чтобы в голове приятно опустело.

Здравый смысл попытался напомнить Северусу, что понижать градус – плохая идея, но мужчина отмахнулся от голоса рассудка, обхватывая губами трубочку. Они перепробовали все стоявшие перед ними напитки – точнее, просто опустошили все пять бокалов, вдвоем, и оба предпочитали не думать о том, как близко им пришлось придвинуться друг к другу. Так близко, что их плечи соприкасались почти все время, а ладони задевали друг друга каждый раз, когда кто-то из них придвигал ближе очередной напиток.

Из бара они вышли уже за полночь. Вышли, конечно, было очень большим преувеличением – ноги Гермионы подкашивались на каждом шагу, и Северусу, который и сам с величайшим трудом удерживал вертикальное положение, пришлось тащить девушку фактически на себе целый квартал до стоянки такси.

Впихнув ее в черный кэб, он бросил водителю свой адрес и постарался справиться с подступавшей тошнотой. От бара до его дома было минут пятнадцать пешком, но им двоим ни за что бы не удалось пройти еще хотя бы пару улиц.

В машине девушка заснула, и ее голова упала на его плечо, заставив дыхание мужчины сбиться на короткое мгновение, что ему понадобилось, чтобы перестать думать о том, что ее волосы пахли пионами и сладкой ванилью, и это был его любимый запах. _Теперь._

Разбудить Гермиону не представлялось возможным, и Северус, стиснув зубы, подхватил ее на руки, перекидывая ее руку себе на шею, и под очень неодобрительным (но очень заинтересованным) взглядом швейцара вошел в дом и, поднявшись в лифте на свой этаж, потащил ее вдоль коридора. У двери пришлось усадить ее на пол, пока он возился с ключом, и Гермиона слегка пошевелилась, не открывая глаз.

-Гарри, - тихо позвала девушка заплетающимся языком, так и не просыпаясь.- Мы дома?

-Дома, дома,- успокоил ее мужчина, снова поднимая и пытаясь не испытывать раздражения от того, что его перепутали с мальчишкой.

Он отнес девушку в спальню, подумав, стянул с нее обувь и накрыл одеялом. На большее его не хватило, и мужчина замертво упал на диван в гостиной, пока будильник не разбудил его ровно в восемь утра, отозвавшись грохотом в голове. Минут десять под ледяным душем и две порции антипохмельных таблеток превратили его в подобие человека, и Северус отправился готовить кофе, мысленно проклиная себя за то, что не чувствовал даже намека на раскаяния за прошлый вечер.

Разлив напиток по чашкам и наскоро поджарив тосты, он отправился будить свою собутыльницу.

-Проснулись?- он с явным удовлетворением наблюдал за тем, как девушка, почти не разлепляя век, пыталась нащупать свои туфли.

Она вздрогнула, распахивая глаза и тут же прикрывая их ладонью – даже несмотря на то, что небо было заволочено облаками, свет был слишком ярким: Северус не любил штор и окна были занавешены лишь тончайшим тюлем.

\- Ванная направо по коридору, полотенца там же в шкафу, кофе на кухне.

Девушка только кивнула, не доверяя собственному голосу, и прошла по коридору. В ванной она критически осмотрела себя в большом зеркале, хмурясь сильнее с каждым мгновением. Зрелище впечатляло. Она резко выкрутила кран с холодной водой и, трясясь от холода, встала под тугие струи воды. В голове постепенно прояснялось, и девушка все же сделала воду чуть теплее и вымыла волосы, справедливо рассудив, что и без всклокоченных волос ее вид оставляет желать лучшего. Она увидела забытую в сушилке футболку и, не думая, натянула ее – собственная рубашка выглядела просто отвратительно после того, как она провела в ней весь день и спала ночью. Надев брюки и кое-как высушив волосы полотенцем, она взяла туфли и босиком пошла на запах кофе.

Северус выгнул бровь, разглядывая явно знакомую футболку.

\- Я нашла ее в сушилке,- чтобы скрыть смущение, девушка быстро села за стол и спрятала лицо за чашкой кофе. 

Мужчина только хмыкнул, но комментировать не стал.

\- В девять у меня сеанс, а потом можем отправляться, - врач прервал тишину через несколько минут.

Гермиона переваривала полученную информацию. Он хочет ехать вместе? Он разрешил подождать его здесь?

Очевидно, на ее лице явственно читался ход мыслей, потому что Северус насмешливо скривил уголки губ и пояснил:

-Не думаю, что есть смысл ехать порознь, учитывая, что конечный пункт у нас один. К десяти часам подходите к моему офису,- он быстро нацарапал адрес на клочке бумаги.- Здесь минут десять пешком, почти по прямой. 

Когда Северус ушел, она смогла свободно рассмотреть его жилище. Односпальная квартира, казалось, была вся пропитана им. От тяжелой мебели из темного дерева и до огромной, во всю стену, ниши, забитой книгами и пластинками. Просторная кухня, казалось, была идеально обустроена для того, чтобы готовить – но в ней не было обеденного стола, Северус явно предпочитал есть прямо за стойкой с тяжелой мраморной столешницей. Девушка сделала себе еще одну порцию кофе и, прихватив чашку, прошла в гостиную. Она скользила взглядом по корешкам книг, размышляя о том, насколько же Северус умело скрывался за своей презрительной маской. 

Никто никогда не делал для нее того, что сделал этот мужчина за последние пару дней. А вчера он не просто фактически сам нашел жилье для нее и ее странной семьи – но и встретился с управляющим дома, представил ее и поручился, что новые жильцы не доставят хлопот, что она тоже врач, и они работают вместе. Видимо, это был решающий аргумент в ее пользу. Контракт заключили тут же, она вписала свое имя как ответственного съемщика, а Гарри и Драко как членов семьи. 

Она надеялась, что юноши не будут против. Гарри уволился с работы, и девушка понимала, что он, скорее всего, будет рад уехать из маленького городка. Ей пришлось внести аванс за три месяца – и это значительно повлияло на состояние ее банковского счета, но она была абсолютно уверена, что это того стоит. Главное, чтобы Гарри не отказался жить в одном доме с Северусом, отношения с которым явно не стали у ее лучшего друга проще. 

Она вспомнила, как Северус насмешливо смотрел на брюнета во время того злосчастного ужина, как ядовито он выплевывал язвительные комментарии по поводу его, Гарри, пристального внимания к своей персоне. Тогда Гермиона была скорее обеспокоена повышенными тонами и тем, как Драко вжался в спинку стула, а потому не обратила должного внимания на содержание речи мрачного доктора.

То, что ее друг мог действительно испытывать какие-то романтические чувства к Северусу, было так же похоже на правду, как предполагаемый конец света. Впрочем, все это наталкивало Гермиону на мысли о том, что Гарри действительно испытывает романтические чувства – к Драко. Она не сразу это поняла, но заметила достаточно давно, какими глазами он смотрит на блондина, когда думает, что его никто не видит. После того первого неудачного – или удачного, как посмотреть – сеанса гипноза, Гермиона впервые лениво отметила, что Гарри слишком отчаянно ищет тактильного контакта с Драко. Они с Северусом не заостряли на этом внимания в их редких беседах, но она все же осторожно поинтересовалась, может ли связь работать в обратном направлении.

-Что вы имеете в виду?- мужчина был не слишком расположен к беседе.

-Гарри может успокоить Драко. Для Драко он – якорь. Но может ли точно так же действовать эта связь на Гарри? Я имею в виду, что чувствует сам гипнотизирующий после установления связи?

Северус чуть задумался, отмечая про себя, что немногие на месте этой девушки догадались бы даже задать такой вопрос.

-Не вижу причин, почему нет. Такая связь, в принципе, достаточно редкое явление и его изучают с точки зрения отношения гипнотизирующего к гипнотизируемому. Но в случае с Драко и мистером Поттером возможна и двухсторонняя связь, учитывая их отношения.

О том, что Драко реагировал на Гарри, оба догадались почти сразу – о том, что реакция Поттера не менее сильная, Северус догадался первым и использовал это. Вот только девушка не была уверена, какова природа этой реакции – до недавнего времени. 

Гарри так смотрел только на одного человека – на их одноклассницу, в которую когда-то влюбился. Он провожал ее точно таким взглядом, когда она уходила с Драко. Впрочем, _провожал ли Гарри этим взглядом именно девушку_ – внезапный вопрос сбил с толку. 

Гермиона теперь видела все в ином свете: их вражду, доходившую до смешного, то, как Гарри просто не мог перестать говорить о Драко – и то, как горели его глаза всякий раз, когда они сталкивались в школьном коридоре или когда им неожиданно приходилось работать в паре на химии или биологии.

Девушка удивленно рассматривала себя в отражении окна.

Она действительно только что решила, что Гарри влюблен в Драко? Более того, всегда был влюблен? И если какое-либо из ее предположений верно – готов ли Гарри принять свои чувства? 

Она тяжело вздохнула и прошла на кухню, чтобы убрать следы их завтрака перед тем, как они отправятся на встречу с полицейскими.

***

Вся компания собралась в кухне за обеденным столом. Двое полицейских, двое врачей и Гарри обсуждали, насколько Драко будет безопасно пребывание в Лондонской клинике.

-Инспектор Блейк, что скажете?- инспектор, которого Гарри уже успел ввести в курс дела, сейчас с надеждой ухватился за возможность наконец-то распутать дело, которое столько лет не давало ему покоя, уверенный, что они смогут защитить Драко. 

Гермиона с доктором Снейпом прибыли минут за двадцать до полицейских, и Гарри, под тяжелым взглядом Северуса, вкратце рассказал подруге и Драко об их с Роном (про участие в этом Северуса он умолчал) расследовании. Драко выглядел оскорбленным – что было вполне понятно, но Гарри упрямо избегал встречаться с ним взглядом. Гермиона оскорбленной не выглядела – скорее, раздраженной. 

-Ты хоть понимаешь, как это все опасно? С чего вы вообще решили поиграть в сыщиков?- Гермиона шипела как настоящая змея – или как Северус, что было примерно равнозначно. 

-Зато теперь мы знаем, что Драко не был единственной жер.. единственным, с кем это произошло. И за его дело возьмется человек, который действительно _хочет_ во всем разобраться!- Гарри редко поднимал голос на подругу, но сейчас не мог сдержаться.

Девушка опасно прищурила глаза – сейчас они были желтыми, с зеленоватыми звериными прожилками у зрачков. 

-И ты втянул в это Рона? Как тебе вообще пришло в голову?

Гарри устало откинулся назад, прислоняясь к стене. 

-А вы что молчите?

Ему порядком надоело быть единственным виноватым, и брюнет перевел взгляд на мрачного доктора, которому до сих пор удавалось не привлекать в себе внимания.

-Идея мистера Поттера, как и сам мистер Поттер, не отличается особым благоразумием,- медленно, будто подбирая слова, протянул Северус.- Но сделанного не вернуть, в конце концов, нам и впрямь не помешает, если расследовать дело Драко будет кто-то, кто не просто затолкает дело в стопку с безнадежными случаями. 

Гермиона повернулась к мужчине, намереваясь что-то возразить, когда Драко, молчавший всю беседу, не прервал ее:

-Герм, все в порядке. Я думаю, это к лучшему.

Его голос звучал ужасно хрипло, как если бы он всю ночь пел в караоке... или кричал от кошмаров.

Видимо, эта мысль пришла в голову девушки и Северуса одновременно, потому что оба тут же оказались рядом с ним.

-Было ухудшение?

-Тебе снились кошмары?

Оба повернулись к Гарри:

-Что ты сделал?!

Гарри бы посмеялся такой синхронности, только две пары злых глаз лишили его малейшего желания шутить.

-Гарри ничего не сделал,- Драко быстро встал между ними тремя, глядя на Северуса.- Наоборот, он мне помог. Я не мог проснуться от кошмара, а Гарри дал мне лекарство и проследил, чтобы я нормально спал.

-Ты не мог проснуться? Как это?

Северус перевел тяжелый взгляд обратно на Гарри.

-Он выбрался из постели и его глаза были раскрыты, но он явно не понимал, что происходит. Словно тело проснулось но ему что-то продолжало сниться. Как будто он спал с открытыми глазами. И укол подействовал очень медленно. 

-Сколько времени он пробыл в таком состоянии?

-Не знаю, я сначала пытался его успокоить. Потом, когда понял, что Драко еще спит, пытался разбудить, потом ждал пока подействует лекарство. Минут двадцать?

Северус с Гермионой переглянулось.

-Что? Почему вы так смотрите?

Драко тоже заметил этот обмен взглядами, который не сулил ничего приятного.

\- Сны не длятся двадцать минут подряд, мистер Поттер. 

-Ты что-то помнишь, Драко?- Голос Гермионы совершенно изменился. Исчезла раздражительность – ее сменила тревога.

-Нет, ничего. Я очнулся чуть позже, лекарство недолго действовало. В чем дело?

Врачи вновь переглянулись.

-Черт возьми, вы собираетесь и дальше общаться взглядами?!- взорвался Гарри, делая шаг в сторону Северуса.

Мужчина одарил его таким ледяным взглядом, что юноша невольно замер.

-Во-первых, прекратите истерику. Не в состоянии держать себя в руках – извольте лечиться. Во-вторых, вы должны были немедленно позвонить мне или мисс Грейджер как только поняли, что не можете разбудить Драко. У него не было кошмара – это был ночной террор.

-Ночной что? Какая разница?

-Гарри,- Гермиона говорила успокаивающе, не желая, чтобы все в очередной раз закончилось ссорой, тем более, у них оставались считанные минуты до прибытия полицейских.- Сейчас некогда это обсуждать. Драко ночью был в состоянии чем-то похожим на сумеречную зону между сном и реальностью – он был буквально в ловушке своего сознания, поэтому ты не мог его разбудить. Было опасно, что ты вообще пытался физически успокоить его. 

-То, что вы дали ему лекарство в таком состоянии… Это удача, что Драко действительно просто заснул.

-Что значит удача? 

-Это значит, что вы могли сделать его кататоником.

В этот момент их прервал звонок в дверь. И вот теперь, быстро рассказав полицейским об ухудшении в состоянии Драко, Северус ждал ответ на свой вопрос.

-Да, мы с коллегой склонны верить, что, пока мистер Малфой в клинике, ему ничто не угрожает. Вы собираетесь поместить его под фиктивным именем?

-Разумеется.

-Тогда решено. Мистер Малфой, есть ли что-то, чего мы еще не знаем – что могло бы помочь сдвинуть расследование? Любые догадки могут быть полезны. 

Драко думал об этом последние дни, заставляя мозг вскипать. Но из-за участившихся кошмаров ночью и предрассветных грез об Эшли, он совсем не мог сосредоточиться на том, чтобы действительно попытаться вспомнить что-то помимо тянущихся к нему рук и жуткой боли. Хотя было кое-что, о чем он ни с кем еще не говорил. Это могла быть догадка, или обман восприятия, или черт знает что еще – поэтому он не говорил об этом Северусу. Во время последовавших за первым неудачным сеансов гипноза Драко всякий раз видел один и тот же коридор, и он был уверен, что не придумал его. Но и вспомнить, почему он кажется таким знакомым, тоже не мог. Но он был уверен, что этот коридор – ключ к его подсознанию, а потому раз за разом мысленно возвращался туда, пытаясь воскресить ощущения от этого места. 

-Я думаю, что то место, где меня держали, я бывал там раньше. То есть, я бывал там до того, как оказался там заложником. 

Пять пар глаз рассматривали его.

-Я.. мм, никому из вас не говорил,- Драко смотрел на Гарри, Гермиону и Северуса.- Потому что это вполне может быть не так. Но, раз уж вы спросили о любых догадках,- он перевел взгляд на инспектора Блейка и быстро описал коридор из гипноза.

Тот кивнул, понимая, что зацепка, мягко говоря сомнительная, но если это так, то подтверждается его мнение о том, что жертвы могли знать своих мучителей. Сама виктимология настораживала: все юноши принадлежали к совершенно разным социальным группам, но все находились в группах невысокого риска: никаких наркотиков, работа или учеба, а двое были из очень обеспеченных семей. Собственно, благодаря факту, что третий юноша был сыном влиятельного предпринимателя, это дело получило огласку. Что-то подсказывало инспектору, что Драко тоже не оказался случайной целью – возможно, первые двое были просто разминкой?

Инспектор прервал поток своих мыслей, понимая, что с живым свидетелем, пусть и потерявшим память, у него появилась надежда наконец-то поймать этих ублюдков. Он вспомнил, как ему накануне позвонил Гарри и сбивчиво объяснил, что они с Роном вовсе не статью пишут – и рассказал о Драко. Инспектор не был в восторге от подобной самодеятельности двух мальчишек, но отдал должное их рвению помочь. 

-Я положу все силы и все возможные ресурсы, чтобы поймать их,- тихо пообещал он на прощание.

Когда полицейские ушли, Северус повернулся к Драко.

-И почему я впервые слышу о том, что ты узнал то место?

-Вы же слышали: это просто догадка... Тот коридор из гипноза. Я узнал его. Узнал, но не вспомнил. Может, это все выдумки подсознания, но как я могу что-то знать но не помнить – только если это как-то не связано с...- он не закончил фразу, но это и не требовалось.- Это как с.. ощущениями. Я не помню того, что со мной делали, но я это _знаю._

Драко чуть содрогнулся, и Гарри крепко сжал его ладонь. Это быстрое движение не ускользнуло от глаз двух врачей, которые вновь переглянулись.

-Да прекратите же! 

Гарри снова завелся. Утром он проснулся от того, что Драко громко сопел, уткнувшись ему носом в плечо. И брюнета затопила такая волна нежности, что он чуть не задохнулся. Ему стало так страшно, что он буквально подскочил с кровати и выбежал из комнаты прежде, чем Драко проснулся. Он чувствовал себя абсолютным идиотом уже спустя минуту, понимая, _как_ воспримет Драко его выходку – но он не смог заставить себя вернуться и извиниться. И сейчас, автоматически сжав руку блондина, он почувствовал, как напряглась ладонь Драко. Блондин не отодвинулся, но его напряжение тут же передалось Гарри, и он выпустил пальцы юноши из своих. 

Гермиона попросила Драко помочь ей с ранним обедом, а Северус остался с Гарри сидеть за обеденным столом, сверля друг друга взглядами.

-Так вы объясните, что ночью произошло с Драко?

Северус прищурился.

-Мне бы хотелось задать тот же вопрос, мистер Поттер.

Мужчина приблизился почти вплотную, практически шепча.

-Я не поверю, что вы _ничего_ не сделали. Вы должны были _не сделать_ что-то настолько ужасное, что спровоцировали фактически худшее расстройство сна из возможных.

Гарри молча хватал воздух ртом, больше всего желая сейчас отодвинуться от страшного в своей тихой ярости мужчины. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Гермиону и Драко, которые не могли видеть их.

-Почему?

-Почему что?

Северуса застал врасплох этот вопрос и он немного отодвинулся, чтобы удивленно посмотреть в лицо брюнета. Гарри рвано выдохнул, чувствуя облегчение.

-Почему самое страшное?

Глаза Северуса снова оказались в опасной близости.

-Почему, мистер Поттер? Представьте себе ваш самый страшный кошмар, во всех красках и деталях. А теперь представьте, что это не просто сон, от которого можно проснуться, если как следует постараться – или если кто-то вас разбудит. Представьте себе самый страшный кошмар, от которого вы не можете проснуться. Ночной террор может длиться до сорока минут – но вам эти минуты покажутся часами и днями. Непрекращающейся пыткой, из которой невозможно вырваться, пока сознание не отключится и вы не заснете. А теперь представьте, что это состояние вообще не прекратиться никогда – что вы всегда будете _жить_ в своем кошмаре. Это то, что вы могли сделать с Драко этой ночью. Если бы его организм отреагировал на лекарство иным способом, Драко мог бы навсегда остаться в этом кошмаре. Он бы просто лежал перед вами с раскрытыми глазами, не шевелясь, а его разум бился в агонии, проживая годы в своем кошмаре. 

Гарри уже давно отпрянул от него и теперь смотрел на Северуса огромными от ужаса глазами, из-за расширившихся зрачков теперь практически абсолютно черными. 

-Достаточно было набрать номер. Я бы объяснил вам, что делать. Почему вы не позвонили?

Гарри и сам ночью не смог ответить на этот вопрос. Он жалел, что Гермионы не было дома, убеждал себя, что не звонит, потому что хочет показать, что заботится о ней и хочет, чтобы она занималась своими делами, что у него все под контролем. И гнал от себя мысли о том, что не звонит Северусу – которому он совершенно точно не боялся помешать – потому что не хочет в его глазах показаться бестолковым и неспособным ни на что идиотом. 

-Я вам скажу, почему.- Продолжал шипеть мужчина.- Потому что хотели потешить самолюбие, доказать, что вам никто не нужен, что справитесь без помощи. Не стыдно просить помощи, если она нужна.

Гарри, уже боровшийся с ядовитыми слезами, готовыми брызнуть из глаз, замер, ошарашенно глядя на Северуса. Мужчина и сам был поражен финалом своей речи.

Но он видел, какими глазами смотрел мальчишка, ощущал физически исходивший от него ужас, стыд и боль. Видел готовые брызнуть слезы и сжатые с такой силой кулаки, что на ладонях наверняка останутся кровавые следы от впившихся в кожу ногтей. Он не мог просто добить его – а все шло именно к тому. Злые слова почти сорвались с языка – почти. Когда он в прошлый раз отчитал его, мальчишка ушел с работы и заперся в доме, готовый превратиться в круглосуточную няньку – и винивший себя во всех проблемах, свалившихся на его дом. Что он мог сделать после того, как Северус чуть не обвинил его в специально нанесенном Драко вреде – мужчина представлять не хотел. 

Чувствуя влагу на щеках, Гарри сорвался с места и быстро вышел из кухни. Гермиона с Драко были слишком заняты своей беседой и не заметили ухода сначала Гарри, а следом за ним – Северуса.

Мужчина клял себя за свою привычку судить людей так же строго, как он судил себя. В конце концов, мальчишка просто пытался помочь – так, как умел. Северус иногда забывал, что люди- это просто люди. 

Гарри нашелся в ванной, сидевшим на полу, прислонившись спиной к ванне и спрятав лицо в коленях.

-Прекратите истерику,- голос звучал сварливо но беззлобно. Северус вытряхнул из стоявшего на раковине стаканчика зубную щетку и наполнил его водой.- Пейте.

Гарри даже голову не поднял.

-Пейте или я вылью воду вам за шиворот.

Угроза подействовала, и брюнет, не глядя, протянул руку. Сделав несколько глотков, отставил стакан и, неловко вытерев лице рукавом свитера, поднял глаза на присевшего рядом Северуса.

-Мистер Поттер,- вкрадчиво начал было Северус, но брюнет замотал головой так отчаянно, что врач забеспокоился, не начался ли у того припадок.

-Ну сколько же можно! У меня есть имя, почему вы не можете назвать меня по имени хотя бы сейчас, когда никто этого не услышит?

Мужчина замер: он ожидал очередной всплеск гнева, слез, обвинений, самобичеваний. Но точно не этого ставшего вмиг безжизненным и отстраненным голоса. 

-Что это изменит?

«Все» хотел сказать Гарри.

-Ничего.

Голос звучал все так же отстраненно и теперь глухо – Гарри снова спрятал лицо в коленях, не желая встречаться глазами с мужчиной напротив.

Северус мысленно проклял тот день и час, когда ответил на звонок своего бывшего учителя. Он протянул руки к юноше и заставил поднять голову, осторожно держа за подбородок.

-Гарри.

Брюнет резко подался вперед, буквально впечатываясь лицом в грудную клетку врача.

-Успокойся же,- Северус попытался отстранить от себя юношу, но тот мертвой хваткой вцепился в лацканы пиджака, заставляя наклониться еще ближе. Северус ощущал, как из глаз брюнета снова хлынули слезы, и шее сразу стало мокро и холодно – и жарко одновременно, потому что Поттер дышал ртом куда-то в район ямки над ключицей. 

-Вы правы, черт, всегда. Почему вы всегда правы?

Всхлипы прерывали его слова, но общий смысл был ясен – он, Северус, вконец растоптал и без того невысокую самооценку мальчишки, и теперь брюнету предстоит жить с осознанием того, что он фактически мог сломать Драко. 

Северус с силой закусил губу, чтобы не застонать от злости на самого себя. В конце концов, сколько оскорблений может вынести человек прежде, чем поверит им? Судя по тому, что мужчина знал о прошлом Гарри, оскорблений в его жизни было предостаточно и без его вклада, забившего финальный гвоздь.

-Знаете, Поттер, наши встречи в ванной уже потеряли былую новизну.

Он постарался придать голосу непринужденность и легкую насмешку, чтобы хоть как-то прервать самоистязания брюнета. Тот, наконец, перестал затоплять его слезами и чуть отодвинулся, робко пытаясь улыбнуться.

-Вот не надо винить меня, сами ворвались. 

Гарри смущенно смотрел на мокрый от его слез воротник помятой рубашки и покраснел, заметив, что на пиджаке не хватает пуговицы, которая, впрочем, валялась рядом на полу.

-Да уж,- Северус проследил за его взглядом,- К вам опасно врываться.

Он поднялся на ноги и протянул руку Гарри, помогая встать. В молчании оба привели себя в какое-то подобие порядка. 

-Простите,-тихо пробормотал Гарри, когда Северус уже положил руку на ручку двери.

Что он мог ответить на это? В конце концов, кто Северус ему такой? Случайный человек, с присутствием которого приходится мириться на данном этапе. Так с чего бы ему просить прощения – и как Северус мог простить то, в чем юноша и не был виновен?

Северус просто вышел и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. Разумеется, их отсутствие не могло остаться незамеченным, но найденная в гостиной Гермиона не стала его расспрашивать. Они договорились о том, что уже завтра с утра Драко будет в клинике, Северус позаботится о самой уединенной и удаленной палате, чтобы Драко мог вообще никак не соприкасаться с остальными пациентами. Первое дежурство было в субботу, а до тех пор она планировала закончить с переездом. Северус только кивнул и покинул дом, быстро попрощавшись с Драко до завтра, а девушка тяжело вздохнула и отправилась на поиски лучшего друга.

-Давай поговорим?

Гермиона нашла Гарри в его комнате. Брюнет сидел на широком подоконнике, невидящим взглядом глядя на улицу позади их дома. Все происходящее казалось слишком сюрреалистичным, и он просто пытался не думать ни о чем, разглядывая парк за окном. Девушка вошла в комнату и прикрыла за собой дверь. Подошла к нему и протянула чашку с чаем, усаживаясь рядом на подоконник. 

-Мы давно не разговаривали,- заметила она, делая глоток.

Гарри кивнул. Раньше они могли часами сидеть на этом подоконнике, обсуждая все на свете. 

-Как ты?- Брюнет внимательно изучал взглядом подругу, пытаясь понять, о чем она думает.

-Я хорошо. Знаешь, действительно, все наконец-то становится хорошо. Даже странно, правда? Моя жизнь превратилась в американские горки, а мне хорошо. 

Девушка действительно ощущала именно это: как если бы она летела вниз с бешеной скоростью, при этом зная, что через мгновение так же быстро взлетит вверх. 

\- Гарри, я хотела спросить тебя. 

Гермиона старалась тщательно подбирать слова, хотя и предполагала, что при любом раскладе поставит друга в неловкое положение.

\- Есть ли что-то, что терзает тебя, но ты думаешь, что не можешь ни с кем поговорить об этом?

Юноша вскинул голову. Он всегда знал, что подруга понимала его лучше кого бы то ни было, даже лучше, чем он сам порой понимал себя. Но постановка ее вопроса ясно давала понять, что она знает больше чем хочет показывать. 

-Я не знаю. Да. То есть, я действительно не думаю, что могу говорить об этом с кем бы то ни было.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты говорил что-то, что еще не готов произнести вслух. Давай я просто поделюсь с тобой своими мыслями, а ты сам решишь, что делать дальше.

Она придвинулась ближе к нему, устраивая его голову на своем плече.

\- Я думаю, что последние два месяца кардинально изменили твою жизнь. Тебе пришлось пересиливать себя день за днем, стараясь похоронить прежнюю ненависть за все причиненные обиды и боль. Тебе пришлось делать то, на что ты не обязан был соглашаться. А еще ты смог узнать человека, которого долгие годы знал лишь с самой худшей стороны – и то, что ты узнал, идет вразрез с твоими прежними знаниями. Это было непросто принять, но ты принял это. В какой-то момент поменялось не только твое видение человека – поменялось твое к нему отношение. На место горечи и обиде пришло желание помочь и привязанность. Всего два месяца изменили твое представление о тебе и о твоей жизни – и о нем. Разве легко такое принять? 

-Не легко,- чуть слышно подтвердил Гарри, все еще пряча лицо где-то в волосах подруги.

-Но ты ведь принял,- это звучало как утверждение, и Гарри судорожно кивнул.

-Я просто не знаю, что теперь делать. Не представляю, что может случиться завтра – или через час. Я постоянно боюсь сделать что-то не то, сказать не то. Боюсь, что я все испорчу. 

Гарри говорил сбивчиво, глотая слова, как если бы боялся, что если замедлит речь, не сможет все высказать. Испугается и замолчит, не в силах признать правду.

\- Я понятия не имею, что чувствую – но я чувствую, и не могу отрицать этого. Мне кажется, я все делаю неправильно. В самом деле, ночью, когда я видел, что с Драко что-то совсем плохое, я не позвонил никому, хотя думал об этом. Почему? Зачем я рисковал здоровьем Драко? Снейп прав, я просто эгоистичный идиот, из-за которого все вокруг страдают. Но если бы пострадал Драко.. я, вряд ли я когда-то смог бы простить себя. Иногда мне кажется, что ему было бы лучше, если бы о нем заботилась лишь ты, чтобы меня вообще не было в его жизни. В самом деле, бывший школьный враг, который поначалу даже отказывался подать ему руку – кто заслуживает такой заботы? 

Это идиотское расследование, которое я затеял.. в какой-то момент я понял, что просто хотел сбежать от Драко, из дома, делать вроде что-то для него, но при этом быть далеко, чтобы не видеть его ран, не слышать криков, не быть рядом, когда ему страшно. Потому что в эти моменты мне кажется, что внутри что-то переворачивается, словно кто-то перемешивает органы раскаленной кочергой, как поленья в камине. 

И я не понимаю, как такое возможно: после всех лет ненависти и вражды, как я могу ощущать что-то настолько… иное? И как мне жить, зная, что все эти чувства, которые теперь живут во мне – они никогда не будут взаимны?

Голос брюнета звучал глухо и безжизненно. Дневная истерика выкачала из него силы, и теперь Гарри говорил почти безразличным голосом – лишь легкая примесь горечи говорила о том, что безразличия в нем нет. 

-А тебе не приходило в голову, что «никогда» - это не навсегда? В школьные годы, ты думал, что сможешь простить Драко?

-Нет, я был уверен, что не прощу этого никогда. Никогда.

-Но ведь ты простил.

Еще одно утверждение – и удивленный кивок.

-А я была уверена, что никогда не найду людей, с которыми захочу разделить все хорошее и плохое в своей жизни, а потом я встретила тебя. А потом мы оба встретили Драко – настоящего, а не того, кем он хотел казаться в школе. В жизни есть очень много «никогда», которые рано или поздно заканчиваются. Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда это помнил. И верил в это. 

-Как?

-Просто заставляй себя каждый раз вспоминать обо всех не сбывшихся «никогда». Знаешь, обычно принято говорить о не сбывшемся как о чем-то плохом – но это не так.

Девушка понимала, что другу нужно побыть одному и осмыслить, _что_ она сейчас ему сказала. Она надеялась, что он сможет поверить ей, что поймет, что она имела в виду. Уже на выходе из комнаты она чуть обернулась, ловя взгляд Гарри.

-И еще, Гарри. Есть одно «никогда», которое должно оставаться неизменным: никогда не решай за других, что они чувствуют – или _не_ чувствуют.

Он не успел ее остановить, и Гермиона быстро вышла из комнаты. А Гарри мог думать лишь о том, что подруга только что фактически повторила сказанные ему накануне Брайаном слова «позволь Драко решать самому». 

Он окончательно запутался. Он не был из тех людей, что способны различать оттенки и полутона: его жизнь имела четко разделенные черные и белые краски. Но за короткие пару месяцев он успел разглядеть все оттенки гребаного серого. Их странная маленькая семья, казалось, сплошь состояла из этого серого. Поначалу все было простым: Гермиона была ярким, слепящим глаза, белым. Появившейся в их жизни Северус – мрачным черным. Кем был Драко? До того, как Гарри впервые осознал, что с ним сотворили, Драко был черным. Но стоило Гарри взглянуть чуть глубже, как его картина мира была разрушена. В Драко сочетался весь спектр цветов - и Гарри не мог бы сказать, какой цвет увидит следующим. Это сбивало с ног. 

Он все еще боялся этой новой, незнакомой цветовой палитры. Иногда он смотрел, как Драко смешивает краски, и думал о том, что точно так же все перемешалось в его жизни. Кто они все были друг другу? Гермиона была его лучшим другом, той семьей, о которой он мечтал в детстве, но никогда – _никогда_ – не думал получить. Драко был его бывшим врагом, его нынешним – кем? Другом? Объектом неуместных фантазий? Приятелем? Связанным гипнозом незнакомцем? 

Кем был для него Северус? Мрачным типом, от которого он не ждал ничего кроме насмешек – куда более ядовитых, чем в свое время одаривал его Драко? Врачом, раз за разом помогавшим Драко и к которому Гарри из-за этого чувствовал невольную признательность? Голосом его совести? Насмешливо-заботливыми объятиями в те моменты, когда Гарри окончательно расклеивался?

Кем для всех них был сам Гарри? Другом, сиделкой, надоедливым мальчишкой, объектом для насмешек, источником проблем, поддерживающим плечом? 

Кем был Северус для Гермионы, кем была Гермиона для Драко? Кем они все четверо были все вместе? 

Семьей? Или просто четырьмя людьми, которые по прихоти судьбы застряли друг с другом и теперь просто старались просто жить в соответствии с новыми правилами?

Ему до безумия хотелось громко, так, чтобы никто из них не мог претвориться, что не слышал, спросить: кто мы, черт возьми, друг для друга? Хотелось встряхнуть каждого за плечи, заставить быть откровенным. Но он не мог, и это медленно сводило его с ума.


	19. Я понимаю, почему он сделал это.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поздравляю всех с наступающим Новым годом. Пусть 2020й останется лишь неприятным воспоминанием, а 2021й принесет легкость, много радости, новых друзей, любви и здоровья вам и всем вашим близким.  
> Спасибо большое, что остаетесь со мной и с этой историей ♥️

С его беседы с Гермионой прошло несколько часов, но слова девушки до сих пор звучали в голове Гарри, когда, вернувшись с очень длительной пробежки и быстро приняв душ, он остановился перед дверью в комнату Драко. Он не знал, что собирался сказать, но ему было физически необходимо поговорить с блондином. Из-за их секундного поцелуя Драко впал в состояния кошмара наяву – и тут явно было о чем задуматься. Тяжело вздохнув, юноша толкнул дверь и заглянул в полутемную комнату, освещенную лишь тусклым светом ночника.

Гермиона сидела за спиной по пояс обнаженного блондина, осторожно водя по спине руками, иногда переключаясь на плечи и руки. Гарри чуть отодвинулся, чтобы свет из комнаты не упал на его лицо. Вероятно, не дождавшись его, Гермиона сама решила обработать шрамы Драко, и теперь ее пальцы осторожно втирали лечебную мазь в его начавшие постепенно тускнеть раны.

В какой-то момент девушке пришло в голову, как сделать прикосновения к спине менее пугающими: однажды она втащила в дом большое напольное зеркало и поставила его напротив кровати блондина, чтобы в него он мог наблюдать за отражением за спиной и оставаться спокойным. После установления гипнотической связи, Драко уже не боялся, когда Гарри был у него за спиной, но с Гермионой, видимо, все еще ощущал дискомфорт – Гарри видел, что блондин внимательно наблюдает за ней в отражении.

Что-то в этой картине помешало брюнету просто зайти в комнату и предложить свою помощь, и он молча наблюдал за ними сквозь приоткрытую дверь. 

-Шрамы уже совсем светлые,- тихо заметила Гермиона.

-Не думаю, что они когда-то исчезнут полностью,- так же тихо ответил блондин, чуть хмурясь. 

\- Ты же понимаешь, что это ничего не изменит? 

-Ну да,- Драко чуть сдвинулся, чтобы заглянуть отражению Гермионы в глаза.- Такой красавец, что шрамы меня не портят.

Девушка чуть наклонилась вперед, чтобы тоже видеть лицо Драко.

-Не портят, - она едва ощутимо коснулась губами его макушке прежде, чем вернуться к шрамам на спине.

-Для этого нужны очень сильные чувства. Не думаю, что я могу вызывать чувства, кроме жалости. Не теперь.

-Если ты не прекратишь,- Гермиона чуть потянула его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову и пробегая пальцами по щеке,- Отметин на твоем теле может и прибавиться. Северус подтвердит, что у меня нелегкая рука.

Чуть слышный смешок в ответ.

Гарри замер от этого странного комментария и еще более странной реакции на него. 

-Я понимаю, почему он сделал это. То есть, велел сделать это. Думаю, он не жалеет об этом.

-Что ж, тогда он вполне подходит нашей небольшой компании не слишком здоровых людей, верно?

Сдавленный смешок сбежал с губ девушки пока она завинчивала крышку на банке с мазью, а Драко потянулся за лежавшей рядом на постели майкой.

\- В нашей небольшой компании нездоровый только один маленький извращенец, получивший то, что заслужил.

В ту же секунду блондин резко зашипел, отпрянув от Гермионы.

-Эй!

-Я ведь предупреждала. Каждый раз, когда ты будешь говорить о себе гадости, за этим будет следовать наказание, которое тебе _не_ понравится.

-А как ты узнаешь, что оно мне _не_ понравится? 

Гарри уже окончательно потерял нить их беседы. Все, что он понял, это то, что Драко до жути не уверен в себе и продолжает винить себя в том, что с ним произошло, а Гермиона уверяет его, что это не так. _И еще, кажется, она ударила Северуса?_ В это верилось примерно так же, как в то, что в центре каждой черной дыры стоит маленький человечек с фонариком. 

Гермиона тихо рассмеялась в ответ на последнюю реплику Драко, которую Гарри уже не расслышал, и что-то зашептала блондину в ухо.

Это было слишком. Гарри чувствовал, что дыхания уже не хватает. Как он мог на что-то надеяться, если эти двое так очевидно испытывают друг к другу нечто куда глубже, чем его, Гарри, подростковые фантазии? И как могла Гермиона спрашивать о его чувствах – может, хотела удостовериться, что он не станет им мешать? А может, он просто не так ее понял, может, она говорила о чем-то другом?

Пока Гарри хватал ртом воздух, Гермиона сказала что-то, от чего Драко резко замер и выпрямился так, что захрустели кости. Он резко развернулся в кровати так, что теперь они с девушкой оказались лицом друг у другу, и юноша перехватил ее руки, сжав запястья так, что она не смогла бы вырваться. Гарри даже показалось, что он угрожающе зарычал, приближая к ней лицо, чтобы что-то очень тихо прошептать. А потом он резко перехватил ее руки, удерживая оба запястья одной ладонью, а второй, не меняя серьезного лица, принялся щекотать бок девушки. 

Гермиона на секунду замерла а потом так отчаянно забилась в его руках, задыхаясь от смеха, что Гарри не сразу понял, что Драко ее просто щекочет. Отчего-то эта выходка с щекоткой, такая детская и невинная, сейчас показалась Гарри хуже, чем если бы.. Драко поцеловал Гермиону, например. Или прижал ее к себе и..

Гарри тихо прикрыл дверь, быстро отходя к себе в комнату. Ему не нужно было ничего решать за Драко – тот уже сам все решил.

***

Северус сидел в кабинете доктора Сиберг, брезгливо разглядывая стаканчик с кофе.

-Северус, ты пил вещи и похуже,- женщина с насмешкой смотрела на него со своего места за тяжелым столом.

-Было дело,- кивнул мужчина.- Но в твоей больнице самый худший кофе из всех. 

-Ты просто ненавидишь этот сорт,- женщина так откровенно насмешливо улыбнулась, что Северус поперхнулся.- Вот уж не думала, что тебя так легко разыграть. 

Доктор Джессика Сиберг имела полное право дразнить Северуса – как и знать, какой кофе он ненавидит больше всего. В конце концов, они были вместе почти два года, пусть и почти двадцать лет назад: некоторые вещи не меняются с годами.

-Твоя протеже вчера отправила мне довольно пространный но очаровательный имейл,- доктор Сиберг чуть откинулась в кресле.- И кое-какие из своих записей о мистере Малфое. Не представляю, как так вышло, что из-за каких-то нелепых слухов она была вынуждена больше года потерять в этом подобии больницы, что возглавляет твой бывший ментор. Через несколько лет за нее будут биться лучшие клиники страны. 

Северус не собирался спорить – но и восторги тоже держал при себе. С Джессикой они были знакомы со второго курса медицинской школы, два года даже вполне неплохо справлялись с ролью пары. Ну, видимо, «неплохо» было все равно недостаточно хорошо, хотя расстались они если не друзьями то сохранили вполне теплосердечные отношения, позволявшие им теперь работать вместе и беззлобно время от времени подшучивать друг над другом. _Заменить зерна во всех автоматах с кофе – вполне себе шутка в стиле Джессики._

-Так что?

Очевидно, она что-то говорила ему, пока он плавал где-то в своих мыслях.

-Что «так что»?

-Как ты собираешься все испортить на этот раз?

Северусу было лень даже претворяться, что он не понимает, о чем она говорит. Это был ее стандартный вопрос каждый раз, когда на его горизонте начинали маячить какие-либо романтические отношения. Только в этот раз она ошиблась.

-Никак. Нельзя испортить то, чего не существует.

Северус и сам не мог бы объяснить, почему вместо обычного язвительного ответа он просто озвучил факт.

-Ну да. И именно поэтому она зажимает тебя в комнате отдыха, после чего ты разгуливаешь по клинике со следом от пощечины,- хитро прищурилась женщина.

Северус бы обязательно поперхнулся кофе, если бы не отодвинул от себя стаканчик несколькими мгновениями раньше.

-Тебя в тот день даже не было здесь. Собираешь сплетни?

-Это не сплетни, если это правда. 

-Не то чтобы я был обязан перед тобой отчитываться, но это вообще никак не связано с романтикой. 

Женщина внимательно изучала его лицо прежде, чем кивнуть. Она верила в то, что Северус сам верил в свои слова. Год за годом она наблюдала за тем, как он все больше дистанцируется от окружающих, закрываясь в своей раковине. Они расстались легко, точнее, они расстались без боли: пожалуй, это было ее самое легкое расставание, может, для нее оно было чуть тяжелее, ведь она когда-то любила этого мужчину, но в конце концов поняла, что те чувства, что она вызывала в нем, были чем угодно – но не любовью. Через несколько лет она встретила своего будущего мужа и пригласила Северуса на свадьбу – с тех пор они снова стали общаться, и даже поддерживать дружеские отношения. Насколько Северус вообще был способен на такие отношения, разумеется. 

Видеть, как люди приходят в его жизнь, бьются о глухую стену и уходят, женщине уже порядком надоело, и когда Северус рассказал ей о Гермионе, она ни на секунду не задумалась прежде чем сказать «да» - будь девушка совсем бестолковой, она все равно бы приняла ее, ведь Северус еще никогда ни о ком никого не просил. 

В своей обычной скупой манере он рассказал о ее работе и о том, что привело к провалу на экзамене – и заверил, что она станет очень ценным приобретением. 

И теперь они вместе ждали доктора Грейнджер и ее с Северусом пациента, которые появились ровно в назначенное время. 

-Доктор Грейнджер,- главный врач поднялась со своего места и сделала небольшой шаг в сторону новоприбывших.- Мистер Малфой.

-Доктор Сиберг. Доктор Снейп.

\- Мистер Малфой, ваша палата уже готова. Разумеется, ваше настоящее имя знаю только я, для остальных вы Генри Стивенс. Доктор Снейп по-прежнему остается вашим лечащим врачом, доктор Грейнджер будет ему помогать. Персонал получил инструкции, вы будете жить в отдаленных отдельных апартаментах, еду будут доставлять туда же, так что вам не нужно будет спускаться в общую столовую – если только вы сами того не захотите. Из вашей палаты есть выход в небольшой отгороженный внутренний дворик, совсем маленький, но зато вы будете скрыты от любопытных глаз. У нас нет запрета на время посещения не тяжелых больных, так что вам и вашим гостям никто не помешает. В палате есть кнопки экстренного вызова дежурного врача, все нужные препараты и записи уже есть в вашей медицинской карте. Доктор Снейп объяснил, что вам необходимо максимальное уединения для сохранения безопасности, но вам так же может понадобиться медицинская помощь - поэтому вы здесь. Наш невролог осмотрит вас сегодня, чтобы выяснить причину возникновения ночных терроров.

Женщина рассказала ему об условном распорядке – по сути, ему нужно лишь есть в определенные часы и ежедневно рассказывать врачу о своем состоянии, а все остальное время он предоставлен сам себе. Разница между пребыванием здесь и в их доме в том, что он будет ограничен в перемещениях – ради его же безопасности, как ему неустанно напоминали, и Драко лишь кивал и вежливо улыблся.

Через час он уже был своей палате, которая действительно была похожа на квартиру. Небольшая уютная спальня, гостиная с диваном, креслом, телевизором и обеденным столом и выходом во внутренний дворик – метра два земли, отгороженные с трех сторон высокой стеной, увитой какими-то кустарниками.

Пока Драко разбирал и раскладывал свои вещи, Северус и Гермиона переговорили с его еще одним врачом, после чего Драко, по довольно пустынному коридору, прошел в комнату для обследований. Гипноз действительно помогал: блондин смог относительно спокойно переносить присутствие рядом незнакомых людей, хотя и не выпускал из ладони руку Герм почти все время. 

-Что ж, смотрите,- Врач-невролог, пожилой усатый мужчина, фамилии которого Драко не запомнил, показал куда-то на монитор компьютера, и Северус, стоявший рядом, послушно склонился. 

-И что?

-Видите активность гипоталамуса? 

Северус наблюдал сначала за всполохами красного на мониторе а затем посмотрел на неподвижно застывшего в сканере Драко, который сейчас был вынужден выпустить руку Гермионы. 

-И что это значит?

-Значит, что мои коллеги упустили микро-гематому, которая изменила поведение его гипоталамуса. Это чистая органика.

Невролог пощелкал кнопками.

-Как бы там ни было, это мог бы заметить лишь тот, кто знает, что искать, а, насколько я понял, при поступлении в предыдущую больницу мистера Стивенса некому было обследовать, так как врач на тот момент отсутствовал. Доктор Грейнджер,- он включил связь с соседней комнатой,- Подойдите к нам. Мистер Стивенс, еще пара минут.

Гермиона вышла к ним.

-Посмотрите сюда.

Девушка подошла к монитору, разглядывая изображения с куда более осмысленным видом, чем это делал Северус пару минут назад.

-Гипоталамус странно реагирует,- заключила девушка.- В первую неделю сканирование показало нарушенную активность этих областях,- она ткнула ручкой в монитор,- Но на финальном обследовании все было приближено к норме. 

Невролог удовлетворенно кивнул.

-Рад, что вы теперь с нами, доктор Грейнджер. Я склонен считать, что у мистера Стивенса образовалась микро-гематома, разрыв которой повлиял на работу гипоталамуса, что и стало причиной внезапных ночных терроров. 

Северус видел, как изменилось лицо девушки и поморщился: _приступ самобичевания не за горами_. Невролог, видимо, тоже не был слепым, потому что быстро продолжил:

-Опережая вопрос, скажу, что вы не смогли бы обнаружить ее при первичном сканировании, поскольку не знали, где искать. Будь это более обширное явление, вы бы увидели, а это почти невозможно найти.

-И как теперь поступить?

Ее голос все же предательски дрогнул, и Гермиона откашлялась, складывая руки на груди.

-От некоторых препаратов придется полностью отказаться, именно, от снотворных и уколов транквилизатора – они вполне могли стать катализатором. Я бы также рекомендовал – очень настоятельно- чтобы несколько ночей за ним наблюдали дежурные медсестры, на случай, если это был не одиночный приступ. 

-Я останусь,- быстро сказала Гермиона.- Я смогу наблюдать за ним и позвать помощь в случае необходимости.

Невролог нахмурился, рассматривая молодую девушку. Доктор Сиберг предупредил их всех о необычном положении этого интерна, и, как и все, поначалу он решил, что Гермиона – чья-то бесталанная протеже. Но потребовалась лишь пара минут чтобы понять, насколько его выводы были далеки от правды.

-Я понимаю, доктор Грейнджер, это ваш друг, но это тем более говорит не в пользу…

-Я его официальный медицинский опекун. Наша дружба никак этому не мешает, - голос девушки прозвучал неожиданно сухо.

Мужчина бросил на нее удивленный взгляд но продолжил:

-Ну хорошо. На этом пока все, доктор Снейп, мне надо с вами поговорить. 

Невролог пожал ей руку и вышел, увлекая за собой Северуса.

-Я скоро присоединюсь к вам,- Северус взглянул не нее, и девушка быстро кивнула, глядя вслед мужчинам пока они не скрылись за поворотом коридора и, забрав Драко, отвела его назад в палату.

-Как ты?

Юноша пожал плечами:

-Нормально. Я буду скучать по вас, но вы же будете меня навещать, да?

-Драко, я буду здесь почти постоянно. Либо работать – либо просто с тобой, пока ты сам не захочешь, чтобы я ушла. Твой врач считает, что несколько ночей за тобой нужно присматривать на случай повторения ночного террора. Я останусь с тобой. А Гарри разберется с нашим переездом и тоже будет с тобой.

Девушка про себя подумала _«или кинется в расследование и будет черт знает где пропадать вместе с Роном»_ \- но озвучивать свои мысли не стала, слегка хмурясь. С утра ее лучший друг был тихим и абсолютно потерянным, а ведь она надеялась, что их вчерашний разговор поможет ему справиться со страхом быть отвергнутым. По тому, что она смогла выяснить о чувствах Драко, она могла совершенно спокойно утверждать, что отвергнут Гарри не будет. И, хоть она не могла сказать это напрямую, она хотела верить, что Гарри правильно ее понял. 

-Я пока приму душ, ладно?

Гермиона с утра была слишком занята и теперь ее единственным желанием было принять горячий душ, сделать чай и хоть немного просто посидеть и ни о чем не думать. И если с первым и вторым проблем не было, но с третьим пунктом этого короткого списка придется подождать - скоро придет Северус и вряд ли просто для того, что составить ей компанию в бездумном сидении.

-Пойду исследую так называемый «дворик»,- блондин оставил ее одну, и девушка проскользнула в небольшую ванную комнату.

Стоя под тугими струями воды, она пыталась хотя бы на несколько минут замедлить течение мыслей. Зная, что, скорее всего, первые дни придется жить в больнице, она взяла с собой одежду и книги, намереваясь в этот раз все же сдать экзамен- а для этого нужно заниматься. Конечно, она бы предпочла вместе с Гарри заниматься обустройством их нового жилья, но здесь она была нужнее, по крайней мере, сейчас. Девушка надеялась, что к концу недели с переездом будет покончено и Гарри все же предпочтет побыть с Драко, а не носиться по Лондону с Роном.

Судя по реакции Северуса на признание Гарри – а точнее, по ее отсутствию – Гермиона поняла, что другу каким-то образом удалось втянуть в это и его. Теперь их странные тихие разговоры на крыльце дома приобрели смысл: очевидно, они обсуждали, что удалось выяснить.

Не было ни единого логичного объяснения тому, почему Северус так заботился о них. Мужчина явно не страдал болезненным альтруизмом, да и обвинить его в том, что они ему нравится, Гермиона тоже не могла. Иногда ей казалось, что хмурый доктор и сам не до конца осознает мотивы своих поступков. _Впрочем, так ли важны эти мотивы?_

Она стала врачом потому, что ей хотелось помогать и приносить пользу. Но рискнуть карьерой ради Драко, своего бывшего одноклассника, изводившего ее лучшего друга – это выходило за рамки «принесения пользы». И все же она ни мгновения не колебалась в принятом решении. Гарри обещал помогать ей с Драко – но он не был обязан искренне беспокоиться о нем и уходить с работы ради того, чтобы уделять ему больше времени.

Какая разница, какова была их мотивация, если в итоге они все делали что-то важное?

Девушка кое-как высушила волосы полотенцем и, завернувшись в широкое пушистое полотенце, босиком вышла из ванной, собираясь переодеться в привезенную с собой толстовку и домашние брюки. На выходе она столкнулась с Северусом, больно задев его локтем от неожиданного столкновения.

-Простите,- девушка смутилась, плотнее кутаясь в полотенце.

-О вашей тяжелой руке уже известно всей больнице.

Мужчина прошел чуть вперед и, не оборачиваясь, поинтересовался, где Драко.

-Здесь,- голос послышался из-за приоткрытой двери на улицу.

-Мы вас ждем,- все так же не глядя бросил мужчину, выходя из комнаты.

Гермиона тяжело вздохнула: предстоял еще один очень долгий день.


	20. Я не могу позволить тебе узнать меня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry что так затянула с обновлением, обещаю следующую главу в течение недели!  
> Спасибо огромное, что остаетесь со мной ❤

Как ни странно, остаток недели прошел тихо. Драко навестил инспектор Блейк, и они проговорили почти два часа. Мужчина принес фотографии других жертв на случай, если Драко кого-то узнает, и Северус отдал ему все медицинские записи по делам хоть как-то схожим на случай Драко, которые достать без ордера полицейский не мог. Инспектор быстро пробежал глазами список и, что-то найдя, извинился, сказав, что начнет все проверять прямо сейчас.

Гарри на удивление быстро разобрался с перевозкой вещей и нашел желающих снять их дом на остаток срока – и обещал написать письмо к арендодателю, чтобы те продлили аренду на новых людей без каких-либо проволочек и проверок. Полученные вперед деньги им сейчас были необходимы.

Идиллия закончилась в то роковое утро субботы, когда Северус решил выйти из дома чуть раньше, чтобы позавтракать в небольшом уютном кафе на полпути к больнице. Он чуть замешкался у выхода из здания, доставая ключи от машины, когда кто-то, громко отвечая швейцару, на всем ходу врезался ему в спину.

-Ослепли?- злобно прошипел Северус, поворачиваясь чтобы рассмотреть того, кто чуть было не опрокинул его.

-Какого… - Гарри в ужасе смотрел на хмурого мужчину.- Что вы здесь делаете?

Северус мысленно включил в список сегодняшних дел придушить Гермиону, которая «забыла» рассказать своему дружку о том, что они теперь соседи.

-Танцую,- ехидно ответил Северус, наблюдая за сменой выражений лица брюнета.- Доброе утро, сосед.

-Доброе утро _что_? Сосед? Вы живете здесь?

Гарри неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону приоткрывшего от удивления рот швейцара, с интересом наблюдавшего за разворачивающейся на его глазах мелодраматичной сценой.

-Не могу поверить, что Герм не сказала мне.

Северус как раз легко верил в то, что девушке не хотелось выслушивать нытье Поттера о том, что он лучше будет жить «в кукушкином гнезде» чем где бы то ни было рядом с доктором.

Врач изогнул бровь, услышав последние слова юноши, и кивнул в неопределенном направлении:

-У вас всегда есть шанс, парк отсюда не настолько далеко,- резко развернувшись, Северус зашагал прочь.

Поговорка о том, куда вымощена дорога благими намерениями, прочно засела в голове мужчины пока он двигался в сторону автомобиля, припаркованного через дорогу от здания. Раннее утро выходного дня было не по-осеннему солнечное но холодно, и горячий завтрак сейчас казался жизненно необходимым.

-Куда вы?

Гарри окликнул его уже на подходе к машине, и Северус чуть обернулся, чтобы одарить его ледяным взглядом.

-На работу. Это такое место, мистер Поттер, куда вам ходить не надо.

-Я с вами,- вдруг заявил брюнет, в мгновение оказываясь рядом.

-Да ну?

Северуса уже порядком достал бессмысленный разговор, а в животе противно тянуло от голода, что и стало аргументом к окончанию спора. Видимо, второй брюнет решил, что победил, и быстро устроился на пассажирском месте.

-Холодно,- заметил он, обхватывая себя руками и растирая плечи.

Только теперь Северус заметил, что на нем были только шорты чуть выше колен и толстовка. Его глаза закатились еще сильнее, и мужчина почувствовал как медленно но верно испаряется любой аппетит.

-Я собирался бегать.

Гарри заерзал под тяжелым оценивающим взглядом и скрестил руки на груди, как будто так мог защититься от осуждающего блеска темных глаз. Слегка фыркнув, Северус включил тепло на максимум и медленно направил машину в сторону больницы, понимая, что день будет очень долгим, а он остался без завтрака.

Гермиона уже была одета в медицинскую форму и халат и теперь с мрачным видом слушала старшего ординатора, когда мужчины вошли в здание клиники. Северус молча пихнул мальчишку по направлению к его подруге а сам быстрым шагом отправился в комнату отдыха, надеясь, что у Джессики закончились ужасные зерна и он сможет выпить хоть кофе.

Гарри ждал девушку, с любопытством рассматривая интерьер. Клиника была скорее похожа на отель: широкий холл, от которого в разные стороны разбегались коридоры, выглядел внушительно и торжественно, и брюнет устроился в мягком кожаном кресле рядом с пальмой. Его мысли текли медленно и лениво, и он позволил им просто проплывать мимо него подобно большим пушистым облакам.

-Гарри? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Нагруженная кипой историй болезней Гермиона подошла минут через десять, останавливаясь напротив кресла где ее лучший друг медитировал на пальму с отсутствующим видом.

-Эй,- юноша потянулся и пробежал пальцами по ее руке.- Наш новый сосед был достаточно любезен чтобы подбросить меня.

Его голос слегка изменился, и Гарри продолжил, слегка хмурясь:

-Ты могла бы предупредить, кстати. Мы столкнулись утром в дверях, и я выглядел как идиот. Впрочем, он и так считает меня идиотом, так что нет особой разницы.

Гермиона почувствовала как теплеют щеки. Она действительно не сказала ему специально, не желая разбираться с его реакцией. Доктор Снейп действовал на ее лучшего друга как огромная красная тряпка на быка, но она была уверена: если эти двое дадут друг другу шанс, они увидят насколько мало на самом деле отличаются. Увидят, что за их постоянной руганью и отторжением есть нечто иное. Нечто, чему она пока не могла найти определение, но была уверена что оно стоит того, чтобы за это бороться. Нечто, что бывает только у… семьи?

Встряхнув волосами, девушка покачала головой.

-Он не считает тебя идиотом, Гарри.- _Он считает идиотами всех,_ про себя добавила она.- Прости, мне стоило тебе рассказать. Я боялась, что ты откажешься переезжать, а эта квартира идеальна. Ведь правда?

Гарри ободряюще улыбнулся, и плечи Гермионы расслабились.

\- Проводишь меня к Драко?

Вместе, они двинулись в сторону лечебного крыла здания, и девушка провела магнитной картой и дверь открылась, впуская их в отделение.

-Чуть позже сделаем тебе пропуск, а пока зайдешь по моему.

За стойкой сидела дежурная медсестра, улыбнувшаяся Гарри куда более приветливо чем его спутницу, и Гермиона не удержалась и слегка закатила глаза.

-Это мистер Поттер. Он будет часто навещать мистера Стивенса,- она предупреждающе сжала локоть Гарри, чтобы он молчал.- Для него нужно сделать пропуск. Гарри, у тебя с собой права?

Брюнет кивнул, доставая из кармана шорт кошелек – хорошо, что он собирался пробежаться и заодно позавтракать.

Гермиона протянула медсестре права и потащила Гарри вдоль дверей. 

-Здесь Драко зовут Генри Стивенс. Так что в случае, если кто-то спросит, к кому ты…

-Я к мистеру Стивенсу,- бодро закончил Гарри. Все как в его любимых детективах. 

-Двери здесь не закрываются, так что будь готов, что кто-то может войти даже без стука, хоть это и маловероятно, если случай не экстренный.

Гарри кивнул, и девушка толкнула самую дальнюю дверь длинного коридора, постучав.

-Входите.

Драко уже успел умыться и теперь сидел на диване, лениво листая книгу, одну из тех что принесла Гермиона.

-Гарри!

Блондин отбросил книгу и быстро поднялся на ноги. Они не виделись лишь несколько суток, но время в клинике тянулось медленнее, казалось, что с тех пор, как он впервые переступил порог этого здания, прошли месяцы.

Оба юноши замерли в неуверенности. У Гарри перед глазами возникла картинка: руки Драко сжимают запястья Гермионы, заводя руки за спину. Интересно, что она сказала ему, что он так отреагировал? И может ли Гарри, повторив это, рассчитывать на такую же реакцию? 

Мысли снова стали растекаться, и брюнет усилием воли вернул себя в настоящее.

-Я рад, что ты пришел,- улыбнулся Драко, нерешительно дотрагиваясь пальцами до локтя Гарри.- Давай я тебе все тут покажу?

Гарри кивнул, оборачиваясь на Гермиону.

-Северус придет к полпервого,- она едва заметно улыбнулась и быстро вышла, оставив Драко на попечение единственного, кто ему был действительно нужен.

Вчера они говорили весь день. За исключением короткого визита врача, они были предоставлены сами себе. Ночью его снова мучили терроры, и прибежавший на его крики дежурный врач, впервые с таким столкнувшийся, был не полезнее самой Гермионы. Это девушка ему рассказала уже утром, потому что сам он вновь ничего не помнил. В остальном же день прошел мирно. Они с Гермионой разговаривали часами напролет, и в какой-то момент он понял, что они говорят о Гарри – а еще через какое-то время он, очень завуалировано, сказал то, о чем думал последние несколько недель: кажется, ему нравится Гарри. Очень сильно нравится. 

Его лицо горело огнем, когда Драко произнес это вслух. Он не мог представить мир в котором брюнет мог бы ответить на его чувства, но даже просто позволить словам сорваться с его губ принесло облегчение. И когда девушка легко сжала его ладонь, ее ободрение оказалось достаточно, чтобы подарить ему крошечный огонек надежды.

Гарри с интересом огляделся, втайне радуясь, что Гермиона оставила их наедине. Конечно, радость омрачало осознание, что это ничего не значит, ведь Драко принадлежит другому человеку, но зато он сможет хотя бы просто побыть с ним пару часов.

-Я бы предложил выйти во двор, но ты не одет для прогулок.

Драко с удивлением рассматривал Гарри. Брюнет беззаботно махнул рукой: веди.

Они вышли в небольшой палисадник, где Драко уже успел расположить небольшой столик и накрыл пледом скамейку.

Он протянул плед Гарри, и брюнет уселся на лавку по-турецки и укрыл ноги половиной пледа, оставив вторую для самого Драко.

-Как тебе здесь?

Это не был вопрос который он действительно хотел задать, но ничего другого не приходило в голову, либо это, либо «сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь быть моим?»

-Лучше теперь, когда ты здесь.

Слова вырвались сами собой, и щеки блондина вспыхнули ярким румянцем. Он слегка прочистил горло и быстро добавил:

-Может, чай?

Гарри покачал головой. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Драко уходил. Он потянул его за руку, заставляя тоже сесть, и накинул на него вторую половину пледа.

Разговор не клеился. Гарри помнил то, что он сказал Драко пару ночей назад, пытаясь успокоить: он просто хочет быть в его жизни. Драко этого, конечно, помнить не мог, но Гарри не собирался отказываться от своих слов. Как бы ему ни было больно, он будет счастлив за них с Гермионой, будет радоваться, когда они наконец-то перестанут держать свои отношения в секрете. Он будет счастлив, потому что счастливы они. Потому что счастлив Драко.

Драко не знал, как начать разговор. Несмотря на то, что Гарри сидел очень близко и они были укрыты одним пледом, брюнет казался погруженным в своим мысли и отстраненным. Он не был раздраженным или обиженным, и не было похоже, что ему не хочется сейчас быть здесь – и все же, заговорить с ним Драко не решался. Он не помнил события ночи после ужина у миссис Патрик, но в какой-то момент память услужливо подбросила ему картинку того, как он очень быстро наклоняется и едва ощутимо целует Гарри.

Поначалу он не придал этому значения – в конце концов, ему постоянно снились сны подобного содержания. Но чем дольше он думал об этом, тем больше убеждался, что это был не сон. Он действительно это сделал. И Гарри был все еще здесь – все еще не отталкивал его.

Гарри не пытался поговорить об этом, и сначала Драко испытал облегчение от этого. Но теперь ему казалось, что лучше бы он наорал на него и назвал извращенцем – потому что отсутствие реакции значило, что Гарри было все равно. Он не придал этому значения – ну как же, бедный сломанный Драко, сам не понимает, что делает. Жалость – вот что испытывает к нему Гарри. Жалость и снисхождение.

Драко закусил нижнюю губу, вспоминая вчерашний странный вопрос Гермионы.

-Почему ты так задирал его в школе?

Драко недоуменно уставился на девушку.

\- Потому что он меня бесил. Ну и еще потому, что я был просто сволочь.

-А почему он тебя бесил?

-Боже, Герм, что за вопросы? Ты всегда знаешь, почему кто-то тебя раздражает?

\- Вполне.

Драко чуть задумался. Если существует в мире нелюбовь с первого взгляда, то у них с Гарри случилась именно она. Он даже себе не мог бы объяснить, почему брюнет так сильно раздражал его, это чувство просто было, и он не мог его контролировать.

-Ну а я не могу. Ты помнишь, каким я был? А Гарри – он же моя полная противоположность. И вообще, почему ты спрашиваешь? 

Девушка только пожала плечами.

-А Гарри ты спрашивала? 

-Он бы ответил то же самое. Вот только мне интересно, почему вы оба не желаете признавать очевидное.

Драко собирался спросить, чего они не признают, но Гермиона уже сменила тему, а теперь ее слова упорна не желали уходить из его голову.

-Гарри?

Брюнет вздрогнул и приподнял голову.

-Как думаешь, почему мы в школе так себя вели? 

От неожиданности Гарри даже не обдумал свой ответ.

-Потому что это было что-то, что мы могли делать просто так, без каких-либо логических обоснований.

Только произнеся это, он понял, что это правда. Драко поражено смотрел на него, но Гарри, которого уже порядком достали все эти хождения вокруг да около, вся недосказанность и нелепость взаимоотношений их квартета, уже не мог остановится.

-Не знаю, как для тебя, но для меня наши ссоры в какой-то момент перестали быть стычками с избалованным золотым мальчиком, которому почему-то нравилось изводить меня тем, чем я и сам себя изводил. Меня бесило, что ты всегда прятался за спинами своих подпевал и лишь плевался ядом. А потом ты вдруг остановил меня посреди абсолютно пустого коридора и с тобой не было никого из твоей компании, кто смог бы не дать мне сломать тебе нос. И тогда я впервые дрался именно с тобой. Мне потребовалось для этого много времени, но я понял, что эти нелепые драки были единственным лично моим, не ради того, чтобы в будущем выбраться из дома родителей, не ради чьего-то одобрения, даже не ради Герм. Просто чтобы выплеснуть энергию. Это было настолько неправильно, что я запретил себе размышлять на эту тему. Я просто давал сдачи самовлюбленному эгоисту, который меня постоянно цеплял,- Гарри слегка нахмурился, его пальцы перебирали край пледа.- А в выпускном классе ты вдруг перестал. Почему? Я так и не смог понять этого.

Драко вспомнил тот год, когда Гермиона в очередной раз попросила не задирать ее лучшего друга, а он согласился – хотя и сам не понимал тогда, почему. Впрочем, это была ложь, теперь Драко знал это. Уже тогда он все понял, просто не желал себе в этом признаться.

-Я хотел убедиться в том, что тебе все это было так же нужно как и мне.

Он никогда, никогда в своей жизни ни с кем не был так откровенен. Его воспитали в семье, где все хранят секреты ото всех, где маска врастает в кожу прежде, чем ребенок идет в школу. И теперь, когда слова наконец-то нашли путь из его рта, ему казалось, что мир вокруг перевернулся с ног на голову – а может, наоборот? Может, прежде он жил в перевернутом мире и лишь теперь все стало правильным?

-Те несколько месяцев, что я делал вид, что тебя не существует, я ждал. Ждал, что ты сорвешься и первым затеешь ссору. Ждал, что ты, в конце концов, просто налетишь на меня в дверях и вместо извинений накинешься с кулаками. Но, казалось, что ты просто рад тому, что я оставил тебя в покое. А потом была та вечеринка.

Гарри прекрасно понял, о какой вечеринке говорил Драко. Гермиону тогда не отпускал от себя брат девушки, устроившей эту вечеринку, и Гарри уже думал о том, что пора ее спасать, когда его внимание привлекла пара в другом конце зала. Все уже порядком напились и большая часть разбрелась по дому, но музыка все еще играла. Драко танцевал со своей девушкой - с той самой, в которую так безнадежно был влюблен Гарри.

Брюнет молча наблюдал за ними. В то время, как Гарри был все еще нескладным угловатым подростком всего на пару сантиметров выше Гермионы, Драко был высоким, с широкими плечами и узкими бедрами – с изящными запястьями и тонкими чертами лица, словно выписанными кистью художника. Он двигался с непринужденной грацией, чуть откидывая голову назад, чтобы смахнуть с лица длинные пряди платиновых волос. 

Он казался абсолютно довольным жизнью – как если бы все происходящее было в лично его честь. Впрочем, Гарри не сомневался, что Драко был уверен, что земля крутится именно потому, что он по ней ходит.

В тот момент Драко кто-то позвал и он, улыбаясь, стал поворачиваться на голос. На долю секунды Гарри поймал эту улыбку, обращенную к другому человеку – и это окончательно уничтожило остатки его самообладания. Тогда ему показалось, что гнев был вызван тем, что Драко прекрасно проводит время. Его кровь кипела, когда Гарри так быстро пересек разделявшее их расстояние, что Драко даже не понял, что произошло, когда Гарри резко ударил его. Он наблюдал за тем, как меняется выражение лица блондина: как исчезает улыбка и появляется сначала удивление, потом осознание и боль, и еще какой-то очень яркий блеск в глазах.

-Ты все же дождался. 

Гарри, прикрывший глаза, вспоминая тот день, наконец посмотрел на Драко. Оба прекрасно помнили и то, что последовало за дракой.

-Даже смешно, что именно я тебе сказал это,- тихо пробормотал Драко, вспоминая свои слова о том, что Гарри просто нравится, когда его избивают и причиняют боль.

-О чем ты?

Гарри вскинул на него непонимающий взгляд. Он думал о том, что Драко был тогда чертовски прав: ему действительно нравились их драки, то, с какой силой блондин иногда вцеплялся ему в спину словно разъяренная кошка. Эти царапины горели огнем еще несколько дней – а Гарри бы скорее умер, чем отпустил едкий комментарий что Драко дерется как девчонка. 

Блондин почти до крови закусил губу: Гарри не знал, что Драко сам оказался тем извращенцем, каким назвал брюнета. Не знал о том, что добровольно позволял Эшли связывать его, заталкивать в рот какую-то тряпку и спрашивать, насколько сильно он хочет, чтобы его избили. 

Драко зажмурился, отгоняя картинку, где вместо Эш был Гарри. Это было слишком. Он никогда не признается Гарри в своих чувствах – потому что он никогда не позволит Гарри узнать, какой он на самом деле.

Гарри собирался сказать что-то еще, но в этот момент раздался голос Северус, и Драко вздохнул с облегчением. Они вернулись в комнату, и Гарри, сказав, что вернется вечером, ушел, бросив нечитаемый взгляд на блондина.

Как только за ним негромко захлопнулась дверь, Драко без сил упал на пол, содрогаясь в похожих на конвульсии слезах. Когда теплые сильные руки притянули его и прижали спиной к твердой груди, Драко лишь с силой сжал пальцы вокруг ладоней Северуса, сжимавших его поперек груди, и позволил всей боли выплеснуться вместе с горькими и жгучими глаза слезами.


	21. Как я позволил себе так сильно запутаться?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Возвращаемся к чересчур длинным главам 🤣  
> Надеюсь, мои долгие обновления не отбивают интерес к истории:(

Сидя в кухне их новой квартиры, Гарри без интереса ковырял вилкой в коробке с тайской едой. Рон собирался сегодня навестить его и обмыть новоселье, и это было как нельзя кстати. Выпить хотелось до одури, но пить в одиночестве порядком надоело. Не приглашать же Северуса «по-соседски» пропустить пару стаканчиков. Гарри фыркнул, представив себе какое лицо скривит мрачный доктор. Рон собирался также поделиться какой-то новой информацией, которую ему удалось выяснить – он только хотел заскочить в городской архив и что-то проверить. По голосу друга Гарри понял, что тот явно взял след. 

Друг ввалился в квартиру, размахивая двумя бутылками виски.

-Сначала пьем, потом все разговоры.

После быстрой экскурсии она устроились в кухне с первой бутылкой, ведерком льда и нарезанными лимонами.

-Как Драко?- осторожно поинтересовался Рон, когда они покончили с двумя первыми порциями и приятное тепло уже стало разливаться по телу.

Гарри неопределенно пожал плечам.

-Днем вполне нормально. Но ночами его мучают ночные терроры, это что-то вроде кошмаров, но он от них не может проснуться. В общем, в клинике ему должны помочь,- брюнет неловко подцепил дольку лимона.

Рон кивнул, явно не в состоянии тянуть драматическую паузу дольше.

-В общем, я кое-что нашел. Мне позвонил инспектор Блейк, рассказал, что все знает о нашем расследовании. Говорит, что он неоднократно убеждался, что журналистские расследования иногда могут быть эффективнее полицейских – особенно, когда нет подозреваемых и нужно рыться в данных, к которым полиция не имеет права обращаться без ордера.

Рон плеснул им еще виски.

-Я рассказал инспектору о том, что мне не дает покоя загадочность личности Эшли.- Рон бросил на Гарри испытующий взгляд, но брюнет никак не отреагировал.- Ну да. Как бы там ни было, я рассказал ему, что единственной связующей ниточкой был тот клуб, но я так и не смог ничего о нем выяснить. Я даже нашел локацию – оказалось, что это вовсе не клуб а закрытое на ремонт здание. 

Гарри внимательно слушал, ощущая приятное тепло от виски и от того, что друг не бросил его в трудное время. 

-Инспектор Блейк понял, о каком клубе я говорил. Оказывается, что ремонт там идет уже очень много лет – точнее, снаружи все это так выглядит. Однако клуб функционирует и сейчас, но,- Рон сделал эффектную паузу.- Это частный закрытый клуб по приглашениям. 

-Таких полно в Лондоне. Ничего удивительного, что Драко в нем состоял.

-Это частный секс-клуб.

Гарри поперхнулся, а Рон, довольный произведенным эффектом, продолжил.

-Это приватный секс –клуб с определенным уклоном. 

Гарри недоуменно уставился на него.

-Скажи, Гарри, ты знал, что Драко – гей?

Через пять минут и приема Геймлиха Гарри снова смог дышать и говорить.

-Что за бред? Драко всю жизнь встречался с девушками, у него была невеста и эта неуловимая Эшли.

-А вот это уже самое интересное. Клуб действительно для мужчин, любящих несколько _нетрадиционный_ секс. Даже по меркам того, что они уже, ну, геи. Скажу только, что латекс и наручники с плетками – это как детские игрушки для участников этого клуба.

Глаза брюнета расширялись по мере того, как Рон делился добытой информацией. Был ли виноват виски или же его мозг просто отказывался воспринимать эту информацию, но в голове Гарри не было ни единой мысли.

-Так вот, про Эшли. 

-Ты нашел ее?

Рон кивнул и потянулся за чем-то, и Гарри только теперь увидел, что рядом с другом на столе лежала неприметная папка.

-Видишь ли, я потратил много часов, пытаясь разыскать девушку Эшли во всех соцсетях и сайтах, где мог. Инспектору Блейку понадобилось куда меньше времени, когда мы поняли, что нужно было искать вовсе не девушку.

Рон положил перед ним фото. 

-Эшли МакКормак. Видимо, его родители ждали девочку и не стали придумывать новое имя. 

Гарри неверяще смотрел на фото кареглазого шатена с волосами почти достававшими до ключиц. Неудивительно, что фотограф из той газеты, где они видели размывчатый снимок, принял его за девушку: тонкие черты лица в обрамлении этих волос, профиль и темное время суток сделали свое дело. 

-Как он мог мне не сказать?

Этот вопрос вырвался у Гарри помимо воли. Теперь все вставало на свои места: странные недомолвки, то, как Драко был уверен, что _заслужил_ то, что с ним сотворили. 

Перед глазами возникла сцена в спальне Драко в их прежнем доме пару дней назад: как Гермиона шептала ему что-то про наказания, а Гарри не понимал смысла в их фразах. 

\- Подружка твоего Драко вне подозрений,- он издалека расслышал голос Рона.- Оказалось, что мистер МакКормак покинул страну уже много месяцев назад и с тех пор не возвращался, но инспектор Блейк собирался попросить кого-то проследить за его финансами на случай, если он все же как-то связан со всем этим.

Рон осекся, видя изменившееся лицо Гарри. Вся эта история лично в нем вызывала по большей части отвращение. Но Гарри явно воспринял все куда хуже – _в конце концов, это ведь он жил под одной крышей с этим фетишистом._

В молчании они прикончили бутылку, и Гарри уже был не в силах анализировать происходящее, потому что все это напоминало больше чью-то внезапно ожившую больную фантазию чем нечто что могло произойти в его простой жизни.

« _Смешно, что именно я тебе сказал это»._ Утренние слова Драко словно выжгли где-то на подкорке, и теперь все наконец-то стало вставать на свои места. _Да уж, обхохочешься._

-Гарри?- Рон осторожно попытался втянуть друга в разговор.- Ты совсем ничего не знал, да?

Брюнет горько рассмеялся.

-Да уж, два месяца мы прожили под одной крышей, а он даже не мог быть со мной откровенен. А я еще думал, что это со мной что-то не так. Боялся, что если он узнает, решит, что я хочу воспользоваться им как те ублюдки.

Рон недоуменно разглядывал друга.

-Ты о чем сейчас?

Гарри, уже плохо контролировавший себя, зубами раскрутил крышку второй бутылки и сделал несколько глотков прямо из горлышка прежде чем мрачно посмотреть на друга взглядом которому позавидовал бы и Северус.

-А как ты думаешь?

Гарри до одури надоело постоянно скрывать свои чувства. Он не могу признаться в них Драко, не мог озвучить Гермионе, и уж точно не собирался изливать душу Снейпу. Но Рон – он ведь его друг. Никаких запутанных отношений, никаких недомолвок.

\- Я как идиот боялся высказать ему то, что чувствую последние недели – а оказалось, он еще хуже меня. Я все это время считал себя больным за то, что думал о нем в _этом_ смысле.

Гарри не мог остановиться. Все то, что он держал в себе так долго, теперь прорывалось наружу, а алкоголь обещал, что все будет нормально. Рон слушал друга со смесью ужаса, отвращения и жалости. На том моменте, когда Гарри описал увиденную пару дней назад сцену между Драко и Гермионой, у Рона непроизвольно сжались кулаки и возникло желание прямо сейчас врезать Драко так, чтобы ему никогда больше не пришло в голову подойти к девушке. Но каким бы мужланом он ни был, Рон понимал, что его ревность к той, которой до него не было дела, не должна помешать ему поддержать друга, который окончательно запутался. 

Рон вспомнил как Северус дразнил Гарри тогда во время ужина – теперь все виделось в ином свете. Могло ли быть так, что друг, не получая ответа Драко, окончательно слетел с катушек и действительно приставал к мрачному ублюдку?

Гарри уже не мог говорить, он один прикончил половину второй бутылки виски и теперь едва мог двигаться. Рон и сам соображал не слишком хорошо. Он оттащил почти не сопротивлявшегося Гарри на диван в гостиной – дальше брюнет уже не мог передвигаться – накинул на него плед и сам упал в кресло рядом.

***

Северус в очередной раз выругался сквозь зубы. Ночью у Драко произошел очередной срыв. Около десяти вечера мужчина, уже собиравшийся уходить, столкнулся с Гермионой, о чем-то отчаянно спорившей с дежурным ординатором.

-А я говорю, что они ему не помогают! В конце концов, идите и сами посмотрите! 

-Что здесь происходит?

Северус неслышно подошел к ним, останавливаясь за спиной врача. Молодой мужчина вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся.

-Доктор Снейп, доктор Грейнджер пытается убедить меня дать мистеру Стивенсу другие препараты без консультации с лечащим врачом.

-Тогда нам повезло, что я один из его лечащих врачей,- мрачно произнес Северус, лишая несчастного дежурного аргументов.- Идем,- бросил Северус Гермионе, понимая, что его мечты пойти домой и лечь спать останутся мечтами. 

Они прошли к Драко в палате и застали юношу замершим в углу дивана, его глаза широко распахнуты и устремлены куда-то сквозь стену.

-Он не двигается уже минут двадцать, - голос Гермионы дрогнул.

Северус подошел к Драко, доставая из кармана халата миниатюрный фонарик. 

-Зрачки реагируют. Драко?

Северус мягко развернул юношу, чтобы свет не бил ему в глаза. 

\- И что произошло?

Гермиона устало вздохнула и опустилась на диван рядом с блондином, наблюдая за тем, как мужчина мягко прижимает ладонь ко лбу своего пациента. 

-Драко говорил с Гарри. Перед тем, как вы пришли для сеанса. Я так поняла, они обсуждали свои отношения в школе, пытались объясниться. Гарри обещал зайти вечером.

Северус кивнул: оба были страшно смущены, когда он пришел, Поттер быстро ретировался, пообещав вернуться, а потом Драко два часа изливал на него бессвязный поток раскаяния, восторгов, страхов и надежд на то, что однажды Гарри увидит в нем не только бывшего врага и жертву насильников. 

-И что дальше?

-Гарри не пришел. Я только два часа назад смогла вырваться и зашла к Драко. Он был слишком ажитирован, все время твердил, что Гарри придет, что он обещал. Я пыталась дозвониться, но его телефон отключен. Потом меня вызвали, и я только минут двадцать назад смогла вернуться сюда. Десять минут пыталась его растрясти, потом пошла к дежурному попросить лекарства… Дальше вы знаете. Что нам делать?

Северус отсчитывал пульс Драко. В общем-то, все было в норме, за исключением того, что юноша просто застыл. Гермиона тихо гладила его руку, стараясь привести в чувство, и на мгновение, мужчине стало до нелепой щемящей боли в груди жаль эту девушку, положившую жизнь на помощь всем вокруг но только не себе.

-Бесполезно.

Северус устало потер переносицу. 

-Надо привести сюда Поттера. 

-Я даже не знаю, где он может быть. Сегодня суббота, наверняка они куда-то пошли с Роном, и он просто потерял счет времени.

По тому, как сузились глаза Северуса, было очень легко догадаться, что он думает по этому поводу. Дежурный ординатор все же пришел и принес с собой лекарства, о которых просила Гермиона, и теперь протягивал их ему.

-Если вы, доктор Снейп, считаете нужным, вот препараты.

Мужчина с сомнением посмотрел на Драко: _вряд ли ему сейчас так уж помогут таблетки._

\- Вы знаете номер приятеля мистера Поттера?

Девушка кивнула.

-Там тоже автоответчик. Я…,- она вскинула на Северуса взгляд своих невозможных янтарных глаз.- Доктор, Гарри не сможет быть рядом всякий раз, когда Драко плохо. Было бы замечательно, но вряд ли это возможно. Их связь могла бы сейчас помочь, да?

Она говорила бессвязно, перескакивая с мысли на мысль – она обычно так писала в своих имейлах. Мужчина кивнул, беспокоясь, что при таком ритме девушке вскоре самой потребуется пара-тройка недель в палате этой замечательной клиники, в роли пациента.

-Успокойтесь. 

Он пробежал глазами таблетки на подносе, который принес дежурный, и, разломив одну на две части, проглотил половину и протянул вторую девушке. Гермиона послушно проглотила таблетку и сделала глоток воды из стоявшего рядом стакана.

-Полезно быть врачом – наркотики всегда под рукой,- сделала она слабую попытку пошутить.- Я думала, будет легче. 

Мужчина прекрасно понял, о чем она. Он тоже думал, что с переездом Драко и Гермионы в Лондон всем станет легче. На следующей неделе у него начинался выездной курс психодиагностики, и он уже физически не смог бы навещать Драко. Он и так вынужден был переделать все свое расписание на будущие два месяца. 

Не говоря о том, что на следующей неделе, в Хэллоуин, у него день рождения. Оба праздника он не любил и не отмечал – но сам факт того, что он в принципе о них забыл, был показателен. 

-Я жалею, что тот сеанс гипноза пошел неправильно,- вдруг произнесла девушка.- Если бы не эта связь, они не реагировали бы друг на друга _настолько_ остро. Смогли бы держаться в рамках зарождавшейся дружбы. Ничего бы так не запуталось. Я люблю Гарри и он не виноват, но он совершенно не способен поддерживать отношения. 

-Ну, с вами у него это получилось,- резонно заметил Северус, укрывая Драко пледом.

Девушка как-то сардонически усмехнулась.

-Получилось у меня. Я знала, что нужна ему, и всегда была рядом. Нет, он любит меня и готов на что угодно, чтобы показать любовь. Но он не способен перешагнуть через свое черно-белое видение мира. Для него есть только правильно и неправильно, и никаких полутонов. Я не могу винить Драко за то, что он так и не осмелился рассказать Гарри правду про Эшли и их отношения. Даже то, что Гарри узнал, чуть было не разрушило начало их дружбы – а Гарри ведь просто отреагировал как обычно. Он вряд ли будет действительно _осуждать_ Драко – но он не сможет отпустить эти мысли. А если он узнает теперь, когда они сблизились, почувствует себя преданным – глупо, да? Простите, кажется, мне было много этой дозы.

Девушка чувствовала, что медленно уплывает из реальности, хотя сна не было. Как будто она выпила очень много, но почему-то спутанное сознание упорно не желает отключаться. Северус наблюдал за тем, как она медленно идет в ванную и затем несколько минут слушал шум воды в раковине, пока Гермиона отчаянно пыталась смыть с себя это состояние. За это время Драко так и не пошевелился, и мужчина наконец решил, что сейчас есть смысл просто вколоть ему снотворное и не пытаться растормошить. Проблема была в том, что из-за его ночных терроров и нарушения работы гипоталамуса снотворное ему было противопоказанно. Он еще раз мысленно перечислил все препараты, которые ему давали и быстро вышел из палаты, повинуясь нелепой мысли: если снотворного ему нельзя, а заснуть он не может, нужно подойти к делу творчески.

Он дошел до кабинета Джессики, надеясь, что он не заперт. Дверь легко поддалась, и он прошел к ящикам в углу комнаты. Быстро найдя искомое, мужчина вернулся в палату, поблагодарив создателей бездонных карманов врачебных халатов. 

-Где вы?

Гермиона осеклась на полуслове, увидев, что Северус достает бутылку коньяка.

-С вашими методами лечения, я удивлена, что у вас еще не отняли лицензию или не дали премию Ласкера.

Северус хмыкнул, следя за уровнем жидкости в стакане.

-С утра ему нужно будет поставить капельницу,- мужчина чуть нахмурился.- Помогите мне.

Гермиона быстро села рядом с Драко и запрокинула его голову, одной рукой нажимая на лоб а другой опуская нижнюю челюсть, и Северус быстрым движением влил жидкость в горло юноши. Коньяк очень больно обжег сначала и камнем рухнул в желудок, царапая стенки глотки. Секунду ничего не происходило, а потом на глаза Драко выступили слезы, и он закашлялся, наконец-то стряхивая с себя ступор.

Северус тут же протянул ему стакан с водой, который Драко залпом осушил, вытирая слезы рукавом свитера.

-Что это?- хрипло спросил юноша, все еще стараясь унять боль в раздраженном горле.

-Это очень хороший французский коньяк из запасов доктора Сиберг. По совместительству, лекарство от всех болезней. 

Драко переводил растерянный взгляд с Северуса на Гермиону, все еще не понимая, с чего вдруг его врачу поить его коньяком.

-Ты не знаешь, что произошло?- глаза девушки тревожно метнулись к Северусу.

Драко покачал головой. 

\- Я просто читал. А потом – провал. Кажется, я о чем-то задумался. Который час?

-Почти полночь,- мужчина взял запястье блондина и стал считать пульс, осторожно всматриваясь в зрачки напротив.

\- Было около восьми... как такое может быть?

-Видимо, побочное действие новых препаратов,- Северус умел лгать легко и убедительно.- Сейчас ты пойдешь спать, а утром мы сделаем тебе капельницу и подумаем, как изменить дозировку, чтобы больше такого не было. 

Драко устало кивнул и побрел в спальню в сопровождение Гермионы, а врач откинулся на спинку дивана, налил полный стакан янтарной жидкости и сделал несколько больших глотков.

-Он заснул,- Гермиона тихо прикрыла дверь в спальню и опустилась рядом с ним.

Преодолев секундное замешательство, она взяла стакан из его пальцев и сделала осторожный глоток, слегка морщась от вкуса.

-Он должен проспать всю ночь. Надеюсь, алкоголь позволит ему спать без сновидений хотя бы эту ночь.

-Что вы говорили про препараты? – девушка нахмурилась. - Они не могли ввести его в такое состояние.

-Мисс Грейнджер,- устало посмотрел на нее мужчина,- Вы, конечно, устали, и я вам дал чуть более высокую дозу релаксанта чем следовало, но не разочаровывайте меня. Разумеется, не могут. Но и говорить Драко, что у него очередной срыв, я не намерен. Тем более, что причина опять в вашем друге.

Она слишком устала чтобы спорить и просто кивнула, делая еще один небольшой глоток перед тем, как поставить стакан на небольшой стеклянный столик.

-И что нам делать?

- _Нам_ – ничего,- отрезал мужчина. У вас впереди еще шесть часов дежурства. Искренне желаю, чтобы они прошли спокойно, и вы смогли хоть немного поспать. Что касается меня…

Он не закончил предложение и, не прощаясь, резким шагом вышел из палаты, чувствуя острое желание ударить себя чем-то тяжелым за то, как говорил с девушкой.

***

Утро Гарри началось со злобного крика Северуса, эхом стоявшего у него в ушах. 

-Поттер! Какого хрена вы вчера устроили?

Северус метался по комнате, сшибая мебель и яростно сверкая глазами в сторону Рона, старавшегося слиться с креслом. Гарри, еще не успевший прийти в себя и вспомнить события предыдущего вечера, лениво потягивался, размышляя, как прервать поток ругательств в свой адрес. 

-Вставайте, живо!

Северус подошел к дивану и резко пнул ножку ногой. Но даже несмотря на этот явный внешний раздражитель, утро Гарри начиналось медленно и лениво, в то время как ужасный день доктора Снейпа был уже явно в самом разгаре.

Рон попытался незаметно проскользнуть в сторону кухни, когда его остановил едкий голос Северуса:

-А вы куда собрались? Думаю, вам будет полезно узнать, что благодаря вашей вчерашней попойке, у мистера Малфоя случился очередной срыв и вашей возлюбленной,- тут он отправил Рону настолько насмешливый взгляд, что у юноши непроизвольно сжались кулаки.- Пришлось всю ночь просидеть у его постели, надеясь, что хуже уже не станет. 

До Гарри медленно доходил смысл сказанного – а вместе с ним на голову обрушились обрывками воспоминания о том, _почему_ он вчера так напился.

-Да сколько можно винить во всем меня?!

Гарри слетел с дивана, мгновенно оказываясь в шаге от доктора.

\- Нет моей вины в том, что над ним издевались! И нет моей вины в том, что он настолько мне не доверяет, что не смог рассказать о том, что вовсе не против того, чтобы его избивали и черт еще что делали!

Звук удара разбил повисшую на секунду тишину. Северус никогда не был сторонником физической конфронтации, но на последний словах Поттера просто не выдержал и с силой впечатал кулак в его скулу. У Гарри на секунду потемнело в глазах и он отшатнулся, хватая ртом воздух. 

-Если вы сейчас не заткнетесь, неделю не сможете показаться на людях,- тихо прошипел Северус.

Гарри только злобно сверкнул глазами. Он и сам понял, _что именно_ он только что сказал, хотя и не вкладывал в свои слова именно этот смысл. 

-Я не то имел в виду, вы же знаете,- он приложил ладонь к горевшей огнем скуле.

-Я знаю одно: до тех пор, пока вы не разберетесь в том хламе, что находится в вашей голове, с Драко вы видеться не будете. Мне наплевать на ваши душевные терзания, вы ни на шаг не подойдете к моему пациенту до тех пор, пока я не решу, что вы не причините ему вреда. А, судя по тому, что я наблюдаю, это произойдет еще очень не скоро.

Северус развернулся на каблуках и быстрым шагом покинул квартиру прежде, чем до Гарри окончательно дошел смысл его слов.

Рон принес из кухни несколько кусков льда завернутых в полотенце и протянул другу.

-Приложи.

Гарри послушно приложил лед к уже проявившемуся синяку и в бессилии упал на диван.

-Он действительно может запретить вам видеться?- осторожно поинтересовался Рон, садясь на журнальный столик напротив.

Гарри неопределенно пожал плечами, хотя не сомневался, что все обстоит именно так.

-И что ты станешь делать?

-А что я могу сделать?!- снова взорвался брюнет.- Ты его слышал – я навредил его пациенту. И всем плевать, что этот пациент окончательно разрушил всю мою жизнь, и я теперь понятия не имею ни кто я, ни что делать дальше. 

-Может, тебе полезно будет какое-то время действительно не видеться с ним?- осторожно предположил Рон.- Ты бы смог разобраться в себе, найти работу, просто жить. И решить, чего ты сам хочешь. И хочешь ли ты… его,- Рон не смог скрыть легкое отвращение в голосе, но желание поддержать друга было сильнее предубеждений.

-Да какой в этом смысл? Плевать, что я хочу – он мне лгал, он мне не доверяет, до сих пор. Мне ведь плевать на то, что он делал с этим парнем, плевать на эти клубы и прочее дерьмо – я просто хотел, чтобы он был со мной искренним. Я с ним был. Черт, я ненавидел себя за то, что думаю о нем _так_ , считал, что я ненормальный, больной. Боялся лишний раз на него посмотреть как-то не так. А оказывается, я был просто идиотом. 

Гарри швырнул в сторону уже насквозь мокрое полотенце, понаблюдал за тем, как по полу растекается лужица и повернулся к бывшему коллеге.

-Пошло все к черту. Если ему лучше без меня – не стану навязываться. 

Гермиона слышала крики друга еще из-за закрытой двери. Северус отправил ей сообщение, что нашел ее дружка и запретил ему приближаться к Драко, и у нее не нашлось ни одного аргумента против его решения. Всю ночь проведя у постели блондина почти безотлучно, она пришла к тому же выводу, хотя и не была уверена, что сможет его озвучить перед Гарри. Северус сделал это вместо нее.

_Как всегда, он помог ей, не дожидаясь просьб._

Что бы ни происходило у них с Драко, сейчас это вредило им обоим. От постоянного нервного истощения блондину становилось все хуже, а Гарри, не умевший себя контролировать и не понимающий, что с ним творится, заводился все сильнее и тем самым еще больше ухудшал состояние Драко. Их чувства, позволившие создать связь, которая сначала так помогала обоим, очень быстро приобрели отрицательный заряд и теперь просто разрушали их. Если бы Драко был здоров, они бы сами могли во всем разобраться, но сейчас… Драко следовало защитить. Их обоих.

Девушка, вздохнув поглубже, открыла дверь и вошла в квартиру, морщась от разлившегося в воздухе запаха виски. Она шла на него, пока не достигла места основной концентрации – гостиной, где сидели Гарри с Роном, разглядывая остатки виски в задумчивости.

Никто из них не заметил ее пока девушка резко не вырвала бутылку из руки Рона.

-Хватит,- резко бросила она вздрогнувшим от неожиданного вторжения юношам.- Примите душ и выпейте кофе, а после этого поговорим. И надо проветрить здесь все, а то запах как в дешевом кабаке.

Она распахнула окна настежь, наблюдая, как парни расходятся по ванным. Кофе был отличной идеей, и девушка отправилась в кухню, втайне надеясь, что кто-то съел там банан и бросил шкурку мимо ведра, и она поскользнется на ней и сломает себе шею К моменту, когда показались Гарри с Роном, притихшие и явно не ждавшие ничего хорошего от этого дня, она успела влить в себя две порции кофе и даже представить собственную эпитафию.

-Я не стану спрашивать тебя, Гарри, почему ты, пообещав Драко его проведать, даже не соизволил предупредить о том, что твои планы изменились,- ее голос был настолько безэмоционален, брюнет невольно поморщился.- Северус уже сообщил мне о своем решении прекратить твои визиты – и я с ним согласна. На данном этапе, ваше общение не приносить пользу ни Драко, ни тебе. Я надеюсь, ты воспримешь это правильно и потратишь свободное время на то, чтобы разобраться в своих мыслях и чувствах – окончательно. Займись поисками работы – тебе будет полезно отвлечься на что-то. Уверена, Рон тоже захочет принять одно из приглашений, которыми он разбрасывался весь год.

На этих словах ее взгляд переместился на рыжеволосого юношу чье лицо вспыхнуло ярким румянцем под тяжелым взглядом уставших глаз. Он был влюблен в нее, безнадежно и бесповоротно, и его чувствам было не суждено стать разделенными, никогда, в это мгновение он понял это особенно ясно.

\- И еще,- продолжила девушка.- Это наше общее жилье, Гарри, и я бы попросила не превращать его в нору для пьянок. Для того, чтобы напиться, есть бар в нескольких кварталах. Следующие две недели у меня не будет ни времени, чтобы заниматься чем-то кроме работы и подготовки к экзамену, который я все же надеюсь на этот раз сдать, и я жду от _вас_ ,- она сделала на этом слове ударение.- Что вы проявите обо мне хоть каплю заботы и позволите на эти две недели сосредоточиться на себе.

Ее голос прозвучал гораздо жестче чем обычно. Для человека, который никогда ни о чем не просил для себя, этот тон казался настолько неестественным, что резал уши. Гарри с Роном кивнули, хотя все в комнате понимали, что эта просьба относилась в большей степени к Гарри, от Рона лишь требовалось сдерживать друга, если тот снова перестанет себя контролировать. 

Решив, что разговор окончен, Гермиона ушла в душ, оставив юношей одних, каждого наедине с его собственными мрачными мыслями.

-Извини, что тебе досталось из-за меня,- пробормотал Гарри, не глядя на Рона.

-Я тебя умоляю,- закатил приятель глаза.- Как будто это моя первая выволочка от Гермионы Ужасной. 

Оба помолчали.

-Так ты намерен продолжить наше маленькое расследование?

Гарри на секунду задумался и быстро кивнул.

-Да. что бы там ни было, никто не должен остаться безнаказанным за то, что они с ним сделали. 

Они еще помолчали, Рон что-то обдумывал, а Гарри просто наблюдал за другом, слишком уставшим чтобы торопить его.

-Герм права. Нам с тобой следует подумать о карьере. Ты же не намерен сидеть безработным постоянно? 

Гарри покачал головой.

-Вот и чудно,- неожиданно бодро заключил Рон.- Я прощупаю почву, может, тоже скоро переберусь в Лондон. 

-Было бы здорово вместе работать здесь, в городе,- подтвердил Гарри, чувствуя как на сердце становится чуть легче от этой мысли.

Рон хлопнул друга по плечу и поднялся с барного стула, потягиваясь всем телом.

-Как только инспектор поделится информацией, я позвоню. А пока было бы недурно каким-то образом пообщаться с завсегдатаями этого притона.

Гарри кивнул: у него уже зрел план.

-Я думаю, что смогу туда пробраться. Помнишь, мы с тобой делали репортаж, когда в нашем городе накрыли бордель под прикрытием массажного клуба?

-Как такое забыть,- хохотнул фотограф.- Та леди оставила тебе визитку «на всякий случай»,- Рон поперхнулся смешком, и Гарри слегка закатил глаза.

\- Думаю, этот случай настал,- кивнул брюнет.

Рон не был бы собой, если бы азарт и жажда приключений не победили предрассудки, и хлопнул друга по плечу. 

-Отлично. На связи.

Рон вылил остатки кофе в найденный бумажный стакан со словами «ну, на дорожку» и отбыл, оставив Гарри наедине с его мыслями, которые неизменно возвращались к Драко и к тому как он, Гарри, умудрился все испортить. Снова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Теперь у Севы день рождения в октябре oops  
> канон? Я ее не знаю вообще 🤣


	22. Я не верю в сказки.

Следующие несколько дней прошли в относительном затишье и спокойствии. Не считая двух дежурств и визитов к Драко, Гермиона почти все время проводила за учебниками, твердо следуя составленному плану. Северус пропадал на своих многочасовых лекциях, ограничиваясь утренним сообщением с вопросом о состоянии Драко и вечерним имейлом с все тем же вопросом о состоянии Драко и о том, как проходит ее подготовка к экзаменам. Гермиона отвечала подробно на первый и вместо ответа на второй присылала набор смайлов, обычно состоявший из чашки кофе, печальной рожицы и пистолетика. 

Первые пару дней после того, как Драко сказали, что Гарри какое-то время не сможет навещать его, блондин провел между многочасовыми приступами апатии, когда он просто сидел на одном месте, глядя в стену и с трудом отвечая на вопросы, и вспышками гнева, быстро превращавшимися в истерику, если кто-то пытался взять его за руку. Когда Гермиона пыталась обнять его, он стремительно отодвигался, в ужасе глядя на нее невидящими глазами. 

Но прошло несколько дней, и все стало приходить в норму. То ли помогла смена препаратов, то ли гипно-связь стала ослабевать, но Гермиона, в тот день дежурившая дневную смену, застала Драко во внутреннем дворике с альбомом для рисования, и его лицо было сосредоточенно-спокойное. 

Гарри она в эти дни видела редко: обычно они вместе завтракали, а потом юноша исчезал по каким-то своим делам, о которых девушка старалась не спрашивать. Первые дни он тоже выглядел потерянным и легко срывался по пустякам, но к концу недели успокоился как и блондин. То ли он и впрямь решил разобраться в себе, то ли смог затолкать свои чувства поглубже – Гермиона очень хотела верить, что все же первое, но у нее не осталось сил чтобы выяснить это наверняка. 

До экзамена оставалась лишь неделя, и она собиралась набрать максимум баллов. Во-первых, потому что она действительно была отличным специалистом. Во-вторых, потому что после всего, что Северус сделал для нее, она не могла поступить иначе. Если в тебя кто-то верит настолько безоговорочно, ты и сам перестаешь в себе сомневаться. А Северус продемонстрировал в нее такую незыблемую веру, которой не ожидаешь от человека чье любимое высказывание «неужели?» 

Встряхнув волосами, девушка силой заставила себя вернуться в реальность. Часы показывали почти шесть вечера – конец ее смены. Доктор Сиберг просила зайти к ней перед тем, как Гермиона отправится домой, и интерн осторожно постучала в приоткрытую дверь.

-Проходите,- приветливо кивнула женщина и взглядом указала на кресло напротив ее стола.- Я правильно помню, что Северус собирался вернуться в город на выходные?

Гермиона лишь устало кивнула, не замечая того, что Сиберг уточнила это у нее как если бы это было само собой разумеющееся, что она была в курсе планов психиатра. В свой единственный выходной он собирался проведать Драко.

\- Передайте ему это,- доктор Сиберг протянула девушке тяжелую коробку в подарочной бумаге. 

Видимо, на лице Гермионы отчетливо читалось недоумение, потому что женщина пояснила:

-У него завтра день рождения.

Чувствуя как предательски алеют скулы, девушка поставила коробку на колени.

-Я не знала.

\- Северус ненавидит свои дни рождения. И то, что он приходится на Хэллоуин, тоже не вызывает в нем восторгов, как вы понимаете.

Как она могла забыть о Хэллоуине, ее когда-то любимом празднике? Насколько она перестала воспринимать реальность если все декорации развешанные по всему городу прошли мимо нее?

-Его любимый виски,- прокомментировала женщина.- Готова поспорить, он мог бы пить его вместо утреннего кофе, если бы его не было так трудно достать.

-Я даже не знаю, что ему подарить,- Гермиона мысленно застонала: обычно это была прерогатива Гарри, выбалтывать свои мысли вслух.

-О, не беспокойтесь, доктор Грейнджер. Если вы просто сделаете вид, что не знаете о том, по какому поводу этот подарок,- женщина кивнула на коробку в руках Гермионы,- это обрадует его даже больше чем виски.

Гермиона кивнула, подумав про себя, что вот уж не станет она такого делать. Северус не производил впечатление человека, который любит шумные торжества, но это не значит, что он должен лишаться праздника вообще.

Переодевшись и оставив Гарри записку, девушка поднялась по лестнице на два этаж выше и постучала в знакомую дверь. 

Северус, едва успевший принять душ и переодеться в домашние брюки и футболку, со стоном поплелся на звук от входной двери. Видеть кого бы то ни было не входило в его план «выпить два стакана виски, упасть на кровать, спать до полудня».

-Мисс Грейнджер,- обреченно выдохнул он, сразу же разглядев сверток в ее руках.

-Доктор,- видеть мужчину таким _домашним_ было непривычно и немного смущающе.- Это передала доктор Сиберг. 

-А вы теперь в свободное время подрабатываете в службе доставки?- скорее по привычке чем осознанно съязвил Северус.

-Исключительно ради вас,- парировала Гермиона, бесцеремонно протискиваясь мимо замершего статуей мужчины.

-Не хотите зайти, мисс Грейнджер?

Саркастически прокомментировал он ее действия, закрывая дверь. Гермиона поставила подарок на столик в прихожей и обернулась к нему:

-Мне сказали, что вы не отмечаете свой день рождения. Но поскольку ваш день рождения только завтра,- мужчина еще раз обреченно вздохнул, понимая, к чему она клонит.- Я приглашаю вас на ужин сегодня.

-Хотите угостить меня ужином? 

-Это, конечно, не утренние блинчики от Гарри,- Гермиона насмешливо посмотрела на Северуса и тот понял, как должен был смутиться Поттер, когда он сам дразнил его этими чертовыми блинчиками.- Но уверяю, вам понравится.

-И куда вы меня ведете?- хмуро поинтересовался Северус, скрываясь в спальне и предпочитая не думать о том, с чего вдруг он так легко согласился.

-Увидите. 

Гермиона не знала, какую кухню предпочитает мрачный доктор, поэтому решила, что, раз уж все равно он наверняка будет ворчать весь вечер по каждому поводу, отведет его туда, куда сама хотела бы сходить. Она всегда хотела побывать в марокканском ресторане, но Гарри ненавидел все острое, а Рон – ну, если ей не хотелось чтобы он сделал ей предложение, он тоже был не вариант. 

Таункар уже ждал их напротив дома, и Гермиона предупредительно распахнула дверцу машины перед мужчиной.

-Мистеру Поттеру еще учиться и учиться у вас, мисс Грейнджер. А то ни ресторана, ни водителя с машиной – сразу в ванну лезет.

Северус, конечно, не пытался за сарказмом скрыть смущение. И он совершенно точно не чувствовал себя неловко от того, что девушка так явственно пыталась его порадовать и позаботиться о нем. И он абсолютно не был растерян от того, насколько сильное впечатление это на него производило.

В тишине нарушаемой лишь звуками дороги и города за окном, они добрались до расположенного в Сохо ресторана. Северус не был большим поклонникам этой части города, считая себя давно вышедшим из возраста, когда возникает желание скакать из одного бара в другой, смешиваясь с толпой и завязывая знакомства на каждом углу. Впрочем, его спутница как раз находилась в этом самом возрасте, о чем он постоянно забывал.

-Прошу,- он пропустил ее вперед, когда швейцар распахнул перед ними дверь.

Их провели за столик, расположенный в небольшой нише в стене скрытой от глаз раскидистыми ветвями дерева. Оказавшись за столиком, Северус получил возможность рассмотреть зал. Свободное от мебели пространство в центре, тяжелые шторы, кожаная мебель, потолок увитый гирляндами разноцветных огоньков. Из колонок лилась восточная мелодия, в которой, по мнению Северуса, был явный переизбыток барабанов. 

-Вы мне доверяете?

Голос Гермионы отвлек от созерцания странного предмета в руках одного из официантов.

\- Обычно после таких вопросов следует предложение сделать что-то опасное для жизни.

-Ммм,- протянула девушка.- В общем, я услышала «да».

Под недовольное фырканье Северуса она сделала заказ за них двоих.

-И часто вы здесь бываете?- перевел на нее взгляд мужчина. В темноте его глаза казались двумя кусками черного оникса, и на мгновение ее дыхание застряло комом в ее горле.

-Сегодня впервые.,- девушка сделала глоток воды.- Но я подготовилась. 

-Вы бы так к своему экзамену готовились,- спустя пару минут прошипел Северус, когда официант поставил перед ними странный стеклянный сосуд, два маленьких стакана и кальян.

-Вы, мисс Грейнджер, между прочим, как врач, должны знать, что-

-Я, как врач, заверяю вас, что от одного кальяна вы не превратитесь в опиумного наркомана,- Гермиона слегка приподняла бровь следя за его уверенными движениями.- Вы полны сюрпризов, доктор.

Он хмыкнул, втягивая дым глубже в легкие и лениво размышляя о том, может ли этот вечер стать еще страннее. Высшей степени странности вечер достиг когда музыка в колонках сменилась на тягучую, чувственную мелодию и на импровизированную сцену в центре зала вышли пятеро девушек в звенящих одеждах. К тому моменту Северус уже достиг того состояния, когда даже странное кажется почти нормальным. Сочетание неведомого напитка с явно высоким градусом, кальяна и удушающе ароматных специй сделало свое дело, лишив его каких бы то ни было мыслей о том, что все происходящее, по меньшей мере, необычно. 

-Знаете, доктор Снейп,- Гермиона придвинулась по идущему полукругом дивану, чтобы он расслышал ее сквозь ставшую слишком громкой музыку.- Я когда-то хотела научиться арабским танцам. 

-Неужели?

-Да. Мне всегда казалось, что женщины, способные так танцевать, просто не могут не завораживать.

Она наблюдала за мужчиной, внимательно (насколько это возможно было после кальяна и трех коктейлей) наблюдавшего за танцовщицей. Та двигалась плавно, по-кошачьи выгибая спину. Не то, чтобы Гермиона страдала комплексами из-за своей не слишком яркой внешности, но в тот момент ей казалось, что на фоне танцовщицы она выглядит как нескладный подросток. То, что она была одета в простые черные джинсы и тонкий свитер с длинными рукавами тоже не помогало.

Злясь на саму себя, она бросила деньги на стол и схватила Северуса за руку, заставляя подняться.

-Нам пора,- безапелляционно заявила она прежде, чем мужчина успел возмутиться подобному вторжению в личное пространство.- Вечер только начинается.

Северус попытался насмешливо изогнуть бровь, но получилось не слишком впечатляюще.

-И куда мы направляемся?- поинтересовался мужчина когда они зашагали по погруженной в звуки вечернего города улицам.

Северус чувствовал, как холодный воздух мгновенно помогает протрезветь и заставляет мозг снова работать. Не самое приятное занятие, учитывая, что он только что курил кальян и наблюдал танец живота в компании своей… _своей?_

 _В компании своей коллеги,_ выкрутился мужчина перед собственным язвительным внутренним голосом. 

-В гости к зеленой фее,- ответила девушка таким серьезным голосом, что Северус даже на мгновение замер. Гермиона, видя промелькнувшее на обычно бесстрастном лице мужчины непонимание, громко рассмеялась.- Стоит поторопиться чтобы успеть до полуночи.

-И что случится в полночь?

-Если верить сказкам, то вы исчезнете, а я превращусь в тыкву,- как-то слишком грустно ответила девушка. Но не успел Северус изучающе посмотреть на нее, как она встряхнула волосами и весело добавила:- Хорошо, что я не верю в сказки.

Несколько минут спустя они достигли пункта назначения со звучным название _Молоко и Мед._ Название оказалось весьма обманчивым: темное, мрачное помещение едва подсвеченное редкими огнями и свечами на столиках и барной стойке, отстраненное выражение лица бармена и всего несколько посетителей. Все это резко контрастировало с атмосферой покинутого ресторана.

Девушка бодро подтолкнула его в сторону бара и сделала заказ. Северус даже не стал комментировать, что не слишком-то вежливо лишать спутника возможности самому выбирать, чем травиться, лишь бесстрастно наблюдал за барменом пока тот готовил напитки.

-Поджечь?- равнодушным тоном спросил немолодой мужчина, водружая два бокала перед ними.

Гермиона кивнула, и Северус слегка приподнял бровь.

-Вы когда-то это пили?

-Нет. А вы?

Он только хмыкнул, быстро опрокидывая в себя содержимое стопки. Девушка последовала его примеру и тут же зашлась в кашле, вызвав неодобрительные взгляды редких посетителей.

-Как будто кто-то налил медицинский спирт в сироп от кашля,- прокомментировала она, отдышавшись. В уголках ее глаз уже собрались слезы и одна из них упала на щеку. Северус машинально провел большим пальцем по скуле девушки прежде чем его мозг догнал тело.

_Как такое вообще могло выйти машинально?_

Голос в голове Северуса постановил, что мужчина окончательно напился. Голос в голове Гермионы констатировал, что пить она не умеет и у нее начались галлюцинации. Оба голоса посоветовали заказать еще абсента. 

За одной порцией ужасного пойла последовала другая, а потом Гермиона предложила виски, потому что «этот вкус сиропа вызывает нездоровые ассоциации», а Северус уже пребывал в том состоянии, когда не спорят, а просто молча берут протянутый стакан.

Когда алкоголь окончательно перестал лезть в горло, они нетвердым шагом вышли на улицу, где девушка отправила сообщение их водителю.

В этот раз, холодный воздух не помог, и она была все так же пьяна как пару минут назад. Казалось, контраст температур окончательно выбил почву из-под ее ног.

-Машина будет через пару минут,- язык плохо слушался ее, и Гермиона вообще сомневалась, что ее поняли.

Но Северус кивнул, прислоняясь спиной к холодной кирпичной стене, надеясь хоть так заставить мир перестать раскачиваться. Девушка стояла напротив него, облокачиваясь одной рукой о стену сбоку от него. Она повертела в руке телефон, всматриваясь в экран.

-Половина второго.

Северус постарался сфокусировать взгляд на ее лице и одновременно изобразить вопросительное выражение на собственном.

-Знаю, вы не хотите поздравлений, но… С днем рождения, Северус.

Все еще опираясь о стену рядом с его правым боком, девушка подалась вперед, и последнее, что Северус увидел, прежде, чем закрыть глаза, был яркий отблеск ночных огней в почти рыжих глазах Гермионы. А через секунду ее губы накрыли его, и мир окончательно исчез.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам нравится эта история, оставляйте ♥️ и комментарии 💋


End file.
